Sick Of Hope
by cupid'skyumin
Summary: Meskipun aku mencoba memanggil namamu bahkan mengatakan aku mencintaimu , sepertinya kau tak kan mendengarnya. Cintaku yang buta, cintaku yang menyedihkan, dan aku tidak dapat berhenti untuk menatapmu...karena aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Chap 16 END!. WARNING NC. KyuMin Yaoi Fanfiction. Mpreg / BangHim, JongLo (BAP).
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum.**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

_Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang hanya memandangmu dan tidak dapat mendekat padamu._

_Meskipun aku mencoba memanggil namamu bahkan mengatakan aku mencintaimu , sepertinya kau tak kan mendengarnya_

_Kau sepertinya tidak melihat air mataku yang mengalir di hatiku_

_Hanya kau yang ku tahu, maafkan aku..._

_Karena aku tidak bisa tanpa dirimu_

_Cintaku yang buta, cintaku yang menyedihkan, dan aku tidak dapat berhenti untuk menatapmu..._

_Mianhae Lee Sungmin_

.

**Sick Of Hope**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seulas senyum tipis terkembang di bibir cherry itu, kala jemari lentiknya mengusap partikel-partikel dingin yang mengalir di pipinya. Rintik hujan yang begitu lebat tak mengurungkan semangat namja cantik itu untuk melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari, memandang sosok Choi Siwon dari bawah pohon Maple. Namun perlahan senyumnya memudar ketika rasa gelisah kian meruam relung hatinya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, seharusnya pemuda kekar itu sudah terlihat berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya di kamar itu, seperti hari-hari kemarin.

"Hhhhhhh". Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas pelan, ketika melihat jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat bahkan tak terbiaskan cahaya sedikitpun.

"Keluarlah Siwon Hyung..." Gumamnya pelan, sembari melirik jam tangannnya. Namun apa yang ditunjukkan benda berdetak itu tak sekalipun menyurutkan rasa gusarnya.

DRRTTT...DRRRTTTT...DRRRTTT.

Getaran ponsel dalam tas ranselnya berhasil membuyarkan tatapan fokus namja cantik itu, dengan panik ia mengambil gadget pink itu dari balik ranselnya.

"Ck..Pabboya Cho Kyuhyun!" Decaknya sebal setelah mengetahui nama sang penelfon, ia bergerak panik mencari tempat yang lebih rindang dari pohon maple tersebut.

"Yeobbseyo Kyu".

"_**LEE SUNGMIN! DIMANA KAU, AKU MENUNGGUMU DI KAMPUS TAPI KAU MENGHILANG! CEPAT PULANG!"**_

" Ck! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?! Masih ada yang ingin kukerjakan Kyu!"

"_**YAH! Apa kau ke tempat Choi bodoh itu lagi?Cepat pulang! Atau aku yang menyeretmu pergi dari sana!"**_

Sungmin menendang udara kosong di depannya begitu mendengar gertakan mengesalkan dari namja dalam line telfonnya tersebut.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan mencampuri urusanku!"

"_**MWOOOO~**_ PIP

Namja cantik itu memutus line telfonnya dengan nafas yang memburu, ia terlalu kesal menghadapi namja yang selama tiga bulan ini tinggal satu atap dengannya. Ya...Kyuhyun adalah pemuda yang ditugaskan menjaga Sungmin selama kedua orang tuanya menyelesaikan bisnis di Paris.

.

.

**Flash Back On**

"Minnie...Eomma dan Appa berangkat ne, jaga dirimu baik-baik Chaggy". Ujar Leetuk sembari mengecup puncak kepala putra semata wayangnya.

"Ne Eomma...aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik di rumah ini".

"Appa akan memenuhi setiap keinginanmu, asal kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan kuliahmu".

Sungmin melompat girang begitu mendengar penuturan Kangin, dan secepat kilat ia merangkul lengan kokoh ayahnya.

"Appa...kau akan membelikan mobil untukku bukan?" Tanyanya Riang.

"Tentu Chaggy...hari ini mobilmu akan tiba"

"Ahh...Gomawo apppa...saranghae!"

"Tapi kau tidak akan menyetir mobil itu seorang diri". Leetuk terkekeh pelan melihat wajah polos putra kecilnnya.

"Mwoo?! Eomma.."

.

"Kyu...turunlah". Panggil Kangin, dan seketika itu sosok tinggi nan tampan berjalan perlahan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

"Yah! Nuguyaaa! Sejak kapan orang itu di rumah kita?!"

"Sejak semalam, Kyuhyun datang setelah kau tidur Chaggy... dia akan menjagamu di rumah ini selama kami pergi, dan ingat hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh membawa mobilmu". Ujar Leetuk seraya mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin, yeojja cantik itu sepenuhnya memahami Sungmin tengah menahan kesal yang luar biasa.

"Tapi itu mobilku! Lagipula aku tak mengenal orang ini sama sekali Eomma! Apa kalian tidak takut jika dia sewaktu-waktu bisa memperkosaku!"

"Mwoo?! Yah! jaga bicaramu Lee Sungmin!" Seru Kyuhyun tak terima,namja tampan itu menatap tajam Sungmin. walau sebenarnya hatinya berdentum hebat tatkala melihat paras cantik itu.

"Chaggy...putra sahabat appa tak akan melakukan hal itu terhadapmu,percayalah. Cha kami harus bergegas secepatnya. Kyu jaga Sungmin ne".

Kangin dan Leetuk bergegas meninggalkan kediamannya setelah sebelumnya memeluk dan mengecup lembut pipi putranya, sementara Sungmin meronta-ronta dalam rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun, tentu ia tak bisa terima dengan semua keputusan sepihak itu. siapa Kyuhyun dan apa tujuannya tinggal bersamanya, masih sepenuhnya menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepala namja cantik itu.

"APPAAAAAAA!"

"Diam Ming!"

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

Dengan kasar Sungmin memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas dan setelahnya ia beralih memandang jendela kamar Siwon tanpa menghiraukan ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Ia tak mungkin pulang, sebelum mengobati rasa rindunya ...sungmin sangat merindukan sosok kekar itu, namja tampan berlesung pipit yang telah mendekap seluruh perhatian dan cintanya selama 1 minggu ini. kendati demikian ia tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk berhadapan atau bahkan berbicara langsung dengan sosok itu. dan pohon maple itu menjadi saksi bisu akan getaran tersembunyi yang semakin tumbuh di hati Lee Sungmin.

.

.

'Cklak'

kedua foxynya kian berbinar ketika lampu kamar itu mulai berpendar, seiring dengan jendela yang terbuka dan namja cantik itu tau, tak lama lagi ia akan melihat sosok pujaannya. Sungmin cepat-cepat menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik pohon maple, mengantisipasi Siwon akan mengetahui keberadaannya.

Guyuran air hujan tak sedikitpun menutupi rona merah yang menghias kedua pipi Chubby itu, Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatap siluet kekar yang mulai membuka lembaran buku tebalnya.

"Wonnie Hyung.."

**.**

**.**

Hampir 10 menit berlalu, Sungmin tetap setia mempertahankan posisinya menatap sunbaenya. Meski beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat Siwon di kampus, namun hal itu tak cukup memuaskan hatinya, ia tak kan bisa menatap selama ini selain di bawah pohon maple tersebut.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata hitam kelam tengah memandang tenang buku dalam tangannya. Berkali-kali ia terkekeh pelan ketika menyadari sosok mungil Sungmin kembali berdiri di bawah pohon maplenya.

Sebenarnya Siwon memang sengaja membuat jam belajarnya terlambat, untuk mengecoh Sungmin. Namun dugaannya salah...ia kembali melihat namja cantik itu bersembunyi di balik pohon maplenya. Dan Selama 1 minggu ini Siwon memang mengetahui Sungmin selalu tepat waktu mengawasi dirinya saat ia akan memulai belajarnya, apapun itu Siwon sangat menikmati tatapan lembut Sungmin, namun kali ini ia tak menyukai kondisi namja cantik itu, tubuh mungilnya terlihat basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan.

Rasa cemas yang menjalar membuat namja berlesung pipit itu beranjak dari meja belajarnya berniat menemui Sungmin dan membawanya untuk berteduh.

.

.

.

"Ah...di mana Wonnie Hyung?" Gumam Sungmin resah ketika tak mendapati namja tampan itu di kamarnya. Namun tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat lebar begitu melihat pintu utama rumah itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Siwon yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"O-Ommo! Dia kemari? Ah tidak...aku harus cepat pergi dari sini". Sungmin bergerak gusar berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari Siwon, namun percuma namja kekar itu sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Dan kegugupan yang mendera membuatnya mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan pohon maple tersebut.

"Sungmin! Tunggu!" Teriak Siwon begitu menyadari sosok mungil itu melarikan diri darinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh jebal Ming...berhenti menyiksaku...apa kau ke tempat namja bodoh itu lagi?". Kyuhyun mendesah berat seraya melempar kasar gadget hitamnya, berulang kali ia menghubungi Sungmin, namun nihil...namja cantik itu tak sekalipun mengangkat panggilannya. Lalu ia putuskan menyambar kunci mobilnya untuk membawa Sungmin pulang, ah lebih tepatnya menyeret namja cantik itu dari tempat yang menurutnya paling terkutuk. Ya...Kyuhyun memang mengetahui Sungmin menaruh hati pada sunbaenya,dan hal itu membuat hatinya serasa teriris pilu.

Sungmin telah menjerat hatinya tepat pertama kali ia melihat sosok cantik itu, dua manik foxy yang selalu mengerjap polos dan bibir mungil semanis cherry membuat Waktu yang berputar disekelilingnya seolah terhenti. Dan selama 3 bulan ini semakin membuatnya jatuh terperosok ke dalam pesona Lee Sungmin, meski nyatanya keadaan berkata lain. Sungmin tak sekalipun memandang perasaannya bahkan menyadari rasa cintanya. Namja kelinci itu selalu menganggap Kyuhyun saudaranya atau bahkan hanya sekedar sahabat baiknya.

'CKLEK'

Kyuhyun diam mematung, begitu menyadari seseorang yang di nantinya sepertinya tengah membuka pintu utama, namun beberapa detik kemudian kedua obsidiannya terbelalak lebar karena kondisi Sungmin.

"YAH! Kenapa tubuhmu basah kuyup seperti itu eohhh?!" Seru Kyuhyun panik ketika menyadari Sungmin berjalan gontai ke arahnya, ia benar-benar gusar melihat namja cantik itu menggigil kedinginan, secepat kilat Kyuhyun berlari ke dalam mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Sungmin yang basah kuyup.

"Kyuu...hari ini aku gagal menatap lama Siwon Hyung". Gerutu Sungmin sambil memainkan helaian surai coklat Kyuhyun. Sementara namja tampan yang masih mengeringkan rambut basahnya hanya berdecak sebal mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Yya...berhenti melakukan hal bodoh! Jauhi Siwon...aku tak menyukainya". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja basah Sungmin.

"Tapi Aku menyukainya..."

"Aku membenci Choi bodoh itu!"

"Aku tetap menyukainya Kyu!"

"Aku tak akan merestuinya!"

Sungmin menatap geram namja tampan di depannya, dengan kasar ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh, dan berlari cepat menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya dengan kondisi tubuh bagian atas yang polos.

"KAU YANG BODOH KYU, KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HUH!" Jeritnya kesal seraya menghempas kasar pintu kamarnya.

.

"Ne...Sungmin~ah, aku yang bodoh...aku terlalu mencintaimu, ku mohon sadari perasaan ini".

.

.

**Esoknya**

"Kyu! Aku hanya mengambil buku di rumah Wookie, tak perlu mengantarku". Sungmin mendelik kesal pada pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan cermin, merapikan setiap jengkal penampilannya, karena tak lama lagi ia akan mengantar namja cantiknya. Kyuhyun bersenandung girang tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan Sungmin yang terus merengek agar membiarkannya pergi seorang diri.

"Yya...Aku harus mendampingi kemanapun kau pergi Ming, tak taukah kau hari sudah petang, aku tak ingin serigala yang berkeliaran di jalan itu menggodamu".

Ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan mengacak rambut coklatnya mencari style rambut yang cocok untuk wajah tampannya.

"Kyu! aku namja 19 tahun...dan aku cukup mampu untuk membela diri, jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini...kau selalu membuatku muak Kyu! ARH...Hentikan!". Sungmin meronta keras ketika Kyuhyun memakaikan sebuah syal tebal di lehernya, namja tampan itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar gertakan Sungmin.

"Memang...kau bayi kecilku Sungmin~ah...Kajja berangkat" Ucapnya sembari menarik lengan Sungmin, dan kerap kali ia berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, namun ditepis kasar oleh Sungmin.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan namja cantik itu terus menerus menggerutu kesal, mendapat perlakuan berlebihan dari namja yang duduk disisinya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lembutnya. Meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat menginginkan bibir Cherry itu mengulas senyum manis untuknya. Entah berapa banyak kata cinta yang tak mampu terucap dari hatinya, Kyuhyun tak berdaya untuk menyentuh hati namja cantik itu.

'_Setidaknya aku masih dapat menatapmu seperti ini'. _ Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

**15 menit kemudian**

Mobil Mercy yang membawa tubuh mereka tiba di kediaman Kim, namun lagi-lagi sungmin menunjukkan wajah tak bersahabatnya ketika Kyuhyun beralih melepaskan seatbelt miliknya.

"Hentikan Kyu..aku bisa sendiri!"

'cup'

"KYUU!". Sungmin berteriak histeris setelah Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Chubbynya, berulang kali ia mengusap kasar pipinya berusaha menghapus bekas kecupan dari namja tampan itu, dan setelahnya ia berlari keluar dari mobil Mercy itu,

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Teriaknya lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat wajah menggemaskan Sungmin, namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap sendu pungung sempit namja cantik itu yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu utama rumah Ryeowook.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sungmin~ah, datanglah padaku". Bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wookie, rumah kosong itu sekarang berpenghuni?" Tanya Sungmin, ketika melihat bangunan di seberangnya terlihat terawat dan terang, berbeda jauh saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya, begitu kusam dan mengerikan.

"Ah ne Hyung...tiga hari yang lalu keluarga Bang kembali ke rumah itu". Jawab Wookie tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada seekor kura-kura kecil milik kekasihnya.

"Uhm...Keluarga Bang?" Sungmin beralih mengambil kura-kura tersebut kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela kamar, bermaksud mengamati bangunan mewah keluarga Bang.

"Ne...tetangga lama kami Hyung, selama bertahun-tahun mereka tinggal di Jepang, dan kini mereka kembali...karena Yong Guk Hyung akan kuliah di sini".

"Yong Guk? siapa Yong Guk?" Gumam Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut cangkang binatang mungil itu, ia terlalu terkesima menatap kura-kura menggemaskan di tangannya.

"KATAK! KYAAAAAAA...HIMCHAN HYUUUNNGG!" Jerit Ryeowook tiba-tiba, begitu menyadari Katak milik Hyungnya merangkak di kakinya. Dan namja manis itu sangat membenci binatang berlendir tersebut.

"MWOOO?!" Pekikan histeris Ryeowook berhasil membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget, dan tanpa sengaja menghentakkan tangannya hingga membuat kura-kura kecil itu terlempar ke halaman rumah Yong guk

"Minnie Hyuung...kau membuang Ddangkoma milik Yesung Hyung, Ya Tuhaaan". Ryeowook berlari mendekati jendela, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru halaman rumah Yong Guk.

"Ah! Di sana!...di bawah pohon sakura...Aku akan mengambilnya" Seru Sungmin girang begitu melihat reptil mungil itu mulai merayap di bawah pohon sakura, dan secepat kilat Sungmin menuruni kamar berlantai dua itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung! kamar ini sangat tinggi...berhenti Hyung!"

"Diamlah Wookie...HUP"

Sungmin yang berhasil menuruni kamar Ryeowook, kemudian bergegas mendekati pohon sakura tersebut demi meraih Ddangkoma kesayangan Yesung.

senyum manisnya kian terkembang setelah Kura-kura kecil tersebut berada dalam rengkuhan genggamannya.

"Mianhae...aku tidak sengaja melemparmu, kau~

Ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika kedua manik foxynya menangkap siluet namja dari balik tirai jendela kamar yang terhempas hembusan angin malam. Namja itu sangatlah tidak asing bagi Sungmin.

"Wonnie Hyung.." Gumamnya. Rasa heran meliputi benaknya saat ini, untuk apa namja tampan berlesung pipit itu berada di rumah keluarga Bang.

Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan namja tampan itu semakin membuat darahnya berdesir hebat dan itu membuatnya berulang kali menekan dadanya yang berdebar.

"Ahh inikah aroma tubuhmu?" Bisiknya sembari memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi aroma maskulin yang menguar bersama hembusan angin malam.

.

.

"Minnie Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kajja pergi dari tempat ini". Ucap Ryeowook gusar, ia mengambil kura-kura mungil dalam genggaman namja cantik itu, dan setelahnya menarik paksa tangannya, namun Sungmin tak sedikitpun bergeming, dan hal itu membuat Ryeowook mengernyit heran...terlebih ia dapat melihat dengan jelas semburat merah di kedua pipi namja cantik itu

"Apa yang kau lihat Hyung?" Ucap Ryeowook dengan sedikit mengguncang bahu Sungmin.

"Untuk apa Wonnie Hyung di rumah itu Wookie?"

Ryeowook semakin mengerjap tak mengerti, lalu ia putuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandang namja bergigi kelinci itu. Dan hanya senyum tipis yang diulaskannya begitu melihat sosok yang dimaksud Sungmin.

"Ah..tentu saja untuk mengunjungi sahabat baiknya, kau akan melihatnya besok di kampus kita Hyung...kajja pergi, sebelum Kyuhyun membakar rumahku, karena kau menghilang". Tukasnya sembari menarik lengan Sungmin agar meninggalkan pohon sakura tersebut, namun lagi-lagi Sungmin tak bergeming dan lebih mempertahankan posisinya demi menatap sosok tampan berlesung pipit itu.

"Ck...Kajja Hyung!".

"Wonnie Hyung". Sungmin kembali membawa pandangannya ke atas, demi menatap Choi Siwon, sesuatu dalam hatinya seolah melonjak keluar kala mengucapkan nama pemuda itu.

"YAH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SANA?! CEPAT KEMBALI KEMARI!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari kamar Ryeowook.

Teriakan keras itu membuat Siwon dan Yong Guk beranjak melangkah mendekati jendela. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu bergerak panik,jantungnya semakin berdetak tak normal ketika sosok Siwon nampaknya mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Sungmin...". Panggilnya lembut

"S-siwon Hyung". Sungmin menunduk dalam menghindari tatapan tegas namja kekar itu.

"Tunggulah di situ...aku akan ke bawah".

"M-mwoo?"

Sementara itu Kyuhyun semakin memanas melihat wajah tersipu Sungmin, berkali-kali ia mengumpat pada namja bernama Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun begitu menginginkan wajah merona itu hanya untuk dirinya,bukan untuk namja lain. Dan Sungguh namja tampan itu tak kan mampu bertahan dengan penyiksaan batinnya tersebut.

"SUNGMIN! CEPAT PULANG! KAU HARUS CEPAT TIDUR!" Teriaknya semakin gusar, kali ini ia memaksa menuruni kamar Ryeowook, dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Sungmin. Kedua obsidiannya kian memicing ketika menyadari sosok Siwon telah berdiri tegap di hadapan Sungmin.

Cemburu yang merambat membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Siwon. Ia tak menghiraukan jerit penolakan bahkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari namja cantik dalam gendongannya.

"CHO KYUHYUNN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Ming...bisakah kau menghentikan tingkah bodohmu di depan Siwon?!" Kyuhyun benar-benar gusar jika mengingat Sungmin kembali terpikat pada sosok Choi Siwon, dan ia tak habis pikir pemuda berlesung pipit itu selalu berkeliaran di sekitar Sungmin.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti bertanya hal konyol Cho Kyuhyun? lebih baik kau membantuku mendekati Siwon Hyung" Balas Sungmin tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, namja cantik itu lebih memilih menatap gemerlap lampu jalanan yang dilaluinya di bandingkan sosok tampan yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Shirreo!...aku tak akan pernah membantumu, aku mohon berhentilah bersikap kekanankan di depan namja itu". Ucapnya dingin,Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburu yang sedari tadi menyergap hatinya, ia benci melihat binar dari dua foxy Sungmin karena kehadiran Siwon.

"Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?!"

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah berat, ia tau...Sungmin tak kan mungkin menghiraukan rasa cemburunya. Namja tampan itu memilih untuk bungkam dan beralih meraih jemari Sungmin.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin begitu terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Menghangatkan tanganmu yang dingin". Tukasnya datar.

"Bodoh.."

"Ck! Bersikaplah manis terhadapku...tidurlah aku tau kau lelah".

Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengarnya, ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa berat.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut lalu meraih kepala Sungmin dan menyandarkannya di dada bidangnya ,ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala namja cantik yang telah terlelap itu.

.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun waktu tak pernah berpihak padanya. kesempatan berdua yang mereka lalui hanya terisi dengan ocehan kecil Sungmin yang begitu mengagumi namja atletis itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak pernah mampu menghempas binar indah dari kedua manik foxy Sungmin dengan pengakuan cintanya. Dan selebihnya...ia hanya semampu mungkin mencurahkan rasa cintanya dengan semua tindakan dan perlindungannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin keluar dari mobil mercy itu, senyum menawannya kian terkembang kala mengamati wajah polos dari malaikat cantik yang terlelap dalam rengkuhannya.

Meski ragu namun Kyuhyun sedikit merundukkan wajahnya, berniat meraih bibir pouty yang begitu menggodanya, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjangnya...Kyuhyun tak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Karena ia menanti cinta Sungmin untuk mengecup bahkan melumat bibir mungilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu ming" Bisiknya lirih begitu membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya, Kyuhyun menguap kecil seraya melirik jam di tangannya, dan ia terlalu malas untuk melangkah keluar menuju kamar pribadinya. Rasa kantuk yang semakin menjalar memaksa namja tampan itu beringsut ke dalam selimut Sungmin kemudian memeluk erat tubuhnya, berusaha menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu. Ia tau...Sungmin mungkin akan berteriak histeris bahkan memukulinya ketika membuka mata dan menemukan keduanya tengah berpelukan. Namun ia tak memperdulikan hal tersebut, selama pelukan itu dapat menghangatkan hatinya yang telah tergores.

"Wonnie Hyuung".

DEG

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir mendengarnya, gumaman itu begitu menusuk hatinya...dalam kondisi terlelap pun Sungmin masih memanggil namja Choi itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun Yang memelukmu sepeti ini Ming bukan Choi Siwon, ...hanya aku yang mencintaimu...lihatlah diriku".

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menatap hampa dinding di sampingnya. Sampai kapan ia akan bertahan dengan perasaan yang tak tersampaikan itu.

"Berpalinglah padaku walau hanya sekali saja, karena aku selalu di belakangmu Ming".

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeooonggg...Cupid's Kyumin datang lagi membawa FF baru.

FF yang ini Gimana Chingu?

Butuh Review untuk mengembangkan fict ini, kalau reviewnya banyak...author lanjutin ff ini ..kan itu berarti banyak yang berminat untuk membacanya, tapi kalau sedikit T_T Author jadi galau melanjutkannya chinguyaa..

Pamit dulu nee...

Kamshaeee

Huggg ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum.**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun Yang memelukmu sepeti ini Ming bukan Choi Siwon, ...hanya aku yang mencintaimu...lihatlah diriku".

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dan semakin mngeratkan pelukannya, ia menatap hampa dinding di sampingnya. Sampai kapan ia akan bertahan dengan perasaan yang tak tersampaikan itu.

"Berpalinglah padaku padaku walau hanya sekali saja, karena aku selalu di belakangmu Ming".

.

.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

"Hnghh..."

Lenguhan lembut itu membuat Kyuhyun membuka mata, dan ia dapat melihat Sungmin menggeliat resah dalam pelukannya, nampaknya bias mentari pagi telah mengusik tidur namja cantik itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit was-was melihatnya, kondisinya saat ini sedang memeluk Sungmin, tentu akan menjadi masalah besar jika namja cantik itu terbangun. Ia berniat melepas pelukan hangat tersebut, namun gerakan halusnya berhasil membuat dua manik foxy itu terbuka secara perlahan.

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar begitu menyadari seseorang tengah memeluknya.

"KYUU!" Pekiknya kesal.

Ia cepat-cepat mendudukkan tubuhnya dan beringsut menjauhi Kyuhyun. Sementara namja tampan di sampingnya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi menggemaskan itu.

"Berlebihan sekali" . Kyuhyun menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyangga kepala dan menatap lembut sosok cantik yang masih mendelik tajam padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku semalam?!"

"Eobsseo...berhenti memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun, masih dengan senyum tipis di bibir merahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau berniat memperkosaku bukan?!"

Tepat dugaannya, namja cantik itu berspekulasi ia melakukan hal buruk padanya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya, kemudian bergerak mendekati wajah Sungmin dengan mengulas sebuah seringai.

"J-jangan mendekat!" Sungmin begitu panik melihat Kyuhyun semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka, ia terus beringsut ke belakang untuk menghindar. Namun naas, kepala ranjang menghentikan gerakannya, sementara namja tampan di hadapannya masih gencar mendekatinya, Sungmin semakin terpojok dengan kondisi seperti ini. Terlebih Kyuhyun telah memposisikan kedua tangannya untuk memenjarakan tubuh mungilnya di kepala ranjang.

"K-kyu". Cicit Sungmin. Namja cantik itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat begitu menyadari Kyuhyun mulai memiringkan kepala, dan menekan dagu Sungmin pelan. seolah hendak mencium bibirnya.

.

.

"Fuhhh".

Sungmin seketika membuka mata lebar, bukan kecupan atau lumatan yang mendarat di bibirnya melainkan hanya tiupan nafas hangat, dan itu mambuatnya menatap heran sosok tampan di hadapannya.

"Kau begitu menginginkanku menciummu? Ah..atau bahkan memperkosamu eum?".

Bisiknya sambil megelus lembut pipi namja cantik itu.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Jerit Sungmin seraya mendorong dada Kyuhyun, ia memalingkan wajah berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Namja cantik itu benar-benar merutukki sikap memalukannya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Yyaa...pipimu merona? Kau pasti menyukaiku bukan?" Canda Kyuhyun, ia berusaha menangkup pipi Sungmin agar menghadap padanya, namun berulang kali Sungmin menghindar dan menepis kasar tangannya.

"Hentikan! Aku membencimu!"

"Kau menyukaiku...aku tau itu"

"Aku sangat membencimu Kyu!"

"Kau mencintaiku, ayolah akui saja". Kyuhyun begitu senang menggoda namja kelincinya, wajah menahan kesal itu benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Teruslah bicara bodoh seperti itu!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal, ia beranjak pergi dari ranjangnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menahan tawanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sungmin, senyum menawannnya tak pernah hilang semenjak mengingat wajah merona namja cantik itu. Semburat merah muda di pipi baby skin itu terlalu menggetarkan hatinya. Dan ia berharap akan terus melihatnya setelah ini.

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan jika kau menyadari perasaan ini Ming?" Bisiknya lirih, ia merogoh ponselnya kemudian mengelus siluet cantik yang menjadi walpaper gadget hitam itu.

DRRRTTT...DRRRTTT...DRRRTTT

Kyuhyun terkesiap begitu mendengar getaran keras ponsel Sungmin di meja nakas. Ia secepat mungkin meraih benda pink tersebut, namun seketika itu wajahnya mengernyit heran saat melihat nomor tak di kenal terpampang dalam layarnya. Lalu ia putuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"..."

"_**Sungmin~ah ini aku,.. Siwon**_"

DEG

Kyuhyun mengepal tangan kuat begitu mendengar suara namja dalam line telfon tersebut, terlihat jelas wajah tampannya mengeras menahan amarah.

"_**Apa kau terkejut?...ah mianhae, aku mendapat nomor telfonmu dari Himchan. Sebenarnya semalam, aku ingin bicara denganmu tapi kau pergi begitu saja**_"

"...".

Hatinya semakin bergemuruh mendengarnya, sungguh demi apapun itu Kyuhyun tak kan rela sunbaenya mendekati Sungmin bahkan membalas perasaan namja cantik itu.

"_**Sungmin~ah...apa kau mendengar**_-PIP

"MATI KAU CHOI SIWON!". Umpatnya, setelah memutus line telfonnya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mendecih keras sebagai bentuk rasa geramnya.

.

"YAH! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?! ada apa dengan Siwon Hyung?!...tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku Kyu?" Sungmin yang terusik dengan teriakan keras Kyuhyun, cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan gusar mendekati Kyuhyun. Namja cantk itu mengernyit heran melihat Kyuhyun meremas kuat gadget pink miliknya.

"Apa seseorang menelfonku?"

"Tidak".

"Apa itu siwon Hyung?" Sungmin semakin menatap penuh selidik berusaha mengintimidasi namja tinggi di hadapannya.

"..."

Kyuhyun kembali mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak berniat sedikitpun menjawab kata 'ya'. Bahkan mimik wajahnya terlihat kian mengeruh, Kyuhyun terlalu cemburu untuk menanggapi pertanyaan namja cantik itu.

"Berikan ponselku.." Ucap Sungmin tegas, ia berusaha merebut ponselnya, namun Kyuhyun tetap bersi kukuh menyembunyikan gadget pink itu di balik punggung lebarnya.

Sungmin yang kesal merangkak cepat ke atas tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun, berusaha sekuat mungkin menindihnya dan merampas paksa gadget pink miliknya.

"Y-Ya! Apa yang kau laku-kan...Argh! sakit Ming!" Pekik Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin mencubit keras pinggangnya. Sementara namja cantik yang telah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya cepat-cepat berdiri untuk memastikan panggilan masuknya.

"Omo...nomor baru?"

"Jangan menghubunginya!" Seru Kyuhyun, ia menggenggam kuat jemari Sungmin, berharap namja cantik itu memenuhi permohonanmya.

"Waeee?...kau aneh sekali Kyu" Ucap Sungmin seraya menempelkan ponsel di telinganya, berusaha menghubungi kembali seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu menelfonnya.

...

"_**Sungmin~ah...kenapa kau memutus telfonku, apa aku mengganggumu?"**_

"S-siwon Hyung..."

Sungmin terbelalak lebar begitu menyadari namja yang menelfonnya adalah pujaan hatinya, ia menggigit kuat bibir bawah berusaha meredam debaran keras yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"_**Ne? Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan namaku".**_

Sungmin mendelik tajam pada sosok tampan di hadapannya, ia tau Kyuhyun lah tersangka sebenarnya.

"Mian-hae...Si-won H-hyung".

"_**Yya...tak perlu gugup seperti itu, ah...aku berniat menjemputmu pagi ini?"**_

"Menjemputku?"

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat begitu mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ia menggeram keras dan setelahnya merampas paksa ponsel pink tersebut dari tangan Sungmin.

"YAH! SUNGMIN AKAN BERANGKAT BERSAMAKU! CAM KAN ITU CHOI!" PIP

Namja tampan itu memutus kasar line telfon tersebut, setelah sebelumnya berteriak keras di depan ponsel Sungmin.

"Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan jauhi Siwon! Aku membenci orang itu Ming!"

Sungmin membuang muka setelah mendengarnya, ia terlalu jengah menghadapi sikap protektif Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya, namja tampan itu terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan pribadinya bahkan mengenai perasaan cintanya.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku Kyu!...orang tuaku memang memintamu menjagaku, tapi bukan berarti kau mengatur hidupku seperti ini!"

Sungmin berseru keras melontarkan kegeraman yang mengendap dalam hatinya, sejauh ini ia selalu mematuhi setiap hal yang menjadi keinginan Kyuhyun. Ia tau Kyuhyun hanya berniat melindungi dirinya, akan tetapi apa yang di lakukan namja tampan itu hanya membuatnya merasa terpenjara.

"Semua itu ku lakukan untukmu Ming, aku tak ingin siapapun menyakitimu".

"Cukup Kyu! Lupakan janjimu pada Eomma dan Appaku!..kau tak perlu menjagaku lagi, aku cukup dewasa untuk melindungi diriku sendiri! "

Kyuhyun menatap nanar sosok mungil di hadapannya, Sungmin mengira apa yang ia lakukan semata-mata karena janjinya dengan kedua orang Tua Sungmin untuk menjaganya, namun sungguh apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan mengalir dari ketulusannya mencintai namja cantik itu.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu, aku akan tetap di sisimu untuk menjagamu". Nada bicaranya semakin terdengar bergetar, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata berusaha meredam perih yang menjalar dalam hatinya.

"Terserah, lakukan semaumu. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat...jangan melarangku untuk jatuh cinta pada Siwon Hyung"

"Aku tidak bisa!" Serunya cepat, Kyuhyun meraih bahu Sungmin dan meremasnya kuat. Tatapan matanya semakin meredup. Namja tampan itu terus menerus merasa takut jika Sungmin semakin jauh dari dekapannya.

"Wae?! Apa Karena kau membencinya?!"

.

.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Ming". Ucapnya pelan, ia menatap lekat kedua manik foxy Sungmin berusaha menemukan sepercik getaran cinta yang mungkin tersisa untuknya.

Sungmin tersenyum hambar mendengarnya, ucapan namja tampan itu tak sedikitpun meninggalkan kesan dalam di hatinya. Ia berjinjit mendekati telinga Kyuhyun, kemudian memberinya satu kecupan lembut.

"Dan aku...mencintai Choi Siwon, apa itu sudah jelas untukmu Kyu?"

DEG

Bisikan halus itu menikam tepat di ulu hatinya, Kyuhyun kembali merangkul bekas luka yang menyakitkan. Ia masih berharap Sungmin menarik ucapannya dan tersenyum manis padanya. Namun apa yang ia lihat semakin membuat nafasnya tercekat. Sungmin melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan ia tak berniat untuk mengejarnya. Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir cherry itu telah melumpuhkan seluruh persendian kakinya.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memegang hatimu yang dingin Ming".

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati meja belajar Sungmin, ia meraba sebuah frame kramik yang berisi potret dirinya dengan seorang namja cantik yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Kau berubah setelah mengenalnya...di mana Sungmin yang ku kenal?"

Seulas senyum lembut menghias bibir merahnya kala mengingat hari-hari selama 3 bulan yang lalu, hari di mana namja cantik itu selalu bergantung padanya. Tak pernah berhenti merengek dan bersikap manja padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyuuuungg"

"Sungminnie...yya..ada apa denganmu?" Ujar Himchan. Namja ulzzang itu begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Sungmin yang memasuki rumahnya tanpa permisi dan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Gomawoo Hyung, kau tau? Berkatmu Siwon Hyung menghubungiku".

"M-mwo? Menghubungimu? Apa yang dikatakan namja itu?" Himchan begitu was-was menanti jawaban Sungmin, sebenarnya ia tak pernah memberi nomor telfon Sungmin pada namja Choi itu. melainkan siwon sendiri yang mencurinya dari ponsel miliknya.

Himchan sepenuhnya mengetahui Siwon memiliki kekasih, dan sejak dari awal ia menentang Sungmin menyukai namja kekar itu, berkali-kali Himchan menyakinkan Sungmin untuk menjauhi Siwon namun berulang kali pula Sungmin menepis permintaanya. Pesona Choi Siwon nampaknya telah membutakan mata namja cantik itu.

.

.

**Flash Back On**

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kenapa kau menghindariku?" ujar Yong Guk, ia hendak membelai surai halus Himchan namun secepat kilat di tepis namja ulzzang itu. Yong Guk begitu terkejut dengan reaksi tersebut, semenjak kedatangannya dari jepang, ia tak pernah bisa mendekati bahkan menyentuh namja yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, aku membuat sup hangat untukmu, aku harap kau lekas sembuh Hyung, aku pulang". Himchan memutar tubuhnya bermaksud meninggalkan namja garang yang kini terbaring di ranjangnya, beberapa saat yang lalu Siwon mengiriminya pesan singkat bahwa Yong Guk sakit dan menginginkan sup buatannya.

"Himchannie.."

"Jangan menyebut namaku Hyung!" Himchan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya,tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan yang tertuju untuknya.

"Himchannnie.."

"..."

"Chaggiyaahh".

"..."

"Argh...perutku sakit!"

"..."

"Oh aku butuh pelukan.."

"..."

"YAHH! HIMCHANNIE! BERHENTIII!"

Teriakan keras Yong Guk membuat Himchan seketika menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan siwon yang kini duduk di sampingnya hampir terjengkang ke belakang karena tersentak.

.

"Kenapa kau berteriak! Apa kau pikir aku tuli!" Namja ulzzang itu memutar haluannya dan beralih menduduki perut Yong Guk, dengan emosi ia mencengkeram kerah namja yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya, kendati demikian tampak bulir-bulir kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Terlihat jelas sosok ulzzang itu menahan perih yang bersemayam dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau tak sadar?! Kau meninggalkanku! Kau brengsek Hyung!"

"Aku kembali untukmu Himchannie...mianhae". Yong Guk tersenyum getir melihat tatapan pias namja yang begitu dicintainya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pelan bibir tipis yang bergetar.

"Kau kembali untuk menghancurkanku Hiks...kau~hmmphhffthh...hyumphh". Yong Guk membekap penuh bibir Himchan dengan ciumannya, namja garang itu tak mampu bertahan dengan kalimat-kalimat pedih yang terlontar dari bibir itu. Dan secepat mungkin Yong Guk membalik posisi mereka dengan menindih tubuh Himchan. Meski sebenarnya kepalanya terasa pening, karena sakit.

Sementara itu Siwon yang melihatnya hanya mendesah berat, ia datang untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya yang sakit, bukan untuk melihat adegan menggairahkan pasangan itu. Terlebih beberapa saat yang lalu ia gagal berbicara dengan Sungmin karena seorang namja berkulit pucat yang membawanya lari, dan hal itu semakin merusak suasana hatinya.

'TRAK'

Siwon sedikit terkejut meyadari ponsel Himchan terjatuh ke bawah ranjang, ia memungutnya dan bermaksud mengembalikan benda tersebut pada pemiliknya yang masih di kerjai dengan panas oleh sahabatnya, namun Siwon urungkan niat tersebut begitu melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang yang selama ini menyita perhatiannya. Namja tampan itu secepat mungkin membawa ponsel tersebut keluar dari kamar Yong Guk.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku...ngh hentikan Hyunghh?" Himchan menghampiri Siwon yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu, namun ia tak bisa berhenti mendesah karena Yong Guk terus menerus mengecup bahkan menjilati tengkuknya.

"Hn...hanya mencari tau nomor Sungmin".

"S-sungmin? apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" Nada bicaranya terdengar meninggi, tentu namja ulzzang itu tak menginginkan Siwon memiliki niat buruk pada Sungmin yang telah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Aku tertarik pada anak itu...apa aku salah?"

"YAH! jangan mempermainkan Sungmin! kau sudah memiliki Kibum!"

Siwon tertawa meremehkan mendengarnya, ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Kibum telah meninggalkanku...dan aku rasa, dengan Sungmin lebih menyenangkan...kau tau? Aku sangat kesepian" BLAMM

"Bummie tidak meninggalkanmu Siwon!" Himchan berteriak keras pada sosok kekar yang telah menghilang dari pintu tersebut, ia meremas kuat tangannya. Namja ulzzang itu memiliki firasat buruk dengan perasaan Sungmin nantinya.

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

**.**

"Sungminnie, hyung mohon jauhi Siwon" Ucap Himchan, ia beringsut mendekati Sungmin dan menatap lekat dua manik foxynya.

"M-mwo? apa maksudmu Hyung?" Sungmin mengernyit heran, sungguh ia tak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada orang-orang terdekatnya yang begitu menentang perasaannya pada Siwon. Banyak pertanyaan yang kini berkecamuk di benak namja cantik itu. Apakah ia tak cukup pantas untuk namja seperti Siwon, ataukah Kyuhyun yang mempengaruhi Himchan hingga membuatnya berbicara demikian.

"Aku mengenal dengan baik Choi Siwon, dan aku tau apa yang dia harapkan darimu Minnie...ku mohon dengarkan aku kali ini saja".

"Tidak Hyung!"

"Sungminnie~

"Hentikan Hyung aku tidak ingin mendengarmu!" Sungmin menggeleng kasar sambil menutup kedua telinganya ia tak ingin sedikitpun mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari namja ulzzang itu.

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka Minnie"

"Cukup Hyung! aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan Choi Siwon , meskipun banyak yang menentangku! Karena tak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangiku Hyung! aku pulang!"

TAP..TAP..TAP

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kasar menuju pintu utama rumah Kim, suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau, ia datang ke rumah tersebut untuk menceritakan kebahagiaannya mengenai Siwon bukan untuk mendapatkan ucapan menentang dari hyung ulzzangnya itu.

"Maafkan aku jika ini membuatmu marah, aku tak ingin kau terluka nantinya. Ketahuilah...seseorang selalu berjalan di belakangmu dan anak itu sangat mencintaimu... kau harus melihatnya Minnie"

.

.

.

* * *

"Ck! Hyung...jauhkan binatang menjijikkan itu dariku!" Gertak Ryeowook, namja manis itu mendelik kesal pada seseorang yang membawa sebuah akuarium besar berisikan ratusan katak Dwarf Afrika. Berkali-kali ia menjauh saat namja garang di sisinya hendak menakut-nakutinya dengan binatang berlendir itu.

"Yyaa..lihat wajahmu kini sama persis dengan mereka Wookie". Ucap Yong Guk sembari mengangkat tinggi akuariumnya, ia terkikik geli melihat wajah bulat ratusan binatang amphibi itu.

"YAH! katakan sekali lagi! maka aku tak akan merestuimu menjadi kakak iparku!"

"Aisshh jinjja..aku hanya bercanda Wookie~ah, kenapa kau jadi seperti Himchan Eoh? menakutkan sekali".

Yong Guk dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan di halaman rumah Kim, keduanya baru saja menjalankan tugas paksaan mereka untuk membeli ratusan hewan kesayangan Himchan.  
.

.

.

"Cepat buka pintunya, ini sangat berat Wookie". Gerutu Yong Guk yang begitu kepayahan membawa benda kotak berisi penuh air itu.

"Arrasseo Hyung".

'CKLEK'

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget ketika pintu utama rumahnya terbuka sendiri, dan sedetik kemudian namja manis itu memekik terkejut dengan kemunculan Sungmin dari dalamnya.

"Sungmin Hyuuung".

Sungmin tak sekalipun menanggapi panggilan Ryeowook, namja cantik itu berjalan menunduk sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, namun ia tak melihat seseorang tengah tertatih-tatih membawa sebuah akuarium besar di depannya. Hingga...

'BRUGGHHHHH...PRANKKKK'

"Ah mianhae..." Cicit Sungmin

Sungmin menghantam keras tubuh Yong Guk hingga mengakibatkannya terkapar di rerumputan beserta pecahnya akuarium di tangannya. Ratusan katak kecil itupun saling menghambur keluar, melompat tak tentu arah dan sebagian menelusup ke dalam pakaian Yong Guk.

"GYAHAAAAA! ARGGHH...OMMO! AH ANDWAE!JANGAN DI SITU...OH JEBAL! WO-WOOKIE! AHHH! MASUKK...DIA MASUK...AHH! CELANAKU! HIMCHAAAAANNNNN!"

Namja garang itu semakin menggeliat liar begitu merasakan katak-katak itu merayap di permukaan tubuhnya. terlebih beberapa ekor darinya kini mulai menyusup kedalam celana dalamnya, menggelitik sesuatu yang menjadi kebanggaannya dan hal itu semakin membuatnya menggila.

"Ada apa?! Ommoooo...katak-katakku!" Himchan berlari menghambur untuk memungut satu persatu binatang kesayangannya, namja ulzzang itu tak sedikitpun menyadari kekasihnya kini tengah menahan siksa.

"HIM-HIMCHANNIEHHHH".

"Hyung! Selamatkan Yong Guk Hyung!" jerit Ryeowook, namja manis itu tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Yong Guk, ia sangat jijik dengan binatang berlendir itu. dan Ryeowook hanya melompat-lompat histeris sambil memeluk Sungmin ketika beberapa ekor katak merangkak di sekitar kakinya.

"Astaga! Hyuuungiieee!" Himchan secepat kilat menghampiri tubuh Yong Guk yang masih berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan meremas-remas sesuatu di selangkangannya.

"HNGH! Ambil...ah! singkirkan bintanghh bodohhh inihh!"

Himchan yang kalut tanpa pikir panjang menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana training Yong Guk, bermaksud mengambil binatang amphibi tersebut dari dalamnya.

"Ngghh...iyaahh..seperti itu...nghh...lagihh Himchanniehh...ahhh! nikmathh".

.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA DI SINI HYUNG! LIHAT ANAK-ANAK ITU!"

Jerit Sungmin frustasi, ia tak habis pikir dua hyungnya dapat melakukan hal semesum itu di halaman rumah, terlebih saat ini beberapa anak di bawah umur tengah menyaksikan adegan mereka.

Himchan dan Yong Guk yang terkejut cepat-cepat mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin, dan benar saja mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas raut shock dari wajah beberapa anak balita yang melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Hyung! lakukan lagi!" Seru seorang anak, sementara empat temannya hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui keinginannya

"O-Onew". Cicit Himchan, namja ulzzang itu benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang telah meracuni pikiran polos namja kecil berpipi gembul itu.

"Hyung, nanti lakukan itu belcamaku di lumah nee?"

"Ne aku akan melakukan itu belcamamu Key, ayo pulang". Ujar Onew seraya merangkul bahu namja kecil bermata kucing itu.

"Taeminnie ayo kita lakukan juga".

"Unggg~" Taemin hanya mengerjap polos mendengar permintaan namja berambut spike di sisinya.

"Tidak bica jong hyun hyung! Taeminnie kau belcamaku ne...aku juga akan melepas celanamu nanti". Namja kecil bertubuh tinggi itu menarik tangan Taemin pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah Himchan.

"Minhoooo! Jangan bawa pelgi Taeminkuuuu!"

.

.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEE!" Himchan berlari kencang ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan tiga namja yang masih diam mematung, berusaha mencerna perbincangan 5 balita itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"M-ming...apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat Sungmin begitu gusar melempar beberapa potong pakaian dalam lemarinya.

"Ah Kyu...bisakah kau memilihkan baju yang cocok untukku malam ini?"

Kyuhyun menggerutkan dahi mendengar penuturan Sungmin, ia tak pernah menemukan namja cantik itu begitu kalut memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk malam ini.

"Yya!...hanya pakaian untuk tidur, kau begitu kesulitan memilihnya?...Aisshh Jinjja". Ujarnya sambil mengacak surai Sungmin, namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat bibir Sungmin terpout lucu karena ulahnya.

"Kyu...aku serius, pilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuk ku pakai malam ini"

Kyuhyun mengulas smirk tajam di bibir merahnya, ia berjalan mendekat dan megecup dahi Sungmin secara tiba-tiba.

"Gunakan lingerie saja..." Bisiknya seduktif.

"MWO?! Yah! Apa kau sedang memintaku menjadi pelacur di depan Siwon Hyung?!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lebar, kalimat Sungmin berhasil meluluh lantahkan hatinya saat ini. Ia tak pernah menduga, Kekalutan Sungmin memilih pakaian bersumber pada namja yang begitu dirutukkinya.

"S-siwon?"

"Ne Kyu...Siwon Hyung mengajakku makan malam, dan aku tak tau apa yang harus ku kenakan, jebal bantu aku".

Sungmin tak menyadari, sorot kedua obsidian itu kini semakin meredup seolah menyiratkan begitu banyak duri yang menggores hatinya . Hubungan Sungmin dan namja kekar itu semakin menunjukkan titik terang, ia tak kan mampu membayangkan kelanjutan dari hubungan mereka.

"Ming..."

"Ayolah Kyu...10 menit lagi dia akan menjemputku!".

Kyuhyun semakin menunduk dalam, Sungmin tak sekalipun memandang jauh lubuk hatinya, ia sangat terluka dengan sikap acuh Sungmin. Bukankah pagi tadi namja cantik itu telah mendengar pengakuan cintanya, namun secepat itu Sungmin melupakannya atau mungkin Sungmin memang sengaja berpura-pura tak tau dan mengabaikan seluruh perasaan itu...membuat banyak goresan untuk cinta Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Baiklah...aku rasa... kau cocok mengenakan ini, malam ini sangat dingin...pakailah karena itu akan menghangatkan tubuhmu".

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bertahan menguatkan hatinya, ia berusaha semampu mungkin menyingkirkan rasa cintanya demi kebahagiaan Sungmin.

"Ah Gomawoo Kyunnie". Pekik Sungmin,

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir melihat namja cantik itu melompat girang dengan pakaian yang dipilihkannya. Dan secepat mungkin Sungmin bergegas untuk mengganti bajunya.

.

.

"Kau akan semakin melupakan kehadiranku Ming".

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang terasa lelah, ia terduduk pasrah di ranjang Sungmin...mendekap erat sebuah boneka bunny, hadiah ulang tahun darinya untuk namja cantik itu.

"Hei ..aku benar-benar seperti orang yang bodoh bukan? Aku tak bisa mendekapnya" Ucap Kyuhyun, seolah tengah berbicara dengan kelinci putih itu.

.

.

"Kyuuu...lihat penampilanku, bagaimana menurutmu?" Ujar Sungmin riang, berkali-kali ia berputar menunjukkan setiap sisi tubuhnya pada namja tampan itu.

"Neomu kyeoptaa...kau sangat cantik dan menggemaskan dengan pakaian itu Ming".

"Yya! Aku namja Kyuuuu!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum lebar.

**TIIN...TIINNNN...**

"Ah...itu pasti Siwon Hyung!..aku pergi Kyu...gomawo ne". Sungmin melangkah cepat menuruni anak tangga, namja cantik itu begitu bersemangat menemui namja yang menjadi pujaannya saat ini.

.

Sementara Kyuhyun berjalan gontai mendekati jendela kamar Sungmin, ia menatap miris dua siluet di depan mobil hitam itu. Hatinya semakin memanas melihat Siwon mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin, sungguh ia tersiksa dengan pemandangan itu, namun apa daya...ia tak kan mungkin berbuat lebih untuk merebut Sungmin. Terlebih semburat merah yang mewarnai wajah cantik itu menunjukkan Sungmin terlalu menyukai Choi Siwon

.

"Hari ini aku memanggilmu ribuan kali, tapi kau tak pernah mendengar".

Kyuhyun menatap sendu, mobil hitam yang pergi membawa Cintanya yang semakin jauh untuk dijangkau.

.

"Aku mencintaimu...saat kau lelah, saat kau tersakiti dengan cinta yang lain...ku mohon datang lah padaku Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chaaa...Sick Of hope chap 2 Hadiiirrr..

Hehe yang minta sequelnya Caffe Latte nanti2 aj ya Chinguuuu mianhaeee T_T

dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, cho hyo woon, Miyoori29, KYUMINTS, nova137, Zahra Amelia, paprikapumpkin, pumpkinsparkyumin,kyuminjoy, dessykyumin, , chikakyumin, IisIndah137, kyutamins, Desita, Yefah Joyers Clouds, Kyurin Minnie, tripler lee, MinYoungRa, fymuthia, Adekyumin joyer, Yc K.S.H, cholee kyumin, Putri Punyuk, michigo, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, AreynaSyndrome, reaRelf, winecouple, Maximumelf, , Chikyumin, vivi sungminie,okoyunjae, riesty137, diamond, HARABEOJI, Princess Pumkins ELF, bebek, Paijem, lia, evilbunny, DedeKyuMinJOYers, .1, ckh, hamsming, nilamevilee,kyuminblossom, joyervara137, Liankyumin137, hachibikyumin, sungiewookie, **dan para **Guest**

Ah gomawo sekali chinguyaaaa...udah review di chap 1 kemarin, dan beri dukungan buat ff ini untuk lanjuut,

tetap dukung dan review ff Sick Of Hope neeee...^^saranghaeeee...

.

. Author mengharapkan review readers di chap ini pleaseeee ^^

Anyeoooong

kamshaeeeee

Huggggg


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum.**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

"Hari ini aku memanggilmu ribuan kali, tapi kau tak pernah mendengar".

Kyuhyun menatap sendu, mobil hitam yang pergi membawa Cintanya yang semakin jauh untuk dijangkau.

.

"Aku mencintaimu...saat kau lelah, saat kau tersakiti dengan cinta yang lain...ku mohon datang lah padaku Lee Sungmin"

.

.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

.

.

"Malam ini kau sangat cantik Sungmin~ah"

"M-mwo?...ah..a-aniyoo Hyung". Sungmin menunduk tersipu, apa yang diucapkan Siwon terdengar aneh bagi namja sepertinya , namun tak dipungkiri bahwa kalimat tersebut mampu menggetarkan hati namja mungil itu.

Siwon tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Sungmin semakin merona, ia menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan membimbingnya untuk masuk ke sebuah Restaurant mewah.

.

.

.

"Kau tau? Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya". Bisik Siwon pelan, sembari meremas bahu Sungmin. Namja kekar itu menatap puas hidangan yang tersaji di meja yang telah ia pesan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sementara itu, Sungmin tampak berdiri mematung memandang deretan hidangan di hadapannya, ia begitu kepayahan meneguk ludah bahkan untuk sekedar membuka bibirnya saja terasa kelu. Namja cantik itu tak kan mampu memasukkan makanan tersebut ke dalam perutnya walau hanya secuil saja. Dan keringat dingin kini mulai merembas dari keningnya, Sungmin benar-benar takut untuk menatap atau bahkan mengendus aroma hidangan tersebut.

'_Seafood? Maldo andwae (tidak bisa dipercaya)!_' Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Sungmin~ah, aku sangat menyukai semua hidangan Seafood ini, dan aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya". Ucap Siwon lembut seraya mendudukkan tubuh kaku Sungmin di kursinya, namja tampan itu tak menyadari wajah Sungmin semakin memucat takut.

'Kyuu...selamatkan aku!'. Batinnya ketika sekelebat ingatan masa kecil yang mengerikan memenuhi pikirannya. Sungmin kecil nyaris terbunuh karena menyantap hidangan laut tersebut, dan rasa takut itu masih sepenuhnya terpatri dalam benaknya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Min? cepat makan sebelum semua makanan ini mendingin". Ujar Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin, namun ia mengernyit heran ketika merasakan jemari lentik itu terasa dingin.

"Ah...n-ne". Ucapnya gugup, kedua tangannya tampak gemetar memegang pisau dan garpu di setiap sisi hidangan seafood itu. Berkali-kali hatinya menjerit ingin melarikan dari tempat tersebut, namun tatapan dan senyuman hangat dari Siwon berhasil mengunci setiap gerakannya. Sungmin tentu tak mampu menghempas moment indah yang menjadi impiannya selama ini, duduk berhadapan bersama namja pujaannya. Meski saat ini kedua manik foxynya tampak berkaca-kaca menatap lobster besar dengan lumuran saus kental di piringnya.

"Sungmin~ah...apa perlu aku menyuapimu?". Siwon menatap lekat namja cantik yang tak kunjung menyantap makan malamnya, Sungmin terlihat semakin aneh saja, kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah dengan bibir yang di gigit kuat. Siwon terkekeh pelan melihatnya,Ia menduga namja cantik itu pasti tengah menahan gugup karena berhadapan dengannya.

"T-tidak perlu.."

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan...aku alergi dengan semua makanan mengerikan di hadapanku. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon Hyung memesan semua hewan laut ini... Eottohkkae?.

Kyuu...cepat kemarilah! aku tak ingin mati di sini, andwae!

"A...S-siwon H-hyung, a-aku~

"Wae Min? apa kau tidak menyukai makan malamnya?" Ujar Siwon Hyung. oh tidak, aku telah membuat wajah tampannya berubah murung. Tersenyumlah Choi...jebal, jangan memberiku tatapan sedih seperti itu. Tidak taukah kau, aku sangat menyukaimu.

"Oh..aniyaaaa, a-aku sangaat menyukainya Hyung". jawabku, dengan memaksa mengulas senyum lebar. Bagaimanapun aku tak mungkin membuat Siwon hyung kecewa malam ini, kau kejam Lee Sungmin jika menghancurkan semua yang telah disiapkan Siwon hyung.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat makanlah, aku menunggumu Sungmin~ah".

"N-ne Hyung". Ucapku sambil memasukkan potongan daging putih ke dalam mulutku, ini sangat mengerikan, sungguh...

'_Cho Kyuhyun...di manapun kau berada, selamatkan diriku!'_

**Sungmin Pov End**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Siwon menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pelan pipi chubby Sungmin, ia tak pernah menyangka wajah baby face itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan saat mengunyah makanannya.

"Uhukk...uhmp...uhk".

"Sshh...pelan-pelan saja Min, tak perlu segugup itu berhadapan denganku, aisshh jinjja". Ucap Siwon panik, ia beranjak dari duduknya bermaksud menepuk punggung Sungmin dan meminumkan segelas air. Siwon menggeleng heran melihat sosok mungil itu semakin bertingkah aneh di hadapannya, setegang itukah Sungmin hingga tersedak makanannya bahkan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas namja cantik itu mulai menangis.

"Uhuk...hhh...S-siwon Hyung, aku ingin ke toilet s-sebentar hhh.."

Sungmin bergerak kalut menekan dada dan lehernya, ia berusaha semampu mungkin bersikap tenang di hadapan Siwon, meski nyatanya namja cantik itu terlihat begitu kesusahan menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya.

"M-min? gwaenchana? Aku akan mengantarmu?"

"Ti-dak..hhh...perlu Hyung!".

Siwon hendak meraih tubuh Sungmin, namun namja cantik itu telah lebih dulu melarikan diri menuju toilet, dan ia hanya menghela nafas sambil terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan itu, Siwon masih beranggapan Sungmin tengah menahan gugup karena berhadapan dengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau salah tingkah seperti itu Min, lucu sekali". Gumam Siwon masih terkekeh pelan. Berkali-kali namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepala jika mengingat ia berhasil membuat Sungmin tak berkutik di hadapannya.

.

"Hhhh...benar-benar menarik bermain dengan anak polos itu". Siwon menyeringai tajam sambil menggesekkan garpu dan pisaunya.

DRRTT...DRRRTTT...DRRRTT..

Namja tampan itu sedikit tersentak begitu merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia merogoh cepat gadget tersebut dari dalam sakunya.

Kedua mata kelamnya tampak menyipit ketika melihat nama sang penelfon, kemudian dengan enggan ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"..."

"_**Wonnie..."**_

"Hn.."

"_**Aku merindukanmu**_"

"..."

Siwon memejamkan kedua mata, sejujurnya jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia pun juga ingin mengatakan kata yang sama untuk namja dalam line telfonnya tersebut, namun rasa sakit yang masih berbekas di hatinya membuat namja tampan itu urung mengucapkan kata rindu itu.

"_**Wonnie kau masih marah denganku**_**?"**

"Untuk apa kau menelfonku Kim Kibum? jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku akan menutup telfon ini...Ah bagaimana keadaan Park Yoochun kekasihmu itu?". Ucapnya dingin.

"_**Wo-wonnie aku dan Yoochun tidak ada hubungan apapun. kami hanya teman seprofesi. Jebal Wonnie, maafkan aku. Semua ini bukan keinginanku, kau tau itu bukan?".**_

"..."

Siwon tak sedikitpun berniat menanggapi tutur kata tersebut, hatinya telah membeku karena luka yang di torehkan Kibum. Dan ia tak bisa melupakan ingatan pahit 1 tahun yang lalu. Kibum lebih memilih meninggalkannya ke Jepang bersama namja lain demi mengejar impiannya, bermacam cara telah ia tempuh untuk merubah pemikiran namja cantik itu, namun tak satupun berhasil mencegahnya pergi.

"_**Saranghae Wonnie...jebal maafkan aku"**_. Tuuuut...Tuuut..Tuuut

Siwon mendecih, begitu Kibum memutus line telfonnya. Ia menatap nanar gadget hitam itu,dan setelahnya mengecupnya lama.

"Nado Saranghae Bummie". Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hhh...K-yuuhhh hhh...nghh A-appohh". Sungmin berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju bilik toilet, namja cantik itu mencengkram kuat leher dan dadanya yang terasa panas dan sesak. Berkali-kali ia hampir jatuh terjerembab karena nafas yang semakin tercekik. Nampaknya makanan itu telah membuat saluran nafasnya membengkak.

"Ngghh...hiks". Dengan kalut Sungmin mengambil ponselnya,berusaha secepat mungkin menghubungi seseorang yang selalu di sisinya. Sungmin baru menyadari, jauh dari Kyuhyun rupanya membuat keselamatannya terancam. Dan ia benar-benar merutukki kebodohannya yang lebih memilih menyantap hidangan laut itu demi Choi Siwon.

.

.

"_**Yeobsseyoo Ming, apa makan malammu menyenangkan?"**_

"Hhh...K-kyuuh..Hiks..hhh". Jawabnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, meski Sungmin berpegang erat pada tepi wastafel, namun itu tak cukup menahan tubuhnya yang perlahan merosot karena lemas.

"_**M-ming..Gwaenchanayo?! Yah! apa yang terjadi?! Katakan di mana kau saat ini?!"**_.

"Pierre..hhh..Gagnairre Seoul nghhhh.." BRUGHHH.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"_**Pierre..hhh..Gagnairre Seoul nghhhh...**_" BRUGHHH.

"MING?! GWAENCHANA?! SUNGMIN!". Teriak Kyuhyun panik ketika mendengar suara debaman dari dalam line telfonnya, kedua obsidiannya semakin berkilat geram, menyadari hal buruk nampaknya menimpa Sungmin.

"..."

"YAH! JAWAB MING! AKU AKAN KE SANA, BERTAHANLAH!" Kekalutannya semakin meradang, ketika Sungmin tak menjawab teriakannya. Dengan gusar namja tampan itu menyambar kunci mobilnya, berusaha secepat mungkin mencapai tempat yang disebutkan Sungmin... Pierre Gagnairre Seoul.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Ming?" Gumamnya resah, berkali-kali ia mengumpat pada dirinya yang membiarkan Sungmin pergi bersama namja Choi itu. Sungguh demi apapun, Kyuhyun tak kan mampu melihat seseorang menyakiti Sungmin seujung rambut pun.

.

Amarah yang merambat dalam rongga dadanya memaksa namja tampan itu memacu laju Mercy itu, dalam kecepatan maksimum, bahkan Kyuhyun lupa akan fungsi rem dari mobil tersebut, ia tak mempedulikan pengguna jalan lainnya menghardikknya dengan jeritan klakson keras mereka. Karena yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini adalah menemukan Sungmin secepat mungkin.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkir asal Mercy silvernya begitu tiba di tempat tujuan, ia membanting keras pintu mobil tersebut, dan setelahnya berlari gusar memasuki Restaurant mewah itu. Kedua obsidiannya tak pernah berhenti menyapu sekelilingnya untuk menemukan seseorang yang ia cari, dan sedetik kemudian ia mengumpat keras ketika melihat namja kekar yang begitu tenang menyantap makan malamnya, namun ia tak menemukan Sungmin bersama namja itu.

"DIMANA SUNGMIN!" Teriaknya keras, membuat seluruh pengunjung Restaurant tersebut memandang penuh tanya padanya. Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat kerah Siwon, memaksa namja kekar itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"YAH! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Siwon dengan kasar menghempas cengkraman Kyuhyun, ia menatap angkuh sosok tinggi di hadapannya, dan setelahnya tertawa meremehkan begitu mengingat namja berkulit pucat di depannya adalah seseorang yang membawa lari Sungmin darinya beberapa waktu lalu, ia sepenuhnya meyakini namja itu memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sungmin.

"Jangan memaksaku menghancurkan wajahmu Choi! Di mana Sungmin?!"

"Anak itu masih menenangkan dirinya karena gugup berhadapan dengan Choi Siwon, hhh.. aku rasa Sungmin sangat menyukaiku". Ucapnya penuh kemenangan, ia yakin namja tinggi di hadapannya akan semakin geram karena ucapannya tersebut. Dengan angkuh Siwon mengarahkan telunjukknya ke arah toilet, tanpa melepas seringai meremehkan di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mendecih keras, ia bermaksud kembali mencengkeram kerah Siwon, namun kedua obsidiannya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat hidangan Seafood tertata apik di meja namja kekar itu.

.

'BUAGHHH'

"YAH! BRENGSEK! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Teriakan sarat emosi itu mengiringi sebuah pukulan keras yang mendarat di rahang Siwon. Namja kekar itu jatuh terhuyung karena serangan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun, Namun belum sempat ia membalasnya, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu berlari memasuki toilet.

.

.

.

"MING! DI MANA KAU?!" Serunya sembari membuka satu persatu bilik toilet, nafasnya semakin berhembus tak beraturan ketika merasakan firasatnya semakin memburuk.

.

.  
"MIINGGG!"

"K-kyuuh".

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar rintihan kecil yang berasal dari bilik toilet di belakangnya, dengan gusar ia mendobrak bilik tersebut. Seketika itu nafasnya tercekat melihat Sungmin tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah wastafel. Seluruh wajah namja cantik itu memerah sempurna, terlebih nafasnya terlihat semakin tersengal-sengal hebat.

"Ming...bertahanlah".Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh lemas Sungmin, dan membawanya keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut. Kedua lengannya semakin mendekap erat bahu Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Ia benar-benar menyesal membiarkan Sungmin pergi seorang diri.

.

.

.

"S-Sungmin~ah..." Panggil Siwon lirih, namja kekar itu begitu tercengang melihat Sungmin begitu kepayahan bernafas dalam rengkuhan lengan Kyuhyun, terlebih wajah cantiknya kini basah karena keringat dingin. Bukankah Sungmin ke toilet untuk menenangkan dirinya yang gugup, tapi kenapa kini namja cantik itu terlihat sekarat.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku Choi!"

Siwon yang masih kesulitan mencerna keadaan, dengan patuh menggeser posisinya...memberikan jalan bagi Kyuhyun untuk membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin keluar dari Restaurant mewah tersebut. Namja berlesung pipit itu mengerjap bingung, dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening, Berkali-kali ia menunduk malu karena puluhan pasang mata menatap aneh padanya .

.

.

.

* * *

"Hhh...hhh..a-appo..hhh". Sungmin kembali meremas kuat lehernya,ia bergerak resah di atas jok mobilnya, sementara Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya menggeram frustasi. Dengan perlahan ia memutar tuas jok Sungmin untuk merebahkan tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit Ming". Ujarnya sembari menyentuh dahi Sungmin yang terasa panas.

"Arghh...Appoo hhh..hiks~"

"W-Wae?...Y-yah! jangan membuatku gila Ming!".

Kyuhyun semakin tak mampu berpikir apapun, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkonsentrasi melajukan mobilnya jika kondisi Sungmin menjadi demikian. Namja cantik itu tak berhenti meremas bahkan mencakari seluruh dada dan lehernya.

.

.

'_Tok...Tok..Tok..kyu buka mobilmu'_

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat ke arah jendela, dan seketika itu ia tersenyum lebar melihat seorang namja ulzzang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobilnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka pintu untuk Himchan.

"Hyung!"

"Bawa Sungmin ke jok belakang, biar aku yang membawa mobil ini"

Namja tampan itu dengan cekatan menjalankan arahan Himchan, ia menggunakan pahanya sebagai alas kepala Sungmin. Sementara Himchan dengan konsentrasi penuh membawa mobil mercy tersebut menuju rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?"

"Itu tak penting Kyu...akan ku jelaskan nanti". Himchan menatap cemas namja cantik yang masih bergerak resah dari kaca mobil Mercy itu.

"Ngg...kkkkh~..ngggh...Akkk~". Sungmin meronta-ronta hebat begitu merasakan lehernya semakin tercekik, kedua matanya memejam erat...sungguh ia sama sekali tak bisa menghirup atau bahkan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Nafas buatan Kyu!" Seru Himchan panik

"M-Mwoo?" Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya sosok ulzzang di hadapannya dan setelahnya ia beralih menatap Sungmin yang begitu tersiksa dengan keadaanya saat ini.

"Yah! bantu Sungmin untuk bernafas! Ppalli!"

GULP

"N-ne".

Kyuhyun begitu susah meneguk salivanya, jantungnya berdentum hebat kala menatap bibir mungil Sungmin yang terbuka. Ia merengkuh tengkuk namja cantik itu agar mendongak, dan sedikit menekan dagunya,kemudian dengan perlahan ia mempertemukan bibir keduanya, terus menerus mencoba meniupkan nafas hangat untuk memenuhi paru-paru Sungmin.

"Uhmpphhh...mmmhh". Sungmin tersentak ketika menerima tiupan kuat yang memenuhi saluran pernafasannya, namun apa yang di lalukan Kyuhyun berhasil mengurangi sesak dalam dadanya, terlihat jelas namja cantik itu sedikit menenang.

"Jangan berhenti melakukannya hingga kita tiba di Rumah sakit Kyu".

"MMMWOHH?"

"YAH! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti!". Seru Himchan, ketika melihat Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali meneguk susah ludahnya, tak dipungkiri jantungnya semakin berdetak liar.

Untuk mencapai rumah sakit perlu waktu 10-15 menit, bukan apa-apa jika di haruskan memberi nafas buatan untuk Sungmin dalam waktu selama itu, akan tetapi Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, tentu meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda di hati namja tampan itu. terlebih ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya dengan Sungmin.

"Arrasseo...Mianhae Ming". Ucapnya bersemangat, kemudian kembali meraup penuh bibir Sungmin.

"Unghhhmmpppphhh...".

Himchan yang melihat aksi Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, tak buruk melihat Sungmin terjebak dalam kondisi seperti itu, karena besar harapannya Kyuhyun memiliki kesempatan untuk mengambil hati Sungmin dengan penyelamatannya.

"Ah Yong Guk hyung". pekiknya lirih ketika mengingat ia telah meninggalkan kekasihnya di sebuah Cafe, dekat dengan Restaurant yang dikunjungi Sungmin.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Anda harus membayarnya tuan".

"Arra! Tapi kekasihku yang membawa dompetku, semua uangku ada di sana!". Yong Guk berseru keras pada seorang namja kurus yang masih berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Berkali-kali Yong Guk menghubungi Himchan, namun nihil... namja ulzzang itu tak sekalipun menjawab panggilannya.

"Maaf tuan, meja ini akan segera di pesan pelanggan yang lain, anda harus segera membayar tagihannya".

"Mworagooo! kau berani melawanku?!" Yong Guk berdiri dari duduknya berniat menghajar namja kurus itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis begitu menyadari 5 pria berotot berdiri angkuh di belakang namja kurus itu.

"Jika anda tidak mebayarnya, terpaksa anda harus menjad maskot Cafe kami malam ini Tuan, semalat bekerja". Namja kurus itu menyerahkan kostum katak pada Yong Guk, dan setelahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan Yong Guk yang membukatkan mata lebar.

"YAHHH! PELAYANAN MACAM APA INI!"

"Lakukan!" Desis seorang pria kekar di hadapannya, sementara 4 temannya berjalan perlahan mendekatinya dengan memasang wajah sangar.

"A-ajjushi j-jangan mendekat! Aku akan memakainya...li-lihat sekarang aku seekor katak!". Serunya sambil melompat lompat keluar Cafe.

.

.

.

* * *

**Skip Time**

"Kyuu".

Kyuhyun membuka matanya begitu mendengar panggilan halus Sungmin, ia merentangkan kedua lengannya yang terasa kaku dan menguap kecil. Hampir 2 jam lamanya ia menunggu Namja cantik itu siuman, hingga membuatnya jatuh tertidur di sisi ranjang Sungmin.

"Eum? Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya bengkit dari duduknya untuk menbdekati wajah Sungmin, dengan lembut ia mengelus pipi chubby yang terasa dingin di jarinya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, bermaksud mencari Siwon, namun ia tak menemukan sosok kekar itu di sekelilingnya.

"Yya! Nappeun namja! siapa yang menyuruhmu memasukkan makanan laut itu ke dalam perutmu?"

"Kyu...di mana Siwon Hyung, kenapa dia tidak di sini?" Sungmin masih mengedarkan pandangannya, namja cantik itu tak sedikitpun menghiraukan seruan cemas Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, Sungmin masih saja mengingat namja yang nyaris membunuhnya. Dengan lembut ia menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan menatap lekat kedua matanya.

"Ku mohon jauhi Siwon, karena namja itu,...kau hampir terbunuh Ming".

"Siwon Hyung tidak membunuhku Kyu!" Serunya kesal.

"Ck! Kau terbaring lemah di sini karena Choi bodoh itu Ming!"

"Yah! jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya! Dia tak mengetahui aku alregi dengan makanan itu Kyu...semua ini salahku! dan aku yakin Siwon hyung yang membawaku kemari, tapi kau yang mengusirnya pergi!"

"M-Ming, bagaimana mungkin kau bicara seperti itu?"

Tatapan dua obsidian itu semakin meredup melihat Sungmin begitu keras membela Sunbaenya, terlebih namja cantik itu meyakini bahwa Siwon yang menyelamatkannya. Hatinya kembali meraung menyadari Sungmin tak sekalipun mengingat semua yang telah ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Semua pelukan dan hembusan nafas hangatnya tak berarti apapun untuk namja bermata foxy itu.

"Bukankah aku benar Kyu?aku mengingat kau sempat berteriak pada Siwon Hyung!".

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah berat, ia tak mampu lagi untuk mendengar ucapan menyakitkan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu. Sungguh betapa besar harapannya untuk memeluk Sungmin dan membuatnya mengerti akan perasaan terdalamnya, Kyuhyun sangatlah mencintai namja mungil itu.

.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin dan membelai surai hitamnya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin meredam gemuruh dalam dadanya.

"Tidurlah kembali, ini masih pukul 1 pagi Ming".

Sungmin hanya mendelik kesal, dengan kasar ia mengubah posisinya membelakangi Kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Namja cantik itu mengabaikan setiap tepukan bahkan belaian lembut Kyuhyun di kepala dan bahu sempitnya.

'_Apa kau sama sekali tak mengingatnya Ming? selama 15 menit kau bernafas dengan nafasku? bisakah kau melupakan Siwon dan menatapku walau hanya sedetik saja?_' Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

**Esoknya**

"Kyu...aku sudah kenyang, cukup". Ucap Sungmin seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari suapan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Satu suapan lagi".

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dan setelahnya dengan patuh ia membuka bibir mungilnya. Berkali-kali namja cantik itu mengerjap polos menyadari tatapan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Cha sekarang kau harus meminum obatmu Ming". Kyuhyun memasukkan beberapa butir obat ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan setelahnya membantu meminumkan segelas air mineral untuk namja cantik itu. Sementara Sungmin hanya diam menerima setiap perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun, karena memang Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa memanjakannya selama ini.

"Kyu apa hari ini aku bisa pulang?"

"Dua hari lagi kau baru diperbolehkan pulang" Jawabnya sambil menyisir rambut kusut Sungmin, namja tampan itu tersenyum lega, melihat Sungmin tak lagi berseru atau bahkan berteriak keras padanya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini Ming, jangan pernah berubah".

"Mwo? kau bicara apa Kyu...siapa yang berubah eoh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos itu, ia kembali membelai pipi Sungmin dan setelahnya ia mengambil sebuah boneka kelinci dan meletakkannya di pangkuan namja cantik itu.

"Ah Bunny-ku, gomawo Kyu.."

"Aku tau kau merindukannya, pagi tadi aku mengambilnya dari rumah"

Sungmin tersenyum riang, berkali-kali ia mengecup gumpalan putih itu.

"Yya! Lebih baik kau mencium bibirku daripada kelinci itu, percayalah kau akan menikmatinya." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya di hadapan Sungmin.

"Yah! aku tak akan memberi ciuman pertamaku untukmu Kyu!"

"Jinjja? Yya...aku yakin hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki ciuman pertamamu Ming"

Kyuhyun menyentuh pelan bibir mungil Sungmin dengan telunjukknya, tatapan teduhnya tak pernah lepas pada dua foxy di hadapannya.

"Geurae! Kau yang mendapatkan gigitan pertama dariku, Tuan Chooo!". Sungmin menggenggam erat telunjuk Kyuhyun dan memberinya satu gigitan keras.

"A-Argghh...Ming, appohhh...le-pas..arghh sakiiit".

Dengan riang Sungmin melepas gigitan tersebut dan tertawa keras melihat Kyuhyun mendekap erat jari telunjukknya.

"Aisshh...aku memintamu menciumku, bukan menggigitku seperti ini Ming".

"Karena ciuman pertamaku hanya untuk Siwon Hyung Kyuuu"

'NYUT'

Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri mendengar rengekan Sungmin, bukan nama namja itu yang ingin di dengarnya pagi ini. Dan hanya senyuman getir yang diulaskannya untuk menanggapi ucapan namja cantik itu. ia kembali menengadahkan kepala karena Sungmin kembali menanam duri di hatinya.

'_Kau tak akan memberi Siwon ciuman pertamamu, karena aku yang telah mengambilnya Ming'_

_._

_._

'CKLEK'

"Sungmin~ah..."

"Wonnie Hyung!" Sungmin berseru riang begitu melihat seorang pemuda kekar muncul dari pintu dengan membawa sebuah boneka Tedy Bear besar dalam lengannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Untuk apa kau kemari?! Pergi dari tempat ini...dan jangan sekalipun mendekati Sungmin!". Kyuhyun berdiri angkuh menghalangi Siwon yang hendak memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin. namja tampan itu tak akan sekalipun membiarkan Siwon kembali mengancam hidup Sungmin.

"Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan?...Siwon hyung hanya ingin menjengukku." Seru Sungmin sembari menarik-narik ujung kemeja Kyuhyun, agar tak menghalangi tatapannya pada sosok kekar Choi Siwon.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan namja ini mencelakaimu lagi Ming!"

Kyuhyun tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan posisinya, bagaimanapun hatinya semakin memanas karena kehadiran namja berlesung pipit itu.

"Sungmin~ah, sebaiknya aku pergi...aku datang kemari karena mengkhawatirkan kondisimu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah membaik". Ujar Siwon dengan memasang wajah murung.

"C-Chakaman Hyung! Ku mohon tetaplah di sini! Kyu jangan menghalangi Siwon Hyung!"

"Tapi Ming..~"

"Aku tak akan melihat wajahmu jika kau tetap seperti ini Kyu!"

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan bagi Siwon untuk mendekati namja cantik itu. kedua tangannya mengepal kuat begitu melihat tatapan meremehkan dari pemuda Choi di hadapannya.

"Wonnie Hyung, gomawoo kau menjengukku pagi ini, kau semalam yang membawaku kemari bukan?" Tanya Sungmin menggebu-gebu. Kedua matanya tampak berbinar menanti jawaban namja berlesung pipit itu.

Sementara Siwon tampak tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia melirik Kyuhyun dan mengulas sebuah seringai.

"Ah...benar Ming, semalam aku sangat panik melihat kau begitu tersiksa dan aku putuskan untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit ini, tapi aku tak bisa menjagamu...karena~..."

Siwon menggantungkan jawabannya dan setelahnya ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun, bermaksud memberi jawaban isyarat untuk namja cantik itu.

"Kyuhyun yang melarangmu mejagaku Hyung?"

"Yah! Tutup mulutmu Choi! Jangan sekalipun mempengaruhi Sungmin! Dia tak akan percaya dengan bualan bodohmu!"

"Cukup Kyu!" Jerit Sungmin seketika

"M-Ming...apa kau benar-benar melupakannya? Aku yakin semalam kau berkali-kali menggumamkan namaku. Aku yang menyelamatkanmu, bukan namja ini...kau harus mempercayaiku Ming...jebal"

"Keluar dari sini Kyu! Tinggalkan kami berdua!"

"Ming..."

"KELUAR KYU!" Sungmin kembali menjerit sambil memeluk erat tubuh Siwon, namja cantik itu tak sekalipun memandang mata Kyuhyun karena ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda berlesung pipit itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar namja mungil dalam pelukan Siwon, ia tak pernah menduga Sungmin berubah begitu cepat kerena namja kekar itu. ia kembali mengulas senyum getir dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun ingin berpaling dan merengkuh paksa tubuh Sungmin, namun apa daya ia tak ingin membuat cintanya semakin jatuh tersungkur karena penolakan keras Sungmin,...luka dalam hatinya memaksa tubuh tinggi itu terus melangkah pergi.

'_Aku terus menerus menjadi serakah karenamu Lee Sungmin. Dan Aku tak pernah berhenti memandang, menunggu, bahkan bersedih karenamu. Berkali-kalipun aku tak bisa bertahan, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu Ming'_

_._

"Kupastikan aku akan merebut hatimu Ming"

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Chaaaa Sick Of Hope hadir Chingu yaaa ^^

hayoo jgn lupa ini ff Hurt Comfort tapi plus Romance *_*

dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, cho hyo woon,paprikapumpkin, SSungMine, dessykyumin, nova137 ,KYUMINTS,Kyurin Minnie, epildedo, pumpkinsparkyumin, fymuthia, KYUMIN SARANGHAE, Zahra Amelia, Miyoori29, Cho Sa Min, reaRelf, , Cholee137, hapsarikyuku,Paijem, chikakyumin, 137Line, fitriKyuMin, bebek, Yefah Joyers Clouds, ChoKyunnie, SPREAD JOY137, AreynaSyndrome, Kanaya,Mei Hyun15, vivi sungminie, Yhana Emng Gokill, kyutamins, , riesty137, evilbunny, Adekyumin joyer, sitapumpkinelf, sitara1083, colywinejoy, Spring Diamond, kyuminjoy, honolulu, Vhentea, RianaClouds, I was a Dreamer,Maximumelf, Princess Pumkins ELF, Desita, reva kyuminelf, HARABEOJI, okoyunjae, Chikyumin, namnam15, lia, michigo, AnieJOY'ERS, , lee sunry hyun, .1, minniehaekyu, dan para Guest **

Gomawoooooo udah review di chap 2 kemarin ^^

Tetep Review ne Chinguuu, Saranghaeeee...

.

.authror mengharap Readers Review di chap ini, biar authornya semgt updetnya...

annyeongg..

kamshaeee

Huggggggg


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum.**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

**.**

'_Aku terus menerus menjadi serakah karenamu Lee Sungmin. Dan Aku tak pernah berhenti memandang, menunggu, bahkan bersedih karenamu. Berkali-kalipun aku tak bisa bertahan, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu'_

_._

"Kupastikan aku akan merebut hatimu Ming"

.

.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

_._

_._

_'Kata-kata yang tak kan pernah mendingin dalam hatiku...Saranghae Lee Sungmin._

_Mencintai seseorang pada titik di mana dia membencimu, apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya?_

_Bisakah kau memanggilku sampai gila sekali saja?'_

_._

_._

_._

Pagi ini Himchan begitu riang menapaki koridor rumah sakit, di tangan kanannya kini bertengger sebuah keranjang rotan berisi penuh dengan bermacam jenis buah.

Namja ulzzang itu berjalan tergesa-gesa tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya, bahkan ia nyaris jatuh tersungkur jika saja Yong Guk tak merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu Himchannie".

"Aku ingin segera bertemu Sungminnie...Hyuuung"

"Ck...aku rasa kau lebih menyayangi Sungmin daripada Wookie".

"Yya! Aku menyayangi mereka semua Hyung, ah...itu ruangan Sungmin". Serunya ketika melihat kamar inap yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung, gomawo ne?" Sungmin tersenyum manis menampilkan gigi kelinci yang begitu menggemaskan. Banyak bunga yang memenuhi hatinya saat ini, tentunya karena kehadiran Siwon di sisinya.

"Ne Sungmin~ah, malam ini aku berniat mengajakmu pergi, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku semalam". Ucap Siwon seraya menggenggam jemari lentik Sungmin.

"Tentu Hyung...malam ini kita pergi".

Sungmin begitu berbinar mendengar ucapan tersebut, ia mengangguk dan setelahnya kembali memeluk tubuh namja kekar itu. Kebahagiaan yang memenuhi hatinya rupanya membuat Sungmin lupa, jika ia baru diperbolehkan pulang dua hari kedepan.

Terlebih... tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun yang terbesit dalam benaknya, ia telah menorehkan luka dan mengusir pergi namja yang selama ini selalu menjaganya. Nampaknya pesona Siwon terlalu hebat menjerat hati Sungmin.

Namja tampan itu membalas pelukan tersebut, mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya, namun tanpa Sungmin sadari Siwon mengulas sebuah seringai tajam di bibirnya. Seolah ia berhasil menjebak mati hewan buruannya.

'_Jika kau bisa melakukannya dengan namja itu, akupun juga bisa melakukannya dengan anak ini... Bummie_'. Ucap Siwon dalam hati, dengan perlahan ia melepas pelukan tersebut lalu beralih mendekati bibir mungil Sungmin untuk menciumnya.

Sungmin yang menyadari gelagat tersebut tersenyum tipis seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

'CKLEK'

"Sungminnie Hyung datang~ Astaga Siwon?!"

BRAKKK

Himchan menghempas keras pintu kamar Sungmin sebagai bentuk keterkejutannya, ia benar-benar tercengang melihat Siwon nyaris mencium bibir Sungmin. namun namja ulzzang itu tak menyadari bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya berhasil membuat Yong Guk terkapar dan pingsan di depan pintu kamar tersebut. Ya... hempasan pintu itu berhasil menghantam telak wajah garangnya.

.

"H-hyung..." Sungmin yang panik dengan kehadiran Hyung ulzzangnya cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, namja cantik itu menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

"Yah! apa yang kau lakukan...kau ingin mencium Sungmin?! Kau gila Siwon!"

Siwon mendesah berat mendengar hardikan tersebut, ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening karena kehadiran Himchan. Namja ulzzang itu telah menggagalkan rencananya melumat bibir manis Sungmin.

"Minnie...di mana Kyuhyun? kenapa anak itu tak menjagamu?"

"Aku mengusirnya pergi". Seru Sungmin dari balik selimutnya.

"MWOO?! "

"Wae? Aku membenci Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap buruk pada Siwon Hyung"

Himchan terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, ia tak habis pikir Sungmin bersikap demikian pada namja yang telah menyelamatkannya. Dengan kasar Himchan mendesak Siwon agar menyingkir dari ranjang Sungmin, kemudian menyibak paksa selimut namja cantik itu.

"Minnie...apa kau tak mengingat siapa yang membawamu kemari?" Ucapnya dengan meremas bahu Sungmin.

"Ne hyung ...aku mengingatnya, Siwon hyung yang menyelamatkan dan membawaku kemari, tapi Kyuhyun~

"SUNGMIN!". Bentak Himchan, namja ulzzang itu benar-benar geram mendengar penuturan dongsaeng cantiknya, tentu hal ini bukan tanpa alasan, karena apa yang ia lihat di malam itu menyimpang jauh dari apa yang dikatakan Sungmin.

Sementara itu Sungmin tampak terlonjak kaget karena bentakan tersebut, ia tak pernah menemukan Himchan berteriak segeram ini padanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mengingat anak itu berusaha keras menyambung nyawamu dengan nafasnya?". Ucap Himchan masih dengan kedua mata yang berkilat geram.

"Apa maksudmu h-hyung?"

"Kyuhyun terus menerus memberimu nafas buatan selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit ini...apa kau sama sekali tak mengingatnya?"

"M-mwooo?" cicit Sungmin lemah, ia menundukkan wajah...terlihat jelas raut bersalah yang membingkai paras cantiknya, tak seharusnya ia bersikap sekasar itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang Sungmin~ah". Ujar Siwon lirih, namja tampan itu beranjak dengan wajah paniknya.

"Kau tetap di sini siwon!...Cih, apa yang telah kau katakan pada anak ini eohh?" Pekik Himchan , wajah ulzzangnya semakin mengeras melihat gerak-gerik Siwon ingin melarikan diri.

"Hhh...Arrasseo aku mengakuinya, Sungmin...maafkan aku telah berkata dusta padamu...sebenarnya bukan diriku yang membawamu kemari...tapi percayalah, aku berkata seperti itu karena sejujurnya aku merasa terusik dengan kehadiran namja itu. Aku menyukaimu Sungmin~ah".

"Wo-wonnie hyung". Sungmin begitu terkesima mendengar pernyataan Siwon, ia menegakkan tubuhnya berniat memeluk namja kekar itu, tapi Himchan menahan tubuhnya hingga ia kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"YAH!...Siwon! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Sungmin~ah kau mempercayaiku bukan?" Siwon tak sekalipun berniat menanggapi ucapan Himchan, dan ia tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin begitu patuh mengangguk padanya.

"Baiklah...aku pulang ne, jangan lupakan malam ini". Siwon mengelus pelan pipi Sungmin, dan setelahnya melangkah mendekati pintu utama kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hyung mohon jangan mempercayai Siwon...namja itu memiliki niat buruk terhadapmu Minnie". Himchan menangkup pipi Sungmin, berusaha keras membuat namja cantik itu menatap matanya. Namun percuma...Sungmin masih terlena dengan ucapan Siwon. Namja ulzzang itu mengeram frustasi, lalu ia putuskan merogoh ponselnya berniat menghubungi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Yo-yong Guk?". Siwon begitu tersentak ketika membuka pintu dan melihat seorang namja kekar terkapar di atas lantai.

"Ban-tu a-ku ke-dalam...ukhh" Ucapnya terbata-bata, berlaki-kali Yong Guk memegangi dahinya yang terlihat membengkak.

Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, namja tampan itu membantu memapah tubuh sahabatnya memasuki kamar Sungmin. meski sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dalam benaknya, akan penyebab Yong Guk menjadi demikian.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**5 jam kemudian.**

**.**

"Kyuu~". Panggil Sungmin, ketika menyadari sosok tinggi yang di nantinya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ne ming...?".

"Mianhae...aku berteriak padamu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat namja cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin kemudian mencubit pipi chubbynya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan jelekmu".

Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengarnya, ia meyilangkan kedua tangan di dada kemudian mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. Namun tiba-tiba perutnya mengeluarkan suara aneh, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran

"Apa sore ini kau belum makan?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, kemudian menoleh pada dua sosok hyungnya yang tertidur di sofa.

"Ck! Apa yang dilakukan dua orang bodoh itu, hingga tak memperhatikan waktu makanmu...biar aku yang menyuapimu" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyuapkan makanan yang baru saja di ambilnya dari meja. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin begitu lahap menyantap makanannya, hatinya kembali menenang dengan sikap manis yang ditunjukkan Sungmin.

Tapi senyuman lembut itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika melihat Sungmin menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari Choi Siwon.

"Kyu...aku ingin pulang hari ini".

"Yya...tidak bisa Ming, kau baru diperbolehkan pulang dua hari lagi".

"Tapi aku sudah sehat...aku benci tempat ini Kyu, ku mohon..aku ingin pulang hari ini". Sungmin menatap penuh harap pada sosok tampan di hadapannya, bagaimanapun ia harus bisa memenuhi janjinya dengan Siwon.

"Kondisimu belum pulih, tunggulah dua hari lagi...cha, buka mulutmu dan habiskan makanan ini"

"Hiks..". Sungmin memeluk lututnya kemudian mulai menangis di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"W-wae?...ssshh ulljima Ming". Kyuhyun begitu panik melihat namja cantiknya menjadi rapuh, ia cepat-cepat memeluk tubuh Sungmin, dan mengelus lembut punggung sempitnya.

"Hiks...aku ingin pulang Kyuu".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan mendengar rengekan tersebut, Sungguh ia tak bisa bertahan dengan isakan Sungmin.

"Ne...kau akan pulang sore ini, berhentilah menangis seperti ini".

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Tapi berjanjilah kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu, jangan sekalipun beranjak dari tempat tidur".

"Ne Kyu.." Jawabnya riang, namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar menyadari rencananya berhasil. Ia benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Siwon.

.

.

.

* * *

**Skip Time**

Kyuhyun begitu gusar mengekor setiap pergerakan Sungmin, namja tampan itu berkali-kali menghadang dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sungmin, namun berkali-kali pula Sungmin menepisnya. Bahkan setiap ucapan lembut yang terlontar dari bibir merah Kyuhyun tak sekalipun mampu menggugah hati Sungmin agar mendengar permintaannya. Kyuhyun tak berharap lebih, ia hanya menginginkan Sungmin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, karena kondisinya yang masih lemah.

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu pergi malam ini, kondisimu belum membaik Ming!"

Kyuhyun berseru keras ketika Sungmin terus menerus mengabaikan ucapannya, kesabarannya nyaris habis menghadapi sikap keras kepala Sungmin,sementara namja cantik itu hanya menghela nafas pelan, dan setelahnya kembali berkutat dengan cermin mempersiapkan penampilan terbaik demi namja pujaanya.

"Ming...bisakah kau tak mengabaikanku ? Aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

"..."

Kyuhyun kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin, mencoba seteguh mungkin mencegah namja cantik itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Sungmin baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit sore ini, tentu rasa khawatir masih sepenuhnya meliputi hati Kyuhyun. Terlebih kepulangan Sungmin bukan atas anjuran Dokter melainkan namja cantik itu yang terus menerus merengek bahkan menangis meminta segera pulang, dan Kyuhyun tentu tak pernah mampu melihat namja cantiknya menangis seperti itu.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini Kyu". Ucap Sungmin seraya menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, namja cantik itu menatap penuh harap pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar tertekan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sisinya, Sungmin begitu ingin bahagia dengan jalannya sendiri tanpa terpaut pada semua batasan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, ku mohon mengertilah...".

"Kyu lihatlah, aku baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan...aku harus pergi, Siwon Hyung menungguku di luar".

Sungmin dengan perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun,dan berlalu tanpa berniat sedikitpun meraba kepedihan di hati namja tampan itu, karena sikapnya yang lebih memilih mengorbankan kondisinya demi Choi Siwon.

Namun Kyuhyun tak menyerah begitu saja, ia kembali menghalangi langkah Sungmin kemudian mengunci pintu utama rumah tersebut. Bagaimanapun ia tak akan membiarkan kesehatan Sungmin semakin memburuk dengan memaksa pergi keluar di udara sedingin itu.

"KYU! Berikan kunci itu padaku!" Bentak Sungmin, ia berjalan gusar berniat merampas benda gemricik itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak...tetaplah di rumah ini, untuk memulihkan kondisimu, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk beristirahat jika pulang hari ini". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyembunyikan kunci tersebut ke dalam sakunya.

"Siwon Hyung menungguku!"

"Aku tak peduli dengan namja itu, kemarilah aku ingin memeriksa suhu tubuhmu". Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan menghempas tubuh mungil itu di atas sofa, ia tak memperdulikan jeritan bahkan bentakan keras Sungmin karena ulahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! PERGI KYUMPHHFTTH~" Bentak Sungmin tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia membulatkan mata lebar ketika Kyuhyun menyumpal mulut mungilnya dengan sebuah benda keras dan dingin.

"URRMMMHH!" Sungmin kembali meronta, namun Kyuhyun begitu kuat merengkuh lehernya...ia tak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun bagi namja cantik itu untuk melepas benda itu dari dalam mulutnya.

"Diamlah Ming...namja dewasa sepertimu tak seharusnya bersikap kekanakan seperti ini". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengambil termometer tersebut dari bibir Sungmin. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah bulat itu semakin memerah menahan kesal.

"Aisshh jinjja...lihat suhu tubuhmu masih setinggi ini, kajja pergi tidur". Ucapnya sembari mengangkat paksa tubuh mungil itu menuju kamarnya.

"Shirreo! K-kyu...turunkan aku! Siwon Hyung menunggu~

"Yah! berhenti menyebut nama bedebah itu, Dia tak mencintaimu Ming". Kyuhyun menatap lekat paras namja dalam gendongannya, ia tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin hanya mengerjap polos karena ucapannya.

"Siwon hyung mencintaiku Kyu...dia mengajakku pergi malam ini...itu berarti Siwon hyung tak ingin berpisah jauh dariku". Ujar Sungmin penuh keyakinan. Namja cantik itu terus menerus melayangkan pukulan di dada Kyuhyun, berusaha sekeras mungkin membebaskan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah berat, sebesar itu kah rasa cinta Sungmin kepada Siwon hingga tak ada celah baginya untuk merasuki hatinya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk bungkam dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya, membawa tubuh namja mungil itu dengan perlindungan penuh.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu dengan piyama saja ming". Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjangnya lalu beranjak untuk mengambil piyama soft pink milik Sungmin, namun belum sempat ia mendekat. Namja cantik itu sudah terlebih dulu berdiri dan memandang geram padanya.

"Wae? Berbaringlah di ranjangmu...berhenti bersikap keras kepala Ming, apa kau tak melihat wajahmu sangat pucat?" Ucapnya lembut, ia melangkah perlahan berniat mendekati Sungmin, namun namja cantik itu terus menerus berjalan kebelakang untuk menghindarinya.

"Aku ingin pergi!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku membencimu Kyu!" Sungmin mengepalkan kuat tangannya, tatapan dua manik foxynya kian berkilat, begitu jelas namja cantik itu menahan amarah yang semakin meluap dalam dadanya. Berulang kali hatinya mengumpat akan sikap berlebihan Kyuhyun terhadapnya, ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua kungkungan ini.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertegun menatap namja pujaannya, hatinya semakin teriris mendengar kata benci itu, ia kembali melangkah mendekat dan meraih cepat bahu Sungmin. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun tak bergeming demi mengamati wajah cantik yang semakin memucat...ia mengulas senyuman hangat dan setelahnya memberi sebuah kecupan lembut di kening namja cantik itu.

"Tak apa...bencilah diriku, jika itu bisa membuatmu kembali berbaring di ranjang, jangan menyiksa tubuhmu hanya karena namja bodoh itu Ming"

"Kyu!"

DRRRTT...DRRRTTT...DRRRT

"Siwon Hyung". Seru Sungmin panik, ia begitu bersalah telah membuat namja berlesung pipt itu menunggu lama. Dengan gusar Sungmin mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Yeobbsseyo Wonnie Hyung...Mi-Mianhae ~ Ah!...KYUUUUU!". Sungmin menjerit kesal ketika Kyuhyun merampas paksa Ponsel miliknya, namja cantik itu berusaha meraih gadget tersebut, namun sia-sia karena memang, tubuh Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya.

"DENGAR CHOI! SUNGMIN TIDAK AKAN KELUAR BERSAMAMU MALAM INI...KARENA DIA AKAN TIDUR BERSAMAKU! KAU DENGAR ITU HAH!" PIP

Teriak Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang memburu, emosi dan cemburu nampaknya terlalu menguasai dadanya. Dan ia begitu puas mengucapkan kalimat tersebut untuk namja dalam line telfon Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyadari sepasang manik foxy tengah menatap tak percaya padanya, karena kalimat tak terduga itu.

"K-kau.." Cicitnya pelan, ia meraba-raba dinding sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Tatapan tajam disertai seringaian menakutkan itu, membuat Sungmin tak berkutik melihatnya.

"Wae?" Ujar Kyuhyun masih mengulas seringai di bibir merahnya, ia berjalan pasti semakin mendekati sosok mungil itu. Kyuhyun begitu menikmati wajah menggemaskan di hadapannya, mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap dengan bibir cherry yang di gigit kuat, menunjukkan namja cantik itu benar-benar gugup menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"J-jangan meniduriku.."

"...".

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir merahnya, Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah stoic, dan menarik cepat tangan Sungmin hingga membuat namja cantik itu jatuh terhempas ke ranjang king size nya.

BRUGH

"Akh! K-kyu~! Kubunuh kau...jika melakukannya!" Serunya sambil beringsut menjauhi Kyuhyun, namun ia tak bisa berbuat lebih karena kepala ranjang yang membatasi gerakannya.

Dan Sungmin hanya mencengkeram selimut tebalnya ketika Kyuhyun semakin menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Ia memejamkan mata karena nyalinya semakin menciut untuk sekedar menatap dua obsidian namja tampan itu. kendati demikian, Sungmin dapat merasakan dengan jelas jantungnya berdetak hebat kala Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk dan rahangnya. Terlebih hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya membuat namja cantik itu secara reflek meremas kuat kemeja Kyuhyun.

.

.

'Cup'

"Berbaringlah, aku akan membuat susu hangat untuk membantumu tidur". Ucap Kyuhyun pelan setelah mengecup dahi namja cantik itu. ia sedikit mengangkat punggung Sungmin dan memposisikan tubuh mungil itu agar berbaring dengan benar di ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat namja cantik itu masih memejamkan mata erat, ia mengusap pipi chubbynya dengan lembut, lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

.

.

"M-michiyoso..." Bisik Sungmin lirih ketika menyadari Kyuhyun telah pergi, ia membuka cepat kedua mata bulatnya kemudian memandang kikuk pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Namja cantik itu meraba dada kirinya berusaha meredam detakan yang tiba-tiba menyergap area tersebut. Sungmin tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, bukankah selama ini Kyuhyun sering mencuri ciuman di dahi atau bahkan di pipinya , akan tetapi ia tak pernah berdebar seperti ini.

Tak ingin berlarut-larut pada perasaan aneh tersebut, Sungmin bergegas cepat meraih gadget pinknya berniat mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk namja pujaannya.

.

.

"Ming... apa yang kau lakukan?". Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat melihat Sungmin begitu riang mengutak-atik ponsel pinknya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja cantik itu, tentunya dengan membawa segelas susu hangat.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Serunya cepat, Sungmin kembali berkutat pada ponselnya, tak berniat sedikitpun membalas senyum hangat Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Menyebalkan sekali...minum susumu, lalu cepat tidur". Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin, bermaksud meminumkan segelas cairan putih untuk namja cantik itu.

"Yah!..aku bisa meminumnya sendiri Kyu...sampai kapan kau memperlakukanku seperti bayi huh?". Serunya seraya merebut paksa gelas susu tersebut lalu meneguknya cepat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihatnya, ia mengusap kepala Sungmin bahkan berulang kali ia menyeka lelehan susu yang menetes dari sudut bibir cherry itu.

'_Sampai aku berhenti bernafas Ming...aku tak kan pernah bisa berhenti memanjakanmu, kau seharusnya menyadari aku begitu mencintaimu'. _Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kyu..."

"Ne..?"

"Besok Siwon hyung akan berkunjung kemari, aku harap kau tak mengacaukan semuanya".

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang membuka kemeja Sungmin, namja tampan itu begitu terkesiap mendengar tutur kata tersebut, namun setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa berniat sedikitpun menanggapi ucapan Sungmin.

"Kyu...jawablah".

"Untuk apa dia kemari?" Ujarnya dingin

"Karena kau selalu melarangku pergi keluar bersamanya Kyu...jadi ku mohon bersikap baiklah pada Siwon hyung".

"Tidak akan!" Tukas Kyuhyun cepat, kedua tangannya bergerak cekatan memakaikan piyama untuk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Y-Yahh! Berhenti melepas celanaku! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Biar aku yang memakaikannya untukmu". Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Sungmin kembali memasang wajah takutnya, ia beranjak cepat menduduki paha Sungmin lalu dengan seduktif membuka pengait celana jeans namja cantik itu.

"A-ANDWAEEE! TERKUTUK KAU CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya**

"Kyu...pergilah dari sini". Bisik Sungmin lirih, ia memberi tatapan menghunus untuk namja tampan di sampingnya, berulang kali Sungmin mendorong tubuh tinggi itu pergi, namun sia-sia...Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bergeming bahkan hanya terkekeh pelan. Sungmin semakin mengeram kesal melihatnya, ia hanya ingin berdua dengan Siwon namun kehadiran Kyuhyun yang memainkan psp di sampingnya telah mengacaukan semuanya.

"Aisshhh mati kau...!" Seru Kyuhyun keras seraya menekan kasar tombol dari benda hitam di tangannya. Kedua kaki yang sebelumnya menghentak-hentak di lantai kini telah berpindah ke atas meja.

"Sungmin~ah..aku senang melihatmu seceria ini".

"YAH! Seharusnya kau mati sialan!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi, masih dengan menekan kasar gadget hitam tersebut, ia benar-benar geram menatap animasi dalam layar pspnya.

Sementara Siwon mendecih pelan melihat ulah Kyuhyun, ia sepenuhnya menyadari Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura memainkan psp itu, tentunya untuk menghalangi dirinya mendekati Sungmin.

"Kyu...apa yang kau lakukan, bermainlah di tempat lain".

"Sst...jangan berisik Ming, aku sedang berusaha membunuh musuhku".

"Ishh...kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya Kyu". Desis Sungmin, ia kembali menoleh pada Siwon dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hyung...apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?...aku akan membuatkannya untukmu" Ucap Sungmin lembut.

"Ah tidak perlu Min, aku lebih senang kau menemaniku di sini"

"Cih! Benar-benar bermuka tebal!" Umpat Kyuhyun yang kembali menyiksa psp nya.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?!" Siwon yang merasa tersindir, menegakkkan tubuhnya lalu berseru keras pada Kyuhyun.

Sementara namja berkulit pucat itu hanya tertawa meremehkan begitu menyadari ia berhasil memancing amarah Siwon.

"Mengatakan apa? Jika kau terusik lebih baik enyah dari sini Tuan Choi". Tukasnya sinis dengan mata yang memicing.

"Sungmin~ah...bersiaplah,sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini...aku akan menunggumu di luar". Siwon membelai lembut surai Sungmin, lalu bergegas cepat meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut.

"Ne...Hyung".

.

"M-Ming...jangan pergi". Pinta Kyuhyun, ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin, namun ditepis pelan oleh namja cantik itu.

Merasa diabaikan Kyuhun pun mengikuti langkah Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia kembali menghentikan gerakan Sungmin dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi bersamanya, ku mohon".

"Kyu...jangan seperti ini, aku harus pergi". Sungmin menggeliat kasar dalam rengkuhan lengan kokoh itu.

"Tidak Ming...ini terlalu larut untuk pergi berkencan, namja itu pasti memiliki niat buruk terhadapmu". Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, terlihat jelas kepedihan yang tersirat dari manik obsidiannya, Kyuhyun tau...apa yang ia lakukan untuk mencegah Sungmin tak kan berbuah apapun.

"Kyu...bukankah kau mengetahuinya, aku mencintai Siwon Hyung".

Sekali lagi, kata-kata itu kembali menghujam hatinya yang sepenuhnya belum pulih dari luka lama, harus berapa kali lagi ia mendengar kata cinta yang menyakitkan itu...begitu besar harapan dan angannya untuk dapat merangkul cinta bahkan tubuh Sungmin seutuhnya.

.

"Apa kau sama sekali tak melihatnya, cintaku lebih besar untukmu Ming...apa kau sama sekali tak menyadarinya?"

'PLAKK'

"M-ming..". Kyuhyun begitu terperanjat menerima sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kananya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga namja cantik itu bersikap demikian.

"Hentikan Kyu! Sebesar apapun cintamu! Aku tak kan mungkin membalasnya...karena aku mencintai Siwon!"

Jika saja ia dapat menangis, mungkin Kyuhyun akan melakukannya. Ucapan namja cantik itu berhasil melumpuhkan jalan pikirnya, Kyuhyun berjalan gontai lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun berharap namja cantik itu mampu memahami perasaan terdalamnya, hatinya sudah cukup tersiksa dengan kenyataan Sungmin mencintai Siwon. dan hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk meredam rasa sakit itu.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi..."

"Kyu...lepaskan aku". Sungmin mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun, namun ia kembali terhempas ke dalam rengkuhan lengan kokoh itu, bahkan pelukannya kian menguat.

"Ku mohon Ming.."

"Siwon Hyung menungguku...lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menguar dari ceruk leher jenjang itu. Begitu menenangkan meski tak dapat menyamarkan goresan yang tertoreh di hatinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau melihatku Ming?" Ucapnya lirih, namja tampan itu berjalan perlahan mendekati dinding tanpa melepaskan dekapannya.

Ia benar-benar putus asa dengan semua rasa sesak itu, selama ini Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Sungmin, mencurahkan segenap rasa cintanya untuk namja mungil itu. Namun siapa yang menduga jika rasa cinta itu semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Berapa lama lagi Kyuhyun harus menemukan cintanya hancur, meskipun berulang kali mencoba mengubur perasaannya dan membiarkan Sungmin bersama namja itu...tapi apa daya ia tak sanggup berpaling, karena Sungmin telah mendekap hatinya saat ini.

"Lepaskan aku Kyu!...nghh! lepaskan aku! Akh...". Sungmin meronta hebat dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun, berkali-kali ia mendorong dan memukul tubuh tinggi itu, namun percuma... Kyuhyun begitu kuat menghimpit tubuhnya, bahkan namja tampan itu kini mulai mengecupi paksa seluruh permukaan lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming". Bisik Kyuhyun, ia kembali mencumbu leher jenjang itu, berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin akan cintanya. Jika dengan ucapan tak sekalipun dapat meluruhkan hati namja cantik itu, maka dengan cara inilah yang akan ia tempuh.

"Hiks...ngh! tidak Kyuhh... le-pas!".

Sungmin semakin terisak, ia tak pernah menduga Kyuhyun akan berbuat demikian terhadapnya, Kyuhyun yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang hangat dan selalu melindunginya, tapi Kyuhyun yang dihadapinya saat ini begitu jauh dari bayangannya selama ini.

Rasa sakit yang begitu kuat merambati hatinya telah membutakan mata namja tampan itu, ia terus menerus mencium apapun yang berhasil di raup bibirnya. Kyuhyun begitu menginginkan Sungmin, dan cinta yang tak pernah terbalas membuatnya menjadi serakah akan namja mungil itu, ia tak peduli Sungmin akan semakin menaruh kebencian padanya. Semuanya begitu buntu, dan ia tak tau harus dengan cara apa untuk merebut hati namja cantik itu.

"Kyu! Mphhfftth~nngghmmhh.."

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar, ketika Kyuhyun mencium paksa bibirnya. Ia menggeleng kasar berusaha menghindari cumbuan tersebut, namun rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun di tengkuknya semakin menguat, bahkan kini Kyuhyun berhasil menindih tubuhnya di atas lantai marmer yang dingin.

Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain pasrah menerima lumatan-lumatan kuat di bibirnya, Kyuhyun telah mengunci gerakannya dengen mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Henti-khanmmpphh...hiks...Eumphhh...nggg~". Nafasnya kian tercekat ketika menyadari Kyuhyun telah membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya, namja cantik itu semakin menggigil takut menerima semua perlakuan tersebut. lidah Kyuhyun yang berhasil menerobos dan membelit begitu liar di dalam mulutnya berhasil meloloskan kristal bening dari pelupuk mata foxynya.

"Anghh...hiks...ge-geumanhae! Hentikan Kyuuhh...akkhh~". Sungmin mendesah di tengah rasa bencinya, ia mendongak hebat kala Kyuhyun meraup nipple kanannya dan menghisap titik itu begitu kuat.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku Ming". Ucapnya pelan, ia kembali menjilat dan menyesap kuat perut Sungmin bahkan kini ia menggunakan giginya untuk menciptakan spot merah terang di permukaan kulit baby skin itu.

"Hiks...Akhh...A-appo~...Hiks...hentikhan..appooo...Hngghh".

Kyuhyun tak sekalipun mendengar rintihan namja cantik itu, kerena hati dan pikirannya hanya dipenuhi satu nama...Lee Sungmin. Rasa sesak itu semakin membuatnya tak terkendali, Kyuhyun semakin rakus menghisap setiap jengkal tubuh berisi yang mulai terekspose dihadapannya.

"A-Akkhh...hentikan...hentikan! hiks...Ngg~ AHH!" Nmaja cantik itu terus menerus meracau agar Kyuhyun menghentikan semuanya, namun apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia, Sungmin semakin menjerit keras ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menarik turun celananya dan meremas kuat genitalnya.

"AHH! NHH~ AKU MEMBENCIMU...AKHH..ARGGHH!"

"Cintai diriku sekali saja Ming". Ucapnya getir, Kyuhun mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia tau apa yang dilakukannya telah mengukir luka di hati namja cantik itu, tapi dirinya pun lebih memendam luka yang lebih besar.

Kyuhyun tanpa peringatan menarik turun kain terakhir yang menutupi organ vital Sungmin, lalu mengulumnya kuat. Terus menerus menjilat dan menghisap habis percum yang mulai merembas dari ujung junior itu. Namja tampan itu tak memperdulikan Sungmin kini menangis hebat meski gerakannya semakin melemah karena rangsangan paksa yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"ARRHH...AH...AH!"

Sungmin membusungkan dada, ketika rasa panas itu merambat cepat di genitalnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sebenarnya menikmati kuluman tersebut, namun rasa bencinya pada Kyuhyun begitu besar menyelimuti hati dan benaknya.

"Ukhh...hiks..a-ku membencimu...Hiks...nghh...ah!..ah!...AKU MEMBENCIMU KYUUUUU!"

"M-ming...". Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya begitu mendengar jeritan tersebut, ia menatap sendu wajah cantik yang telah basah karena air mata. Hatinya berteriak pilu kala memandang sorot manik foxy Sungmin memberi dua sisi yang begitu menusuknya. Terlihat jelas kebencian dan luka yang terpancar dari dalam mata indah itu.

"Hiks...jangan menyentuhku!" Sungmin mendudukkan tubuh telanjangnya, dan beringsut menjauhi Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu meringkuk di sudut kamar tanpa menghentikan tangisannya.

"Mianhae Ming". Ucapnya lirih, namja tampan itu begitu tertikam melihat Sungmin menjadi rapuh karena dirinya, berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata sesal dan berusaha merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, namun Sungmin yang terlanjur membencinya terus menerus meracau dan menggeleng kasar.

"PERGI KYU!"

"Ku mohon maafkan aku...". Kyuhyun masih berusaha mendekati Sungmin, ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Namja tampan itu berusaha sekuat mungkin memegang hati Sungmin, dengan mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Meskipun ia mendapat memar di hatinya karena memeluk Sungmin yang terus menerus menjeritkan kata benci, tapi Sungguh...Kyuhyun mencintainya dan hanya Sungmin yang ia inginkan.

'PLLAKKKK'

"AKU TAK INGIN MELIHATMU LAGI, PERGI DARI RUMAH INI DAN JANGAN SEKALIPUN MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU!"

Tamparan keras di pipinya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu, ia menatap nanar namja cantik yang berlari menuju ranjang setelah berteriak keras padanya. ia berusaha bangkit dan mendekati ranjang itu, walaupun hatinya kini tak berbentuk lagi.

Kyuhyun masih berharap dapat menyentuh ujung jari Sungmin, membisikinya kata cinta dan selalu memanjakannya. Jika saja ia dapat mengulang waktu, ia bersumpah tak kan melakukan hal bodoh yang telah membuat namja cantik itu membencinya.

"Ming...". Panggil Kyuhyun, ia berniat mengelus kepala namja cantik yang berbaring membelakanginya, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut ketika Sungmin semakin menangis histeris.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Semua ini karena kebodohanku...Tuhan bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkanku melakukan semuanya. Aku mencintainya...

"Apakah aku menyakitimu karena aku mencintaimu?" Bisikku lirih, aku berdiri mematung tanpa melakukan apapun. Melihatnya begitu rapuh membuat nafasku semakin sesak. Sungguh aku tak mampu melihatmu menangis seperti ini Ming...mianhae.

"Ming bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja?"

"..."

Sepertinya aku telah mendapatkan hukuman karena mencintaimu, kau benar-benar membenciku Lee Sungmin.

Aku ingat pada perasaan ketika melihatmu untuk pertama kali... dan aku memikirkan masa-masa dimana kau mengenalku dan aku mengenalmu, aku begitu bersungguh-sungguh menjagamu bahkan memanjakanmu. Tapi semua hanya kenangan yang telah berlalu.

Lee Sungmin dapatkah kau tersenyum?  
Aku menginginkan itu  
Aku mengharapkanmu...

"Ming ku mohon tatap mataku?"

"PERGI!"

Sepertinya memang aku tak bisa memilikimu dengan hatiku.

Benar, kata-katamu yang sering kau ucapkan selalu menyesakkanku  
Perilaku dan cara bicaramu pun tak berubah, bahkan kini kemarahanmu semakin memuncak.

Sebaiknya aku pergi, Mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan tanpa diriku di sisimu.

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**.**

**Author Pov**

**.**

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi wajah Sungmin, dan seketika itu ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari manik foxy itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihatnya. Namun bagaimanapun ia harus tetap menguatkan hatinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun semakin mendekati bibir cherry yang basah karena air mata, ia mencengkeram kuat bahu Sungmin yang berusaha memalingkan tubuhnya.

"Izinkan aku menciummu sekali ini saja, maka aku akan benar-benar pergi setelah itu".

DEG

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar, kata-kata itu begitu jelas membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Ia pun tak mengerti apa penyebabnya, bukankah ia menginginkan Namja tampan itu menghilang dari pandangannya, tapi sungguh hatinya benar-benar tak rela Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sungmin melemaskan tubuhnya dan tak berniat melawan Kyuhyun, ia diam tak bergeming ketika Kyuhyun menekan dagunya, membuat bibir cherry itu sedikit membuka.

"Saranghae...". Bisik Kyuhyun dan setelahnya ia menyatukan bibir keduanya, menyesap belahan manis itu dengan selembut mungkin. Kyuhyun begitu sakit melakukan ciuman perpisahan ini, namun apa daya Kyuhyun tak mampu memperbaiki semua. Kebencian telah terpatri kuat di hati namja cantik itu.

"Kyummmhh~". Lenguh Sungmin, namja cantik itu menitikkan air mata...ia ingin membalas lumatan tersebut, namun bibirnya terasa kaku untuk melakukannya. Hati kecilnya meronta-ronta tak menginginkan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

'Cup'

Kyuhyun memberikan satu kecupan lembut sebagai penutup ciuman hangatnya, ia membelai pipi Sungmin dan menghapus linangan air mata namja cantik itu.

"Aku hanya bisa melihatmu karena kedua mataku buta, aku memelukmu karena hatiku membeku...dan bibirku bergetar saat menyentuh bibir manismu. Taukah kau? sejak awal aku telah mencintaimu Ming". Bisik Kyuhyun lemah, namja tampan itu mencium lama kening Sungmin, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sesak yang semakin merongrong dadanya.

"K-kyu"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sungmin~ah".

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, dan setelahnya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Menyisakan Sungmin yang kembali terisak sambil menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuuu~"

.

.

.

**Esoknya**

Sungmin menyipitkan mata ketika sinar mentari berhasil menerobos masuk pupilnya. Namja cantik itu menguap kecil tapi kemudian terbatuk-batuk ketika merasakan tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia memutuskan beranjak dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Sekedar mencari minuman bersoda yang dapat meredakan rasa hausnya di dalam kulkas. Namun kedua matanya membulat lebar begitu melihat isi dari kulkas tersebut, tak ada satupun minuman bersoda di dalamnya melainkan puluhan botol susu dan jus bervitamin tinggi yang mendominasi lemari es tersebut.

"Kyuuu...di mana kau meletakkan cola-nya?" Seru Sungmin masih dengan mengacak isi kulkasnya.

"..."

"Kyuuuu!" panggilnya lagi ketika tak mendapat sahutan dari sosok tinggi itu.

Sungmin semakin gusar, tak ada yang menjawab teriakannya ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu begitu yakin Kyuhyun belum terbangun dari tidurnya, sepertinya Sungmin melupakan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam.

'BRAKKK'

"K-Kyu..." Sungmin menutup bibirnya ketika melihat kamar yang di dominasi warna biru itu kosong dan begitu rapi. Seketika itu tubuhnya merosot dan jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar Kyuhyun. namja cantik itu baru saja mengingat, semalam ia telah membuat Kyuhyun pergi dari rumahnya.

"Hiks...kau benar-benar pergi setelah menciumku seperti itu!" Jerit Sungmin, ia memukul kasar ranjang Kyuhyun dan menangis keras. Apa yang dirasakan hatinya begitu absurd untuk didiskripsikan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

Buaghh...bughhh..."arghhh hentikan!" buagghh..."Hiks Appoooo"

Seorang namja manis dan tinggi tampak kepayahan menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi dari dua namja yang mengelilinginya, berkali-kali ia jatuh terhuyung dan menjerit agar menghentikan pukulan tersebut, namun sia-sia. Ia kembali mendapat serangan yang bahkan semakin intens. Namja manis itu menggeleng kasar ketika membayangkan hidupnya akan berakhir di lantai game center tersebut.

"YAH! kau harus membayarnya sekarang juga!"

"Ukhh...uangku sudah habis...arghh hentikan aku tidak kuat!"

"Cih! Uangmu habis tapi kau masih berani menantang kami bermain?!" Seru seoranga namja tambun, berulang kali ia melayangkan tendangan keras untuk sosok tinggi itu.

"YAH! Apa yang kalian lakukan!".

"S-seonsaengnim"

Dua anak itu saling menunduk dan berjalan menjauhi korbannya, begitu menyadari kedatangan guru privatnya yang menghardik keras.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas, ia membantu namja tinggi itu berdiri kemudian mendudukkannya di sebuah sofa.

"N-ne.."

"Hyung...anak itu kalah telak, dan dia begitu lancang tak membayar taruhannya pada kami". Jelas salah seorang anak didiknya.

"Pulanglah kerumah, bukankah 2 jam lagi waktu kalian untuk les privat".

"Tapi Hyung~"

"PPALIYYAA!" Gertak Kyuhyun.

"N-Ne" TAP...TAP..TAP

Namja tampan itu tersenyum puas menyadari anak didiknya berlari kencang meninggalkannya, kemudian ia menoleh pada sosok tinggi yang masih menunduk di sampingnya, Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat tatapan penuh harap dari anak itu.

"Yya! Kau juga pulanglah". Tukasnya cepat, lalu beranjak pergi, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika anak asing itu menggelayut kuat di kaki jenjangnya

"M-Master Kyu".

.

"Master? MWOOO?".

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lebar, anak itu tak hanya tau namanya tapi ia juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan master.

"Ah mianhae...aku mengejutkanmu, tolong ajari aku master". Ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki jenjang itu kemudian bersujud di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"K-kau gila?" Kyuhyun menatap horor pada sosok yang masih setia bersujud di hadapannya, ia benar-benar shock dengan kemunculan namja tinggi itu.

"Aku tau kau raja di game center ini, aku datang kemari bermaksud mencarimu, sayangnya aku tak menemukanmu di manapun, lalu aku bertemu dengan dua anak tadi yang mengaku mengenal baik dirimu. tapi mereka menantangku bermain dan berakhir dengan penyiksaan itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Zelo...aku ingin berguru padamu, mohon bantuannya Master Kyu".

Kyuhyun mengerjap polos melihat Zelo berkali-kali membungkuk padanya, Sungguh namja tampan itu begitu pening mendengar semua penjelasan panjang itu.

"Aisshh...aku tak ada waktu untukmu, pulanglah adik kecil". Kyuhyun memalingkan tubuhnya,berniat cepat-cepat pergi dari namja tinggi itu. Namun lagi-lagi Zelo memeluk kakinya. Namja tampan itu mendesah berat, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin berjalan keluar dari game center tersebut meskipun harus menyeret seoarang anak yang menggelayut kakinya.

.

.

"Hyuung...jebal...hiks, kau harus mengajariku".

"Aku tak mengenalmu, menyingkir dari kakiku..."

"Hyuuung".

"Aku tak mengenalmu!".

"Hiks..."

.

"Ishhh kakak macam apa yang tak mengakui adiknya? Lihat bahkan sang adik terlihat babak belur". Ucap seorang yeojja paruh baya, ia menatap iba Zelo tapi memandang sinis Kyuhyun.

"Ah..aku rasa dia yang membuat anak manis itu babak belur, aigoo...kejamnya dunia. Pria itu begitu tega menyiksa dongsaengnya" Timpal yeojja paruh baya lainnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa di kambing hitamkan hanya mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia menarik paksa lengan Zelo agar berdiri, kemudian menyeretnya pergi dari keramaian tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau menerimaku menjadi muridmu?" Seru Zelo girang, namja manis itu sedari tadi mengekor Kyuhyun dan berakhir di sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Aku tak mengatakannya, Yah! berhenti sampai di sini! Jangan memasuki apartemenku!"

"Ahh...tenanglah Hyung, aku tak akan mengganggumu" Ucap Zelo sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"Terserah". Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan membawa sebuah paper bag berisi penuh dengan buah-buahan. Sementara Zelo kembali mengikutinya.

"Hyung..kau tau, aku baru saja tiba dari jepang pagi ini".

"Bukan urusanku".

"Sebenarnya aku ingin segera ke rumah sepupuku, tapi mencarimu lebih penting dari apapun". Zelo tanpa permisi naik ke sebuah sofa Kyuhyun dan melompat-lompat di atasnya.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau, pulanglah ke rumah sepupumu!" Bentak Kyuhyun seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Aiisshh...Yong Guk hyung pasti akan murka jika melihat wajahku seperti ini, tampung aku untuk sementara waktu...setidaknya sampai luka lebam ini sembuh"

"Y-yong Guk maksudmu Bang Yong Guk?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Benar sekali Hyung! ah beruntung sekali kau rupanya mengenal Yong Guk hyung"

Kyuhyun kembali memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening, ia tak memiliki firasat apapun bisa selalu berhubungan dengan namja garang itu, bahkan sepupunya pun memiliki perangai yang menyebalkan...bertindak sesuka hati dan terkesan brandal.

"Hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai pelajaran pertamaku?"

"Terserah".

"Ah...itu psp mu?...bolehkah aku memainkannya? Aku akan berusaha memecah rekormu". Seru Zelo, ia berniat menyambar gadget hitam Kyuhyun dari meja, namun tiba-tiba kedua matanya menyipit begitu melihat sebuah frame di samping psp tersebut.

Zelo begitu terkesima memandang wajah cantik dari namja mungil yang berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ommonaa...Neomu Yeppeohh". Pekiknya keras, kedua matanya tampak berkilat senang melihat paras cantik itu.

"YAH! Apa yang kau lihat!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya menjauhkan frame tersebut dari tatapan mesum Zelo.

"Hyung siapa namja cantik itu? apa dia dongsaengmu...bagaimana jika kau mengenalkannya padaku?" Ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak akan!"

"Waeee?...sepertinya aku menyukai dongsaemgmu itu hyung". Zelo kembali merebut paksa frame tersebut, dan menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

"Dia bukan dongsaengku, berhenti memandangnya seperti itu!"

"Ck! Bagus jika bukan dongsaengmu, akan lebih mudah mendekatinya. lalu kenapa kau setempramen itu?"

"AKU MENCINTAINYA!" Serunya reflek. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, ia tak pernah menduga kata-kata itu keluar dengan mudah dari bibirnya.

"O- A... M-mianhae Hyung, a-aku tidak tau jika dia kekasihmu, M-mianhae...jangan usir diriku". Zelo kembali memeluk kaki Kyuhyun, dan berkali-kali menciumi lututnya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku...karena anak itu sangat membenciku". Gumamnya pelan, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata...rasa sakit itu kembali merayap dalam hatinya.

Sementara Zelo yang mendengar gumaman itu hanya mengangguk paham, ia memandang penuh iba pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu tersiksa.

'_Tenanglah Master Kyu...aku akan membuat namja cantik itu menjadi milikmu'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu malam ini". Ujar Sungmin pelan, namja cantik menundukkan wajah . Sementara Siwon tampak mengernyit heran mendengarnya, Sungmin sudah berjanji memenuhi keinginanya untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang ia tentukan, namun tiba-tiba namja cantik itu membatalkannya begitu saja. Dan namja kekar itu tak bisa terima dengan keputusan Sungmin...karena semuanya telah ia persiapkan untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Wae Sungmin~ah..bukankah kau sudah berjanji, kau pasti akan menyukai tempat itu...ayolah Kyuhyun tak di sini, namja itu tidak akan mengganggu waktu kita".

Sungmin menggeleng lemah menanggapinya, sorot dua manik foxynya terlihat semakin meredup. Namja cantik itu dengan malas beranjak dari sofanya, bermaksud meninggalkan ruang tamu itu. Seluruh semangatnya telah menguap karena sepanjang hari ini ia tak melihat sosok Kyuhyun bahkan di kampusnya sekali pun.

"Hari ini kita sudah cukup bersenang-senang. Pulanglah Hyung, aku lelah ingin pergi tidur".

'_Cih! Tidak bisa begitu Min...aku sudah menyiapkan kamera dan perlengkapan lain di hotel itu, aku harus bisa mengerjai tubuhmu dan mengirim videonya untuk Bummie_'. Ujar Siwon dalam hati

Namja tampan itu menyeringai tajam, kemudian dengan sekali tarikan ia menghempas tubuh Sungmin ke atas Sofa.

BRUGH

"Akhh...S-siwon Hyung".

"Aku menginginkanmu Sungmin~ah" Bisiknya seduktif, namja tampan itu berniat membuat Sungmin lemas, agar memudahkan membawanya menuju hotel. Rasa sakit karena merasa di campakan telah membuatnya tak waras.

.

**Flash Back On**

DRRRTTT...DRRRTTT

Siwon mengernyit heran mendapat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal, lalu ia putuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobbsseyo?"

"_**Choi Siwon yang menyedihkan, bagaimana keadaanmu?"**_

Wajah tampannya seketika mengeras, setelah mendengar nada meremehkan dari namja dalam line telfonnya, dan ia mengenal betul pemilik suara tersebut.

"Park Yoochun!" Geramnya

"_**Aigoo... sepertinya aku membangunkan iblis dalam tubuhmu"**_

"KAU IBLIS ITU, BRENGSEKK!"

"_**Ah aku tak ingin berlama-lama berbincang denganmu, karena aku hanya menyampaikan kabar bahagia ini. Kau tau? Semalam aku begitu menikmati tubuh moleknya, Kibum benar-benar hebat memanjakanku di atas ranjang...tak sia-sia aku merebutnya darimu...baiklah itu saja, Annyeoong". TUUUT...TUUUT...TUUUT**_

"KEPARAT KAU PARK YOOCHUN!"

BRAKK

**Flash back Off**

**.**

**.**

"W-wonnie Hyunghhh...hentikan...nnghh!". Sungmin bergerak resah ketika Siwon menghujani dada halusnya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah.

"Wae Sungmin~ah..bukankah kau mencintaiku?...nikmati saja semua ini".

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah berusaha menahan desahannya , kedua matanya memejam erat kala Siwon meremas-remas genitalnya. Namja tampan itu nampaknya berhasil melemaskan dan membuat tubuh mungil itu tak berdaya.

.

"Uhmmmpphh~" Sungmin membuka mata lebar ketika bibirnya dibekap penuh oleh ciuman Siwon, sekelebat ingatan di malam bersama Kyuhyun pun kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia semakin terbelalak lebar ketika melihat wajah Siwon terlihat seperti Kyuhyun, terlebih kata-kata cinta dari Kyuhyun selalu terngiang dalam benaknya. Sungmin menggeleng kasar kemudian mendorong kuat tubuh kekar sowon.

BRUGH

"KYUHYUN!" Jeritnya keras setelah ciuman panas itu terlepas, namja cantik itu mulai menangis menyadari Kyuhyun tak lagi disisinya.

"Sungmin~ah... hanya kita berdua yang akan melewati malam ini, jangan memanggil nama namja itu". Siwon bangkit dan berniat kembali membaringkan tubuh Sungmin, bahkan jika bisa ia ingin cepat-cepat menculik namja cantik itu dan membawanya ke hotel.

"Hiks...Kyunnieee". Sungmin kembali mendorong tubuh Siwon, dan berlari kencang menuju kamarnya. Namja cantik itu mengunci rapat pintu kamar tersebut, ia tak memperdulikan ketukan bahkan panggilan sayang dari Siwon.

.

.

.

"Kyuuuu~"

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengan dan lututnya, ia meringkuk di samping ranjangnya. Hatinya terasa hampa dan sakit... ia tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi dengannya. Namja cantik itu merogoh ponsel pinknya berniat menghubungi Kyuhyun, namun percuma...ia kembali mendengar nada mailbox dalam panggilan itu.

"Kyuuu...Hiks".

Sungmin melempar kasar gadget pink tersebut, lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya.

.

"Kyuu...Hari ini aku dan Siwon Hyung pergi ke restoran yang sering kita kunjungi, dan aku memesan makanan favoritmu, bahkan aku menceritakan cerita lucu yang biasanya kulakukan denganmu...Seperti mesin, aku terus menerus bercerita, tapi semua terasa hambar Karena Siwon hyung selalu terlihat seperti dirimu"

Sungmin semakin terisak sambil meremas kuat lengannya. Sungguh ia tak mengerti dadanya menjadi sesak tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun di sekelilingnya, Sungmin sangat merindukan namja tampan itu.

"Aku membenci diriku yang tertawa dengan seseorang yang bukan dirimu, dan aku benci berciuman jika itu bukan denganmu"

'Kembalilah Kyuuuu, aku membutuhkanmu...'

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_Annyeoong...Cupid'sKyumin hadir membawa chap 4 nyaa_

_*iya chingu ini berkebalikan sma FF Caffe Latte ^^_

_*, Hihi pake anak2 b.a.p lagi soalnya kan author juga biasnya mereka hehe...mianhaeeee ne ^^_

_* Author update ffnya tiap hari sabtu atau klo ga minggu Chinguu^^_

_Ok Dan untuk:_

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, cho hyo woon, IisIndah137,paprikapumpkin, nova137,Zahra Amelia, Miyoori29, kyumin saranghae, dessykyumin, SSungMine, , KYUMINTS, , ChoKyunnie, reva kyuminelf, pumpkinsparkyumin, Kyurin Minnie, epildedo, winecouple, namnam15, HyunShi,Yefah Joyers Clouds, sitapumpkinelf, hapsarikyuku, chikakyumin, Cholee137, Yhana Emng Gokill, kyuminjoy, Maximumelf, SPREAD JOY137, Paijem, bebek, kimteechul,ChoiShinYang, Love Clouds,HARABEOJI, sitara1083, yeppen. , fymuthia, kyutamins,tripler lee, Choi Yuan, Spring Diamond, ZaAra eviLKyu, Lee hyun soo, el, AreynaSyndrome, Kanaya, reaRelf, elfkyulover, Chikyumin, lee sunry hyun, riesty137, hamsming,vivi sungminie, michigo, Kim Hyunmin, Mei Hyun15, mn, dien din, RianaClouds, MySelf, Erry Kyumin, hyukie, rvilbunny, abilhikmah, , lemonade, .1, anonim, sansankyu,bunny chaggy, sungiewookie dan para Guest**

Gomawooooooo udah review di chap 3 kemarin.

Tetep review nee Saranghaaeee...

.

Author mengharap review readers di chap ini, pleaseee

.

Kamshaeeeeee

Hug


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum.**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

**.**

"Aku membenci diriku yang tertawa dengan seseorang yang bukan dirimu, dan aku benci berciuman jika itu bukan denganmu"

'Kembalilah Kyuuuu, aku membutuhkanmu...'

.

.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

.

"Hyung cepat makan...sudah 3 hari ini perutmu tak terisi apapun". Ujar Ryeowook cemas, namja manis itu begitu khawatir melihat kondisi Sungmin yang semakin terlihat rapuh.

Sementara Sungmin tak berniat sedikitpun menanggapi penuturan dongseangnya, ia hanya mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kampus, berusaha mencari seseorang yang selalu memenuhi jalan pikirannya selama ini.

"Minnie...kau harus memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu, jangan seperti ini". Timpal Yesung seraya mendorong piring Sungmin yang berisi penuh dengan hidangan bergizi. Ketiganya kini tengah melewatkan jam makan siang mereka di kantin kampus mereka. Namun lagi-lagi Sungmin tak menghiraukan kalimat cemas tersebut.

"Hyung...apa kau melihat Kyuhyun? apa dia menghubungimu?"

Yesung mendesah berat mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari Sungmin, tak terhitung berapa kali ia menjawab kata 'tidak' untuk memuaskan hati namja cantik itu.

"Ah sebaiknya aku mencarinya lagi.."

"Hyung, kau belum memakannya!" Seru Ryeowook, ketika melihat Sungmin berlari begitu saja. Ia berniat mengejar Sungmin, namun cengkeraman tangan Yesung berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan anak itu mencari kepuasan hatinya sendiri, kita tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencegahnya. kau tau bukan? Sungmin sangat keras kepala".

"Tapi dia belum makan apapun Hyumphhfth~

'Cup'

Ryeowook membulatkan mata lebar, ketika Yesung mengecup bibirnya di muka umum, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat kedua pipinya semakin merona.

"Duduk...dan habiskan makan siangmu, kau tak ingin aku melumat bibirmu di sini bukan?"

Ryeowook begitu tersipu mendengar tutur kata kekasihnya, ia memukul pelan lengan Yesung kemudian kembali menyantap makan siangnya tanpa melepas senyum cantik di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin~ah...". Panggil Siwon ketika melihat namja cantik itu berjalan kalut di koridor kampusnya.

"Wonnie Hyung,apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?".

"Tidak...". jawabnya Singkat.

"Ah begitukah?".

Nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar ketika menanyakan hal tersebut, sungguh ia begitu putus asa mencari Kyuhyun. Ratusan penghuni kampus itu tak luput dari pertanyaannya, namun semua jawaban selalu membuatnya menelan kekecewaan. Tak satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Dan Sungmin begitu menyesali kata-kata kasar yang pernah terucap dari bibirnya.

"Lupakan namja itu, apa malam ini kau ada acara? Aku ingin kau menemaniku ~

"Mianhae ...malam ini aku tidak bisa, permisi Hyung". Ucap Sungmin cepat dan setelahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan Siwon.

Namja tampan itu mengernyit heran ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya, sangat tak biasa Sungmin menolak ajakannya seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Aku menyesalinya, cepatlah pulang". Ucap Sungmin lirih, ia memeluk erat bunny putihnya, kemudian bergegas memejamkan mata. Namun tiba-tiba tetes kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuknya.

Drrrtt...Drrrrttt...Drrrtt

Sungmin begitu terkesiap ketika ponselnya bergetar keras, dan ia secepat mungkin mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa menatap layar ponselnya ketika menduga Kyuhyun yang menelfonnya.

"Kyu!". Serunya cepat...Sungmin begitu bersemangat menanti sahutan dari dalam line telfon tersebut.

_**"M-Mwo? kau memanggilku Kyu...apa kau tak mengenali suaraku?"**_

Kedua manik foxy itu seketika meredup, saat apa yang ia duga meleset jauh dari harapannya. Sungmin menghela nafas berat dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Sungguh segalanya terasa penat bagi hatinya.

"Mianhae Hyung".

_**"Ah gwaenchanaa...Sungmin~ah...bisakah malam ini aku mengunjungimu? aku begitu ingin mencium bibirmu".**_

Kalimat itu terdengar menjijikan untuknya, entah Sungminpun tak mengetahui penyebabnya. selama ini ia begitu yakin bahwa ia mencintai namja Choi itu...tapi keraguan telah menyamarkan perasaan itu. Karena bersama Siwon... Sungmin tak melihat kehangatan, yang kerap ia temukan di diri Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Hyung...aku ingin tidur". PIP

Sungmin melempar kasar gadget pinknya setelah memutus panggilan tersebut, dan seketika itu semua begitu sepi...namja cantik itu mengeratkan selimutnya dan mulai terisak keras.

Keheningan yang membelenggu waktunya, rupanya sangat menyiksa Sungmin... terlebih suhu dingin yang merasuk tulang...semakin mengingatkannya akan sosok Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu akan selalu memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat ketika ia menggigil kedinginan.

"Hiks...malam ini sangat dingin Kyuuu".

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya**

**.**

Sungmin meniti sebuah jalan kecil yang mengelilingi taman rumahnya, tempat itu begitu banyak meninggalkan kenagan manis bersama Kyuhyun. Ia menduduki sebuah kursi putih di taman tersebut kemudian membelai lembut bunga lili putih di sisinya, Sungmin ingat...ia pernah merengek pada Kyuhyun untuk menanam banyak tanaman indah itu di taman mewahnya. dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati memenuhi keinginan tersebut, betapa besar perhatian Kyuhyun untuknya, yang bahakan baru disadarinya setelah namja tampan itu pergi.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik eum?...hhh tapi tak berlaku untuk hatiku, kau tau...di sini sepertinya semakin layu, sekarat, bahkan sebentar lagi mati". Ucap Sungmin seraya meremas dada kirinya, kepergian Kyuhyun nampaknya telah membuat namja cantik itu bicara kacau.

Ia kembali membelai bunga lili tersebut, dan tersenyum getir ketika kehampaan kembali meleburkan semangatnya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya saat tetes air dari langit menghujam kuat seluruh tubuhnya, ia tak ingin menggigil kedinginan atau itu akan membuatnya semakin mengingat Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi...Kyuhyun selalu memeluknya saat ia merasakan dingin.

.

.

Rintik hujan yang begitu deras tak sekalipun mampu menyamarkan rasa sesak yang meruam hati namja cantik itu. kepergian Kyuhyun membuat setiap hal disekelilingnya menjadi tak berarti...dan sungguh itu sangat menyiksanya. Berkali-kali Sungmin mengusap air mata di pipinya yang kini terlihat tirus, selama beberapa hari ini ia selalu melewatkan waktu makannya, tentu suasana hati yang semakin memburuk turut menyusutkan nafsu makannya.

"Mengapa aku hanya menatap punggungmu, saat kau pergi meninggalkanku...hiks...pabboya Cho Kyuhyun". Sungmin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan lengan dan lututnya, tak terhitung berapa banyak tetes-tetes bening yang meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, bahkan tetes-tetes tersebut kini telah berubah menjadi linangan air mata yang deras. Sungmin masih tak mengerti, penyebab di balik semua rasa sakit yang memicu tangisannya itu, yang Sungmin tau ia hanya membutuhnkan Kyuhyun, karena selama ini mereka selalu bersama-sama...hanya Kyuhyun yang selalu menemaninya, dan memberinya perhatian penuh. Tentu ia tak terbiasa dengan kesendirian itu.

"Mungkinkah air mata ini mengalir di kedua matamu juga?". Ujarnya lagi seraya meremas kuat boneka bunny pemberian Kyuhyun.

Waktu yang terus berganti semakin menunjukkan, betapa dingin hatinya saat ini. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamarnya, tempat itu dipenuhi aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang selalu menyerukan kata cemas akan kecerobohan yang ia lakukan. Namja cantik itu tersenyum getir ketika meraba bed cover pink miliknya.

"Kau selalu menemaniku di sini, memainkan psp bodohmu di ranjang ini". Bisiknya lirih.

Ia beranjak perlahan dari ranjang tersebut berniat membasuh wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar keras, seketika itu kedua bola matanya membulat lebar, dan sungguh Sungmin sangat berharap Kyuhyun yang menghubunginya.

Namun harapan itu kandas, ketika bukan nama Kyuhyun yang terpampang dalam layar ponselnya

.

"Yoochun Hyung" gumamnya pelan, ketika membaca nama pemanggil tersebut. ia memaksa mengulas senyum manis, dan sedkit berdehem untuk menjernihkan suaranya. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin sepupunya itu mengetahui dirinya tengah menangis.

"Yeobbsseyo Hyung."

"_**Minnie~ah...hyung sangat merindukanmu, apa Kyuhyun menjagamu dengan baik?"**_

"Aku bosan mendengarmu selalu mengatakan itu. Yya Hyung! Kau menelfonku hanya untuk bertanya hal bodoh!...aisshh jinjja". Serunya cepat, meski nyatanya kedua manik foxynya tampak meredup ketika mendengar sepupunya menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

"_**YAH! hidup bersama Kyuhyun rupanya membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu?!sikap macam apa itu?"**_

"Ck! Ayolah Park Uissangnim jangan membuang waktumu, bukankah kau sedang sibuk menangani pasien? Aku tau kau menelfonku karena suatu tujuan bukan?".

"_**Dengar bocah tengik sepekan lagi aku akan mengambil cuti untuk mengunjungimu,hhh...entahlah aku merasakan firasat buruk karena tak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun selama seminggu ini...apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" **_Ucap Yoochun cemas, tentu Dokter muda itu sangat mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya, Sungmin terpisah jauh dari dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya, dan ia hanya mengandalkan Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Sungmin.

"Tidak ada! Jangan pulang kerumah...aku tutup telfonnya hyung!"

"_**Mwoo~**_ PIP.

.

.

Sungmin meringkuk di atas lantai setelah memutus telefon tersebut, bahkan sepupunya yang berada jauh di jepang pun dapat merasakan kehampaan hatinya karena Kyuhyun. dadanya semakin berdenyut nyeri menyadari Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

ia berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi kemudian merendam seluruh tubuhnya di bath up besar, barangkali dengan air dingin itu mampu meluruhkan rasa sesak dalam rongga dadanya.

"Kyuu..". Panggil Sungmin lirih, ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa pedih, dan seasaat kemudian Sungmin mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat suhu dingin air bath up mulai merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. Sungmin tak memiliki daya apapun untuk membuat Kyuhyu kembali ke sisinya.

.

.

"Bukankah kau selalu memelukku ketika tubuhku kedinginan seperti ini...Kyu". Gumam Sungmin seraya mengeratkan dekapan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kita hampir terlambat kuliah Himchannie!"

"Tidak Hyung, cepat putar haluanmu, kita harus memastikan kondisi Sungmin terlebih dahulu!" seru Himchan seraya memaksa tangan Yong Guk untuk memutar haluan setir mobilnya.

Semenjak menghilangnya Kyuhyun dari rumah mewah tersebut, namja ulzzang itu tak pernah melewatkan harinya untuk mengunjungi dongsaeng cantiknya. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sungmin yang semakin memprihatinkan dari hari ke hari. Terlebih Siwon begitu gencar mendekati Sungmin dan hal itu membuatnya harus ekstra menjaga namja bermata foxy itu.

.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian keduanya tiba di kediaman Lee. Himchan menghambur cepat dari mobil hitam Yong Guk, dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk melihat Sungmin.

Namun Kedua matanya membulat lebar begitu melihat banyak barang berserakan di atas lantai marmer tersebut, wajah ulzzangnya seketika mengeras begitu merasakan suatu hal buruk sepertinya telah terjadi.

"Apa terjadi perampokan di rumah ini?" Tanya Yong Guk, ia bergerak cepat menyisir setiap ruangan demi menemukan Sungmin, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan namja cantik itu.

"Minnie!" Panggil Himchan, ia begitu gusar tak menemukan Sungmin di kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar gemricik air dari dalam kamar mandi Sungmin. dengan panik ia mendobrak keras pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan seketika itu Himchan menjerit histeris melihat kondisi Sungmin.

"ASTAGA SUNGMINNN!"

Namja ulzzang itu secepat mungkin merengkuh tubuh mungil yang begitu lemas,bahkan ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas Sungmin menggigil hebat dalam pelukannya. Rasa paniknya semakin memuncak ketika menatap wajah cantik itu semakin memucat.

"Yongie Hyung! Cepat kemari hyung!" Teriaknya kalut, ia berusaha kuat untuk menarik dongsaengnya dari bath up tersebut, namun tubuh Sungmin yang semakin melemas mempersulit usahanya.

.

.

"Sungmin? aishh jinjja...anak bodoh!" Yong Guk bergerak cepat mengangkat tubuh menggigil itu dari dalam bath up. Tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun namja kekar itu membawa Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

"Kyu-hyun". Gumam Sungmin lirih, namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut meski kedua matanya terpejam erat.

"Mwo? dia memanggilku Kyuhyun?" Ucap Yong Guk ketika merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjangnya, ia menatap bingung sosok mungil itu dan setelahnya menoleh pada kekasih ulzzangnya bermaksud mencari jawaban.

"Sungmin merindukan anak itu Hyung...ck! kenapa tubuhmu menjadi kurus seperti ini eohh? tanpa Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat menyiksamu Sungminnie". Ujar Himchan sembari membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin yang basah kemudian mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk tebal.

"Hyung sebaiknya kau keluar...ah mungkin lebih baik kau mencari Kyuhyun, aku akan mengganti pakaiannya".

"Yah! mencari di mana? jangan menambah daftar pencarianku Himchannie, kau tau bukan...aku masih belum bisa menemukan Zelo". Ucapnya gusar, 1 minggu yang lalu keluarganya menelfon bahwa Zelo telah tiba di Seoul, namun namja manis itu tak kunjung menampilkan batang hidungnya bahkan Yong Guk tak bisa menghubungi ponsel Zelo sekalipun. Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar frustasi.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun alasanmu hyung, cepat bawa Kyuhyun kemari".

"Yya..Michi~

"PPALIYYA HYUNG!"

"N-ne Chaggiyahh..". Yong Guk bergegas cepat meninggalkan kamar Sungmin setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibir kekasih ulzzangnya.

Sementara itu Himchan hanya menghela nafas pelan, kemudian kembali menatap dongsaeng cantiknya. Ia tak pernah menduga Kyuhyun setega itu meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri, bukankah selama ini namja tampan itu mengetahui, Sungmin selalu bergantung padanya.

"Minnie..." panggilnya lembut, Himchan menghapus linangan air mata yang kembali terukir di pipi Sungmin, namja ulzzang itu begitu miris menyadari pipi halus itu tak lagi terlihat chubby.

.

"Hyung".

"Ne Chaggy? Yya...kenapa kau berendam selama itu eum?".

"Di sini...sangat sakit Hyung". Sungmin membawa jemari lentiknya untuk menyentuh dadanya, seolah menunjukkan terdapat lubang besar di bagian tersebut. namja cantik itu berkali-kali menggeleng berusaha sekeras mungkin menghilangkan rasa sesaknya.

Himchan hanya mengangguk paham mendengar gumaman kecil itu, ia dengan lembut membelai surai Sungmin yang terlihat kusut . Namja ulzzang itu sepenuhnya menyadari Sungmin telah menaruh hatinya untuk sosok tinggi itu.

"Aku benci seorang diri Hyung...". Ucapnya lagi, sungmin meraih tangan Himchan yang membelai kepalanya untuk dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Sshh...kau tidak sendirian Minnie...hyung akan menemanimu di sini, cha sekarang pejamkan matamu, aku tau kau kurang tidur".

"Aku ingin Kyuhyun...di mana dia Hyung?".

"Anak itu akan kemari Minnie...Tidurlah aku akan membangunkanmu saat Kyuhyun datang, otteyo?", jawab Himchan menenangkan, meski sebenarnya ia begitu sangsi mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. karena ia tak tau keberadaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya

"Jeongmallyo?"

"Percayalah padaku".

" Uhm Hyung".

Himchan tersenyum getir melihat Sungmin begitu bersemangat memejamkan kedua matanya, ia kembali menyentuh dahi namja cantik itu yang mulai terasa panas.

"Kau demam Sungmin~ah". Bisik Himchan lirih, namja ulzzang itu membenarkan letak selimut Sungmin kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk sekedar membuat sup hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kopi ini begitu keras dan pahit seperti hatimu Ming?" Bisiknya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar saat bayangan Sungmin terbesit dalam benaknya dan seketika itu pula ia kembali meneguk cairan hitam pekat dalam cangkirnya, mungkin dengan rasa pahit itu, ia dapat menyamarkan ingatan akan kenangan manis yang begitu menyakitkan atau bahkan melupakan paras cantik dari namja yang begitu ia cintai. Walau nyatanya...cintanya tak pernah mengizinkan untuk melupakan Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun tau ia tak kan pernah bisa melakukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu...bahkan terlalu merindukanmu Ming".

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin yang terpampang dalam sebuah frame kramik, selama 1 minggu ini namja tampan itu selalu menghindari Sungmin. ia terlalu sakit dan malu untuk sekedar menatap wajah cantiknya, tentu kejadian yang mengoyak hatinya di malam itu menjadi alasan kuat bagi Kyuhyun untuk pergi menjauh dari hadapan Sungmin. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal telah membuat Sungmin begitu rapuh , bahkan ia nyaris merenggut paksa sesuatu yang berharga dari diri namja mungil itu.

.

'PRANKK'

Minuman pahit yang sama sekali tak mampu membantunya mengobati rasa sesak itu membuat Kyuhyun melempar kasar cangkirnya ke dinding, serpihan yang tercecer begitu nyata menggambarkan bentuk hatinya saat ini. Ia begitu putus asa dengan getaran hangat dalam hatinya yang tak pernah teraba sedikitpun oleh Sungmin, dan berulang kali Kyuhyun berbisik lirih 'mengapa mencintai seseorang untuk pertama kali begitu menyakitkan'.

.

.

"YACKK! MASTER KYU! WAEEE?!"

Jerit Zelo histeris, ia cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pelampung karet berbentuk itik besar yang melilit di pinggangnya bahkan namja manis itu, kini masih bermahkotakan busa shampo.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata melihat penampilan Zelo, meskipun namja manis itu masih menggunakan celana selutut, akan tetapi pelampung karet itu sangat mengganggu pandangannya, dengan gusar ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Zelo tajam.

"Apa kau bayi raksasa?!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik paruh itik itu menuju kamar mandi, membuat tubuh Zelo mau tak mau turut terseret.

"H-hyung! c-chakkaman, apa yang terjadi denganmu? kenapa kau memecahkan cangkirmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Selesaikan mandimu, kau benar-benar merusak mataku Zelo!" Teriaknya setelah menceburkan tubuh sang dongsaeng ke dalam bath up besar.

"Hyuuung...apa itu karena Sungmin?...tenanglah Master Kyu, aku datang untuk menyatukan kalian!". seru Zelo dari balik kamar mandi

"Shikkeuro (berisik)!" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali menduduki sofanya, berkali-kali ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening karena pendatang asing di apartemennya tersebut.

Dengan enggan Kyuhyun meraih ponsel hitamnya yang selama sepekan ini ia matikan, perasaan berdebar menyergap cepat begitu gadget tersebut berkedip berkali-kali... menandakan banyak pesan beruntun yang memenuhi kotak masuknya, bahkan kini kedua obsidiannya semakin membulat lebar ketika menyadari ratusan pesan tersebut berasal dari namja yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Bodoh". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir merahnya, ia berniat membuka pesan-pesan tersebut, dengan harapan besar bukan makian atau kata benci yang menjadi isi dari pesan tersebut melainkan Sungmin juga merasakan kerinduan yang sama dengannya.

...

Berulang kali, namja tampan itu terkikik geli membaca isi pesan yang menurutnya begitu kekanakan, namun tiba-tiba sorot matanya berubah menjadi sendu ketika ia menemukan pesan Sungmin yang begitu menyayat hatinya, lalu ia putuskan untuk kembali membaca pesan selanjutnya dan seketika itu dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Sungguh ia tak sanggup lagi untuk membaca semua kata sarat akan luka itu.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu Ming! Akupun sangat merindukanmu! Sungguh!". Seru Kyuhyun di depan gadget hitamnya, ia berlari cepat meninggalkan apartemen. Namja tampan itu tak mampu lagi untuk membendung rasa rindunya, terlebih semua pesan dari Sungmin semakin menggerakkan hatinya untuk segera bertemu dan memeluk namja mungil itu.

.

.

"AHHH! Airnya mati...aisshh jinjja! KYUHYUN HYUNG BISAKAH KAU MENGHIDUPKAN AIRNYA?!" teriak Zelo dari balik kamar mandi, busa tebal masih membungkus lekat tubuh tingginya sementara air shower itu tiba-tiba berhenti memercikkan air bersih.

"Master Kyu hidupkan airnya!"

"..."

"Hyung...?"

merasa tak ada jawaban Zelo memutuskan untuk melongokkan kepalanya keluar untuk mencari Kyuhyun, dan seketika itu ia membulatkan mata lebar ketika melihat Kyuhyun berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan apartemennya.

"H-HYUNG! EODIGAAAA!?"Zelo kembali berteriak keras, ia berniat mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun namun pelampung karet yang melilit di pinggangnya begitu sulit untuk dilepaskan. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu Zelo bergerak gusar memakai celana panjang seadanya. Kemudian berlari secepat mungkin mengejar bayangan Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pelampung itiknya.

.

.

* * *

**Skip Time**

Kyuhyun ragu untuk membuka pintu utama rumah mewah itu, ia begitu kesulitan merangkai kata atau mungkin sikap apa yang harus ditunjukkannya untuk namja cantik itu. namun perasaan rindu memaksanya untuk bergerak lebih. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut dan ia hanya menggeleng heran mengamati kondisi ruangan yang begitu kacau.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama seminggu ini Ming?" Gumamnya pelan, ia kambali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Sungmin. sembari memungut beberapa buku dan minuman kaleng bersoda yang berserakan di lantai.

.

Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan kamar Sungmin, rasa bersalah itu masih melekat dalam pikirannya. Kalimat kebencian yang terucap dari bibir mungil itu selalu terngiang dalam benaknya. Bukankah tak mudah menghilangkan rasa benci pada seseorang yang hampir memperkosanya. namun Kyuhyun menepis pemikiran itu, dengan segenap keyakinannya ia memutar knop pintu tersebut.

CKLEK

"M-ming?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran ketika melihat Sungmin masih terlelap di ranjangnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Dan Ia paham betul Sungmin selalu bangun lebih awal, sungguh... apa yang ia lihat bukanlah kebiasaan dari namja cantik itu.

Ia putuskan untuk berjalan semakin mendekat, rasa sesak seketika memenuhi rongga dadanya saat melihat jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin, terlebih wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu pucat dan kusut.

"Ming apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Ujarnya lirih sembari mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Sungmin, namja tampan itu menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. Dan ia cukup tersentak kala suhu panas merambat cepat di ujung jarinya.

"M-ming kau~"

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti kebodohanmu?!" Ucap Himcan sakratis, namja ulzzang itu meletakkan sup panasnya di meja nakas. kemudian menatap tajam sosok tampan di hadapannya.

"...".

Namja tampan itu diam seribu bahasa, hatinya pun cukup meraung mendapat kenyataan kondisi Sungmin begitu lemah. Ia kembali menatap wajah Sungmin dan menggengam jemari lentik yang bahkan terasa semakin ringan. Kyuhyun tau berat badan Sungmin turun begitu drastisnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu hingga kau meninggalkannya? apa kau sengaja menyikasanya seperti ini?!"

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya, ia melepas tautan jarinya dengan Sungmin kemudian memalingkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap namja ulzzang itu.

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya Hyung...bukankah kau mengetahuinya bahwa aku begitu mencintainya".

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu pergi? Apa kau menyerah karena Choi Siwon? kau benar-benar mengecewakanku Kyu!".

"Apa yang akan kau katakan, jika Sungmin membenciku? Apa aku harus bertahan di rumah ini dengan kebencian yang bersarang di hatinya?! aku cukup tau diri untuk memikirkan perasaannya Hyung!".

Himchan begitu tersentak mendengar pengakuan tersebut, namja ulzang itu dapat meresapi dengan jelas luka yang terpancar dari dua manik obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin anak ini membencimu Kyu".

"Kau tak akan mengerti engh~"

Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika sepasang lengan putih memeluk erat perutnya, dan hatinya pun kembali berdegup hebat karena pelukan tersebut.

"M-ming...".

"Hiks...nappeun namja!" Jerit Sungmin, namja cantik itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik punggung Kyuhyun dan mulai terisak keras.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berkali-kali ia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menggumamkan kata maaf. Dengan selembut mungkin namja tampan itu melepas rengkuhan tangan Sungmin, kemudian membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya.

"Ulljimaa...". bisiknya pelan seraya mengusap pelan bibir cherry yang basah karena air mata.

"Jangan pergi...jangan meninggalkanku Kyu. Hiks...apa kau marah karena aku membentakmu waktu itu? mianhae Kyu Jeongmal mianhae...aku~

"Sshh...aku tak marah padamu Ming, berhentilah menangis seperti ini". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengecup lembut kelopak mata Sungmin, namja tampan itu bermaksud menghentikan linangan air mata tersebut, dan ia tersenyum hangat begitu menyadari Sungmin kembali menenang kemudian mengerjap polos padanya.

"Kyu...suapkan sup hangat ini untuk Sungmin, aku akan keluar untuk membersihkan ruang tamu". Himchan beranjak keluar dari ruangan serba pink itu setelah sebelumnya mengacak pelan surai Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih belum mangalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Sungmin, hatinya kembali berdesir melihat senyuman manis yang terulas di bibir mungil itu, meski nyatanya bibir itu terlihat pucat. Namun satu hal yang begitu mengusik hatinya, semenjak kedatangannya ke rumah Sungmin ia belum sekalipun menemukan rona merah yang kerap menghias pipi Sungmin. dan hal itu memaksanya untuk berbuat lebih... Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membawa kedua tangannya untuk meraih rahang Sungmin, mengusapnya sesaat kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi namja cantik itu.

"Kyuuuu~"

Tepat dugaannya, semburat merah begitu jelas menghias kedua pipi babyskin itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, dan setelahnya ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu agar bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Apa kau tak pernah makan, hingga membuatmu terlihat menakutkan seperti ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyuapkan sup hangat itu untuk Sungmin, namja tampan itu meremas lembut jemari Sungmin yang masih terasa panas.

Sementara Sungmin hanya menatap lekat pemuda tampan di hadapannya, ia begitu kesulitan untuk mendiskripsikan perasaannya yang masih begtiu abstrak untuknya. Hatinya menghangat mendapat perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun terlebih setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir merah itu begitu nyata memicu detakkan kencang di jantungnya. Sungmin memang pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, namun ia tak pernah menduga perasaan itu semakin menguat setelah kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae... semua ini salahku, tak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu seperti ini".

Sungmin menggeleng kasar mendengar penuturan tersebut, ia meraih tubuh tinggi itu untuk dipeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Tak apa...tak apa Kyu...c-cukup kau di sampingku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku...aku mohon". Racau Sungmin panik, namja cantik itu semakin menguatkan pelukannya, sungguh ia tak mampu jika harus kehilangan sososk tinggi itu.

"Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu Ming...cha habiskan sup ini, kau harus sehat untukku...arrachi?".

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan patuh ia membuka bibir mungilnya dan tersenyum manis melihat Kyuhyun begitu telaten menyuapinya.

.

.

.

Himchan terkikik pelan melihat kehangatan yang terajut di dalam kamar Sungmin, namja ulzzang itu begitu antusias mengawasi setiap pergerakan dua dongsaengnya, karena saat ini ia mengintip mereka dari lubang kunci pintu kamar tersebut.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"AH! Michindeee...Siwon! bisakah kau tak muncul tiba-tiba!". Himchan terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya, dan seketika itu ia memberi tatapan menghunus untuk namja kekar di hadapannya.

"Berlebihan sekali, Yya!aku sudah lama berdiri disini melihat tingkah bodohmu, menyingkirlah aku ingin melihat Sungmin, aku tau anak itu di dalam". Ujar Siwon dengan menggeser tubuh Himchan agar tak menghalangi langkahnya.

"Mwo?! T-tidak bisa...Sungmin sedang tidak sehat, pergilah dari sini...kau bisa mengunjunginya lain waktu".

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari kegugupan begitu kental meliputi nada bicara namja ulzzang itu. ia terkekeh sinis menanggapinya, dan kembali menggeser tubuh Himchan agar menyingkrt.

"YAH! Apa kau tak mendengarku...kau tak bisa melihatnya, pergilah dari sini, atau kau akan semakin memperburuk keadaannya!"

Siwon menggeram keras, ia tau Himchan itu begitu keras kepala tentu namja ulzzang itu akan berbuat apapun untuk mencegahnya masuk.

"Kau benar-benar parasit... Kim Himchan". Desisnya tajam, namja kekar itu memutuskan berbalik untuk beranjak pergi. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat potret seorang namja di sisi keluarga Lee. Ia mengenal betul pria itu dan Siwon baru menyadari terdapat frame foto yang melekat di dinding rumah Lee.

Kedua tangannya semakin mengepal kuat, ketika rasa benci itu berangsur-angsur menguasai tubuhnya.

"Apa hubungan pria itu dengan Sungmin?!". Geramnya sambil menunjuk siluet namja tampan dalam frame foto tersebut.

"Aigooo...Tentu saja Yoochun sepupu Sungmin, Ck! sahabat macam apa kau? hingga tak mengenal dengan baik keluarga Yoochun.". Ucap Himchan sambil mendelik kesal.

"Jangan sekalipun mengatakan bedebah itu sebagai sahabatku! Aku pergi!". Serunya keras. Siwon membanting keras pintu utama rumah mewah tersebut sebagai bentuk kegeramannya.

'Lihat... apa yang akan ku lakukan pada dongsaeng kecilmu Park Yoochun'. Ucap Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

Sementara Himchan dengan tiba-tiba membekap bibir dengan tangannya, ketika menyadari ia baru saja mengatakan kesalahan yang fatal. Apa yang ia katakan beberapa saat yang lalu secara tidak langsung telah mengancam keselamatan Sungmin.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan...oh Tuhan Eottohkkae?"

Dan rasa takut itu membuat Himchan bergerak panik menghubungi kekasih garangnya.

"Y-Yeobbsseyo..H-hyung...cepat kemari...je-bal Hyung...k~

BRAKKKKK

"MASTER KYUUUUU!".

Himchan terjengkang kebelakang ketika seorang anak berusia sekitar 17 tahun tiba-tiba mendobrak keras pintu utama, terlebih penampilannya benar-benar membuat kedua matanya serasa melonjak keluar, namja manis itu hanya mengenakan celana training dan sebuah pelampung itik di pinggangnya.

"YAH! NUGUYAAAAA!?" Jerit Himchan, ia terus menerus beringsut kebelakang saat namja manis itu semakin melangkah mendekat.

"Ommona...kau manis sekali, Yya...jangan takut denganku, aku hanya mencari Kyuhyun hyung...aku tau dia di sini". Ujar Zelo dengan senyum lebar, beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat motor sport Kyuhyun terparkir di halaman rumah Sungmin.

"B-BERHENTIII! BERHENTI DI SITU!". Himchan semakin histeris, ketika namja yang dianggapnya tak waras itu semakin melangkah pasti mendekatinya.

"Ayolah manis, tunjukkan di mana kau menyembunyikan Master Kyu...maka aku akan memberimu sebuah kecupan mesra jika~

BUAGHHHH

Hantaman hebat di kepalanya berhasil menumbangkan tubuh tinggi itu. Zelo pada akhirnya jatuh pingsan dengan posisi menungging, karena sandaran sofa menahan setengah tubuhnya.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGGODA KEKASIHKU!"

Seru Yong Guk, ia benar-benar naik pitam melihat kekasihnya begitu ketakutan menghadapi namja yang kehilangan akal itu. Dengan kasar ia menarik kaki Zelo hingga terkapar di lantai marmer. Namun tiba-tiba Yong Guk terbelalak lebar melihat wajah namja manis itu.

"N-NAE DONGSAEEENGGG!" Teriaknya histeris, ia secepat kilat merengkuh Zelo dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu.

"A-apa anak i-ni Z-zelo?" Cicit Himchan, namja ulzzang itu mengambil sebuah jarum lalu menusukkannya pada pelampung itik itu.

Yong Guk mengangguk cepat, dengan gusar ia menarik turun pelampung yang telah kempes tersebut. kemudian kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi sang dongsaeng.

"Cepat bawa Zelo ke rumah sakit Hyung, kau keterlaluan sekali memukul manusia hingga seperti itu!"

"YAH! aku menyelamatkanmu Himchannie!"

Himchan hanya berdecak lidah, kemudian ia menarik lengan Yong Guk agar lekas membawa Zelo menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

* * *

"Apa perutmu telah terisi penuh?" Canda Kyuhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk perut namja cantik itu.

"Uhm ne Kyuu". Jawab Sungmin dengan mengangguk cepat, ekspresi menggemaskan itu benar-benar menggetarkan hati Kyuhyun. Sungguh...tak ada yang lebih membuatnya terjerat selain menatap paras namja cantik itu.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur Ming, aku rasa... itu akan menurunkan suhu tubuhmu". Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, ia membelai pelan pipi Sungmin kemudian beranjak dari ranjang tersebut untuk membereskan peralatan makan Sungmin. namun cengkeraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"T-tidak Kyu! Jangan meninggalkanku! Jangan pergi lagi".

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan mangkuk ini ke dapur Ming, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu...percayalah".

"Tidak! Hiks...ku mohon jangan meninggalkanku sedetikpun!".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sesaat, ia tak pernah menduga kepergiannya selama seminggu ini telah membuat namja cantik itu begitu ketakutan kehilangan dirinya. Tapi tidakkah itu menguntungkan baginya, Sungmin semakin bergantung erat padanya dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menyanggupi rengekan tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dengan menggnggam erat jemari lentiknya, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan untuk namja yang begitu ia cintai.

"Baiklah...aku di sini, sekarang pejamkan matamu...Aku akan menjagamu selama kau tidur".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, berkali—kali ia bersenandung lirih sembari mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin demi mengantarkan namja cantik itu pada bunga tidurnya, namun ia mengernyit heran saat Sungmin tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"Kyu..."

"Ne Ming?"

"A-ani.." Jawab Sungmin cepat, kemudian ia kembali memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan dahi karena heran.

.

.

"K-kyunnie".

Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat heran dengan tingkah Sungmin yang kembali membuka matanya dan memanggilnya lirih. Kali ini namja tampan itu memberi tatapan mengintimidasi demi menuntut jawaban.

"Katakan apa yang menjadi keinginanmu sebenarnya, jangan menyembunyikannya dariku".

Kedua mata foxy itu tampak bergerak gelisah, Sungmin tak yakin mengutarakan keinginannya, karena ia terlalu sungkan dengan Kyuhyun. Terlebih dentuman hebat di dalam jantungnya, begitu kuat mengunci bibirnya.

.

"Hhh...mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi~

"Peluk aku Kyu!" Seru Sungmin cepat, ketika menyadari Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun begitu terkesima mendengar permintaan tersebut, ia mengulas senyum lembut kemudian semakin mendekati wajah Sungmin.

"Kau ingin apa Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin begitu kepayahan meneguk ludahnya kala menatap manik obsidian yang begitu tegas, sungguh getaran dalam hatinya semakin menguat karena hal tersebut.

"B-bisakah kau me-melukku...K-kyu?"

Begitu mendebarkan...seolah banyak percikkan hangat yang memenuhi hati namja tampan itu, Kyuhyun beringsut perlahan kedalam selimut Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan perlindungan penuh.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa tidur?". Ucapnya sembari mengecup pelan puncak kepala namja cantik itu.

Sungmin tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, ia mengalungkan cepat kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun...demi mempererat pelukan mereka.

"M-ming...?". Kyuhyun begitu tersentak mendapat reaksi tak terduga itu, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengelus pelan punggung sempit Sungmin. Kebahagiaan itu merayap cepat dalam rongga dadanya seolah menghempas jauh rasa sakit yang pernah mengukir hatinya. dan Kyuhyun berharap semua kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlangsung, bahkan ia berharap bisa memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya.

.

.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Ming". Bisiknya lirih ketika mendengar hembusan nafas teratur dari namja cantik itu, Kyuhyun tau Sungmin telah terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun masih terpana memandang wajah damai di hadapannya, bibir mungil soft pink itu begitu menggoda untuk dikecupnya. Namja tampan itu secara hati-hati membawa wajahnya semakin mendekat...kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir pouty tersebut.

"Nghh...".

Namun desahan yang mengalun, membuat Kyuhyun tak puas melakukannya.. ia menginginkan yang lebih dari itu. namja tampan itu kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya... ia memberanikan diri untuk menyesap bibir bawah Sungmin kemudian melakukan hal yang sama di bibir atasnya, rasa yang begitu manis dari belahan kenyal itu...semakin membuat Kyuhyun menyesap kuat bahkan menggigit bibir mungil itu. Sungguh...apa yang ia lakukan berhasil menggetarkan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

"Nghhmmh..~". Lenguh Sungmin. Hisapan kuat itu begitu nyata menyengat titik sensitif tubuhnya, meski nyatanya ia telah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

'_Apa kau telah melihatku? Jika kau menangis aku juga menangis bahkan jika kau tertawa akupun juga tertawa untukmu Ming...aku akan selalu menunggumu dengan hatiku ini, jika kau datang padaku selangkah saja...' _

"Nghh...Akh.."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**.TBC**_

_Chaaa Sick of Hope chap 5 hadiiiirrr..._

_*ah iya bener chingu, soalnya waktu buat chap kemarin authornya lagi dengerin lagunya T_T nyesek bgt_

_*Chap ff ini, author belum bisa memastikannya Chingguu.._

_*Ah mohon maaf untuk sequel caffe lattenya author belum bisa meneruskannyaT_T_

_* Hehe sebenernya bisa kog kalau update cepet, g harus harisabtu tapi kalau reviewnya bnyak...kn authornya jd semangat bikin ff^^_

_Dan untuk:_

_**Cho Na Na, cho hyo woon, paprikapumpkin, Zahra Amelia, bunnyblack136, Miyoori29, Kyurin Minnie, nova137, hapsarikyuku, SSungMine, kyumin saranghae, Yhana Emng Gokill, kyuminalways89, KYUMINTS, Adekyumin joyer, sitapumpkinelf, ChoKyunnie, dessykyumin, kyutamins, pumpkinsparkyumin, SPREAD JOY137, Maximumelf, kyuminjoy, riesty137, Vulnie, ChoiShinYang, epildedo, reaRelf, ZaAra eviLKyu, Chikyumin, fymuthia, Cholee137,AreynaSyndrome, Ri Yong Kim, vey900128, Yefah Joyers Clouds, Erry Kyumin, winecouple, Princess Pumkins ELF, hye99, HyunShi, chikakyumin, EvilBunny Cho, Snow Diamond, MySelf, bebek, Channie, para guest, , 137Line, Kim Min Ah, minnie kyumin, kimteechul, lee sunri hyun, hae-yha, evilbunny, .1, lemonade,** dan **para Guest.**_

_Gomawoooo udah review di chap 4 kemariin ^^_

_tetep review ne chinguya...saranghaeeeee_

_. author mengharap review readers di chap ini pleaseee_

_._

_._

_kamshaeeeee_

_hugggggg_


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum.**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Previous Chapter_**

'_Apa kau telah melihatku? Jika kau menangis aku juga menangis bahkan jika kau tertawa akupun juga tertawa untukmu Ming...aku akan selalu menunggumu dengan hatiku ini, jika kau datang padaku selangkah saja...'_

"Nghh...Akh.."

.

.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Sick Of hope**

* * *

.

.

Ketulusan yang terus mengalir dari pergerakan bibir merah Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin semakin nyaman memejamkan mata. Setiap hisapan dan gigitan kecil di bibir cherry itu tak sekalipun mengusik tidur lelapnya, namja cantik itu begitu menikmati cumbuan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Bahkan kini Sungmin tersenyum di tengah lumatan panas itu, karena dalam bunga tidurnya saat ini dipenuhi oleh taburan jutaan kelopak bunga.

"Ngh...akh".

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pekikan kecil tersebut, ketika menghisap kuat bibir atas Sungmin. Ia beralih menatap lekat wajah polos di depannya, memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tidak membangunkan namja cantik itu.

"Mianhae..". Ucapnya pelan. Kyuhyun menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk meraba bibir pouty Sungmin, begitu panas dan manis. Betapa ingin ia kembali meraup lapisan kenyal itu, bahkan menyusupkan lidah ke dalamnya. Namun wajah Sungmin yang begitu lelah dan pucat mengurungkan niat tersebut, namja tampan itu hanya memberikan satu kecupan ringan dan setelahnya ia berniat melepas pelukan Sungmin untuk beranjak dari ranjang itu.

"Kajima...".

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, ketika mendengar gumaman Sungmin. ia tersenyum lembut, melihat namja cantik itu masih memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun begitu berdebar menyadari pelukan tangan Sungmin semakin menguat, seolah tak mengizinkannya menyisakan sekat di antara tubuh keduanya.

"Buka matamu dan katakan kau mencintaiku Ming". Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, ia mengelus kepala Sungmin sambil terus menggumamkan harapannya. Tak ada yang diinginkannya saat ini selain mendengar pengakuan cinta dari bibir namja mungil itu. walau kecil kemungkinannya...bukankah Sungmin mencintai Choi Siwon...itu menurutnya.

.

.

Lebih dari 7 jam Kyuhyun bertahan pada posisinya, terus terjaga dengan tetap memeluk namja pujaannya. Berkali-kali ia mengecup kelopak mata cantik itu meskipun saat ini lengan kirinya telah mati rasa karena menjadi alas bagi kepala Sungmin. tapi wajah polos itu membuatnya betah berlama-lama menyentuhkan ujung jarinya di permukaaan bibir Sungmin.

"Mmmhh".

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menjauhkan jarinya dari bibir cherry itu begitu menyadari Sungmin sepertinya akan terbangun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat mendapati Sungmin berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata, sungguh dua manik foxy itu begitu mempesona dan menggemaskan untuknya.

"Kyu..."

"Eum?...kau benar-benar ratu tidur rupanya". Ucapnya seraya mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin, membuat namja cantik itu mendelik kesal dengan bibir terpout. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin hendak melepaskan pelukannya untuk beranjak pergi, ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar merusak suasana hati yang berbunga karena mimpi indahnya.

"Yya...aku hanya bercanda Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik kuat lengan Sungmin, hingga tubuh mungil itu kembali terhempas ke dalam pelukannya, Sungmin sempat memekik kecil karena hal tersebut terlebih jantungnya berdentum liar ketika bibir keduanya nyaris saling bersentuhan.

"K-Kyu...". Cicit Sungmin panik ketika Kyuhyun beralih perlahan menindih tubuh mungilnya, rasa panas, sesak dan berdebar membaur menjadi satu di dalam rongga dadanya.

Ekspresi Sungmin yang tak bisa diartikan membuat Kyuhyun semakin intens menatap namja cantiknya, tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin ia menautkan kedua jari mereka dan membawanya ke setiap sisi kepala namja cantik itu.

"Apa kau takut?". Bisiknya seraya meniup rambut yang menjuntai di mata Sungmin, membuat helaian halus itu tersibak keatas.

Namja cantik itu memilih untuk bungkam, ia begitu kesulitan menenangkan jantung yang terus menerus memompa desiran panas ke sekujur tubuhnya. Berkali-kali ia memalingkan wajah, bahkan menggigit bibirnya untuk menghindari tatapan dua obssidian itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap sendu bibir cherry yang terlihap pucat. Bukankah sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin, ia kerap melihat lapisan kenyal itu merah merekah dan begitu manis jika dikecup. Namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ini sungguh membuat hatinya begitu miris.

Hati kecilnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk merengkuh tengkuk Sungmin, kemudian memberikan satu jilatan pelan di bibir cherrynya.

"Eunghh...K-kyuu". Sungmin tersentak dan membulatkan mata lebar mendapat perlakuan tersebut, terlihat jelas tubuh mungilnya menegang di bawah rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Wae?...aku hanya melumasi bibirmu yang terlihat kering". Bisik Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut surai Sungmin, namja tampan itu mengulum senyumnya ketika melihat raut wajah cantik itu semakin menggemaskan.

Sungmin kembali memalingkan wajah, kedua manik foxynya tampak bergerak tak tentu arah...Sungguh ia tak mengerti debaran dalam hatinya semakin menggila. Namun apa yang ia tunjukkan membuat Kyuhyun cemas melihatnya, namja tampan itu begitu resah jika Sungmin kembali menaruh kebencian terhadapnya karena perlakuan yang ia berikan.

"Ming?". Panggilnya pelan...ia menangkup pipi Sungmin agar menatap padanya. Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan dahi melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Ia menduga sepertinya namja cantik itu begitu takut akan sentuhannya, tentu hal ini bukan tanpa alasan...Kyuhyun nyaris memperkosanya waktu itu. Dan ia tak ingin kembali menggores luka di hati namja cantik itu dengan membuatnya semakin trauma.

"Mianhae...sebaiknya aku menyiapkan air hangat untukmu". Kyuhyun dengan lembut melepas tautan jari mereka, kemudian beranjak perlahan dari tubuh namja mungil itu. Senyuman menawan masih terulas di bibir merahnya saat melihat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Kyuhyun bergegas cepat meninggalkan kamar tersebut sebelum ia tak terkendali karena raut menggemaskan itu.

.

.

"Kyu...Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?". Sungmin menatap lekat punggung lebar yang mulai menghilang dari balik pintunya, namja cantik itu meremas kuat dadanya saat rasa berdebar itu kembali menyergap. Sungguh...ingatan ketika Kyuhyun mengecup pipi atau bahkan menjilat bibirnya begitu hebat memicu desiran darahnya.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali memasuki kamar Sungmin. lengkap dengan peralatan yang akan ia gunakan untuk membersihkan tubuh namja mungil itu. Raut wajah tampan nya tak dapat didiskripsikan, ia tengah mengulas sebuah senyum atau seringai...entah tak ada mengetahuinya.

Sungmin yang melihat senyuman mengerikan itu cepat-cepat bangkit dan beringsut menuju kepala ranjang.

"Waee?...berbaringlah lagi, aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu"

"A-pa kau akan membuka bajuku?" Ucap Sungmin panik, pelukannya pada lututnya pun semakin menguat.

"Tentu saja Ming... Cepatlah berbaring sebelum air ini mendingin". Tukas Kyuhyun sembari mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang king size itu, ia menarik pelan lengan Sungmin berniat membaringkannya.

.

.

Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya ketika Kyuhyun mulai melepas kancing kemeja putihnya, namja cantik itu kembali memalingkan wajah saat debaran dalam dadanya kembali tak terkendali, ia pun kembali tak mampu menerka apa yang tengah terjadi pada tubuhnya, bukankah Kyuhyun selalu merawat tubuhnya seperti ini ketika ia sakit, akan tetapi surai coklet yang menutupi sebagian mata karena menunduk itu semakin membuat dirinya kepayahan meneguk ludah. Terlebih nafasnya pun kian memburu saat namja tampan itu mulai menanggalkan kemeja miliknya.

"Nghh...K-kyu". Sungmin meremas kuat bed cover di bawahnya ketika Kyuhyun mulai menyapukan handuk hangat di perutnya, namja cantik itu tak mampu menahan getaran hebat dalam dirinya hingga membuatnya mendesah kecil.

Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan gerakan mengusapnya, sungguh ia begitu terkejut Sungmin mendesah seperti itu. Sorot dan mimik wajahnya melembut berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin untuk tenang. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya, meski sebenarnya sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai bergejolak kala melihat tubuh halus bak porselen itu.

"Hnghh...K-kyuhyunnnhh". Namja cantik itu tiba-tiba menggeleng frustasi saat permukaan kain tebal itu menyentuh nipplenya. Dan ia dapat merasakan panas tangan Kyuhyun merambat cepat dari kain tersebut.

Kyuhyun kembali tersentak dibuatnya, ia pun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan namja cantik itu. tidakk kah desahan itu terdengar jelas dan keras?...

"W-wae Ming? Kau mendesah?". Tanyanya sedikit ragu, meski demikian Kyuhyun tampak menahan senyum bahgia, entahlah desahan yang ia dengar turut menggetarkan hatinya.

"...".

Tak satupun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, Sungmin lebih memilih menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan. Berkali-kali ia menggeleng dan menghindar saat Kyuhyun hendak membuka kedua tangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan menaggapinya, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya meski ia tau tubuh mungil berisi itu menegang saat tanganannya semakin intens meruam tubuhnya.

"Apa ini membuatmu takut?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas, namja tampan itu mengelus pelan pipi Sungmin dan menatapnya lembut.

"..."

Sungmin hanya menunduk dalam sebagai respon pertanyaan tersebut, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya meleleh . dan ia tak sanggup menyuarakan isi hatinya untuk namja tampan itu, karena Sungmin sepenuhnya belum menyadari Kyuhyun mulai bertahta dalam hatinya.

"Katakan sesuatu, jangan membuatku cemas seperti ini Ming...aku benar-benar menyesali kebodohanku tempo lalu, Mianhae".

Sungmin terkesiap mendengarnya, bukan...bukan itu yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata, andai ia mampu mendiskripsikan perasaannya saat ini dan membuat Kyuhyun memahaminya, mungkin dadanya tak kan sesesak ini. Sungguh Sungmin pun merasakan luka yang Kyuhyun alami karena sikap buruknya di malam itu.

"Ming..."

"..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir melihat Sungmin hanya diam, rasa bersalah semakin menguasai benaknya. tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal-hal yang mengingatkan Sungmin akan kejadian yang hampir membuatnya merenggut sesuatu yang berharga dari namja cantik itu

"Jika kehadiranku hanya membuatmu tak nyaman, katakanlah...mungkin lebih baik aku memberimu waktu untuk sepenuhnya memaafkanku . Kau tau? Aku tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini". Ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan memakaikan kemeja bersih untuk tubuh Sungmin, kedua obsidiannya kian meredup kala tak satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil itu.

Sungmin semakin kelu untuk membuka bibirnya, kata-kata sarat luka yang terus terlontar dari Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya terbelenggu dalan sikap diam. Ia tak mampu merangkai kata dan ia tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun membaca isi hati dan pikirannya.

"Saranghae...". Bisik Kyuhyun lirih seraya mengecup lembut bibir cherry itu kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar tersebut, barangkali dengan meninggalkannya dapat merubah suasana hati Sungmin dan membuatnya kembali merengek atau bahkan bercanda dengannya, kerena sungguh Kyuhyun tersiksa dengan sikap diam yang ditunjukkan namja cantik itu.

..

"Kyuuu". Panggil Sungmin lirih, ia kembali terisak saat sesak dalam dadanya semakin menimbun. Betapa ingin ia membalas kata cinta itu, namun Sungmin tak mengerti apa yang tengah di rasakan hatinya saat ini.

'_Kyu...saat melihatmu mendekat, aku tak bisa membuka hatiku.._

_Mungkinkah itu...tanpa kusadari kau telah meraih hatiku?' _Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

Hatinya semakin resah ketika Kyuhyun tak di sampingnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kamar demi mencari Kyuhyun. meski namja cantik itu masih tak mampu memahami isi hatinya, tapi satu hal yang ia tau...ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap polos ketika melihat sosok tinggi itu tengah memejamkan mata di sofa, nampaknya karena terus bertahan demi menjaga tidur namja cantiknya membuat Kyuhyun begitu kelelahan hingga membuatnya terlelap dalam posisi duduk seperti itu.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat, kemudian terkikik kecil melihat posisi tidur yang tidak biasa, meski demikian harus Sungmin akui...Kyuhyun begitu mempesona dengan posisi tidurnya. Sebelah tangan yang digunakan untuk menyangga kepala di sandaran sofa dengan kaki jenjang yang disilangkan membuat Kyuhyun terlihat makin tampan di matanya

"Kau...terlihat tampan jika tidur seperti ini". Ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun.

Namun sedetik kemudian jantungnya kembali berdetak hebat ketika melihat bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka. Sungmin menggerakan jemari mungilnya untuk meraba belahan merah tersebut, dan tersenyum lembut saat mengingat bibir merah itu pernah menciumnya. Dan ia merindukan kelembutan dari bibir kyuhyun.

Namja cantik itu memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya, ia begitu gugup kala hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun mulai menerpa pipinya.

'Cup'

Sungmin mengecup pelan belahan merah Kyuhyun, kemudian sedikit menyesapnya. Kedua pipinya tampak merona hebat karena mencium Kyuhun seperti itu. Sungmin cepat-cepat melepas ciumannya lalu menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan, sungguh... ia begitu malu dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Kyuu...aku bodoh". Ucap Sungmin lirih, ia beralih beringsut ke sofa kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Kyuhyun. berkali-kali namja cantik itu menggosok pipinya yang terasa panas, ia benar-benar tak menduga akan berbuat sejauh itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa dirimu.". Bisiknya pelan seraya memeluk perut namja tampan yang masih terlelap itu. Sungmin memandang lekat wajah Kyuhyun begitu hangat dan menenangkan, ia pun tak mengerti sejak kapan wajah namja Cho itu terlihat semakin tampan di matanya.

Merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini membuat Sungmin memejamkan mata dengan mengulas senyum manis yang terkembang di bibir cherrynya. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat hatinya menghangat sekaligus berdebar dalam waktu yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

Begitu anggun dan lembut, namja cantik itu terbaring lemah di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna putih, aroma obat begitu kental menguar di setiap sudut ruangan tersebut, kendati demikian senyum cantik tak pernah lepas dari bibir merah merekahnya saat memandang siluet tampan dari foto namja yang mendekap hidupnya saat ini, kemudian ia membawa pandangannya ke sebuah pohon sakura yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Sakura di Taman Namsan sebentar lagi akan bermekaran, aku merindukan melihatnya bersamamu Wonnie". Tampak kristal bening yang mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya, sosok cantik itu sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan mengejar impianku untuk sembuh dan hidup bahagia denganmu, aku begitu mencintaimu". Ucapnya lirih seraya memandang lekat wajah namja tampan dalam frame foto tersebut.

**Flash back on.**

"Chaggy...ku mohon jangan pergi, apa yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan untukmu,jebal...jangan meninggalkanku!". Siwon meremas kuat bahu Kibum, berusaha sekuat mungkin menggerakkan hati namja cantik itu agar mendengar permintaannya.

"Aku harus mengejar impianku Wonnie...ku mohon mengertilah". Ucap Kibum lirih, sorot matanya begitu pias...ia sepenuhnya menyadari hati Siwon dan dirinya pun sama-sama terluka karena keputusannya tersebut, tapi tak ada pilihan lain lagi jika ingin tetap hidup untuk mencintai namja bermarga Choi itu.

"Persetan dengan impianmu! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, aku bisa memberi apapun yang kau inginkan! Lupakan impian itu Bummie...tetaplah di sini bersamaku jika kau mencintaiku!"

"Bummie...kita harus secepatnya bergegas". Ucap Yoochun dengan senyum hangat yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku harus pergi, aku sangat mencintaimu...dan kau tau itu, Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti apa yang menjadi impianku Wonnie". Ucapnya lirih, ia mencium bibir namja tampan itu sebagai bentuk salam perpisahannya. Dan setelahnya ia menyambut tangan Yoochun untuk berlalu pergi.

"Kau meninggalkanku Kibum~ah! Kau tak mencintaiku!"

'_Mianhae Hyung...semua ini ku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu, aku lebih baik melihatmu membenciku daripada melihatmu bersedih karena kondisiku, aku akan kembali padamu secepatnya. Yaksokhae.._'

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

DRRRTT...DRRRTTT...DRRRTT

Namja cantik itu melirik sesaat ponselnya yang bergetar keras, ia menduga panggilan tersebut berasal dari Dokter yang menangani dirinya saat ini. Ya...Dokter muda sekaligus sahabat yang selalu mencurahkan perhatian untuknya...Park Yoochun.

Namun kedua mata indahnya membuka lebar saat bukan Yoochun yang menelfonnya melainkan seorang namja ulzzang yang menjadi kepercayaannya selama ini.

"Yeobbsseyo Himchan Hyung...".

"_**Bummie...bagaimana kondisimu? Semakin membaik bukan? cepatlah sembuh untuk kami, kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu...dan OHH! Kau harus secepatnya menjerat kuat kuda liarmu...aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan anak itu Bummie".**_ Ujar Himchan bertubi-tubi membuat Kibum terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Aku berjanji akan secepatnya sembuh Hyung,Yoochun hyung menanganiku dengan baik di sini...ku mohon bertahanlah untukku sedikit lagi". Ucap Kibum lembut, tak jarang ia kembali terkikik karena medengar nada menggerutu dari seberang line telfonnya.

"_**Tapi Bummie...aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mengatakan padanya, kau tau?...Siwon semakin menaruh kesalah pahaman antara hubunganmu dengan Yoochun, anak itu harus mengetahui kondisimu yang sebenarnya...atau sesuatu yang tak ku inginkan akan terjadi". **_

"Ku mohon Hyung...aku tak ingin membuat Siwon hyung sedih karena memikirkan hal ini...aku tau dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Jangan katakan apapun padanya hingga kondisiku membaik".

"_**Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin?...dia turut terseret dalam masalah ini Bummie".**_

"Sungmin? Nugu~

CKLEK

Kibum begitu terkesiap ketika seseorang membuka pintu, dan ia tau sosok tampan itu adalah Dokter muda yang merawatnya selama ini.

"Hyung...aku tutup telfonnya ne, akan ku hubungi lagi nanti" PIP

Ucapnya pelan saat memutus line telfon tersebut, dan setelahnya ia tersenyum lembut saat pemuda tampan di hadapannya mulai menjalankan tugasnya sehari-hari, memantau kondisinya dengan segala ketangkasannya.

"Siapa yang menghubungimu Bummie?" tanya Yoochun sembari menempelkan stetoskopnya di dada Kibum.

" Himchan Hyung yang menghubungiku". Jawabnya lirih, namja cantik itu mengekor setiap pergerakan yang Yoochun lakukan.

"Kondisimu semakin membaik Bummie...dan aku yakin, kau akan segera melewati masa-masa terburuk dari penyakit leukimamu". Ucap Yoochun lembut, ia beralih menggeggam jamari lentik namja cantik itu. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang selama ini bersemayam dalam hatinya, Yoochun begitu lama menaruh hatinya untuk Kibum namun hingga saat ini tak tersadari oleh namja cantik itu.

"Jinjjayo?... semua ini berkatmu Yoochun Hyung, gomawo". Kibum memeluk erat tubuh kekar di hadapannya. Yoochun tersenyum lembut menyadari kebahagiaan akan menyambut namja yang selama ini dicintainya, ia membalas pelukan tersebut dan terkekeh pelan. Betapa besar harapannya untuk memeluk bahkan memiliki Kibum seutuhnya, dan selama ini pula ia begitu berusaha keras memberikan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan Kibum.

"Ne Bummie, kau semakin cantik dengan senyumanmu...tetaplah seperti ini". Ujarnya seraya menepuk pelan punggung sempit Kibum

"H-hyung?" Kibum melepas pelukannya dan menatap heran pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh menanggapi tatapan tersebut, ia membelai pelan pipi Kibum kemudian kembali menggenggam erat jemari lentik itu.

"Bummie~ah, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu...satu minggu lagi Yunho Hyung yang akan menggantikan tugasku untuk merawatmu. Aku harus kembali ke korea untuk memastikan kondisi Dongsaengku, kau tau? Aku sangat merindukan bocah itu".

"Gwaenchana Hyung, sampaikan salamku untuk Minnie". Ucap Kibum dengan senyum cantiknya. Ia tau Minnie adalah sosok yang menggemaskan sama seperti yang selalu diceritakan Yoochun. Meskipun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan namja mungil itu.

"Tentu Bummie...apapun untukmu". Yoochun membelai surai Kibum dan setelahnya beranjak hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ah...H-hyung".

"Eum?"

"J-jika kau bertemu dengan Siwon Hyung, Ku mohon jangan katakan apapun mengenai kondisiku padanya".

Yoochun mengepalkan kuat tangannya, sungguh hatinya bergemuruh saat namja cantik itu mengucap nama seseorang yang dibencinya. Ia mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

'_Aku akan benar-benar merebut Kibum darimu Choi! Cintaku lebih besar untuknya...dan kau, tak sekalipun dapat menyentuhnya seujung rambutpun...karena Kibum milikku!' _desis Yoochun dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya**

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut saat membuka mata dan menemukan Sungmin tengah tertidur pulas di pahanya, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum dan membelai lembut surai namja cantik itu.

"sejak kapan kau tertidur di sini eum?". Ucapnya pelan, masih terus membelai kapala namja yang terlelap di atas pahanya. namun tak beberapa lama kemudian namja cantik itu mulai menggeliat kecil dan membuka kedua mata bulatnya.

"Kyu.."

"Hn.."

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan...jangan pernah meninggalkanku!" Sungmin memukul pelan perut Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi seruan kecil tersebut.

"Aigooo...kau sendiri yang memintaku pergi bukan?".

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya!"

"Semalam kau mengacuhkanku...itu berarti kau menginginkanku pergi Lee Sungmin". Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi namja cantik itu, dan tersenyum lembut kala menyadari demam Sungmin telah meluruh.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya Kyu!".

"Lalu kau ingin apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku ingin kau terus di sampingku...Selamanya!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar mendengar ucapan Sungmin, secara tidak langsung kalimat tersebut membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya bersorai girang, dan sungguh besar harapannya Sungmin mulai membuka hati untuknya.

"Benarkah kau menginginkannya?"

"Apa harus ku ulangi lagi? Geurae...aku ingin kau selalu di sampingku Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

DEG

Sungmin seketika terdiam...kedua matanya memanas kala memandang dua manik obsidian di atasnya. Sungguh... benak dan hatinya begitu berkecamuk mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dan ia masih belum menyadari getaran yang mulai merambat dalam relung hatinya.

"Arh! Apppo Kyu!" Sungmin mengusap kasar pipinya yang memerah, hasil cubitan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang memulainya Ming...apa maksudmu memperlihatkan rona merah di pipimu padaku huh? seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Mwooo?"

Sungmin dengan kasar mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap tajam namja tampan disampingnya, berkali-kali ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua manik foxynya membuka lebar ketika Kyuhyun semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka

'Cup'

"Sudah tidak sakit bukan?...sekarang katakan kau mencintaiku". Bisik Kyuhyun setelah mengecup pelan pipi Sungmin, namja tampan itu kembali terkekeh melihat raut wajah cantik itu semakin menggemaskan karena ulahnya.

"Kyuuuu...berhenti menyiksa jantungku!" TAP...TAP...TAP.

Wajah yang memanas disertai debaran keras dalam dadanya, memaksa namja mungil itu cepat-cepat berlari dari hadapan Kyuhyun. apapun itu...setiap sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan membuat tubuhnya meremang dan melemas hebat.

.

"M-menyiksa jantung? Apa maksudmu Ming...?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi melihat Sungmin berlari kencang menuju kamarnya, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar ketika mengingat semburat merah yang menghias pipi namja cantik itu, apa yang ia dambakan selama ini semakin sering dilihatnya. Terlebih sikap Sungmin akhir-akhir ini membuatnya yakin, namja cantik itu menyimpan sepercik perasaan untuknya.

Dengan senyum yang masih terkembang, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur...berniat membuat segelas susu hangat untuk namja cantiknya, Sungmin baru saja sembuh dari demamnya, dan tentu...segelas minuman bergizi akan semakin memulihkan kondisinya.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

_Ming...aku ingin tau, apakah saat melihatku...hatimu merasa bergetar,meskipun hanya sedikit?_

_Datanglah padaku...karena aku akan terus bersinar di tempat itu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Ming_.

Aku melangkah pelan menuju kamar Sungmin dengan segelas susu hangat untuknya, namun ku hentikan langkahku saat melihat anak itu berdiri di depan cermin dengan memegang kedua pipinya. apa yang kau lakukan Ming?.

Ku putuskan untuk mengamati tingkah bodohnya dari celah sempit pintu ini.

Tapi sedari tadi Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya berulang-ulang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak itu. Sungguh aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Katakan sesuatu...aisshhh bagaimana aku dapat memikirkan perasaanmu...apakah gembira seperti diriku?" Bisikku lirih, aku terus menerus mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan, mencoba mendengarkan kata yang mungkin akan ia ucapkan, barangkali anak itu malu mengakui perasaanya di hadapanku, namun Dia lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang menunggumu".

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Ming...".Kyuhyun pada akhirnya melangkah masuk dan mendekati namja cantik yang masih memeluk erat bunny putihnya.

"Kyuuu!" serunya keras, namja cantik itu begitu gugup saat menyadari Kyuhyun telah duduk di sisi ranjangnya, dengan panik ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipi babyskin itu.

"Y-ya...apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat duduk dan minum susumu". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu agar terduduk, ia tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin hanya menundukkan wajah dalam. Dengan perlahan ia membantu namja cantik itu meminumkan susunya, sorot matanya kian melembut kala menyadari Sungmin begitu patuh di hadapannya.

"Uhk...uhmphh...".

"Jangan tergesa-gesa meminumnya!". Seru Kyuhyun panik, ia membelai lembut pipi Sungmin berusaha menenangkannya.

"Uhukk...uhkkhhmpph".

"Yah! ku bilang jangan tergesa-gesa Ming!"

"Kau yang membuatku panik Kyu!". Balas Sungmin tak kalah keras, namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan seruan Kyuhyun.

"M-mwoo? Aku?".

"Ne...kau selalu membuat jantungku sakit!"

"Mwo?"

"Aku tak bisa berbicara dengan benar di hadapanmu! Apa kau tau itu? kau sengaja membuatku meleleh bukan?!"

"M-ming? kau...~"

Sungmin semakin kesal melihat wajah heran Kyuhyun, ia meraih tangan kokoh itu kemudian menempelkannya di dada kirinya. Dengan tatapan menghunus namja cantik itu semakin menekan telapak tangan Kyuhyun kuat untuk membuatnya merasakan denyutan hebat di rongga dada kirinya.

"Di sini selalu berdebar saat bersamamu, dan semakin gila saat kau menyentuhku! Bahkan ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku bagian ini sangat sakit Kyu!".

Sungmin memberanikan dirinya untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya yang sesak karena memendam perasaan aneh itu, ia tak peduli Kyuhyun akan menertawakan dirinya karena bicara sebodoh itu. yang jelas...rasa sesak itu kini nyaris sirna dengan pengakuannya.

Namja tampan itu begitu terkesima mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir manis Sungmin, hatinya bagai tersengat jutaan muatan listrik karena pengakuan tersebut. ia tak bisa menggambarkan bentuk hatinya saat ini, atau bahkan menunjukkan kebahagiaannya di hadapan Sungmin. Semua terlalu mendebarkan...Kyuhyun tau ia memiliki tempat di hati namja cantik itu, karena Sungmin merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Dan dengan segala kepastiannya Kyuhyun secara perlahan meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan membawanya mendekat.

Kyuhyun meniupkan nafas hangatnya di permukan bibir manis itu dan ia dapat mendengar Sungmin memekik kecil karenanya.

"K-kyuumphhftthh~...". Sungmin seketika memejamkan matanya, saat Kyuhyun menyatukan bibir mereka. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat kemeja namja tampan itu, tatkala tubuhnya mulai melemas karena lumatan lembut Kyuhyun.

Tak ingin membuat namja cantiknya terkejut dan membuatnya mengingat kejadian pahit di malam itu, Kyuhyun melepas ciuman tersebut...ia akan membimbing Sungmin masuk ke dalam dekapan cintanya secara perlahan dan selembut mungkin.

"Apa di sini kembali berdebar?" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyentuh dada kiri Sungmin.

Semburat merah kembali terulas di pipi baby skin itu, Sungmin begitu tersipu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan sungkan ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Sungmin masih terlena dengan ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau akan terus menerus merasakannya setelah ini Ming...cha, persiapkan dirimu aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat". Ujarnya seraya mendekap Sungmin dan membawanya untuk berdiri, berkali-kali ia mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin, ia benar-benar semakin mencintai sosok mungil bermata foxy itu.

"E-eoddiso?"

"Namsan ...kau tau? Bunga sakura mulai bermekaran di sana".

"Jinjja?...ah ne Kyuuuu". Sungmin berlari girang menuju kamar mandinya, tentu ia bersemangat untuk menyaksikan taburan kelopak indah itu. Bukankah hatinya saat ini tengah di penuhi bunga, terbih Kyuhyun akan selalu menggenggam tangannya mulai sekarang.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu mengatakan kau mencintaiku Ming...". Bisik Kyuhyun pelan, saat memandang punggung sempit itu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, senyum menawan tak pernah lepas menghias bibir merahnya kala menyadari cintanya mulai terbalas.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung...aku ingin tinggal bersama Master Kyu saja, antarkan aku ke apartemennya, kajja...kajja". Zelo begitu bersemangat menarik jaket Hyung garangnya, namja manis itu baru saja diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, tentunya setelah mengalami pukulan hebat di kepalanya kemarin. Beruntung...ia tak mendapat cidera serius karena insiden tersebut.

"Yah! siapa Hyungmu sebenarnya Eohhh!"

"Tapi Hyung...aku belum belajar banyak dari Master Kyu...jebal Hyuuung, kirimkan aku pada Master Kyu". Zelo memeluk erat kaki jenjang hyungnya sambil terus merengek keras, tak jarang namja manis itu menggesekkan wajahnya di lutut Yong Guk.

"M-mwoo?! Hentikan! Aku tak pernah mengajarimu bersikap memalukan seperti ini!".

"Hiks...Hyuunggg".

"Zelo~ah...kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit...istirahatlah yang cukup untuk memulihkan kondisimu... Arrachi?". Ujar Himchan lembut, namja ulzzang itu menarik lengan Zelo agar berdiri dan membaringkan namja manis itu di ranjang King sizenya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus pelan kepala Zelo yang terbelit perban putih.

"Ne Hyung...saranghae". Zelo tersenyum lebar mendapat belaian halus di kepalanya, berkali-kali ia mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat Himchan terkekeh pelan.

"YAH!apa yang kau katakan pabbo! Dia kekasihku! Aku mengutukmu mengatakan kata itu!" Teriak Yong Guk keras, namja garang itu semakin mendesah berat saat dongsaeng manisnya tak sekalipun mendengar teriakan tersebut, akan tetapi lebih memilih bermanja-manja dengan Himchan layaknya seekor anak kucing.

"Hyung...berhentilah bersikap seprti itu, Zelo sakit karena ulahmu...ahh! Sungmin mengirimku pesan". Namja ulzzang itu terkikik geli ketika membaca isi pesan tersebut, kemudian ia beralih menggenggam jari Yong Guk sambil memasang pupy eyes andalannya.

"Hyuung...kajja ke Taman Namsan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini sedang menikmati sakura di tempat itu, dan aku juga menginginkannya".

"Tentu Chaggiyahh...aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau mau".

"Aku ikut!". Seru Zelo seketika,

Namja manis itu begitu menggebu-gebu ketika mendengar nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. ia kembali mengingat misinya untuk menyatukan Masternya dengan namja cantik itu.

"Tidak!". Seru Yong Guk cepat, ia tau Zelo akan merusak moment manis bersama kekasih ulzzangnya.

"Hyung! dia dongsaengmu!...ah tentu Zelo~ah, itu akan membantu menyembuhkanmu...Kajja". Himchan merengkuh lengan dua namja tinggi itu untuk bergegas pergi, menuju Taman Namsan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Skip Time**

"Ah...yeppeonaaa". Pekik Sungmin ketika ribuan kelopak sakura itu berguguran dan sebagian hinggap di rambut dan mantel tebalnya, ia mulai menyandarkan kepala di dada Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jemari panjang milik namja tampan itu.

"Ne...seperti dirimu Ming". Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyum hangat ketika mengusap lengan Sungmin yang berada dalam rengkuhannya berkali-kali ia mengecup sayang puncak namja cantik itu

Taburan kelopak sakura semakin membuat hati keduanya begitu hangat. Terlebih untuk Kyuhyun...ia tak pernah menduga perasaannya akan terbalas seperti ini, meski nyatanya namja tampan itu belum mendengar kata cinta yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Tapi tak apa...selama hatinya mengetahui Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"K-kyuuu". Sungmin begitu tersentak saat tubuhnya semakin tertarik ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, dan itu membuatnya mengerjap polos.

"Aku tau kau kedinginan, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini". Bisiknya lembut seraya membelai punggung sempit Sungmin, Kyuhyun begitu menikmati aroma vanila yang menguar kuat dari ceruk leher namja cantik itu.

Sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh, ia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum manis saat kehangatan perlahan membelenggu tubuh mungilnya, dan Sungmin teramat menyukai pelukan itu... karena tak ada pelukan sehangat dan senyaman pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku akan membeli minuman hangat untukmu". Ujar Kyuhyun, ia melepas pelukan tersebut kemudian bergegas pergi setelah sebelumnya mencium kening namja cantik itu.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut kala menatap tubuh tinggi itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Namja cantik itu kembali menatap taburan kelopak sakura sambil menghirup aroma pagi yang begitu menenengkan. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terkesiap ketika seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Kyuuuu...kau cepat sekali datang". Serunya girang, namun tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar ketika membuka mata dan bukan Kyuhyun yang didapatinya.

"Wo-wonnie Hyung, a-pa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah...karena firasatku mengatakan aku akan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini Sungmin~ah". Jawabnya pasti, meski sebenarnya bukan alasan itu yang membawa tubuhnya ke tempat penuh taburan bunga tersebut. Siwon memang selalu mengunjungi Taman Namsan saat sakura bermekaran, karena itu yang selalu ia lakukan dulu bersama kekasihnya ...Kim Kibum.

"...".

Sungmin begitu resah dengan kehadiran namja kekar itu, karena hanya Kyuhyun yang diinginkannya saat ini.

"Min...mengapa kau selalu menghindariku akhir-akhir ini, tidakkah kau mencintaiku?...tak seharusnya kau meninggalkanku." Ujarnya mengiba, meski demikian hatinya mendesis tajam ketika memikirkan segala rencana yang akan ia lakukan pada namja cantik itu.

"Se-sebaiknya aku pergi Hyung, ada yang ingin ku kerjakan". Sungmin beranjak cepat dari duduknya, ia benar-benar malas menghadapi namja kekar itu. namun cengkeraman tangan Siwon berhasil membuatnya kembali terhempas di kursinya.

.

"Pergi kemana?...jangan sekalipun meninggalkanku Min, karena aku tak pernah mengizinkannya! Kau milikku...Lee Sungmin!"

"Hyung! kita tak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun...kau tak pernah menyatakan cintamu padaku...jadi ku mohon lepaskan aku!..Arhh Appo Hyung!".Sungmin berusaha keras menghempas tangannya, namun cengkeraman tangan kokoh Siwon semakin menguat. dan itu membuatnya memekik sakit. Bahkan saat ini terlihat jelas warna merah begitu kontras di tangan putihnya akibat cengkeraman tersebut.

'_Tidak semudah itu Min...Park Yoochun harus melihat Dongsaeng kecilnya hancur di tanganku'_. Desis Siwon dalam hati.

Namja kekar itu semakin meyeringai ketika melihat Sungmin hampir menangis karena perbuatannya, namun kedua matanya tiba-tiba memicing saat menyadari siluet Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

"Hyung... lepaskan! Appo! Hiks...ku mohon Hyumphhffthh~

Sungmin terbelalak lebar saat Siwon mencium bibirnya, berkali-kali ia memukul dada bidang itu, namun cengkeraman tangan yang semakin menguat membuatnya tak berdaya. Sungmin menangis hebat di tengah lumatan kasar itu, sungguh hatinya menjerit pilu...ia tak ingin Kyuhyun melihat kondisinya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan ringan menuju tempat namja cantiknya, ia terkekeh pelan ketika menimang-nimang minuman kaleng yang baru saja di hangatkannya. Hatinya selalu berdesir saat membayangkan senyum dan semburat merah Sungmin.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya tersentak ke belakang, saat kedua obsidiannya menangkap adegan yang menghantam telak ulu hatinya. Bibir merah itu tampak bergetar tak mampu menyuarakan perih yang kian meranjam dadanya.

Sungguh...ia tak ingin mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, Sungmin tengah berciuman dengan namja lain dan ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri...lalu apa arti rona merah dan senyum tersipu, atau bahkan pengakuan yang beberapa jam lalu di dengarnya dari namja cantik itu...semua hanya kebohongan. Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi meraba bentuk hatinya saat ini...bagian hangat itu telah hancur menjadi serpihan tak berarti.

Dua minuman kaleng yang sebelumnya ia bawa...kini telah terjatuh karena kedua tangan yang bergetar hebat. Dengan gontai namja tampan itu berjalan mendekat, Kyuhyun tau...ia akan menyakiti dirinya jika datang menghampiri dua siluet itu...akan tetapi kakinya terus bergerak mendekat.

"M-ming...". Gumamnya lirih, Kyuhyun meraba dada kirinya yang semakin berdenyut nyeri saat ciuman itu semakin jelas di depan matanya.

"URHMMPHH! MMHH! MMHH!". Sungmin menjerit tertahan mendengar panggilan sarat akan luka itu, tubuhnya berontak hebat dalam rengkuhan Siwon, namun hisapan namja kekar itu semakin menguat di bibirnya. Betapa besar harapannya... Kyuhyun mampu memahami kondisinya saat ini...Sungguh ia bersumpah demi apapun, sama sekali tak menginginkan ciuman itu dan menyakiti Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Merasa puas telah menyakiti Sungmin dan namja berkulit pucat itu, Siwon mengakihiri ciuman panas tersebut. ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin yang terisak keras di hadapannya.

"K-kyuu...Hiks...semua yang kau lihat tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, ku mohon Kyu...percayalah padaku". Sungmin secepat kilat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, ia menangis keras saat namja tampan itu hanya menunduk dengan tatapan yang berkilat geram.

"Aku tau...kau menikmati ciuman kita Sungmin~ah". Ucap Siwon seraya mengusap bibirnya yang basah, namja Choi itu begitu ringan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Kemudian terkekeh pelan melihat drama yang tengah di saksikannya saat ini.

"Hiks...Kyuuu, aku mohon bicaralah...kau..hiks harus mempercayaiku".

"Kau mencium namja itu Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"T-Tidak Kyu...hiks aku tak menciumnya ku mohon~

"Cukup Ming! Jika kau masih mencintai namja itu...tak seharusnya kau memberiku harapan untuk mencintaimu!"

"K-kyuuu". Sungmin menggeleng kasar, hatinya kembali meraung keras mendengar kalimat itu. ia bersimpuh di hadapan Kyuhyun dan memeluk kaki jenjang itu begitu erat. Tidak...Sungmin tak ingin melukai cintanya. Ia telah menyadari...perasaan terdalamnya hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tau! Kau membunuh hatiku Ming! Sebaiknya kau kembali pada Choi Siwon...aku pergi". Kyuhyun melepas paksa rengkuhan tangan Sungmin, kemudian berlari meninggalkan namja cantik yang semakin menjerit pilu. Tapi apa daya...goresan pedih begitu banyak bersarang dalam hatinya, dan Kyuhyun tak mampu bertahan lagi. Rasa kecewa dan dikhianati membuatnya terus melangkah semakin jauh, meninggalkan cintanya.

"KYUUUUUUUU!". Sungmin jatuh terjeremamb di atas tanah, berulangkali ia menjeritkan nama Kyuhyun namun tak sekalipun dapat membawa sosok tinggi itu kembali padanya. dengan tubuh yang semakin melunglai...namja cantik itu menggerakkan tangan untuk menutup wajahnya kemudian menangis keras. Bibir mungilnya tak pernah berhenti menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangis Sungmin~ah...ikutlah denganku karena aku akan memberimu kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya". Ucap Siwon santai sembari merengkuh tubuh mungil itu untuk membawanya berdiri.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung...bukankah itu Sungmin?". Tanya Zelo begitu melihat namja cantik masternya di seret paksa oleh seorang pria berpawakan kekar.

Himchan seketika membulatkan mata lebar melihat hal tersebut, dengan panik ia menarik lengan kekasihnya untuk mendekat.

"Hyung! jauhkan anak bodoh itu dari Sungmin! Ppaliyaa Hyung!"

"Aku tidak bisa Himchannie...dia sahabatku!"

"Mworagooo! Kau lebih memilih Siwon daripada kekasihmu sendiri?!"

"A-aniyaa...aku sangat mencintaimu Chaggiyaaa...tapi ~~

"Aku membencimu!" Jerit Himchan keras, ia beralih menarik tangan Zelo dan mengacuhkan kekasih garangnya. Namja ulzzang itu sama sekali tak mendengar Yong Guk merengek-rengek padanya.

"Zelo~ah...kita harus melakukan sesuatu". Bisik Himchan, namja ulzzang itu sepenuhnya menyadari ia tak kan mampu melawan Siwon dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Ne Hyung...Sungmin milik Master Kyu, lalu apa rencana kita?".

Himchan menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap sudut taman tersebut, dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat seorang turis wanita asing yang berjalan di seberangnyaa.

"Zelo...ambilah tirai dari kedai itu, aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang kita perlukan dari turis ini". Titahnya tegas.

"Ne Hyung!".

.

.

.

.

"Hiks...lepas Hyung!...jangan menyentuhku!..hiks!kau sengaja melakukannya!"

"Ssshh...diam Min, kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Lepaskan aku hyung!

Siwon tetap bersikeras menyeret Sungmin pergi, meski ia mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari namja mungil itu. Namun tiba-tiba langkah keduanya terhenti saat seorang yeojja tinggi berkaca mata hitam tengah menghadang mereka. Terlebih Yeojja itu dengan kasar menghempas cengkraman Siwon di tangan Sungmin.

"YAH! Nappeun Namjaaa! Berani-beraninya kau bermain di belakangku! Apa kau tak melihatnya usia kandunganku menginjak umur 2 bulan Eohhhh!".

"M-mwoo? S-siapa kau?". Siwon semakin mundur ke belakang saat Yeojja bercelana training dengan dress selututnya semakin berjalan angkuh, terlebih perut yang membesar itu semakin membuat nyalinya menciut. Sangat tidak masuk akal yeojja yang mengandung janin 2 bulan memiliki ukuran perut di atas normal ibu hamil.

"AIGOOOO! KAU MELUPAKANKU! APA KAU TAK INGAT KITA MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN BERBAGAI GAYA DAN BEGITU BERGAIRAH!" . Teriaknya cempreng sembari menirukan gerakan seorang binaragawan. Namun secara tidak langsung kedua tangannya memberikan aba-aba pada Himchan untuk membawa Sungmin pergi.

"A-apa maksudmu! A-ku tak mengenalmu!"

"YAHHH! Lihat...ini hasil buah cinta kita Yeobbo...kau harus bertanggung jawab!".

Ucap Zelo mendayu-dayu, ia mengelus seduktif perut besarnya di hadapan namja kekar itu, namun ia tak menyadari... Siwon tengah menatap perutnya aneh.

Bulatan besar itu tampak merosot turun, bahkan terdapat sehelai kain yang menjuntai dari perut besar itu.

"Lihat Yeobbo...ini anak kita". Gerutu Zelo masih dengan menepuk-nepuk keras perut buncitnya, sementara Siwon semakin menatap ngeri padanya...ia benar-benar tak berkutik ketika menyadari perut Yeojja tinggi itu telah berpindah tempat ke selangkangannya.

"B-bayimu jatuh...n-noonaa".

"Mwoooo?!" Zelo seketika melihat nanar perutnya, dan benar saja gulungan tirai itu semakin merosot turun bahkan sebagian mulai menjulur keluar, dengan panik ia merengkuh gumpalan tersebut kemudian menariknya ke atas. Berusaha sekeras mungkin mempertahankan posisi perut buncitnya, meski saat ini kandungannya tak berbentuk lagi.

"A—s-sepertinya aku akan melahirkan...Oh tidak, aegya! Tenang-tenang...kau akan terlahir dengan selamat! A-aku sebaiknya pergi Ye-yeobooo...annyeoooonggg... Saranghaeeeeee!". Ujar Zelo gugup, ia dengan perlahan-lahan mundur kebelakang lalu secepat kilat lari dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

"MINGGIRRRR! AKU WANITA AKAN MELAHIRKAN! AWASSS INI ANAK MONSTERRR!"

Siwon membuka lebar mata dan kedua bibirnya, ketika melihat Yeojja tinggi itu berlari terbirit-birit dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Dari balik dress hamilnya tampak sesuatu yang tebal dan berbulu menjuntai kebawah. Dan itu membuat orang-orang yang dirangsaknya turut berlari kalang kabut karena mayakini yeojja itu memang mengandung anak monster.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?". Gumamnya heran. Siwon memijit pelipisnya yang tersa pening paska kepergian Yeojja tinggi itu, ia memalingkan tubuh berniat kembali menarik Sungmin. namun seketika kedua mata kelamnya membuka lebar kala tak menemukan namja mungil itu di manapun, dan itu membuat ia meremas kasar rambutnya.

"SUNGMIN!".

.

.

* * *

"Minnie...ku mohon tenangkan dirimu". Ucap Himchan, masih terus membelai punggung namja cantik yang terus berontak dan menangis keras dalam pelukannya. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat dongsaengnya terlihat rapuh seperti ini. Sementara Yong Guk hanya menatap miris dua namja cantik itu dari pantulan kaca spionnya.

"Hiks...aku tidak menciumnya Hyung...sungguh aku sama sekali tak melakukannya". Isak Sungmin semakin histeris.

"Aku tau Minnie...sshhh Ulljimaa..."

"Kemana aku akan mencari Kyuhyun? Aku tak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku Hyung!Hiks... andwae!"

Himchan terdiam mendengar racauan itu, ia pun tak tau harus mencari Kyuhyun di mana. Namja tampan itu tak sekalipun memberi tahu alamat apartemennya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar ketika mengingat Zelo.

"Zelo mengetahuinya...sekarang berhentilah menangis".

Sungmin sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapan hyung ulzzangnya tersebut, bahkan tangisaanya semakin mengeras. Sungguh namja cantik itu begitu tersakiti dengan keadaan yang di hadapinya, Hingga rasa sesak di dadanya membuat Sungmin jatuh terlelap...ia begitu lelah untuk sekedar menggerakkan bibirnya. Bahkan menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

_'Saat melihatmu menjauh aku tak bisa menggenggammu, mungkinkah tanpa ku sadari rasa sakit ini bertambah besar Kyuuu...'_

'_Hiks...apakah kau mengerti perasaan yang kusembunyikan? Akulah yang tak bisa mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'...apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan semua ini?'._ meski terpejam, namja cantik itu terus menerus menjerit dalam hatinya, berjuta rasa sesal dan pedih semakin hebat mencabik hati kecilnya. Seharusnya ia tak selambat ini menyadari cintanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae... Kyunnie".

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Chaaa Sick Of Hope hadiiirrr...

Sesuai janji kemarin author update cepet karena review readers...

*Hayoo jangan lupa ff nya gnre hurt comfort Chinguyaa ^^

*Iya chinguu...semua cast yang ada di ff ini biasnya author, terutama Kyumin.

*Lagu yang kmarin author dengerin wkt nulis ff lagunya **Davichi (Be Warmed & Just the two of us) sama k will(I hate my self) ** Wajib mendengarkan ya Chinguuu...^^ nyesek lagunya. # mian promosi.

*Happy end apa g ya? ^^ ikuti terus ceritanya ne ...

*Ahhh...bener bgt Chingu bisa nebak Kibum lagi sakit hehe.

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, cho hyo woon, Zahra Amelia, paprikapumpkin, nova137, pumpkinsparkyumin, HyunShi, Ardilla KyuMin, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dessykyumin, Love Clouds, Nha KyuMin,SPREAD JOY137, kyutamins, dhian930715ELF, 137Line, adekyumin joyer, bunnyblack136, reaRelf, ChoKyunnie, Kim Yong Neul, sitapumpkinelf, Kikkurone, bebek, Maximumelf, adette, Yhana Emng Gokill, Kyurin Minnie, dJOYers, ChoiShinYang , hapsarikyuku,Cholee137, riesty137, Unykyuminmin, KyuMin Child Clouds, reva kyuminelf, vey900128, Jo-Sitta Kim, winecouple, Vhentea, KYUMINTS, ria, chikakyumin, AreynaSyndrome, ZaAra eviLKyu , EvilBunny Cho, epildedo, keykyu, kyumin saranghae, is0live89, You Know Who, kimteechul, okoyunjae, amelia jillbely, lee sunri hyun, SnowDream, anonim, miniminiekyu, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Erry Kyumin, ChoLee KyuMinie, Vulnie, Choi Yuan, fymuthia, Kanaya, .1, sitara1083, , Ri Yong Kim, chu, kyuti, abilhikmah, sudokyu, kyuminjoy, evilbunny,hana ryeong9, elfkyulover, bunnychagy, lemonade, sansankyu, **dan para** Guest...**

Gomawooo udah review di chap 5 kemarin...^^

Tetep review ne chinguuuu...makin banyak review makin cepet author updatenya ^^

Author mengharap review readers di chap ini pleaseee...

Annyeong

Kamshaeeee

Hugg


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum.**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Previous Chapter_**

'Hiks...apakah kau mengerti perasaan yang kusembunyikan? Akulah yang tak bisa mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'...apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan semua ini?'.

meski terpejam, namja cantik itu terus menerus menjerit dalam hatinya, berjuta rasa sesal dan pedih semakin hebat mencabik hati kecilnya. Seharusnya ia tak selambat ini menyadari cintanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae... Kyunnie".

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kepedihan yang menghempas kebahagiaan sesaatnya membuat namja tampan itu terus memacu kaki jenjangnya tak tentu arah. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun meremas bahkan memukul dada, berusaha sekuat mungkin menghilangkan rasa sesak yang kian mencekik nafasnya. Sungguh ia tak mampu berfikir apapun untuk menyamarkan rasa sakit itu.

'_Aku adalah pria yang buruk saat berlari meninggalkanmu! Tapi aku tak sanggup melihatnya Ming! Aku bahkan tak punya kepercayaan diri untuk mengikatmu dan tak memiliki alasan untuk merampasmu darinya...Mengapa kau lakukan semua ini di depan mataku? Tidakkah kau tau aku jatuh terbakar karenamu!'. _Racaunya dalam hati.

.

.

'hosshh...hosshh...hoshh'. deru nafasnya tersengal hebat, Kyuhyun nyaris jatuh tersungkur karena pening jika saja ia tak berpegang erat pada dahan pohon sakura di sisinya.

"Ming...". Panggilnya lirih, ia menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya di pohon tersebut. Sorot obsidiannya kian meredup kala memandang gemricik air danau di hadapannya.

'_**Aku tak bisa berbicara dengan benar di hadapanmu! Apa kau tau itu? kau sengaja membuatku meleleh bukan?!'**_

'_**Di sini selalu berdebar saat bersamamu, dan semakin gila saat kau menyentuhku! Bahkan ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku bagian ini sangat sakit Kyu!'.**_

"SUNGMIIIIINNN!". Teriaknya parau. Kyuhyun kembali meremas dadanya saat ucapan Sungmin kembali terngiang dalam benaknya, betapa melambungnya ia ketika mendengar kata-kata itu bahkan ia masih dapat merasakan dentuman hebat dari jantungnya saat mencium bibir manis Lee Sungmin.

Tapi kini hanya tersisa denyutan nyeri yang menguasai rongga dadanya, Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi untuk mengingat semua kenangan yang begitu dalam menikam ulu hatinya. Tidakkah ia selalu mencurahkan setiap perhatian dan kesabarannya hanya untuk Sungmin. Tapi siapa sangka ...namja cantik itu menginjak mati bunga cinta yang bersemi dalam hatinya. Dan Kyuhyun tak pernah menduga Sungmin akan berbuat sekejam itu di depan matanya, bahkan apa yang ia lihat lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan jeritan benci yang kerap didengarnya dari bibir manis itu.

"Mungkinkah aku hanya permainanmu atau bahkan aku hanyalah hewan peliharaanmu Lee Sungmin?".

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hyung..aku harus menjemput Wookie dan Zelo. Kau jaga Sungmin di rumah ini".

"M-mwoo? Yya...biar aku saja yang menjemput mereka".

"Ck! Kau tak kan mengerti posisi Zelo, bukankah kau sendiri yang menolak membantuku dan lebih memilih Siwon! Jaga Sungmin...dan pastikan anak itu menghabiskan makan siangnya...jika ingin kumaafkan. Aku pergi!". BLAMMM

Yong Guk menatap nanar pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat, ia mengacak kasar rambutnya dan berkali-kali berdecak kesal. Selama seminggu ini ia tak bisa menjamah tubuh Himchan karena ketiga dongsaengnya yang berhasil merebut perhatian namja ulzzang itu. Terlebih, kini kemarahan Himchan pada dirinya semakin memuncak dan hal itu membuatnya semakin sulit mendekati kekasihnya.

'Sialan kau Choi Siwon'. Batinnya

Dengan masih mengusap wajah kusutnya, Yong Guk mulai meraih piring Sungmin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang namja cantik itu. ia benar-benar bingung harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menghadapi seseorang dalam kondisi terpuruk. Dan lagi, sejauh ini Sungmin tak menunjukkan itikad baik terhadap dirinya, terlihat jelas namja mungil itu semakin menunduk saat ia ingin menyapa.

"Min...habiskan makanan ini". Ujar Yong Guk kikuk. Ia meletakkan piring tersebut di atas pangkuan Sungmin. Namun namja cantik itu hanya diam memandang lantai dingin di bawahnya.

"...".

.

"Ommo... Makananmu sepertinya akan menangis karena kau tak menyentuhnya". Candanya bermaksud mencairkan suasana canggung di kamar tersebut.

"...".

Sungmin tak sekalipun menanggapi setiap ucapannya, dan karenanya Yong guk beralih cepat meraih segelas air putih milik Sungmin, kemudian mengguyurkan seluruh isi gelas tersebut di kedua matanya. Nampaknya rasa putus asa karena tak mampu menyambung komunikasi yang baik dengan Dongsaengnya, membuat namja garang itu bertindak tak wajar.

"Oh tidak...sepertinya aku menangis". Seru Yong Guk, berkali-kali ia menarik kemudian menekuk wajahnya berusaha sebaik mungkin menampilkan raut bersedihnya di depan Sungmin. Barangkali dengan apa yang ia lakukan dapat meluluhkan hati namja cantik itu.

Tapi Sungmin hanya membulatkan mata melihat tindakan tak terduga Hyung garangnya, secara perlahan ia beringsut menjauh. Sungguh...bibir tebal yang mencibir dengan lubang hidung yang makin membesar membuatnya bergidik ngeri, terlebih cucuran air yang meluber di seluruh wajah garang itu semakin membuatnya hampir memekik takut. Baginya penampilan Yong Guk lebih terlihat seperti seekor bayi katak yang keluar dari kubangan di bandingkan dengan seorang yang menangis

"Aku menangis..., cepat katakan 'Ulljima' untukku".

"..."

Yong Guk menghentikan aksinya saat melihat Sungmin semakin meringkuk di sudut ranjangnya, namja garang itu benar-benar frustasi menghadapi kecanggungan antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Ia belum sepenuhnya memahami Sungmin. dan baru beberapa hari ini bertemu dengan namja bermata foxy itu.

"Kau ingin aku menyuapimu? Arrasseo...cha buka mulutmu".

"...".

"Aisshh...yya jangan diam seperti itu, anggaplah aku Kyuhyun...cepat buka mulutmu".

"Hiks..".

Namja garang itu membulatkan mata lebar, ketika mendapati Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis. Ia bergerak kalut mencari apapun yang dapat meredakan isakan tersebut. Rupanya Yong Guk tak menyadari bahwa apa yang baru saja diucapkannya telah membuat Sungmin kembali mengingat Kyuhyun.

"Y-yaa...ulljimayooo...mianhae Min". Ucap Yong Guk panik, ia menepuk-nepuk kapala Sungmin berniat menghentikan isakan tersebut. Tak jarang Yong Guk menyeka linangan air mata itu dengan telinga Bunny milik Sungmin. Namun bukannya menenang Sungmin makin menangis keras di hadapannya.

"Kyunnieee...!"

Yong Guk terlonjak berdiri, boneka bunny yang dipegangnya pun terhempas ke atas karena jeritan tersebut. Yong Guk menatap heran namja cantik yang masih setia mengalirkan bulir-bulir bening dari pelupuk matanya. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir Sungmin adalah sosok yang begitu kekanakan dan merepotkan. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mampu bertahan hidup menjaganya selama ini.

"Ulljima!" Bentaknya seraya berkacak pinggang ia menaikkan dagunya setinggi mungkin, Yong Guk berniat memasang wajah garangnya. mungkin dengancara ini dapat menciutkan nyali Sungmin yang menurutnya begitu manja.

"Hiks..."

"Yah!Ulljimaaa! Kau namja atau Yeojja eohh?! Berhenti bersikap lembek seperti ini!". Serunya sembari menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Sungmin mendelik tajam mendengar seruan tersebut, tapi setelahnya ia kembali terisak keras sambil melempari Yong Guk dengan apapun yang berhasil di jangkau tangannya.

"Uhmpphh...Sung~ BUAGGGHHH...Argghh...hentikan! Appohh...Arghh!...SUNGMIN!"

"MWOO!". Sungmin menjerit keras, ia menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian berdiri angkuh di ranjang, namja cantik itu memberi tatapan menghunus pada sososk tinggi di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, aku bisa gila jika harus berhadapan dengan manusia yang terguncang jiwanya seperti dirimu!"

"Aku ingin mencarinya! Minggir Hyung!"

"Y-yah A-andwaeeee! Kembali ke ranjangmu!..."

Sungmin tak sekalipun menghiraukan seruan hyungnya, ia terus menerus mendesak Yong Guk agar menyingkir dari hadapannya. Berkali-kali ia memukul bahkan beteriak histeris, akan tetapi namja kekar itu begitu kuat menghadang perlawananya.

.

"Ku mohon Hyung...aku ingin mencarinya".

Ucap Sungmin lemah, tubuh mungilnya kian merosot ke bawah kala usahanya tak berbuah apapun. Hati kecilnya kembali memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya menunduk dalam. Sungmin sepenuhnya menyadari ia begitu rapuh tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya. Berulang kali namja cantik itu mengusap kasar cairan bening yang semakin mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Arrayoo...tapi tidak saat ini Min, tunggulah mereka pulang dan kau harus menghabiskan makananmu". Ujar Yong Guk seraya menarik lengan Sungmin. Namun namja cantik itu menghempas kasar tangannnya kemudian kembali mencari celah untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Tak ingin lengah, Yong Guk secepat kilat menarik tangan Sungmin kemudian menghempaskannya di ranjang. Namja cantik itu benar-benar telah menguras habis kesabarannya. Berkali-kali Yong Guk membenturkan jidat lebarnya ke dinding saat merasakan kepalanya hampir pecah karena menghadapi sikap keras kepala Sungmin.

_'kau menyiksaku Himchannie...aku benar-benar ingin melepas anak ini dan membiarkannya menggila di luar sana. Cepat pulang Pabbo!_'. Serunya dalam hati.

"Kau tak berhak mengurungku di rumahku Hyung! Biarkan aku mencari Kyuhyun!"

Yong Guk mengacak kasar rambutnya ketika mendengar intonasi bicara Sungmin semakin meninggi, dan ia benar-benar jengah menghadapi sikap kekanakan namja cantik itu.

"KYUHYUN? KAU INGIN KYUHYUN? GEURAEE...KAU AKAN MENDAPATKANNYA LEE SUNGMIN!". Teriakan sarat emosi itu mengalun keras mengiringi derap langkahnya yang keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sementara Sungmin hanya berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, segalanya terasa penat dan menyesakkan. Kebodohannnya telah membuat cinta itu menjauh dari dekapannya. Betapa merindunya ia akan setiap kata dan sentuhan Kyuhyun. tapi apa daya...hanya penyesalan yang memenuhi relung hatinya saat ini. Meski berulang kali ia menjeritkan kebenaran...namun kesalahpahaman itu telah mengukir luka di hati namja tampan itu.

"Mungkinkah kau kembali padaku, setelah aku menyakitimu untuk kesekian kalinya?...mianhae Kyunnie". Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya ketika rasa pedih itu semakin hebat meruam hatinya. Dan ia benar-benar mengutuk sikap otoriter Yong Guk, tidakkah namja garang itu tau...ia begitu membutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk menghapus denyutan nyeri di hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia cukup terkesiap dengan hal tersebut. Mungkinkah apa yang di katakan Yong Guk benar adanya? Ia membawa Kyuhyun kembali untuknya. Sungguh betapa besar harapannya Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kyunnie...". Pekiknya senang, kedua matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat sebelah kaki telanjang yang di ayun-ayunkan di bibir pintu. Dan ia berharap itu adalah kaki Kyuhyun.

Namun binar foxynya seketika memudar saat kaki jenjang itu semakin memperlihatkan garis keseluruhannya. Nampak kain hitam berumbai yang membungkus kaki itu. Sungmin menyipitkan mata saat melihat kain tersebut, sungguh ia mengenal betul itu adalah dress malam yang sering dikenakan Leetuk. Sangat mustahil Kyuhyun memberi kejutan kedatangannya dengan atribut seperti itu.

"Kyu...". Panggilnya lirih. Dan seketika itu pula sesosok yang diyakininya sebagai Kyuhyun muncul. Namun sosok mengerikan di hadapannya bukanlah namja yang dirindukannya. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki bibir setebal itu bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah mengenakan Roll rambut milik ibunya.

"Lee Sungmin...Kyuhyunmu telah kembali...aku tau kau tak bisa melupakan sentuhan lembutku. Aku...Cho Kyuhyun yang bergairah dan SEXY". Ucap Yong Guk dengan mendesah, ia berputar berkali-kali kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela kamar Sungmin. Dan seketika itu angin musim dingin berhembus kencang mengibaskan dress hitamnya. Yong Guk sedikit menungging kemudian meremas kuat dress bagian depan agar tak tersibak oleh angin, ia berusaha beraksi sepanas mungkin layaknya Marlyn Monroe.

"Apa kau gila! Jangan menyentuh benda-benda milik Eomma! Lepaskan pakaian itu Pabbo!"

"YAH!...Bukankah ini yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan padamu! Aku tau anak itu begitu memanjakanmu layaknya ibumu! Tidak heran kau memiliki sifat yang lembek, kau selalu mengatakan...' Kyunnie...hiks...Kyuuu...hiks', Bukankah aku benar Lee Sungmin!"

BRAKKK

"Sungmin...apa kau selamat!".

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar tersebut kembali terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi dengan dress dan celana trainingnya.

"Ommo Yeppeonna...ah tunggu tapi kau berbulu...kau harus rajin merawat tubuhmu manis". Ujarnya seduktif, ia membelai rambut tergulung roll milik Yong Guk. Nampaknya namja manis itu tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang dirabanya adalah Hyung garangnya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kepalaku... terkutuk!". Teriak Yong Guk.

Sementara Sungmin semakin menatap tak percaya, ia tak pernah menduga kakak beradik dihadapannya memiliki tabiat yang sama. Apakah mengenakan dress menjadi trend di jepang, hingga mereka begitu menikmati pakaian tersebut?

"Ze-zelo...be-beri tau aku di mana apartemen Kyuhyun". Sungmin berjalan mendekati Zelo, nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Apartemen Master Kyu?". Zelo menatap langit-langit kamar Sungmin, ia begitu kesulitan mengingat posisi apartemen Kyuhyun. kedatangannya dari jepang yang baru beberapa hari ini, tentu membuatnya belum mengenal baik kota Seoul.

"Ah...tunggu sebentar, aku memiliki ini". Zelo merogoh secarik kertas berisi alamat apartemen Kyuhyun dalam saku celananya, Zelo selalu membawa kemanapun kertas tersebut . mengantisipasi jika ia tersesat di tengah kota seoul.

Dan secepat kilat Sungmin meraihnya, kedua foxynya tampak berbinar sekaligus berkaca-kaca. Kerinduannya pada Kyuhyun tak terbendung lagi. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanyalah bertemu dengan namja tampan itu...dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, ia tak peduli Kyuhyun mungkin akan mendesis tak percaya atau bahkan menghempasnya pergi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu setelah Himchan hyung dan Wookie tiba dari mini market". Ujar Zelo menenangkan.

.

.

"Bisakah kalian menyiapkan air hangat untukku, mungkin sebaiknya aku mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun".

Dua namja tinggi itu mengangguk paham, dan setelahnya berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, berniat mengatur suhu air shower milik Sungmin.

.

.

BRAKK

CKLEK

Sungmin secepat mungkin berlari keluar dari kamar setelah mengunci rapat dua yeojja palsu di dalam kamar mandinya. Ia tak sedikitpun menghiraukan jeritan kakak beradik itu, karena hati kecilnya memaksanya terus berlari menuju satu tujuan...Cho Kyuhyun.

.

"SUNGMIINNNN! BUKA PINTU INI! ANAK BODOOOHHHH!"

"Astaga...kau ternyata Yong Guk Hyungku?"

"DAN KAU MAKHLUK TERBODOH YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin berlari kalut menyusuri jalanan kota seoul, ia hanya berbalut kemeja tipis tanpa mantel. Namja cantik itu mengabaikan suhu beku yang berhembus di sekelilingnya bahkan bermacam mesin berat yang berlalu lalang di sekitar penujurunya tak membuat Sungmin tergoda untuk menaiki salah satu di antaranya. Ia tau jarak apartemen Kyuhyun sangatlah jauh. Namun hati yang terus berdentum keras seolah menyuarakan kepedihannya... terus memaksanya untuk berlari sekencang mungkin. Rasa rindu dan cinta yang semakin disadarinya sepertinya telah mengacaukan jalan pikir namja cantik itu.

"Segala tentangmu berubah di pagi ini, aku tak sekalipun menciumnya...apakah hatimu tak dapat kembali untukku?...aku tak mengerti cinta, tapi aku ingin mencintaimu Kyuuu".

.

.

.

"Hhhh...hhhh..hh..K-kyuuhh"

"Hampir satu setengah jam Sungmin mengayun langkah kecilnya, nafasnya terputus-putus bahkan ia nyaris tercekik karena sulit mengais oksigen di sekitarnya. Namja cantik itu berjalan tertatih dengan meraba dinding gedung besar di sisinya. Berkali-kali ia hampir jatuh terhuyung ketika pandangannya mengabur, Sungguh berlari secepat dan selama itu telah membuat keaplanya pening terlebih tidak ada asupan makanan sedikitpun yang mengisi perutnya.

.

.

"Tidak jangan di sini". Sungmin meremas kuat kepalanya, saat rasa pening itu semakin menjadi-jadi...ia tau anemianya akan kambuh.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mengukuhkan langkah kakinya semakin memasuki gedung mewah tersebut. Berkali-kali ia menepis bantuan yang menghampirinya...karena dalam hati dan pikirannya telah tepatri kuat bahwa hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun membawa langkah kakinya kembali menyusuri jalan setapak yang menghubungkannya dengan tempat penuh taburan bunga sakura ,namja tampan itu tersenyum miris ketika meraba kursi putih di hadapannya. Sekelebat kenangan beberapa jam yang lalupun kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Di atas kursi itu, kebahagiaannya seolah membuncah ketika mendekap erat sosok pujaannya. tapi di atas kursi itu pula...ia menemukan cintanya hancur menjadi serpihan tak berarti.

Meski hatinya kembali berdesir pedih, namun ia tetap menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi tersebut. ia kembali mengulas senyum getir ketika ribuan kelopak sakura itu kembali berguguran di sekelilingnya.

"Neomu yeppeonaaa...". Gumam Kyuhun, ia menirukan kalimat yang diucapkan Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu. Suara kekanakan itu begitu erat melekat dalam pikirannya. Terlebih rengekan dan binar indah dari namja cantik itu tak pernah berhenti memberi bayang di setiap hela nafasnya.

"Ketahuilah...aku tak kan pernah mampu menghapus perasaan ini untukmu Ming".

Bisiknya lirih ia memejamkan mata yang terasa letih bahkan untuk sekedar di kedipkan. Angin dingin semain kuat berhembus, bahkan rintik hujan turut mengiringi tiupan dingin itu. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun tak sekalipun berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut...karena hatinya cukup memanas jika mengingat seseorang telah menyentuh namja pujaannya.

"Aku tak ingin lelah seperti ini...ku mohon berhentilah menyakitiku...apa kau benar-benar tak melihatku?". Kyuhyun meraba dada kirinya, di dalam rongga itu sepertinya hatinya telah menangis. Ia kembali menduga...Sungmin tak sekalipun pernah melihatnya bahkan menyadari cintanya. Namja cantik itu hanya menjadikannya sebuah manekin yang bisa dimainkan kapanpun ia mau. Kyuhyun semakin mengerti maksud dari rengekan Sungmin agar ia tetap di sampingnya selamanya, hanyalah sebuah alasan agar namja cantik itu bisa memanikannya sesuka hati.

Tetes air hujan yang semakin membesar, memaksa tubuh tinggi itu untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Kyuhyun berjalan gontai meninggalkan tempat tersebut...dan sesekali ia menengadahkan kepala...mencoba meresapi perih dari hujaman air langit itu.

.

.

"Aku tak sanggup melihatmu tersenyum dalam pelukannya Ming!". Teriaknya sembari menarik gas motor sportnya. Ia berniat menuju apartemennya, barangkali di tempat itu...semua tentang Sungmin dapat dilupakannya walau hanya sekejap.

Berulang kali Kyuhyun meneriakkan nama Sungmin di tengah guyuran air hujan, namja tampan itu tak peduli... ia bisa terpental dengan mudahnya karena terlalu kencang memacu kecepatan motornya di jalanan kota yang begitu licin. Hatinya sudah cukup hancur...dan tubuh yang nantinya turut menghancur tak kan menjadi masalah berarti untuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

**sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Zelo~ah apa kau sama sekali tak mengingat alamatnya?" Ujar Himchan gusar. Berulang kali ia mendelik tajam pada sosok tinggi yang berkutat dengan dress hitamnya bersama Ryeowook. Namja garang itu benar-benar menjadi biang dari segala kekacauan ini.

Zelo kembali berpikir keras, namun percuma tak satupun huruf atau bahkan deretan angka yang berhasil di tangkap dalam memorinya, Sekali lagi ia masih begitu asing dengan Seoul.

Sementara Ryeowook masih sibuk melepaskan roll yang menggulung rambut hitam Hyung garangnya, Berkali-kali namja manis itu menggerutu kesal karena kebodohan Yong Guk.

"Cepat ingat-ingat lagi!" Teriak Yong Guk dari sudut kamar Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa Hyung...tapi Sungmin bisa".

"Yah! jangan bicara bodoh!" Yong Guk semakin naik pitam mendengar celoteh Dongsaengnya, karena jelas-jelas Zelo yang mengetahui apartemen Kyuhyun bahkan pernah tinggal di dalamnya selama 1 minggu. tentu sangat mustahil jika namja manis itu tak mengetahui alamat tersebut.

"Sungmin membawa lari kertas berisi alamat milikku dan aku tak bisa mengingat apapun tanpa kertas itu".

"Aisshh jinjja! Sebodoh itukah dirimu!"

* * *

.

.

"Hhh...hhh...hh".

Walau tertatih Sungmin pada akhirnya berdiri tepat di sebuah pintu apartemen yang menjadi tujuannya, ia tersenyum manis meski senyuman itu terlihat begitu pucat bahkan sorot mata foxynya begitu pias dan redup. Dengan tetap berpegang erat pada dinding di sisinya, Sungmin mulai menggerakkan tangan lemasnya untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut...betapa besar angannya Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Kyuuu...buka pintunya".

"..."

"Kyunnie...buka pintunya ku mohon...".

"...".

Cairan bening yang menggenang dipelupuknya mulai berjatuhan. Sungmin menggigit kuat bibirnya kala tak ada satupun sahutan dari dalam pintu tersebut. Berkali-kali ia mengusap kasar linagan air mata di pipinya kemudian kembali mengetuk pintu nirkable itu, berharap Kyuhyun memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

"Hiks...Mianhae Kyuuuu...buka pintu ini aku tau kau di dalam".

"...".

Masih sama...tak ada jawaban yang di dengarnya dari sosok tampan itu, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya...begitu hening dan gelap. Mungkin hanya air matanya yang terlihat menyilaukan.

"Hiks Kyunnie...aku merindukanmu".

.

.

.

.

Hampir 30 menit Sungmin terisak di depan pintu apartemen itu, bahkan tubuhnya kini telah merosot di lantai. Namun sampai saat ini ia tak melihat tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Sungguh ia tak pernah menduga Kyuhyun akan semarah ini terhadapnya.

"Aku takkan pergi ! Kau tau? Aku akan tetap berdiri di sini sampai kau membuka pintu untukku hiks!". Jeritnya pilu. Sungmin beralih menekuk lututnya dan mulai menneggelamkan wajah di balik dekapan lengannya ketika suhu dingin... kini mulai merayap di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyuu...apa kau tak mengerti aku menunggumu?...ku mohon maafkan aku". Sungmin semakin terisak, ketika rasa sesak itu kian membesar. Ia benci Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Dengan terus berpegang pada keteguhannya, ia kembali bertahan menanti Kyuhyun meski tubuhnya makin melemah. Hembusan angin malam yang begitu lembab dan dingin terlalu nyata melukiskan hatinya yang kebas karena air mata yang mungkin mengalir ke dalamnya. Ia sepenuhnya menyadari saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya tanpa ucapan ...rasa cinta itu semakin terlihat jelas.

"Kyuu...di sini sakit...bisakah kau menghangatkan dan membuatnya berdebar kembali?". Bisik Sungmin seraya menyentuh dadanya, namja cantik itu semakin tersengal karena isakan yang kian menjadi-jadi. Sejak hari pertama Kyuhyun hadir di dalam hidupnya, mungkin tanpa di sadarinya namja tampan itu telah menawan perhatiannya hingga ia merasakan kerinduan yang menyakitkan ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Hiks mengapa tak bisa berhenti mengalir?". Sungmin kembali mengusap kasar linangan air matanya, ia terlalu lelah untuk menahan rasa sesak itu. Sungguh betapa ingin ia melihat Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan mennyerukan kata cinta untuk sosok tampan itu. Namun keheningan yang membelenggunya membuat Sungmin tercekat hingga kata 'aku mencintaimu' ia telan kembali. Namja cantik itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan di lututnya, ketika angin dingin semakin menyergap tubuh mungilnya.

"Andai dengan angin ini, aku bisa mengirimkan sejauh mungkin kata bahwa aku merindukanmu...hiks Saranghaeeee Kyuuu". Isak Sungmin lirih, kalimat yang sama sekali tak dapat disampaikannya menjadi sebuah keluhan pedih yang mengalir dalam hatinya.

"Hiks jika kau memang tak ingin bertemu denganku... Lepaskan aku dari air mata rasa bersalah ini, lepaskan aku sekarang dari tempat dimana tak ada pelukanmu!"

Namja cantik itu meracau pilu, saat keputus asaan semakin membenamkan semangat hidupnya, Hatinya begitu tersakiti dengan seluruh penyesalan itu, Sungmin tak pernah tau kapan air matanya akan berhenti mengalir tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menyeret derap kaki menuju lift apartemennya, tubuh tinggi itu telah basah kuyup karena guyuran air hujan. Kendati demikian suhu dingin yang melingkupi tubuhnya tak sekalipun mampu menyurutkan cemburu yang membara dalam relung hatinya.

Ia mengacak kasar surai basahnya sebagai bentuk rasa penatnya lalu ia putuskan untuk melangkah pasti menuju lantai apartemennya, berkali-kali namja tampan itu menghantam keras dinding di sisinya ketika bayangan Sungmin kembali bertahta dalam benaknya.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat siluet Sungmin yang meringkuk di depan pintu . ia tercengang melihat kondisi Sungmin yang begitu lemah. Namja cantik menangis sesenggukan sembari memukul-mukul pintu apartemen miliknya. Dan ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas Sungmin berulang kali memanggil namanya.

Sungguh...betapa ingin ia berlari untuk menyeka air mata itu bahkan mendekap Sungmin seeratnya, dan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya memahami suhu dingin tengah menyiksa namja cantik itu. Namun ego menghentikan langkahnya untuk berjalan mendekat. Ya...hatinya masih tercabik jika mengingat semua yang di lakukan Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan ia mencoba menghindar, tapi gerakan halusnya membuat namja cantik itu menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Waktu yang berdetak di sekeliling mereka seolah terhenti begitu saja...saat kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu pandang. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun dapat meresapi dengan jelas luka yang terpancar dari sorot mata keduanya.

.

.

"K-kyu...".

Panggilan lirih itu begitu menggetarkan hatinya, meski demikian Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam mematung. Pikirannya terlalu berkecamuk untuk menuruti kata hatinya yang begitu menginginkannya memeluk Sungmin.

"Mianhae...hiks...jeongmal mianhaeyoo...ku mohon jangan meninggalkanku Kyuu". Ucap Sungmin lemah, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok tinggi yang berdiri beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

Namun Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah ketika melihat bulir air mata itu semakin mengalir deras di kedua pipi Sungmin, sungguh demi apapun ia tak sanggup melihat namja cantik itu menangis. Akan tetapi rasa kecewa karena dipermainkan membuatnya semakin melangkah mundur untuk menjauh.

"Kyuuuu...berhenti! apa kau tak mendengarku! Jika aku mengatakan berhenti maka kau harus berhenti Hiks!". Jerit Sungmin saat menyadari Kyuhyun mulai memalingkan badan hendak meninggalkannya. Ia semakin terisak keras dengan sikap diam dan acuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan hewan peliharaanmu yang bisa kapanpun kau mainkan Ming. Pulanglah". Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu setelahnya berlari meninggalkan namja cantik itu. ia tak memperdulikan jeritan Sungmin yang memanggilnya keras dengan segala tangisan pilu bahakan ia tau namja cantik itu mengejar langkahnya. Namun apa daya.. rasa kecewa dan tersakiti telah membuatnya bersikeras menulikan pendengarannya.

"Kyuuu! Kajimaa!...aku tak menciumnya! Aku tak mencintai Siwon Hyung! Kau tau hatiku sakit saat kau meninggalkanku! Ku mohon percalah padaku! Aku tak sanggup tanpamu!Kyunniee!". Racau Sungmin kalut, ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk meraih tubuh tinggi itu...akan tetapi semakin ia mencoba semakin Kyuhyun menjauh. Semuanya terasa pening dan menyesakkan. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun...dan hanya satu yang di harapkannya...Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memberinya pelukan hangat seperti hari-hari kemarin.

"Berhenti mengejarku Ming!". Kyuhyun semakin resah saat namja cantik itu terus menerus memaksa diri untuk mengejarnya, dan ia begitu cemas mendengar deru nafas Sungmin kian memburu. ]ia sepenuhnya mengetahui tubuh Sungmin begitu ringkih karena anemia yang diidapnya.

"Hiks jangan meninggalkanku! Aku tak mencium Siwon Hyung...Kyu! berhentilah untukku ku mohon!Kau tak bisa bersikap seperti ini padaku! Berhenti!"

"...".

"AKU MENCINTAIMU~ Nghhh...K-kyuu". BRUGGHHH

Namja cantik itu tiba-tiba meremas kuat kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuh mungilnya tumbang karena kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

"M-ming...". Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya, ketika mendengar jeritan Sungmin...sungguh jeritan itu terlalu nyata melumpuhkan persendian kakinya, tidakkah Sungmin baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. namun dadanya bergemuruh saat suara debaman itu terdengar jelas di belakangnya. secepat kilat ia memalingkan tubunya untuk memastikan kondisi Sungmin ...dan betapa terpukulnya namja tampan itu saat mendapati Sungmin tergeletak di atas lantai.

"SUNGMINN!"

Kyuhyun berlari panik menghampiri dan mendekap erat tubuh lemas Sungmin. berkali-kali ia memanggil bahkan menepuk pipi namja cantik itu, namun percuma tak ada reaksi yang berarti. Dengan kalut Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

"Mianhae...".

Kyuhyun begitu cemas merebahkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu di ranjangnya, terlebih panas tubuh Sungmin merambat cepat di permukaan tangannya. berkali-kali ia mengumpat pada kebodohannya yang membiarkan Sungmin bertahan di suhu sedingin itu...Sungmin hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis tanpa berbalutkan kain tebal apapun hingga membuat namja cantik itu kembali mengalami demam.

"Aku yang bodoh...tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik". Sorot obsidian itu kian meredup saat ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin. ketidak berdayaan namja cantik itu telah meluruhkan egonya...betapa besar rasa sesal itu ketika melihat Sungmin kembali menderita karena dirinya.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tempat ini Ming?" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan kain dingin di dahi namja cantik itu. ia menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin dan berulang kali mengecupnya. perasaan lega sekaligus menyesal membaur menjadi satu. Tentu karena ia bisa menyentuh Sungmin seperti ini memberikan kehangatan tersendiri bagi hatinya meski harus tersayat dengan kondisi Sungmin yang terbaring lemah.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas berat saat menatap kelopak mata yang tak kunjung membuka, ia beralih meraba pelan bibir tipis di hadapannya. Kyuhyun kembali mengingat kalimat cinta yang begitu jelas di dengarnya dari bibir manis itu. berkali-kali ia ingin mempercayainya...namun bayangan ketika Sungmin berciuman dengan namja lain masih menyisakan bekas luka yang dalam di hatinya. Bukankah jika memang Sungmin mencintainya...tak seharusnya ia menusukknya dengan berciuman dengan namja lain.

.

.

"Jangan sakit seperti ini...cepatlah sembuh...aku mencintaimu Ming". Kyuhyun mendekati bibir mungil itu kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di atasnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil membelai surai halus Sungmin, dan setelahnya beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang basah.

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian Kyuhyun kembali memasuki kamarnya dengan hanya mengenakan celana training dan tubuh bagian atas yang tak terbalutkan kain apapun. Aroma maskulin menguar kuat dari tubuh kokohnya, terlihat jelas Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan yang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan sebuah handuk tebal.

Pelan tapi pasti ia beringsut ke dalam selimutnya untuk mendekap Sungmin dengan perlindungan penuh. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan kain basah dari dahi Sungmin kemudian mencium lama kening namja cantik itu. berkali-kali ia membelai surai halus Sungmin bahkan semakin menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, Kyuhyun berusaha mengalirkan segenap cinta dan kehangatannya untuk namja pujaannya.

"Aku akan mendengarmu, cepat buka matamu Ming". Bisiknya pelan, ia kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman lembut saat mengamati paras Sungmin. Walau terlihat pucat namun tak sekalipun mengurangi sisi cantiknya.

Kyuhyun semakin menatap lekat wajah Sungmin ketika menyadari pergerakan kecil dari kelopak mata indah itu. Senyum menawannya kian terkembang saat kedua mata bulat itu mulai mengerjap beberapa kali.

"K-Kyuuu...Hiks". Pekiknya seketika, ia memeluk cepat tubuh Kyuhyun dan kembali terisak lemah. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di leher namja tampan itu...karena ia tak menginginkan Kyuhyun lari meninggalkannya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jika kau bertanya aku marah...maka jawabanku adalah aku memang marah bahkan terlalu marah padamu Ming". Ucapnya datar, Kyuhyun mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin yang masih terisak keras dalam pelukannya. Dan ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas dada polosnya basah karena air mata namja cantik itu.

"A-andwae! Aku tak menciumnya...a-aku tak mencium Siwon Hyung Kyuu...hiks, jangan marah padaku, aku memphhffthh...'Cup'.

Kyuhyun mengunci cepat racauan bibir mungil itu dengan ciumannya, kemudian memperdalam hisapan bibirnya dengan menarik tengkuk Sungmin semakin mendekat. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuk tersebut untuk merilekskan tubuh Sungmin yang menegang. Namja tampan itu tersenyum di tengah lumatannya kala melihat Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu..". Cicit Sungmin lirih saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, ia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja tampan itu. betapa merindunya Sungmin pada aroma tubuh dari namja di hadapannya saat ini, meskipun jantungnya semakin berdentum keras karena kondisi topless Kyuhyun.

"Aku marah karena kau selalu bersikap bodoh dengan menyiksa tubuhmu... Aku membenci Ming...lebih baik kau menyakiti hatiku dengan mencium Siwon daripada melihatmu sakit seperti ini". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencium kelopak mata namja cantik itu, sementara Sungmin kembali menitikkan air matanya. Ia menggeleng kasar ketika merasakan kepedihan yang tersirat dalam tutur kata tersebut.

"Aku tidak menciumnya! Aku tak mencintai Siwon Hyung Kyuu...ku mohon percayalah padaku".

"...".

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Haruskah ia mempercayainya? Tapi ia melihat dengan jelas Siwon melumat bibir manis namja cantik itu.

Sungmin semakin panik kala menyadari Kyuhyun nampaknya sama sekali tak berniat mempercayai ucapannya, ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher namja tampan itu saat rasa takutnya semakin membuatnya terpuruk. Sungguh...sampai kapanpun ia tak kan sanggup melihat Kyuhyun memendam luka itu bahkan pergi meninggalkannya.

"K-kau...hidup dan bernafas dalam hatiku Hiks...kau selalu berjalan di dalam jantungku...jika kau pergi meninggalkanku mungkin aku akan mati Kyunniee...s-saranghae".

DEG

Kyuhyun begitu terkesiap mendengar kalimat yang mengalun dari bibir cherry itu. setiap kata yang terucap terlalu hebat menggetarkan ruang dalam dadanya. Kyuhyun mengulas senyum hangat kemudian beralih menatap lekat wajah yang basah karena air mata.

"Izinkan aku menghapus ciuman namja itu dari bibirmu".

"K-kyuu?"

"Aku yang memiliki ciuman pertamamu...bahkan ciuman selanjutnya hanya aku yang memilikinya...dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain merebutnya dariku Ming".

Sungmin terpana melihat ketegasan yang terpancar dari kedua manik obsidian itu. Sungguh ucapan itu kembali memberikan debaran keras selain kata cinta yang pernah Kyuhyun ucapkan untuknya.

Dengan sungkan Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sedikit tersentak saat Kyuhyun menekan dagunya kemudian membawa wajahnya semakin mendekat untuk menghapus jarak di antara keduanya.

"Ngghhhmmmhh..".

Kyuhyun meraup cepat bibir cherry di bawahnya setelah melihat persetujuan dari anggukan kecil tersebut. rasa manis dan panas melebur menjadi satu di indra pengecapnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin intens melumat bahakan menghisap belahan manis namja cantiknya. Ia merubah posisinya dengan menindih tubuh Sungmin kemudian menautkan jemari mereka di atas kepala namja cantik itu.

"Mmhhh...akkkh~". Sungmin begitu tersentak saat Kyuhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, kedua bola matanya semakin membulat lebar ketika menyadari lidah Kyuhyun mulai menerobos masuk secara perlahan. Detakkan jantung yang yang makin tak stabil membuat Sungmin mengeratkan cengkramannya di jari Kyuhyun.

.

"Nghhhmm...a-annghhh~...". Tubuh mungil itu meremang hebat tatkala lidah lihai Kyuhyun semakin liar meraup seluruh isi dalam mulutnya. Bahkan Sungmin semakin medongak ke atas mengikuti hisapan bibir Kyuhyun yang makin menguat. namja cantik itu tak pernah menduga Kyuhyun akan sepanas ini mengerjai bibirnya, tapi sungguh... ia menikmatinya. Cumbuan Kyuhyun seolah telah menghempas jauh kepedihan yang mengendap dalam hatinya selama ini. berulang kali Sungmin mengeram tertahan ketika Kyuhyun membelai langit-langit mulutnya...dan berulang kali pula ia meremas surai coklat Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya menggigil sekaligus menegang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Nggghhmmmh...K-kyumphhh...ungghhhhh~". Namja cantik itu memejamkan mata erat menerima cumbuan basah itu. ia begitu pasrah saat Kyuhyun menghisap habis cairan dalam mulutnya, nampaknya namja tampan itu memang berniat keras menghapus bekas ciuman Siwon hingga tak bersisa.

.

.

"Mmmhhahh...mhh!...Kyummphh!..nghhhmm!" Pasokan udara yang kian menipis, membuat namja cantik itu bergerak resah di bawah kungkungan namja tampan itu. Hidung mungilnnya menekan kuat pipi kyuhyun sehingga tak menyisakan ruang sedikitpun untuknya bernafas secara normal.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia tersenyum hangat ketika hembusan nafas Sungmin menerpa wajahnya. Begitu panas dan menggodanya... ia tak pernah berhenti memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di hidung bahkan bibir mungil namja cantik itu.

"Hhh...hhh...K-kyuhh...hhh".

"Wae? sepertinya aku belum cukup menghapus bekas ciumannya dari bibirmu". Bisiknya pelan, ia kembali memiringkan kepala hendak melumat bibir kissable itu. Namun Sungmin cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Degup jantungnya semakin tak terkendali...sungguh namja cantik itu butuh waktu untuk menstabilkannya.

"K-kyu...a-aku berdebar".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar cicitan kecil itu dan ia mengerti apa yang diinginkan namja cantiknya. Dengan masih tersenyum Kyuhyun memberikan satu gigitan kecil di pipi chubby itu kemudian mengusap pelan lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Sungmin.

.

.

"Sejauh mana... namja itu menyentuhmu?"

"M-mwo?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit sakit melihat kegugupan Sungmin, ia begitu tertikam saat menduga Siwon nampaknya telah merebut sesuatu yang berharga dari namja cantiknya.

Sungmin yang menyadari raut kecewa itu, cepat-cepat membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya...kemudian menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun. Dengan gemetar namja cantik itu membawa jemari tersebut untuk menyentuh nipplenya.

"Ha-hanya di sini...ku mo-hon ha-puslah Kyu".

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terbata-bata, tapi setelahnya ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringai di bibir merahnya. ia menatap intens nipple tersebut kemudian menekannya kuat.

"Nnghh~". lenguh Sungmin seketika.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku?"

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca mendengar pertanyaan tersebut...Sungmin tau...ia telah jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun bahkan lebih dari sekedar jatuh hati, karena ia terlalu bergantung pada namja tampan itu.

'Cupp'

"A-ku...sangat mencintai-mu K-kyu..". Ucapnya lirih setelah mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun, rona merah kembali terulas jelas di kedua pipinya. dan ia begitu kepayahan meneguk ludah saat dua osidian itu semakin menjeratnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Biarkan aku memiliki tubuhmu seutuhnya Ming". Bisiknya seduktif, Kyuhyun membawa kepalanya kembali turun untuk mengendus dada halus yang terekspose di hadapannya kemudian menjilat pelan nipple kanan namja cantik itu.

"K-kyuhh...nghhh...hhh...ahh!"

,

,

,

,

,

TBC

.

Hehehe mianhae author seenak jidat nulis TBC di part yang ga tepat. ^^

Chap depan Full NC... jadi ayo...yang banyak reviewnya ...

Mian jg updtenya chap ini telat,...author lagi dikejar2 deadline laporan kuliah Chinguyaa T_T

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Zahra Amelia, Tiasicho, RithaGaemGyu, cho hyo woon, Miyoori 29, dessykyumin, paprikapumpkin, dhian930715ELF, bunnyblack136, Phia89, nova137, MySelf, Dessykyumin, riesty137, pumpkinsparkyumin, 137Line, Kyurin Minnie, amelia jillbely, Nha KyuMin, bebek, Sheilla, yuraKim, kyumin saranghae, sitara1083, vey900128, Ria, thiafumings, winecouple, ZaAra eviLKyu, punyuk monkey, namnam15, reaRelf, epildedo, sitapumpkinelf, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, dJOYers, AreynaSyndrome, Ardilla KyuMin, is0live89, reva kyuminelf, KYUMINTS, SPREAD JOY137, Yhana Emng Gokill, diamond, ChoKyunnie, Kanaya, hapsarikyuku, Cho Sa Min, Vulnie, kimteechul, , EvilBunny Cho, deviyanti137, Maximumelf, adekyumin joyer, chikakyumin, kyutamins, KyuMin Child Clouds, parkhwarin, MatoShishiTats, evilbunny, Kim Min Ah, joyervara137 , fymuthia, yeminmine, Cho meiwa, Lee Minry, minnie kyumin, lee sunri hyun, hae-yha, kyuminjoy, Love Clouds, Erry Kyumin, .1, lemonade, elfkyulover,okoyunjae, heeeminne, Bunnychaggy, hachibikyumin,adette, mingrinne, Sillygirl137, Choming, sungiewookie, kyuminblossom, **dan para** Guest.**

Gomawooooooooo udah review di chap 6 kemarin ^^

Tetap review dan kasih dukungan buat ff ini ne chinguu...Saranghaeeeee...

Author mengharap review readers di chap ini ^^

Annyyeonnggg

kamshaaaeeee


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum.**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Previous Chapter_**

"Biarkan aku memiliki tubuhmu seutuhnya Ming". Bisiknya seduktif, Kyuhyun membawa kepalanya turun untuk mengendus dada halus yang terekspose di hadapannya kemudian menjilat pelan nipple kanan namja cantik itu.

"K-kyunnie...nghhh...hhh...ahh!"

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

.

..

Pekikkan serta lenguhan nikmat itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya saat lidah Kyuhyun memainkan nipple kanannya dalam tempo cepat. Sungmin sempat menggeleng beberapa kali karena rangsangan tersebut, ia tak pernah menduga hanya jilatan lidah dari namja tampan itu mampu membuat tubuhnya memanas dan menggigil nikmat.

"Mmh...akhh...AH!"

Sungmin seketika membusungkan dada ketika Kyuhyun menghisap kuat ujung nipplenya, berkali-kali ia ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, namun rengkuhan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di punggungnya, menginginkan namja cantik itu tetap membusung untuk memudahkannya melahap habis nipple tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai beralih menanggalkan kemeja Sungmin tanpa melepaskan kuluman bibirnya di nipple Sungmin, berulang kali ia memberikan gigitan bahkan geratan gigi untuk merangsang namja cantiknya. Sungguh...desahan itu terlalu hebat menggodanya untuk bergerak liar mengerjai tubuh Sungmin.

"Nnn~...K-kyuhh...akhh!..Nghhh! Mhhmphh". Lenguhan nikmat itu terus mengalun dari bibirnya, namun wajah yang semakin bersemu merah membuatnya membekap bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Sungmin terlalu malu mendesah sekeras itu di depan Kyuhyun. Terlebih ruaman jemari panjang yang bergerak turun di permukaan perutnya, membuat namja cantik itu semakin hebat menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Mhhhmphhh!.." Jeritnya, ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyusup masuk ke dalam celananya. Kedua manik foxy itu membulat lebar meski bibirnya masih ia bekap dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan seketika itu Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia beralih mengecup pelan kening Sungmin. kemudian tersenyum lembut melihat namja cantiknya begitu panik menerima setiap perlakuannya, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan membawanya ke setiap sisi kepala namja mungil itu.

"Jangan menutupi bibirmu...mendesahlah untukku Ming... karena aku menyukainya". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menjilat pelan garis leher Sungmin.

"Hhhh...nghh...K-kyuuhh". Rintih Sungmin dengan mata yang terpejam erat, ia memiringkan kepala saat jilatan Kyuhyun semakin intens bahkan namja tampan itu mulai memberikan hisapan-hiasapan kecil di permukaan leher jenjang itu.

"Ah!...Arghh! Appo~ hhh...nghhmmh". Sungmin memekik sakit ketika Kyuhyun menyesap kuat perpotongan lehernya, menciptakan spot merah yang begitu kontras di kulit putihnya, akan tetapi gerakan lidah yang melumuri hickey tersebut membuat Sungmin kembali melenguh nikmat dan semakin meremas kuat surai coklat Kyuhyun .

"Saranghae...". Bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela hisapannya, ia begitu menikmati rasa manis dari permukaan kulit babyskin Sungmin, terlebih...aroma vanilla yang menguar kuat membuatnya semakin tak terkendali mencumbu tubuh cantik berisi itu.

"Nghh..Na-nado Saranghhae..Ah!..Kyu-hyuunhhh".

Pekikan cinta itu meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk membawa lidah basahnya bergerak turun menyusuri dada Sungmin. ia kembali menciptakan banyak spot merah di permukaan halus itu, berulang kali Kyuhyun menggigit kedua nipple Sungmin, berusaha memancing desiran darah ke titik sensitif tersebut. ia tersenyum puas kala melihat nipple lembut itu tampak bengkak dan memerah sempurna.

"Hnnghhh!.. ah!...akkhhh~". Sungmin semakin menggeliat resah di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun, organ kenyal itu begitu panas melumuri setiap jengkal permukaan perutnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menghindari rangsangan Kyuhyun , namun hisapan kuat di pusarnya berhasil membuat tubuhnya melemas seketika.

Namja tampan itu menyeringai tajam di tengah cumbuannya, ia menekan perut bagian bawah Sungmin, berniat mengurangi ketegangan namja cantik itu. sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun sedikit menarik turun celana Sungmin hingga batas pinggulnya, garis selangkangan Sungmin begitu menyulut libido namja tampan itu meskipun tak memperlihatkan organ keseluruhannya. Ia beralih cepat menghisap kuat selangkangan Sungmin tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

"AKKK~~...K-kyuuhh...AH!...Mmhhh...AKKKHHH!~". Jerit Sungmin seketika, namun Kyuhyun kembali memperdalam hisapannya dengan mencengkeram pinggul namja cantik itu, lidah dan giginya bergerak liar tanpa memperdulikan rontaan keras Sungmin.

"Nnnhh...Ge-geumanhae! AHH! B-berhentii!". Sungmin kembali memekik keras, berulang kali ia menggelengkan kepala ketika menyadari Kyuhyun hendak melepaskan pengait celananya. Sungguh...ia tidak siap bahkan terlalu gugup jika Kyuhyun melihat tubuh telanjangnya. walau ia tau Kyuhyun pernah melihat tubuh polosnya akan tetapi jantung yang berdebar kencang membuat rasa sungkan itu kian berkumpul dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tubuh Sungmin gemetar, cepat-cepat bergerak ke atas. ia terkekeh pelan ketika melihat namja cantik itu menggigit kuat bibirnya. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin begitu tegang melakukan hubungan intim pertamanya.

"Lemaskan tubuhmu Chaggi". Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, ia melumat bibir cherry Sungmin dan melepaskannya saat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka secara perlahan. Sungmin berkali-kali mengerjap polos setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, bahkan semburat merah kini mewarnai wajah cantiknya.

"A-aku g-gugup..".

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh mendengar cicitan Sungmin, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Sungmin kemudian memberikan sebuah gigitan kecil di hidung namja cantik itu.

"Aku tau...tunggulah di sini sebentar...aku akan mengambil sesuatu untuk menenangkanmu". Bisik Kyuhyun pelan, ia beranjak dari ranjangnya setelah mencium bibir Sungmin.

Sementara namja cantik itu hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia meraba spot merah yang tersebar di dada dan perutnya. Berkali-kali Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika sekelebat adegan erotis mulai memenuhi benaknya. Bayangan Kyuhyun akan merasuki tubuhnya nyaris membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin terkesiap ketika Kyuhyun menduduki sisi ranjangnya, debaran jantungnya semakin menggila kala melihat pahatan kokoh di lengan namja tampan itu. Ia baru menyadari sisi lain dari tubuh Kyuhyun, begitu tegap dan menggairahkan. Mungkinkah cinta yang membuat tubuh tinggi itu terlihat menawan ataukah memang matanya yang buta selama ini...sungguh Sungmin tak dapat menerkanya.

.

"Nghh...K-kyuu". Rintih Sungmin, ia kembali menegang saat Kyuhyun memijit nipplenya. Terlihat jelas perut namja cantik itu mengeras karena sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau merasa lebih nyaman dengan ini?". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan sebuah kain hangat di atas perut Sungmin.

"Uhm...ne Kyuu".

"Pejamkan matamu Ming".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya. ia beralih membuka pengait celana namja cantik itu kemudian menariknya turun secara perlahan. Sebuah seringai tajam kembali terulas di bibir merahnya ketika menyadari celana dalam Sungmin tampak basah karena percum.

"Mmhh...nnhh~...sshh". Sungmin mendesis nikmat ketika Kyuhun kembali mengendus selangkangannya, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh namja cantik itu yang begitu kuat tercium dari area tersebut. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan lagi hasratnya...dengan tergesa-gesa ia menarik turun kain terakhir tersebut, menampilkan genital mungil yang telah menegang.

Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar katika menyadari Kyuhyun telah membuat tubuhnya telanjang seutuhnya. Manik foxy itu tampak berkaca-kaca karena menahan malu. Ketidak percayaan diri akan tubuhnya mambuat Sungmin merasa sangat memalukan di hadapan namja yang ia cintai.

"Akh!...Kyu...a-aku~

"Percayalah padaku Ming... tubuhmu benar-benar indah". Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan namja cantiknya.

Ia kembali merebahkan tubuh Sungmin yang sempat terduduk kemudian menekuk kaki jenjang namja cantik itu secara perlahan. Dengan seduktif ia menjilat percum yang telah mengalir dari ujung junior Sungmin. merasa tak puas...Kyuhyun memasukkan junior mungil tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Berkali-kali ia memberikan geratan gigi tanpa jeda berusaha memancing rintihan dan desahan menggoda namja cantiknya.

"A-akkhhh! Kyuhyunnnhh...Mhhhaaahh!". Pekik Sungmin seketika.

Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat liar kerena hisapan Kyuhyun di genitalnya. Terlebih kain hangat yang mengompres perutnya semakin membuat namja cantik itu meremas kuat surai coklat Kyuhyun, harus ia akui kehangatan dari kain basah tersebut memang terasa nyaman akan tetapi tetesan air yang meluber dan mengalir turun ke selangkangannya makin membuatnya menggelinjang di bawah kuasa Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Argghh!..AH!...Henthikannhh! Ukhh...AH!..! K-Kyuhh!". Sungmin berkali-kali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, sungguh. ia tak mampu menahan tegangan kuat yang mendera organ vitalnya. Kyuhyun terlampau hebat menghisap junior milikknya seolah ingin menyesap habis cairan kental yang mulai merembas dari dalamnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun semakin liar menusuk-nusuk lubang sensitif di ujung junior tersebut dengan lidahnya.

"Kyuhh! B-berhentih...AH! Kyunniehh!..A-ku AH! ti-dak tahannhh...Hnghh!~".

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan jeritan tersebut, ia semakin menguatkan hisapannya hingga kedua pipinya tampak mengempis. Sekian lama namja tampan itu memendam perasaan cintanya, bahkan mengubur dalam-dalam hasrat untuk menyentuh Sungmin. namun detik yang dihadapinya saat ini benar-benar merobohkan dinding pertahanan nafsunya. Ia terlalu menggilai tubuh cantik itu hingga mustahil baginya untuk menghentikan semuanya.

"Hmmphh...AH! A-aku~...ngghh...K-Kyuhh! AH! AH! AHH! AKKKKK~".

Tubuh mungil itu melengkung sempurna, beberapa kali ia terlihat mengejang ketika pinggulnya menghentak-hentakkan juniornya masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun untuk memuncratkan cairan cintanya.

'Gulp...Gulp'

Kyuhyun begitu seduktif menelan seluruh cairan cinta Sungmin, setiap tetes sperma yang mengalir ke dalam kerongkongannya semakin menyulut nafsunya. tak dipungkirinya Cairan manis itu telah menjadi candu baginya. Ia tersenyum hangat melihat namja cantik itu memejamkan mata erat. Peluh yang mengalir disertai hembusan nafas yang tersendat begitu jelas menggambarkan, orgasme pertamanya benar-benar telah menguras habis tenaga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencium cepat bibir cherry yang terbuka, sedikit melumatnya...kemudian menyusupkan lidah basahnya ke dalam belahan hangat tersebut. sementara jemari tangannya bergerak turun untuk membelai genital yang terlihat lemas. Kyuhyun sedikit meremas-remas junior tersebut dan mendapatkan erangan tertahan dari Sungmin. tak beberapa lama kemudian ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk menusuk single hole namja cantik itu.

"Urmmhh! Mmhhh...". Sungmin kembali mengerang ketika merasakan panas karena benda asing yang memasuki rektumnya, ia memaksa duduk untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tak ingin membuat Sungmin panik, Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman tersebut lalu membantu mendudukkan namja mungil itu dengan perlahan. dan seketika itu Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar saat menyadari jari telunjuk Kyuhyun telah terbenam sempurna di dalam rektumnya.

"Rilekskan tubuhmu...aku akan mempersiapkan dirimu Ming...akan lebih baik jika kau berbaring".

"A-aku ingin melihatnya...Nghh". Ucap Sungmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meremas kuat lengan Kyuhyun ketika namja tampan itu semakin membuka lebar kakinya yang tertekuk.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk merengkuh pinggang Sungmin demi menyamankan posisi duduk namja cantiknya, sementara tangan kanannya semakin gencar menggerakkan telunjuknya keluar masuk di lubang senggama Sungmin.

"Mmhh...ah".

"Apa ini membuatmu sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan tusukkan jarinya.

"A-ani..hanya..ngh...sedikit panas..mh...AHHH! KYUHH!"

"Aku menemukannya Ming...katakan jika sakit". Bisik Kyuhyun sembari menggigit telinga Sungmin, ia menyeringai puas saat menemukan posisi prostat sungmin, kemudian Kyuhyun menambahkan jari tengahnya untuk memasukki lubang anal Sungmin. namun belum sempat dua jari itu masuk setengahnya, Sungmin tiba-tiba memekik sakit.

"Argh! Appohh...hhh..hhh".

Dengan panik Kyuyhun menarik keluar kedua jarinya, kemudian mengulumnya beberapa saat. Setelah dirasa cukup terlumuri salivanya. Kyuhyun kembali memposisikan dua jari tersebut di depan rektum Sungmin dan melesakkannya sekali hentak.

"Nghhh...Kyunnieehh!" lenguh Sungmin saat ujung jari itu nyaris menyentuh prostatnya. Ia mengernyit ketika jemari panjang Kyuhyun bergerak pelan menusuk rektumnya.

Menyadari tak ada raut kesakitan yang berarti dari namja cantiknya, membuat Kyuhyun yakin untuk menambahkan satu jarinya tanpa peringatan.

"Argghh! K-Kyuu...i-ini sakit...hngghh".

"Jika kau berbaring...kau tak akan merasa sesakit ini Chaggi".

"A-ani...aku ingin melihatnya...Arrh! pe-pelanhh Kyuuhh".

Sungmin semakin membuka lebar kedua pahanya, membiarkan ketiga jari panjang itu bergerak leluasa menghujam rektumnya. Wajah cantiknya semakin memanas bahkan tampak memerah ketika menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya tampak melebar,Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas lapisan dalam rektumnya ikut tertarik keluar karena pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali terbenam dengan rasa panas yang ditinggalkannya.

"Mhh...nghh...ngh...K-kyuh".

"Ne...Ming?". Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, ia membenarkan posisi tubuh Sungmin agar bersandar pada dadanya tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya di lubang hangat itu. namja tampan itu begitu terpana menatap wajah cantik yang memerah sempurna, peluh yang berkilat di tubuh namja cantik itu semakin membuat libidonya melambung. Ia mempercepat hujaman jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting bermaksud melebarkan single hole Sungmin.

"Nghh!Mhhhahh..ahh...ANGHHH!...AKH! Lebih!..AHH". Sungmin menggeleng frustasi karena hujaman kuat itu, tubuhnya kembali menghentak-hentak ketika jemari panjang Kyuhyun berhasil menumbuk telak prostatnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya di lengan Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang terbuka, bahkan tampak saliva yang meleleh turun dari sudut bibir namja cantik itu. Sungguh ia benar-benar menikmati rangsangan panas yang Kyuhyun berikan di lubang senggamanya.

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan mendengar lenguhan nikmat namja cantiknya, ia tak mungkin bertahan lama untuk segera melepaskan hasratnya ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik keluar jemarinya membuat Sungmin kembali memekik sakit.

"Akan ku lakukan dengan pelan". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menanggalkan celana training beserta underwearnya.

Sementara itu Sungmin tampak tercengang menatap genital yang menegang sempurna di tengah selangkangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin begitu kepayahan meneguk ludah kala membayangkan rektumnya mungkin akan terkoyak karena di masuki penis yang keras dan berdiameter sebesar itu.

"Berbaringlah Ming kau~

"t-tidak biarkan seperti ini saja".

"ini akan terasa lebih sakit...aku tak ingin menyakitimu".

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh tinggi di hadapannya. berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang kembali menyergap.

"A-aku bi-sa bertahan K-kyunnie".

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya, Sungminnya tak pernah berubah...tetap keras kepala dan bersikap kuat di hadapannya. tapi sesungguhnya ia memahami betul , Sungmin tengan menahan ketakutannya.

Kyuhyun mengecup lama kening Sungmin, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh polos itu di kepala ranjang. Ia beralih menatap lekat manik foxy yang begitu sayu,kemudian tersenyum hangat ...mencoba meyakinkan namja cantik itu untuk tetap tenang saat menerima sentuhan lembutnya.

"Aku akan memasukkannya, apa kau siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan lemah dari namja mungil itu. Sungmin begitu berdebar melihat Kyuhyun membuka kakinya dan memposisikan penis besar itu di depan bibir rektumnya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap bersikeras melihat detik-detik Kyuhyun merasukki tubuhnya.

.

.

"Hmpphhh~hh". Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu ketika merasakan rektumya ditekan kuat oleh benda yang tumpul. Posisi duduk dan rasa tegangnya membuat rektum itu kian menyempit hingga menyulitkan Kyuhyun untuk bergerak lebih.

"Lemaskan tubuhmu Chaggi".

JLEB

"ARGHHHTT! A-appohh...Hiks hentikannhh Kyuhh! Argghh!". Sungmin menjerit sakit saat Kyuhyun melesakkan kepala penisnya, ia mulai terisak karena rasa perih dan ngilu yang merambat cepat dari single hole miliknya.

Dengan panik Kyuhyun menarik keluar kejantannannya kemudian mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang bergetar. Ia melumat lembut bibir cherry itu bahkan memainkan lidah di dalamnya, bermaksud memberikan jeda bagi Sungmin untuk menenangkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tak mungkin melawan nafsunya dengan menghentikan semuanya, dan ia itu tak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk segera mungkin menyatukan tubuh keduanya.

Tanpa kata...Kyuhyun menyeka linangan air mata tersebut kemudian beralih membaringkan tubuh Sungmin secara perlahan, sejenak ia tersenyum lembut saat mengamati raut wajah tak berdaya di hadapannya...namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggul Sungmin dan mengalungkan kedua kaki jenjang itu di lehernya. Namja tampan itu begitu susah meneguk ludahnya kala menatap lubang kecil dihadapannya. Sungguh...Setiap kerutan yang melingkari rektum itu terlalu hebat menyulut birahinya untuk segera menghisap bahkan melesakkan lidah basah ke dalamnya.

"K-kyuu...a-pa yang kau~ angghh Ge-geumahaee...mmh". Racau Sungmin, lidah basah yang membelai bibir rektumnya semakin membuatnya melesakkan kepala di bantal dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. kedua matanya membulat lebar ketika organ kenyal itu begitu liar melumuri lubang analnya, terlebih posisi kepala yang berada di bawah membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna...karena ia dapat melihat dengan jelas...Kyuhun tengah menusuk rektumnya dengan lidah panasnya.

"Nnhh...ah...ahh...Kyuhyuuunnhh". Namja cantik itu meraba-raba ranjangnya kala rasa geli itu kian menyiksa lubang sensitif miliknya. Berkali-kali ia menggelinjang liar, namun remasan tangan Kyuhyun pada twinsballnya membuatnya tak berkutik dan hanya memekik pasrah.

"Ngghh..Ah! Kyunniehh...anghh...hen-thikannhh...mmhhahh".

Kyuhhyun tak sekalipun mendengarkan rintihan tersebut, ia semakin mengeratkan dekapan tangannya di pinggul namja cantik itu, berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghisap kuat rektum tersebut mencoba menyesap cairan manis yang mengalir dari dalamnya. Ia manyeringai puas ketika menatap wajah menahan nikmat namja cantiknya, Sungguh... Sungmin benar-benar menggemaskan dengan bibir yang terbuka menampilkan gigi kelincinya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun makin brutal mencumbu rektum hangat tersebut.

.

.

.

"hhhh...hhh...hhh". Engahnya, ketika Kyuhyun mengakhiri cumbuan basahnya.

Ia menatap sayu namja tampan yang kini beralih membentangkan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Sungmin tak memiliki daya untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap tubuhnya, ia hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun menggesekkan kepala penis itu di lubang analnya.

"Jangan berhenti menatap mataku Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun, ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian menekan paha Sungmin hingga menyentuh dadanya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

'BLESS'

"ARGGHHTTHH...Hiks...SAKIT! ARGHH...KELUARKAN! KYUU! KELUARKAN! Nggh...Hiks". Sungmin berteriak keras Ketika Kyuhyun menghujamkan setengah kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak. Berkali-kali ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kala lubang analnya terasa terbakar dan hancur.

"Ming~.

"Keluarkan Hiks...aku tidak ingin ini...ku mo-hon henti-kan".

"Dengarkan aku~

"T-tidak...hiks..ke-luarkan Kyuu...Arrgghh".

Sorot obsidian itu kian meredup ketika melihat bulir kristal yang kian deras mengalir, Sungguh Kyuhyun tak mampu bertahan dengan kesakitan namja cantiknya terlebih darah kental yang mengalir di pangkal penisnya membuatnya yakin, Sungmin tengah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat penetrasinya, tangisan itu menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyeka air mata tersebut dan menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Lihat mataku Chaggi...".

"Hiks...Neomu appoo Kyuuu".

Kyuhyun begitu teriris melihat tatapan pias namja cantiknya, ia mengecup sesaat bibir basah Sungmin kemudian memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut di sekitar perut dan selangkangan namja cantik itu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Bisiknya lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Ia beralih membawa jemari Sungmin ke setiap sisi kepala namja cantik itu, berusaha menyalurkan segenap kehangatan dan cintanya untuk Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian memberikan lumatan lembut di bibir Cherry Sungmin.

"Gigit bibirku jika kau kembali merasakan sakit". Gumam Kyuhun di sela-sela lumatannya, ia menarik keluar kejantanan miliknya hingga batas kepala kemudian menghujamkan seluruhnya dalam sekali hentak. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Sungmin tersentak hebat dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar, bahkan cairan merah pekat itu makin banyak menetes dari pusat tautan intim keduanya.

"URRRMMPHHTTHH...KYUMPHH...URMMHH!".

Kyuhyun mengernyit sakit saat Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, ia dapat meresapi rasa anyir yang menyebar cepat di indra pengecapnya. Walau demikian, Kyuhyun tetap menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk secara perlahan, sementara kedua tangannya semakin erat merengkuh tengkuk Sungmin, berusaha memaksa namja cantik itu agar lebih menggigit keras bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan rembasan darah dari bibirnya yang terkoyak, bukankah apa yang dirasakan Sungmin lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dirinya.

.

.

"Mmhh...Hrrmmphh!..Khhh...Mmhh!". Erangan kerasnya teredam sepenuhnya oleh ciuman Kyuhyun.

namun rasa sakit yang kian mencabik bagian bawah tubuhnya membuat Sungmin meronta hebat di tengah-tengah hentakan tubuh itu. Sungguh...ia tak mampu membayangkan bentuk lubang analnya saat ini, tak ada rasa nikmat sedikitpun dari persetubuhan mereka bahkan ia nyaris pingsan jika saja Kyuhyun tak meremas kuat junior mungilnya. Kondisi tubuh yang masih lemah tentu membuatnya tak berdaya menerima hujaman benda besar milik namja tampan itu.

"Urmmh!..hhmmh!...NGAHHH!..AKKKK~ hhh". Pupil matanya seketika membesar,ia melepas ciuman Kyuhyun dan memekik keras saat penis besar itu menghantam telak prostatnya. Sementara namja tampan itu tampak menyeringai tajam kala menyadari ia berhasil menemukan titik tersensitif dari tubuh namja mungilnya, dengan segala kepastiannya...ia kembali menggerakkan penisnya dalam tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Akhh!...Ah! K-kyuuuhh...mhhh! Akk~ AH!". Pekik Sungmin, ia menggelinjang liar ketika Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tusukkan penisnya. Rasa panas dan nikmat membaur menjadi satu di dalam perutnya. Berkali-kali ia ingin melakukan gerakan berlawanan untuk memperdalam kenikmatanya, akan tetapi cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun yang menekan kuat pahanya, tak menginginkannya berbuat lebih.

"ANNHH~...Ah! Ukkhh...ce-phathh! Kyuuu...Mhhhaaahh! Lebih ce-phatthh!". Racau Sungmin seiring hentakkan penis yang bergerak brutal di dalam lubang analnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memperlambat gerakan penisnya membuat Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia menginginkan gerakan yang lebih cepat dan kuat untuk mengisi rongga tubuhnya.

.

.

K-kyuuhh...nghhh...laku-khan lagihh ah!...lebihh Kyunniehh...Hiks". Isak Sungmin, ia begitu putus asa dengan gerakan lamban Kyuhyun. merasa di abaikan Sungmin membawa kedua tangannya ke bawah berniat meremas juniornya. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menepisnya dan kembali menggenggam jemari mungil itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu, karena hanya aku yang berhak menyentuhnya Ming". Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif seraya meremas-remas twinsball namja cantiknya. Kemudian ia menghujamkan penisnya dengan kekuatan penuh demi memenuhi permintaan Sungmin.

"Ah! Ah!..Kyyuuhh! anghhhmmh! Kyunniehh!..oh...hhh".

Desahan yang berkali-kali menyerukan namanya membuat Kyuhyun makin kehilangan kendali, ia menekuk kaki Sungmin ke atas hingga nyaris menyentuh kepala namja cantik itu. lalu memperdalam tusukkan penisnya dengan bertumpu pada paha Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeram nikmat ketika dinding rektum Sungmin semakin menyempit memberikan pijatan dan remasan pada genital besarnya.

"Khhh...aku mencintaimu Minghh.."

.

.

.

"Ukhh!akh..Kyuuhh...nghh...AH!...AH!". Lenguh Sungmin, buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih karena mencengkeram kepala ranjang. sodokan penis Kyuhyun banar-benar berhasil mengaduk seluruh isi perutnya dan membuat sesuatu ingin berhambur keluar. namja tampan itu begitu lihai memperdaya tubuhnya, hingga tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas secara normal, terlebih posis tubuh yang tertekuk ke atas membuat dadanya makin terasa sesak.

.

.

"AHH!..AH!...AKKHH! A-aku...MHH! AKKHH! K-KYUNNIEHH...ARGHHTTTTH~

Sungmin menghentak-hantakkan kepala frustasi ketika perutnya menegang hebat, ia mengatupkan gigi kuat saat tubuhnya mengejang berkali-kali karena letupan Spermanya. Namja cantik itu menautkan alis saat menyadari wajah dan dadanya telah dipenuhi dengan muncratan sarinya sendiri.

"Hhhh...hhhh..hh"

Engah Sungmin pasca orgasme keduanya, ia kembali meremas kepalanya saat rasa pening itu kembali menyergap. Namun tubuh mungilnya masih terhentak-hentak ke atas karena hujaman Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlalu lemas untuk mendesah lagi, bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata ia tak kan mampu.

"Yeppeohh...Kkhhh". Erang Kyuhyun, wajah cantik yang berlumuran dengan cairan cinta itu semakin membuatnya bergerak liar menggagahi namja cantiknya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh demi menyesap sperma yang meleleh dari dagu Sungmin. Kemudian mempercepat hujamnnnya kala puncak kanimatan itu semakin mendekat.

.

.

.

"AH!...KHHH!...MINGHHHH..ssshhh!". Kyuhyun semakin melesakkan penisnya ke dalam, saat jutaan benihnya menyeruak masuk memenuhi rongga tubuh namja cantik itu. berkali-kali ia menghentakkan pinggulnya, membiarkan cairan kental itu keluar hingga tetes terakhir.

"Ungghhmmhh...Kyuuhhh". Rintih Sungmin lemah, perutnya terasa penuh dan hangat karena cairan cinta namja tampannya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan setelahnya kasadarannya hilang dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Gomawo Chaggi..". Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menguar dari ceruk leher jenjang itu.

"...".

"Ming..". Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, kala tak ada sahutan yang didengarnya...ia beralih menegakkan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan, saat menyadari Sungmin telah terlelap. Ia spenuhnya menyadari Sungmin terlalu lelah kerena kegiatan panjangnya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu hebat menyetubuhimu Ming...". Candanya sambil terkikik kecil, ia beralih menjilati sperma yang mengotori wajah dan dada namja cantiknya dan memejamkan mata ketika menyesap habis cairan kental yang begitu nikmat di lidahnya.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik kejantanannya, dan seketika itu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sperma milikya meleleh keluar bersama darah dari rektum Sungmin.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat melihatnya, ia begitu puas kala menyadari dirinya yang merenggut sesuatu yang berharga dari tubuh Sungmin, bahkan memiliki namja cantik itu seutuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengekakkan tubuh kemudian menutupi tubuh polos Sungmin dengan selimut tebal. Perlahan tapi pasti ia kembali melumat bibir cherry yang bahkan tak pernah berhenti mengalirkan rasa manisnya.

"Nggmmhh..." lenguh Sungmin dalam tidurnya.

"Yeppeohh...Cup".

Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening namja cantik itu, dan setelahnya beranjak memasuki kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi aroma sex.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bummie...apa harimu menyenangkan?"

"Junsu~ah". Pekiknya girang, Kibum tersenyum lebar ketika menyadari seorang namja manis memasuki kamarnya dengan peralatan medisnya.

"Cha hari ini aku yang akan memantau kondisimu".

"Kau? bukankah Yoochun hyung mengatakan bahwa Yunho uissangnim yang akan menanganiku".

"Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi Tuan musang itu tak mungkin dapat berkonsetrasi pada pekerjaannya. Kau tau? Jaejong Hyung sebentar lagi akan melahirkan".

Kibum hanya mengangguk paham mendengarnya, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap sendu pohon sakura di luar jendela kamarnya.

"Junsu~ah...aku merindukannya".

"Mwoo?".

Junsu mengernyit heran mendengar gumaman halus namja cantik itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan mata lebar saat Kibum menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Su~ie...bantu aku sekali ini saja. Bawa aku ke korea untuk menemui Siwon Hyung".

"Bu-bummie...itu tidak mungkin. Kondisimu masih terlalu lemah untuk bepergian jauh. Lebih baik aku menghubunginya agar mengunjungimu".

"Tidak...aku tak ingin Wonnie mengetahui kondisiku, ku mohon sekali ini saja".

"aisshh aku tak bisa melakukan~

"Su~ie..".

Junsu seketika terdiam saat melihat Kibum begitu rapuh di hadapannya, ia menepuk pelan bahu Kibum dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Baiklah...hanya sekali ini saja...aku akan mempersiapkannya 3 hari ke depan".

"Gomawooo Junsu~ah". Kibum kembali mengulas senyum cantik di bibir merahnya, sungguh ia tak mampu lagi menahan rindunya untuk segera bertemu dengan namja kekar itu.

Junsu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kibum, meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia begitu sangsi untuk melakukannya. Ia sepenuhnya menyadari Yoochun teramat mencintai Kibum bahkan tak menginginginkan namja cantik itu lepas dari kungkungannya.

'Mianhae Hyung...seharusnya kau membiarkan Siwon dan Kibum saling mencintai'. Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

'CKIIITTT'.

BRUGGHHH

Zelo tiba-tiba menghentikan mendadak Mobil hitam yang dikemudikannya, membuat seorang namja garang di sisinya berjengit dan mencium ganas kaca mobil miliknya.

"Ughhmphh! Phabbwoohhhhh!".

Sementara Zelo hanya meringis kecil mendengar umpatan tertahan itu, kedua matanya tampak berbinar ketika melihat sebuah bangunan mewah yang menjulang tinggi di pusat kota Seoul

"A-pa kau ya-kin ini aparte-mennya?" Tanya Himchan terbata-bata, ia meremas kuat perutnya yang terasa mual. Sungguh mencari Sungmin dengan mengelilingi kota Seoul selama lebih dari 7 jam dan kecepatan mobil di atas angin membuatnya hampir mati dalam kedaan terduduk. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah membiarkan Dongsaeng kecilnya begitu brutal mengemudikan mobil Yong Guk . Terlebih berkali-kali mobil itu melaju terbirit-birit untuk menghindari kejaran polisi.

"100% tidak akan meleset Hyung". pekik Zelo riang, ia cepat-cepat melepas seatbelt miliknya kemudian bergerak cekatan membuka pintu untuk Hyung ulzzangnya.

Sementara Yong Guk dengan lemas membuka pintu mobil itu dan jatuh tersungkur di samping ban mobilnya. Kedua matanya tampak memejam dan menutup saat merasakan kepalanya seolah dikelilingi oleh puluhan kumbang hitam. namun sedetik kemudian bola matanya membulat lebar dan...

'HOOOOEEEEKKKKHHH!'.

"Ommonaaa...Daebaaak! Ramyun yang kau keluarkan terlihat sangat menggemaskan..". Pekik Zelo seketika.

"Uhmphh Hoooeeekkkhhh!"

"Ooooo Daeeebaakkk! Lagi Hyung keluarkan yang lebih banyak!" Titahnya girang. Zelo begitu antusias melihat hyung garangnya memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, berkali-kali ia terkikik geli menatap wajah buruk rupa Yong Guk saat terbatuk-batuk karena rasa mualnya. Nampaknya Namja manis itu tak manyadari Hyungnya tersiksa kerena ulahnya.

.

"Yonggie Hyung! Astaga Zelo...apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat ambil air mineral dari dalam dashboard!".

Himchan secepat kilat memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, dan secara perlahan menyeka bibir Yong Guk dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"H-Himchannieeehhh~".

"Ne Hyung...gwaenchana?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mati.."

SLAPPP

"Berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh! Kau hanya mabuk darat hyung!". Seru Himchan dengan memukul keras kepala namja garang itu.

"Argghh! Appoyooo! Aku sedang sakit Himchannie!".

"...". Himchan memilih untuk diam, ia meraih sebotol air mineral dari tangan Zelokemudian meminumkannya pada Yong Guk, sisanya ia gunakan untuk membasuh bibir namja garang itu.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di dalam mobil, biar aku dan Zelo yang mencari Sungmin".

"Tidak! Aku ikut...siapa yang akan merawatku jika aku sakit nanti". Tukas Yong Guk cepat

Himchan hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya, ia berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah Zelo sembari merengkuh pinggang Yong Guk.

.

.

**Skip Time**

"Master Kyu pasti ada di dalam".

"Apa kau yakin ini benar-benar pintu apartemennya...". Ujar Himchan, ia begitu was-was dengan pemikiran dongsaeng kecilnya.

"Aisshhh jangan meragukanku Hyung".

'_Akkhhh...ini nikmathhh ah! ah!"_

Ketiganya seketika membulatkan mata lebar katika mendengar sayup-sayup desahan seseorang dari dalam pintu itu.

"Apa itu Sungmin?". Tanya Yong Guk terkejut.

"MINNIEE! YAHH! Buka pintunya Kyuuu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sungmin! Kau gila Kyuhyun! Hyung cepat buka pintu ini! Ppalliyyaa Hyuung!".

"M-mwo...bagai mana mungkin aku memphhffttthhh~". Yong Guk terbelalak lebar saat Himchan tiba-tiba mencium ganas bibir tebalnya, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum puas dalam lumatan tersebut.

.

.

"Cepat buka pintu ini Hyung"

"Tentu saja Chaggiyaaahhh...kau telah mebuat tenagaku kembali!".

Yong Guk mengambil ancang-ancang ke belakang. Kemudian berlari kencang mendobrak pintu nirkable di hadapannya.

'BRAAKKKK'

"SUNG-minniee...o-omooo!". Himchan dan kedua namja tinggi itu seketika mematung, tampak bulir keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kepala ketiganya. Saat melihat seorang Ajjushi tengah menunggangi seorang yeojja.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". Jerit sang Yeojja.

"KURANG AJARRR! YACKKKK! APA KALIAN INGIN MENCARI MATI!". Ajjushi itu begitu geram, ia meraih pedang samurai yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya dan menghunuskannya tepat di depan wajah Yong Guk. Ia tak menyadari dirinya kini tengah telanjang bulat di hadapan remaja-remaja itu.

Zelo yang terkejut bergerak kalut melepaskan sepatunya, lalu melemparkannya dengan tenaga penuh pada benda besar di tengah selangkangan pria paruh baya itu.

"MATI KAU...ULAR TUA!"

BUAGGHH

"ARRGGGHHHHHHHHH!".

.

.

"Lari hyuuuunggggg!" Zelo berlari panik keluar dari gedung apartemen itu dengan menyeret dua hyungnya, berkali-kali ia hampir jatuh tersungkur karena hanya mengenakan satu sepatu.

.

.

Ketiganya tampak terengah-engah di dalam mobil mereka, Himchan kembali memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening kemudian melajukan mobil kekasihnya secara perlahan, sementara Yong Guk dengan kesal mencabuti bulu kakinya...ia benar-benar frustasi menghadapi ulah dongsaeng kecilnya.

"Hyung apa kau ingin...

"JANGAN BICARA DENGANKU PABBOHHH!"

"A-arrasseo...Himchan Hyung Saranghaeee".

"YAHHHH!"

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun begitu tenang mengamati wajah terlelap dalam rengkuhannya berkali-kali ia memberikan lumatan kecil di bibir tipis itu dan membelai surai hitam Sungmin. kebahagiaan dalam dirinya seolah membuncah begitu hebatnya, saat mendekap erat namja pujaannya.

.

.

"Appa...aku mendapatkannya...Cho Sungmin-ku". Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, ia meraih sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah di bawah bantal miliknya. Senyum menawannya kian terkembang kala melihat kilau cincin bermata intan dari kotak yang ia buka. Benda itu nyaris ia lenyapkan ketika hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Namun rasa cinta yang begitu besar memaksanya untuk tetap menyimpan dan menjaganya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun beralih menggenggam tangan Sungmin, dan mengecupnya lembut...ia terkekeh pelan saat memainkan jemari mungil itu di depan wajahnya.

"Kau akan terlihat sangat cantik saat memakai cincin ini Ming". Kyuhyun kembali menatap cincin tersebut, ia tertawa lepas ketika mengingat perdebatan dirinya dengan ayahnya.

.

**Flash Back On.**

"MWOOO?! YAH! APPA! AKU MENGUTUKMU KARENA PERJODOHAN INI!"

Pria tampan berkaca mata itu membulatkan mata lebar mendengar seruan putranya, ia cepat-cepat menggulung korannya kemudian meghempaskannya di kepala Kyuhyun.

PLAKKKK

"Arh! Appoyooo!"

"Bocah tengik! Seperti itukah cara bicara yang kau tunjukkan pada Appamu!" Gertak Hangeng, ia beralih menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menghempaskannya di sofa mereka.

"Chaggi dengarkan Appamu, menikahlah dengan Lee Sungmin demi wasiat kakekmu".

"Mwooo! Kalian mengorbankanku untuk wasiat bodoh itu?!"

"Kami tidak mengorbankanmu...semua sudah digariskan sejak awal, dan ini waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk mengetahui perjodohan ini".

"MICHIYOSSEO!...apa kalian berpikir aku hidup di zaman dinasti Joseon dan kalian bisa sesuka hati menjodohkanku huh! Mengapa kalian baru mengatakannya padaku Wae? Waeeeeee?!".

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, wajah tampannya kian tertekuk kusut saat menduga masa depannya akan berakhir suram dengan perjodohan tersebut, berkali-kali hatinya mengumpat pada wasiat sang harabojji.

"Yyya...karena waktu itu kau belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui perjodohan ini. Tentu kami tak mengharapkanmu menyerang Sungmin di usia sekecil itu". Ujar Hangeng sambil terkekeh keras

" Mussun soriyaaa?! Geundaee Appaa aku tak mengenalnya!~

"Tak perlu waktu untuk mengenalnya, kau akan mencintai anak itu setelah melihatnya Kyu". Ucap Heechul riang, yeojja cantik itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah putranya terlihat kian mengeruh.

"Mustahil!". Seru Kyuhyun cepat ia beranjak berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, namun tiba-tiba Hangeng meraih pergelangan tangannya

"Sematkan cincin ini di jari Sungmin saat kau berhasil mendapatkan hatinya...bergegaslah menuju Kediaman Lee aku rasa Kangin akan mejelaskan semuanya padamu...ah kalian cepat antar Kyuhyun anak ini harus menjaga calon istrinya". Hangeng memerintahkan dua pria kekar kepercayaannya untuk menyeret paksa tubuh tinggi putra tunggalnya

"Ne...Cho Sajang".

"MWOOOO! Y-YAHH! LEPASKAN AKU PABBO!...APPPA! KAU TAK BERHAK MEMBUANGKU SEPERTI INI!"

.

.

"Aisshhh...anak bodoh! Kau bisa pulang kapanpun kau mau!".

"Yeobbo...apa tidak sebaiknya kita mendampingi Kyunnie".

Hangeng tersenyum hangat mendengar pertanyaan istrinya, ia merengkuh pinggang ramping itu untuk menariknya semakin masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kangin yang memintanya, kehadiran kita akan membuat mereka tertekan. Kau tau? Perjodohan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk diterima dua anak itu. Biarkan cinta mereka mengalir dengan sendirinya".

,

,

,

**Skip Time**

"Hhh...anak itu sudah tertidur rupanya, mungkin kau bisa berbincang dengan Sungmin esok hari Kyu".

"Yeppeohh...".

Leetuk mengernyit heran ketika mendengar gumaman lirih Kyuhyun, tapi setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan kala menyadari namja tinggi itu nampaknya telah jatuh hati pada putra semata wayangnya. Terlihat jelas Kyuhyun tak berkedip saat memandang wajah polos namja cantik itu.

"Kyu.."

"..."

"Kyunnie..".

"Ah n-e Teukkie Ahjjumaa.."

"Panggil aku Eomma...sepertinya kau jatuh cinta pada putraku". Leetuk tersenyum hangat, ketika melihat namja tampan di hadapannya bertingkah gugup.

"M-mwo?"

"Aku rasa...kau dapat menjaga Sungmin dengan baik, Cha..bergegaslah tidur. Hari semakin larut Kyu". Ucap Leetuk seraya membimbing Kyuhhyun untuk memasuki kamarnya yang berdekatan dengan kamar Sungmin.

"Kyunnie...Sungmin belum mengetahui tentang perjodohan ini, anak itu mungkin akan tertekan bahkan tak ingin bicara pada Eomma dan Appanya jika kami menyampaikan perjodohan kalian. Akan lebih baik jika kau sendiri yang memberitahukan ini padanya".

"Ne Teukkie Eomma".

.

.

**Esoknya**

"Chaggy...putra sahabat appa tak akan melakukan hal itu terhadapmu,percayalah. Cha kami harus bergegas secepatnya. Kyu jaga Sungmin ne".

.

.

"APPAAAAAAA!"

"Diam Ming!"

"Yah! Siapa Kau! Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Aisshh Jinjja Lee Sungmin!...kau menyebalkan sekali huh!".

**Flash back Off**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali menatap lekat wajah malaikat yang terlelap dalam pelukannya, betapa besar perasaan cintanya untuk namja cantik itu. Dengan perlahan ia menyibak helaian rambut yang menjuntai di kening Sungmin, kemudian mengecupnya lama.

Kyuhyun tak pernah menduga ia akan menaruh hatinya untuk Sungmin sejak pertemuan pertama itu. Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar ketika menyadari sampai detik ini ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan ikatan tersebut pada namja cantiknya. Cinta yang tak pernah teraba oleh Sungmin membuatnya mengubur dalam-dalam perjodohan mereka hingga saat Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat ia selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama hanya untuk memeluknya.

"Kyuu...".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, mendengar igauan namja cantiknya, ia kembali mencium bibir Sungmin dengan mengeratkan dekapan lengannya.

.

.

"Benar...tetaplah seperti ini. aku akan selalu melindungimu selama hidupku. Meskipun mencintaimu akan menjadi racun bahkan duri bagiku. Aku akan tetap bertahan...karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu Lee Sungmin".

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chaaa Sick Of Hope Chap 8 hadiiir

*hehe iyaa ini sama kya di Caffe Latte, NCnya pas chap 8. entah...author merasa nyaman bikin NC di angka itu# Plakk

*Waah kabarnya KyuMIn di Caffe Latte, mereka bahagia dengan dua baby kembar mereka Chinguuu.

* Siwon munculnyadi chap depan ^^

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, RithaGaemGyu, cho hyo woon, KYUMINTS, paprikapumpkin, Nha KyuMin, Zahra Amelia, ZaAra eviLKyu, thiafumings, hapsarikyuku, dhian930715ELF, nova137, Ardilla KyuMin, deviyanti137, ParkRinRin, ChoHuiChan, Kyurin Minnie, bebek, dessykyumin, JokerKiller, Kim Yong Neul, Princess Pumkins ELF, Safira Blue Sapphire, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, SPREAD JOY137, Sparkyu,chikakyumin, ChoKyunnie, Lee Minry, kyumin saranghae, riesty137, namnam15, Maximumelf, AreynaSyndrome, reaRelf, kimteechul, Chikyumin, Ria, Jo-Sitta Kim, KyuMin Child Clouds, Jirania, sitara1083, dJOYers, fymuthia, evilbunny, winecouple, Love Clouds, epildedo, kyuminjoy, vey900128, hyukie, abilhikmah, Phia89, MyLovelySiBum, Gueest, amelia jillbely, punyuk monkey, Vhentea, 137Line, sitapumpkinelf, sudokyu,sary nayola,Kikkurone, San, yeminmine, MatoShishiTats, Yhana Emng Gokill, kyutamins, lee sunri hyun, kim ryeosa wardhani, lemonade, minnie kyumin, Erry Kyumin, kyumin flm, Sarahyuni312, minnieming, adette, hae-yha, okoyunjae, sissy, Shim Chaeri, joyervara137, sillygirl137, nilamevilee, **dan para** Guest**

Gomawooo udah review di chap 7 kemarin ^^

tetep review fic ini ne chinguyaa...Saranghaaeeeee...

.

author mengharap review readers di chap ini please...^^. biar semgt updatenya

Annyeonggg

kamshaeeee


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum.**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Previous Chapter_**

"Benar...tetaplah seperti ini. aku akan selalu melindungimu selama hidupku. Meskipun mencintaimu akan menjadi racun bahkan duri bagiku. Aku akan tetap bertahan...karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu Lee Sungmin".

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

.

.

.

"Mmhh..".

Sungmin semakin meringkuk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, mencoba meraup kehangatan dari tubuh tinggi itu. Posisi yang begitu nyaman membuatnya terlena dalam bunga tidurnya. ia tak menghiraukan berkas mentari mulai menyeruak masuk dan menerpa paras cantiknya, bahkan Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah menyesap dan memainkan bibir cherrynya.

"irreona Chaggi...". Bisik Kyuhun lembut, ia membelai punggung polos Sungmin, berusaha memberikan kehangatan untuk namja mungilnya.

Merasa terusik dengan ruaman jari Kyuhyun di punggungnya, namja cantik itu lekas membuka matanya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap polos seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar kala menyadari tubuhnya masih tak berbalutkan kain apapun.

"Wae..?". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menekan dagu Sungmin, ia sepenuhnya mengetahui isi dalam pikiran namja cantiknya.

"Ki-kita..."

"Apa kau menikmatinya?". Tukasnya cepat. Kyuhyun semakin mengulas seringai tajam kala wajah cantik itu semakin terlihat polos dan merona di hadapannya.

"...".

Sungmin tak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Sungguh ingatan ketika ia mendesah dan bergerak liar di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun, begitu hebat mengukir semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya,ia beralih membelai pipi Sungmin dan mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Cha...kajja mandi, kita harus secepatnya kembali ke rumahmu Ming...aku rasa 3 namja bodoh itu hampir menggila karenamu". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan ponselnya, ratusan pesan singkat dari Himchan dan Zelo pun terpampang jelas dalam gadget hitam itu.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum lembut saat tubuhnya secara perlahan terangkat,namun ia kembali menunduk malu ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tubuhnya sepenuhnya polos, sementara Kyuhyun telah berpakaian lengkap. Terlebih banyak spot merah yang tersebar di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat namja cantik itu semakin menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang kekasihnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hangat menanggapinya, ia melangkah ringan membawa tubuh mungil itu menuju kamar mandinya dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

.

.

.

"K-kyu...nghh".

Sungmin meremas pelan lengan Kyuhyun, saat namja tampan itu menurunkan tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah bathup besar berisikan air hangat. Rasa perih dan ngilu kembali merayap cepat dari single holenya kerena air tersebut.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas sesaat, sorot matanya begitu redup kala mengamati wajah cantik itu mengernyit sakit. Dengan perlahan ia menangkup pipi Sungmin kemudian memberikan lumatan lembut di bibirnya.

"Mianhae... chaggi". Bisiknya lirih.

Sungmin cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala kemudian memeluk erat tubuh kokoh di sisinya. Ia tak menghiraukan rasa sakit itu, selama hatinya dipenuhi oleh cinta dan kehangatan Kyuhyun.

"Nan gwaenchana Kyuu".

"...".

Kyuhyun tak bergeming ia masih setia menatap lembut dan memberikan belaian pelan di pipi namja cantik itu.

"Cepat mandikan aku sebelum tubuhku mencair dalam air ini". Canda Sungmin, ia meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mengecup sekilas bibir merahnya. membuat namja tampan itu terkekeh dengan mengacak surai halus Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun begitu tenang, mengusap dan membelai permukaan mulus itu dengan busa putih di tangannya, setiap jengkal dari tubuh cantik Sungmin membuat hatinya kembali berdesir halus, terlebih aroma raspberry yang menguar lembut semakin membuatnya terpana akan tubuh namja mungilnya. Sungguh betapa ingin ia kembali menjamah Sungmin, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut. Kyuhyun sepenuhnya mengetahui tubuh Sungmin masih begitu ringkih karena ulahnya semalam.

"Yeppeoh...". Gumamnya lirih sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menjuntai di pipi Sungmin.

"Mwo?".

"Ani...".

Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya, ia kembali memainkan busa sabun di sekelilingnya bahkan beberapa kali namja cantik itu menuipkan gumpalan putih itu ke segala arah.

"Y-yya... Hentikan Ming". pekik Kyuhyun, ia menggelengkan kepala bermaksud menghempas busa sabun yang hinggap di rambutnya. Namun Sungmin tak mengindahkanya, namja cantik itu terus menerus meniupkan busa-busa tersebut bahkan memercikkan air bathup hingga membuat wajah Kyuhyun basah kuyup.

"Waee? nappeun namja! Kau membuat tubuhku telanjang tapi kau sendiri mengenakan baju". Balasnya dengan terkikik girang, berkali-kali ia membalurkan busa itu ke wajah Kyuhyun tanpa melepas senyum lebarnya.

"Ming!". Seru Kyuhyun berpura-pura geram , ia menatap tajam namja cantik yang kini terdiam dan secara perlahan-lahan memalingkan tubuh membelakanginya. Sementara Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihatnya...ia berlaih memeluk perut Sungmin lalu memberikan belaian bahkan gelitikan halus.

"Kau marah eum? Aku hanya bercanda Chaggiyaa..". Ucapnya tanpa melepas gelitikannya di perut Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu menggeliat dan terkikik kecil karena ulahnya namun setelahnya Sungmin melepas paksa rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun dan beralih memberi tatapan menghunus untuk namja tampan itu.

"Kau membentakku...".

"Mwo? aniyoo...aku hanya bercanda Ming".

"...".

Sungmin mencibirkan bibirnya, ia memalingkan wajah untuk menahan tawanya, raut wajah menahan sesal itu benar-benar terlihat menyenangkan untuknya.

"Kau marah karena ini...geurrae, pukul aku jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan mata, ia mendekatkan wajahnya bermaksud mempermudah Sungmin melayangkan pukulannya.

Sementara Sungmin hanya terkikik kecil melihat hal tersebut, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun kemudian mencium lembut bibir merah itu.

'Cup'

"Saranghae Kyunnie". Gumamnya di sela-sela lumatannya, namja cantik itu mulai memejamkan mata demi menikmati pergerakan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun sempat tersentak karena tindakan tak terduga namja cantiknya, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum dalam ciuman hangat tersebut. Ia beringsut ke dalam air dan mulai merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di sandaran bathup tanpa melepas tautan bibir keduanya.

"Ngghhhmmhh...". Lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melumat kasar bibirnya, dengan perlahan ia membuka bibirnya mencoba membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun menyeruak ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mhhh...anghh".

Kyuhyun semakin memiringkan kepala demi memperdalam jangkauan lidah basahnya, dengan seduktif ia menggerakkan organ kenyal tersebut untuk membelai dan meraup isi dari bibir manis Sungmin, bahkan bunyi kecipak saliva yang mengalun semakin menghias suasana panas dalam ruangan lembab itu.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku Ming".

"K-kyu...". panggil Sungmin lirih...ia begitu terkesima mendengar ucapan tersebut.

namja cantik itu mengangguk pasti kemudian memeluk erat leher kyuhyun dengan mengulas senyum menggemaskan. Tentu Sungmin menyanggupinya bahkan ia mengukuhkan hatinya akan terus mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Karena mulai sekarang...kau adalah kelinci peliharaanku, jangan pernah melarikan diri arrasseo?". Tukasnya sambil terkekeh pelan, sementara Sungmin membulatkan mata dan melepas kasar rengkuhan lengannya setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Mwwoo!?". Serunya kesal, ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar merusak suasana hatinya. Bukankah ia kekasihnya,bukan tawanan atau bahkan hewan peliharaan seperti yang disebutkan namja tampan itu.

"Aishhh jinjja...wajah macam apa yang kau tunjukkan padaku? Tersenyumlah Bunny". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik kedua pipi chubby itu, ia kembali tertawa lepas melihat sungmin masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Wae? Aku rasa panggilan itu sesuai untukmu...otteyo? Bunny?". Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya mengusap tubuh cantik berisi itu. ia benar-benar menikmati saat-saat menggoda namja cantiknya, wajah chubby itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan ketika menahan kesal.

"Aku bukan hewan peliharaanmu...aku kekasihmu Kyuuu!". Rengek Sungmin seketika, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tangan kokoh itu dengan tatapan polosnya, dan beberapa kali Sungmin mengerjapkan mata ketika Kyuhyun hanya diam tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang gemas akan ekspresi wajah tersebut, cepat-cepat menarik tengkuk Sungmin kemudian mencium lembut bibir pouty itu.

"Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini...kau membuatku tidak tahan Chaggi". Bisiknya seraya menggigit bibir atas Sungmin.

"Aku kekasihmu Kyuu...jangan memanggilku bunny, ne?" cicit Sungmin, namja cantik itu masih bersikeras menginginkan Kyuhyun memenuhi permintaannya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya kembali terkekeh palan, ia mengecup bibir Sungmin dan setelahnya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dari bathup.

"Nee Chaggi...bahkan tidak hanya sekedar kekasihku, kau milikku Cho Sungmin".

"C-cho Sungmin?". Gumam Sungmin, ia menatap polos namja tampan yang kini menggendong bridal tubuhnya menuju kamar mewah itu.

.

.

.

"Untuk saat ini, pakailah kemejaku Ming...aku akan membelikanya untukmu nanti". Ujarnya seraya mengenakan kemeja putih itu untuk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"K-kyuu..". Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ketika mendengar panggilan lirih itu.

"Eum..?"

"Beggopayoo...(Aku lapar)".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengarnya , ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengancingkan kemeja untuk namja cantik itu dan kembali terpana melihat Sungmin tampak menggoda sekaligus menggemaskan dengan balutan kemeja putih, yang mengekspose paha mulusnya.

"Aku akan membuat pancake untukmu, tunggulah sebentar". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari ranjangnya, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika Sungmin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri Kyuu".

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh dibuatnya, dengan perlahan ia mendekati Sungmin bermaksud mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. akan tetapi Sungmin menepisnya secara halus, ia beringsut perlahan hendak menuruni ranjang.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri...".

"Aku tak yakin Ming...biarkan aku menggendongmu saja".

Sungmin menggeleng palan ia tetap kekeuh beranjak dari ranjang itu. dengan berpegang pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"A-ani...aku bisa...Nghhh...a-appo hiks". Pekiknya seketika, tubuh mnungilnya nyaris jatuh menghempas ke ranjang jika saja Kyuhyun tak merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Hhh...sampai kapan kau bersikap keras kepala seperti ini eohh?"

Ucap Kyuhyun sembari melangkah pelan menuju dapur dengan Sungmin yang mendengus kesal dalam rengkuhan lengannya.

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Kyu..".

"Wae Chaggi, apa kau tak menyukai rasa pancake itu?".

Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk dengan tenang di sisi namja cantiknya, sesekali ia menyeka lelehan madu di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Aku menyukainya Kyu...mashitta, kau ingin mencobanya?".

"Untukmu saja, aku tak ingin kekasihku lemas...karena, aku tau kau banyak makan". Candanya, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Chubby Sungmin.

"Yah! Apa kau sedang menyindir tubuhku?!".

"Aisshh jinjja Lee Sungmin, mengapa kau setempramen ini huh?". Kyuhyun beralih meraih potongan pancake tersebut kemudian memaskukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tau maksudmu! Kau ingin mengatakan tubuhku memppftthhh~

Sungmin begitu tersentak, saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba menyatukan bibir keduanya, terlebih manik foxynya semakin membulat lebar ketika lidah Kyuhyun memaksanya menelan habis lumatan pancake dari dalam mulut namja tampan itu.

'gulp'

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, ketika menyadari namja cantiknya telah menelan habis makanan tersebut. Ia mengulas sebuah seringai saat Sungmin menunduk dalam dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan bicara saat kau sedang makan Cho Sungmin...arrachi?".

Sungmin kembali menegakkan kepala, ia menatap penuh tanya pada sosok tampan di hadapannya. panggilan yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun benar-benar terdengar absurd untuknya.

"Cho Sungmin? kau memanggilku Cho Sungmin?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan, ia beralih menggenggam jemari Sungmin kemudian mengecupnya lama.

"Cho Sungmin?". Gumanya lagi, meski tak dipungkirinya dadanya kembali berdentum keras ketika menggumamkan nama tersebut. Bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun tak hanya memilikinya sebagai kekasih melainkan ada ikatan kuat antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu menatap sejenak wajah merona di hadapannya kemudian merogoh sebuah benda berkilau dari balik saku celananya.

"K-kyu...". Cicit Sungmin lirih, ia membuka lebar matanya ketika Kyuhyun menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Sungguh ia semakin dibuat tak mengerti dengan hal yang membuat dadanya kembali berdesir hebat.

"Ming...apa kau~...

Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia ragu menyampaikan perjodohan mereka, tidakkah itu terlalu cepat untuk disampaikan, namja tampan itu begitu cemas jika Sungmin terkejut dan menolak keras ikatan tersebut. 'Bukan waktu yang tepat' pikirnya.

"Wae? Apa yang ingin kau katakan Kyu?".

"Eobsseo...cepat habiskan sarapanmu".

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?...mengapa kau memberiku cincin ini?".

"Karena aku mencintaimu". jawabnya cepat, ia beralih menyesap kopi dalam cangkirnya tanpa melepas genggamanya di jemari mungil itu.

"mencintaiku? Ah Chakkaman...bagaimana dengan Appa dan Eomma, mereka pasti akan marah jika mengetahui karyawan dan anaknya saling mencintai...eottohkkae Kyuuu".

'Uhhukk hmphhh...ukkkh'.

Kyuhyun seketika tersedak kopinya ketika mendengar celoteh namja cantiknya, ia tak habis pikir Sungmin menganggap dirinya sebagai karyawan selama tinggal di kediaman Lee.

"K-kyu...gwaenchana? ". Ucap Sungmin panik, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan namja tampan itu.

"Karyawan? Mussun sorriyaa?".

"Bukankah benar kau karyawan jenius yang ditugaskan Appa dan Eomma untuk menjagaku selama mereka pergi".

"Ck ..apa kau lupa Appamu pernah mengatakan aku putra dari sahabatnya?".

.

Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka.

'_**Chaggi...putra sahabat appa tak akan melakukan hal itu terhadapmu,percayaah. Cha kami harus bergegas secepatnya. Kyu jaga Sungmin ne'**_

Namja cantik itu membuka matanya cepat ketika mengingat kalimat yang di ucapkan ayahnya, ia melonjak girang kemudian memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan seulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Ne...aku mengingatnya Kyunnie...mianhae, tapi mengapa kau sebodoh itu bersedia ditugaskan untuk menjagaku, apa mereka membayar mahal untukmu?".

"Aisshh jinjja...Karena kau calon istriku Ming". ucapnya kalut, ia benar-benar frustasi dengan segala pemikiran namja cantiknya. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari ia telah lepas bicara.

"M-mwo?".

secara perlahan Sungmin melepas rengkuhan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, kedua manik foxynya tampak berkaca-kaca ketika menatap sosok tinggi itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin tampak menahan kecewa,cepat-cepat beranjak dari duduknya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu.

"Mianhae chaggi...aku tau ini terlalu cepat bagimu mengetahui hal ini". Bisiknya parau, ia begitu cemas Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan berseru keras menentang perjodohan mereka.

"A-pa ini berarti mereka telah menjodohkan kita ...hiks?".

Hatinya semakin teriris mendengar isakan Sungmin, ia semakin yakin namja cantik itu akan benar-benar menolak ikatan keduanya. Berkali-kali hatinya mengumpat keras pada dirinya yang begitu bodoh tak mampu mengendalikan ucapannya.

"Mianhae jeongmal mianhaeyoo...kau berhak menolak perjodohan itu, tapi kumohon jangan pernah pergi dariku, aku~

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal?"

"M-ming?". Kyuhyun begitu tercekat saat namja cantik itu menatap nanar padanya. bahkan kristal bening semakin deras berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata indah itu. Sekecewa itukah Sungmin akan perjodohan mereka?

"Hiks...aku tak akan mungkin menyakitimu sejauh itu jika kau mengatakannya sejak awal Kyuuu, kau selalu mengalah dan mengorbankan hatimu dengan segala tindakan bodohku untuk Siwon, hiks...ucapan dan perbuatanku selalu menyakitimu, apa kau baik-baik saja Kyuu? mengapa kau membiarkanku sejahat itu padamu?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, perasaan lega sekaligus bahagia menyeruak cepat dalam relung hatinya. ia semakin mengeratkan dekapan tangannya pada tubuh mungil itu dan berkali-kali mendaratkan kecupan sayang di puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, meski diam-diam aku menangis...tapi tak apa, bukankah saat ini kau telah menjadi milikku...tetaplah di sisiku arrasseo?".

"Ku harap semua lukamu akan membaik hiks...mianhae".

"sshh ulljimaa, aku tak menginginkan calon istriku serapuh ini...cha habiskan sarapanmu Chaggi".

Sungmin tak bergeming, ia tetap bertahan pada posisinya bahkan pelukanya pun semakin menguat. rasa sesal itu masih sepenuhnya memenuhi lubuk hati namja cantik itu.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu Kyunnie". Bisiknya lirih.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia membelai lembut punggung sempit Sungmin sembari menatap kilau intan yang tersemat di jari manis namja cantik itu.

"Tersenyumlah...itu lebih dari cukup untukku".

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan begitu bersemangat menata hidangan pagi di meja makan Sungmin, pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya bernafas lega...karena tak lama lagi Kyuhyun akan membawa Sungmin pulang. ia bergegas menuju kamar Sungmin untuk membangunkan Yong Guk dan Zelo.

.

.

"Hyung irreona...Zelo buka matamu, cepat mandi...aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan kalian".

"Mhh...". Lenguh Zelo, ia menggeliat kecil kemudian menyesap ibu jarinya. Membuat Himchan berdecak lidah melihatnya.

"Hyung...irreonayoo, Sungmin akan pulang. Kau harus merapikan kamar ini". Ucapnya seraya mengguncang-guncangkan lengan kekar Yong Guk.

"...".

Tak ada sahutan apapun, hanya dengkuran keras yang didengarnya.

.

.

.

**10 menit berlalu.**

Namja ulzzang itu semakin mendidih saat usahanya tak berbuah apapun, ia menghempas kasar puluhan boneka bunny untuk menghujam dua tubuh tinggi di hadapanya.

"Aisshh jinjja! YAHH! IRREONNAAAA!" Jerit Himchan kesal, ketika melihat kekasih dan dongsaeng kecilnya terlihat seperti bangkai batu di atas ranjang Sungmin, terlebih posisi tidur keduanya saling berlawanan arah.

"Hmmhh...Yong Guk Hyung apa kau memelihara ayam, singkirkan binatang bodoh itu! Berisikk!". Igau Zelo, ia beralih memeluk erat kaki Yong Guk dan kembali menyesap ibu jarinya. Berkali-kali ia menggeleng kasar ketika mengejar seekor ayam yang masuk dalam mimpinya.

"Ayam? Nnggg~ itu lebih terdengar seperti kucing di musim kawin Pabbo~mheheheh". Balas Yong Guk dalam tidurnya, ia terkekeh geli kala melihat dua ekor kucing dalam mimpinya tengah memekik dan menjerit saat bercinta.

'CTIK'

Urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di keningnya katika mendengar igauan tersebut, namja ulzzang itu tentu tak bisa terima jika suara milikya di samakan dengan Ayam dan Kucing.

Dengan kasar ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi Sungmin untuk mengambil seember penuh air dingin.

"Bagus sekali menganggapku binatang bodoh?! INI AYAM DAN KUCING KALIAN!" BYUUURRR

"Pftttthhh...Brrrrr YACKKK! Dingiiiinnnnn!"

Zelo yang terkejut dan kesal menendangkan kakinya ke segala arah, hingga tanpa sengaja kaki jenjang itu menghantam sesuatu yang terbungkus rapi ditengah selangkangan Yong Guk.

'BUAGGHH' "ARRGHTTHH...APPOOOOOOOO!" Jeritnya histeris, namja garang itu bangkit seketikai dan membekap erat kejantanannya yang terasa membengkak. Berkali-kali ia membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding kala rasa ngilu itu semakin berdenyut nyeri.

"H-hyung...g-gwaenchanaa?". Himchan bergerak panik mendekati kekasih garangnya, berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata sesal ketika melihat Yong Guk begitu frustasi dengan rasa sakitnya. Namun belum sampai ia merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya, namja tinggi itu telah terlebih dahulu terantuk ujung meja hingga lengan kokohnya berdarah karena tergores.

"Ommo! Yonggie Hyuung".

"Arghth". Yong Guk terduduk pasrah tanpa melepas bekapan tangannya di genitalnya, terlebih ia semakin meringis sakit kala meraba luka baru di lengannya.

"M-mianhae Hyung". Ujar Himchan, ia membantu Yong Guk berdiri kemudian mendudukkannya di ranjang Sungmin.

"H-hyung? Ah Saranghaeee". Pekik Zelo riang ketika membuka mata dan melihat Himchan di sisinya, ia membentangkan kedua tangannya berniat memeluk perut namja ulzzang itu.

"Cepat mandi!". Seru Himchan seketika, membuat Zelo membulatkan mata lebar.

"H-hyung...kau marah padaku?"

"Benar Himchan marah padamu! Apa kau berniat menghancurkan milikku sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Ahjjushi tua itu Eoohhh!" Teriak Yong Guk kesal

"Hiks... Kau yang pabbo! aku tak memiliki salah apapun Hyung!". TAP...TAP...TAP

Namja manis itu menghentakkan kaki menuju kamar mandi sembari mengusap kasar air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya karena kesal.

.

.

.

"Hyung biar aku mengobati lenganmu". Ucapnya pelan seraya menarik lengan Yong Guk, beberapa kali ia meniup luka itu, kemudian bergerak cekatan membersihkan rembasan darah tersebut dengan peralatan kotak medis di pangkuannya.

Yong Guk begitu terpana menatap mimik serius kekasihnya, wajah ulzzang itu terlihat semakin cantik ketika cemas. Terlebih aroma yang tercium dari surai halusnya semakin membuatnya terbuai. Tanpa sepengetahuan namja ulzzang itu, Yong Guk berkali-kali mengendus puncak kepala Himchan demi menghirup aroma fresh yang begitu menggairahkan untuknya.

"Chaggiyahh..."

"Ne Hyung?"

"Shampo apa yang kau gunakan?".

Himchan seketika menghentikan gerakannya, ia menatap sesaat Yong Guk. kemudian kembali berkutat dengan larutan antiseptik dan lengan namja garang itu.

"Aku memakai sabun mandi".

"MICHIYEOSSEO?!".

"Ck! Aisshh Waeeee?! Mengapa kau selalu berteriak padaku...kau menyebalkan sekali Hyung!" Serunya seraya menempelkan kasar plaster di lengan Yong Guk.

"Appooo!".

Himchan mendelik kesal melihatnya, ia beranjak cepat dari duduknya berniat meninggalkan namja garang itu. namun tiba-tiba Yong Guk mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menghempas tubuhnya ke ranjang.

'BRUGH'

"Akh...Hyung!". pekiknya terkejut, ia semakin membulatkan mata lebar ketika namja garang itu beralih mengunci pergerakannya dengan menindih tubuh kurusnya.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya sekarang? Milikku benar-benar tersiksa Chaggi".

"M-mwo? j-jangan Hyumpphhftthh~

Yong Guk melahap cepat belahan lembut Himchan, ia semakin memperkuat hisapannya kala namja ulzzang itu meronta keras di bawah kungkungannya.

"Annhh...henthikhannh~...Ze-lo b-bisa Akhh...melihatnyahh Mmhhh".

Namja garang itu semakin beringas mencumbu leher namja ulzzangnya, ia bergerak cekatan melepas kemeja Himchan tanpa menghentikan jilatan yang semakin bergerak turun mengikuti terbukanya kancing kemeja itu.

"Tubuhmu semakin terlihat menggoda Himchannie".

"Hmph..H-Hyungiehh...akhh".

..

.

CKLEK

"Hyuuung...".

Himchan membulatkan mata lebar mendengar panggilan tersebut, ia mendorong kasar tubuh Yong Guk hingga terpental ke bawah ranjang.

"S-Sungminnie". Cicitnya lirih, ia bergerak kalut mengancingkan kemeja kemudian mengais rambut lusuhnya.

"Ck! Seganas itukah kalian melakukannya hingga menghancurkan kamar ini?". Seru Kyuhyun gusar, ia menatap miris puluhan boneka bunny dan sprei basah yang tercecer di lantai, terlebih ranjang king size itu terlihat kebas karena air. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang tersebut dan bergegas cepat menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Master Kyu!". Pekik Zelo ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi, kedua matanya tampak berkilat senang kala melihat sosok pahlawannya tengah menggedong seorang namja cantik. Ia beralih mengekor pergerakan Kyuhyun tanpa melepas senyum lebarnya.

.

.

"Ngh K-kyu Appoo...". Rintih Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang, tidak hanya rektumnya yang terasa pedih bahkan kini ia merasakan ngilu di sekitar pinggulnya. Berkali-kali ia meremas bahkan memukul keras pinggulnya.

"Sshh...hentikan kau akan semakin menyakiti tubuhmu Ming". Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut pinggul ramping namja cantik itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin?". Seru Himchan panik, ia begitu cemas menatap dongsaengnya mengernyit sakit dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"...".

Kyuhyun memilih untuk bungkam dan kembali menepuk lembut pinggul Sungmin, namja tampan itu sepenuhnya menyadari Himchan akan banyak bicara jika mengenai kondisi dongsaeng cantiknya.

"Kyu! ". Seru Himchan.

"Hhhh...tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Hyung, Sungmin baik-baik saja".

"Jeongmalyoo? Aku tak percaya...Minnie kemarilah aku ingin memastikan kondisimu". Tukasnya tegas, namja ulzzang itu menarik lengan Sungmin untuk membuatnya berdiri.

"Arhh...hiks A-apooo Hyung". Pekik Sungmin seketika, ia meremas kuat buttnya saat dipaksa berdiri.

"Aigoo Minnie...bagian itu sakit? K-kyu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyentuhnya?!".

"Kau tau jawabannya Hyung, Yya! menjauhlah kau hanya akan menyakiti Sungminku".

"Apa kau gila! Kau~

"Wae?! Bukankah kau mengetahuinya ...Sungmin calon istriku Hyung!".

"MWOOOO?!".

Kyuhyun dan Himchan seketika berjengit terkejut ketika mendengar pekikkan keras dari dua namja tinggi yang berdiri di bibir pintu.

"Master Kyu! Ini semua berkatku bukan?aku berhasil membuat Sungmin menjadi milikkmu?"

Seru Zelo girang, ia melompat ke sisi kanan Sungmin kemudian turut memeluk tubuh namja cantik itu seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"YAHH! Jangan menyentuhnya!". Hardik Kyuhyun keras, ia mendorong kasar tubuh tinggi itu hingga berguling beberapa kali kemudian jatuh dari ranjang.

"Hyung! kertas milikku membuat Sungmin berlari padamu! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku".

.

"Ming tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu susu hangat" . Kyuhyun berujar lembut tanpa menghiraukan ucapan namja manis itu. Sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh mendengarnya, dengan perlahan ia melepas rangkulan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan membiarkan sosok tampan itu beranjak dari sisinya.

"Chakkaman Kyu...persediaan susu di kulkas habis, Ah Hyung pergilah membeli susu bersama Zelo". ujar Himchan tiba-tiba.

"Arrasseo..". Jawab Yong Guk pasti, ia menarik paksa dongsaeng kecilnya yang masih mengusap kasar buttnya.

.

.

.

DRRTTT...DRRRTT

Kyuhyun begitu tersentak kala merasakan ponselnya bergetar keras, ia menautkan alis begitu mengetahui nama sang pemanggil.

"Yoochun Hyung menelfonku, jaga Sungmin sebentar".

Himchan mengangguk menanggapinya, ia beralih membenarkan selimut Sungmin seraya mengulas senyum hangat.

.

.

.

"Hyung..".

"Ne Minnie? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?".

"Mengapa sesakit ini ?"

Himchan mengernyit heran mendengarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh pelan menanggapinya.

"Karena kau namja...kau tau? Hubungan intim akan lebih menyakitkan untuk Namja dibandingkan dengan Yeojja. Lagi pula itu adalah sex pertamamu Minnie".

"Kau mengetahuinya Hyung? Apa kau sering melakukannya bersama Yong Guk Hyung?"

Wajah ulzzang itu seketika memerah bak kepiting rebus, ia memalingkan wajah berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan dongsaeng cantiknya.

"Yya! K-kau bicara apa? Tidurlah...tubuhmu akan terasa lebih baik setelah bangun nanti, aissh aku jadi mengkhawatirkan Wookie dan Yesung di rumah. Aku harap kepala besar itu tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti Kyuhyun".

Sungmin hanya terkikik kecil melihatnya, ia mengangguk sekilas kemudian mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bummie...apa tak sebaiknya kau menghubungi Siwon ?" ujar Junsu pelan, ia begitu berhati-hati membimbing tubuh lemas Kibum setelah tiba di bandara.

"Tidak perlu Junsu~ah...aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya".

Junsu hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya, ia sepenuhnya memahami namja cantik itu begitu keras kepala terlebih jika mengenai Choi Siwon.

"Ssshh..". Desis Kibum seraya memijit keningnya, kepalanya tiba –tiba berdenyut nyeri saat ia paksa untuk melangkahkan kaki.

"B-bummie...gwaenchana, sebaiknya aku menghubungi Siwon saja~

"Su-ie, aku baik-baik saja percayalah". Sela Kibum cepat

"Ku mohon Bummie berhenti bersikap keras kepala, tubuhmu tak mungkin bertahan lama di udara sedingin ini, apa yang akan dikatakan Yoochun Hyung dan kedua orang gtuamu jika melihatmu seperti ini".

"Ah Taxi...". Namja cantik itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan kerisauan dokter muda itu, ia melambai-lambaikan tangan untuk menghentikan Taxi di seberangnya.

"Kibum!"

"Ku mohon bantu aku sekali ini saja Su-ie". Kibum menarik paksa tangan Junsu untuk segera bergegas memasuki Taxi tersebut, senyum cantik tak pernah terlepas dari bibir merahnya kala membayangkan wajah menawan namja tampannya.

.

.

**30 Menit Kemudian.**

"Ah Mianhae, Tuan muda baru beberapa menit yang lalu bergegas dari rumah...Kibum-shi". Ujar seorang Ahjjuma, Yeojja paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut meski tak dipungkirinya hatinya begitu miris menatap wajah pucat di hadapannya.

"Ah Geurraseo?...Apa kau tau kemana Siwon pergi...Go Ahjjuma?"

"Dia berpesan padaku akan bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, Hajiman...aku tak mengetahui alamat rumahnya, lebih baik kalian menunggunya di dalam saja. Hhhh... mengapa kau terlihat begitu pucat dan kurus Kibum-shi, kemana perginya kau selama ini?".

"Sungmin?" Gumam Kibum pelan, ia mengingat jelas Himchan pernah menyebutkan nama tersebut dalam line telfonnya.

"Bummie, kajja masuk...istirahatkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu. Siwon pasti segera kembali".

"A-aniyoo, aku ingin mencari rumah Sungmin dan menemui Siwon Hyung secepatnya".

"Bummie kau tak mengetahui alamat Lee Sungmin~

"Himchan Hyung mengetahuinya Su-ie, Chakkaman gidaryo". Tukasnya cepat, ia beralih mengambil ponselnya kemudian mulai menghubungi Hyung ulzzangnya. Sementara Junsu kembali mendesah berat dibuatnya.

...

"_**Bummie~ahhhhhh!".**_

"Ah n-ne Hyung...beri tau alamat rumah Lee Sungmin". Kibum sedikit menjauhkan gadgetnya ketika mendengar pekikkan yang memekakkan telinganya.

"_**Lee Sungmin? W-wae mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Bummie?"**_

"Cepatlah Hyung waktuku tak banyak".

"_**O-arrasseo...aku akan mengirimu pesan, tapi untuk apa kau~**_

"Ppaliya Hyung!" PIP

.

.

"Junsu...aku mendapatkan alamat rumahnya, aku ingin secepatnya ke sana".

"Ah tunggu sebentar, sebaiknya aku memanggil Pak Han untuk mengantarkan kalian...tubuhmu terlalu ringkih Kibum-shi". Ujar Go Ahjjuma seraya melilitkan sebuah syal hangat di leher Kibum .

.

.

.

* * *

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Hyung, menurutmu susu yang ini atau yang ini?" Tanya Zelo sembari menunjukkan dua kotak susu berukuran besar di tangannya.

Yong Guk tak sedikitpun menoleh pada dongsaeng kecilnya,ia begitu sibuk berkutat pada display Wine yang tersusun rapi di hadapannya.

"Yang ini saja". jawabnya seraya menunjuk asal kotak di tangan kanan Zelo.

"Hnn...Ah tapi Hyung...apa Sungmin memiliki perut sebesar ini?"

"Mwo?". Yong Guk meraih cepat kotak tersbut dari tangan Zelo, kemudian berdecak kesal.

"Aisshhh jinjja! Apa kau tak bisa melihat dan membacanya?! Ini susu untuk wanita hamil Pabbo! Dan di tangan kirimu itu susu untuk balita!Ck...cari yang lain, jangan menggangguku!". Seru Yong Guk, ia beralih membawa tubuhnya mendekati display wine tanpa menghiraukan wajah bingung dongsaeng kecilnya.

"Ck! Aku belum sepenuhnya menguasai huruf Korea Hyung! bukankah kau tau Hangul berbeda jauh dengan huruf kanji !". Gerutunya kesal, ia kembali melanjutkan pencariannya dengan wajah yang tertekuk kusut.

.

.

"Hyung apa ini susu yang benar?". Tanyanya lagi, namun Zelo tak menemukan namja garang itu di sekelilingnya. Lalu ia putuskan untuk bertanya pada salah seorang karyawan di mini market tersebut.

.

.

"Ahjjushi...apa ini susu untuk kaum manusia berumur sekitar 19 tahun?". Ucap zelo pada seorang namja kekar yang membelakanginya.

"Mianhae adik kecil aku bukan...K-kau~...bukankah kau Yeojja itu?"

"O-Ommoooo...Ci-Ciwonn..". BRUGHHH

Zelo seketika jatuh terjengkang kebelakang karena terkejut, ia bergerak kalut menutup wajahnya dari tatapan Siwon.

"Yya...kau Yeojja dengan perut besar itu bukan, untuk apa kau kemari? Ingiin meminta pertanggung jawabanku lagi huh?" ucap Siwon dengan tatapan penuh selidiknya. Membuat namja manis itu semakin panik bahkan kini keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"T-tentu sajaaa un-tuk membeli su-su hamil, li-lihat ini". Zelo begitu gemetar menujukkan kotak susu yang terbalik itu di hadapan Siwon. ia menyapu pandangannya ke segala arah demi mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

"50 tahun ke atas? Berapa umurmu sebenarnya Noona? Setua itukah dirimu?". Siwon memicingkan mata setelah mengeja deretan huruf yang tertera di kemasan susu tersebut. ia menyeringai tajam kala mengetahui ia telah menangkap basah namja manis itu.

"aku menangkapmu bedebah kecil".

"Hiks..YONG GUK HYUUUUUUUNGGGGG!". TAP..TAP...TAP.

Siwon kembali mengulas seringai sembari menimang-nimang susu yang ditinggalkan namja manis itu.

.

.

.

Yong Guk begitu girang memasukkan botol-botol berisi wine itu ke dalam trolli besarnya, aroma harum yang tercium semakin membuatnya mengecap nikmat. Namun tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat lebar ketika melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi berlari kencang ke arahnya.

"HYUUUNGG!".

"W-wae..apa yang terjadi...SRAKK...BRUGH...Y-AHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Yong Guk panik ketika dongsaeng kecilnya mendorong tubuhnya hingga masuk dan terperangkap ke dalam troli berisi puluhan botol Wine itu.

"Hiks...kaja melarikan diri bersamaku! AKU TAK INGIN MONSTER ITU MENCINCANGKU HIDUP-HIDUP HYUUUUNG!" Jeritnya kalut seraya mendorong keluar troli tersebut, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju jalan raya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat pemilik dan beberapa karyawan mini market tersebut berseru keras karena seorang remaja yang membawa kabur puluhan wine mereka beserta manusia kekar di dalam trolinya.

.

.

TIIINNNNN...TIIINNNN...TINNNN

Bunyi klakson puluhan mesin berat itu saling bersahutan, ketika sebuah troli menghambat nya,beberapa pengendaranya berteriak bahkan mengumpat keras pada dua sosok yang memacu kencang laju troli tersebut.

"YAHHHH! AWASS! SAYAP KANAN ZELO! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU! BERGERAKLAH KE KIRII! O-OMOOO GANTI HALUANMU KE KANAN!" Racau Yong guk frustasi, berkali-kali ia menutup matanya ketika nyaris menghantam mobil yang dilaluinya, bahkan wajah garangnya terlihat pucat pasi karena menyadari ia sedang meregang nyawa di tengah arus lalu lintas itu.

"SHIKKEURRO! Apa kau pikir ini bermain bola Huh!". Bentak Zelo, namja manis itu beralih memanjat troli besar tersebut dan ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

"Y-YAACKKKK! APA KAU GILA! KITA BISA TERBUNUH PABBOHH! TURUN!".

"Ck...nikmati saja Hyung...bukankah ini menyenangkan...ah lihat mobil di depan, kita akan mengejarnya Hyung!".

Zelo tertawa lepas ketika Troli itu melaju cepat tanpa batas karena melalui jalanan menurun, berkali-kali ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya ketika berhasil mendahului mobil-mobil itu.

"HENTIKAN! ZELO HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! HENTIKAAANNN!"

"Tidak bisa Hyung, Trolli ini tak memiliki rem...sudah ku bilang nikmati saja!"

"AKU TAK INGIN MATI SEMUDA INI BODOOHH!". Kali ini ia benar-benar menangis keras dibuatnya,

Sementara Zelo hanya membuka mulut lebar membiarkan angin memenuhi rongga mulutnya bahkan mengibas-ngibaskan bibir atas dan bawahnya.

.

.

"Y-yong Guk...Zelooo!" Seru seseorang dari dalam mobil, ketika troli besar itu melaju di sisinya.

"PARK YOOOOCHUUUUNNNN! SELAMATKAN AKU!"

"B-bagaimana caranya?!". Yoochun masih begitu shock melihat objek di sisinya, bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya yang cukup waras dan matang bisa bermain dengan sebuah keranjang besar di jalan raya.

.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kuat, menggerakkan laju troli itu menepi ke samping, namun tak lama kemudian troli itu melaju oleng karena terantuk pembatas jalan hingga dua namja tinggi itu terpental ke sebuah kolam besar di sisi jalan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH"...BYUURRRR.

.

.

.

"Hyung menyenangkan sekali bukan?"

"MICHIYYEOSSEOOOO!" Teriaknya gusar, Yong Guk begitu tertatih mencapai tepian kolam dan setelahnya ia pingsan seketika karena tekanan batinnya.

"Aisshhh kalian membuatku gila!" Yoochun bergerak cepat menarik tubuh Yong Guk setelah memarkir asal mobilnya.

"Yoochun Hyung...apa tadi aku sudah terlihat seperti kamen rider?"

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun tekekeh pelan ketika membelai pipi halus namja cantik yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya, berkali-kali ia mencium bibir cherry yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan untuk mendaratkan kecupan di atasnya.

"Kyu..".

" Eum? Kau terbangun?"

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian tersenyum manis, sesekali namja cantik itu meraba bibir merah Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat di ujung jarinya.

"Wae?". Bisik Kyuhyun

"Lembut...".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia semakin membawa wajahnya untuk mendekat kemudian meniup pelan helaian rambut yang menjuntai di mata namja cantik itu.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?".

Kyuhyun begitu gemas melihat Sungmin mengangguk dengan kedua mata yang dikerjapkan. Perlahan tapi pasti ia semakin merunduk untuk mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Kyuhyun sedikit menekan dagu Sungmin kemudian menjulurkan lidah ke dalamnya.

"Ngh...".Lenguh Sungmin seketika, ia menautkan alis kala organ kenyal itu menekan dan membelit liar lidahnya. Bahkan beberapa kali ia meneguk saliva Kyuhyun yang mengalir ke dalam mulutnya.

"Anghhmmhh...".

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas di tengah-tengah cumbuannya, ia semakin menarik tengkuk Sungmin hingga menengadah lalu menghisap kuat lidah namja cantik itu. kedua mata foxy yang membulat lebar semakin membuatnya memperkuat hisapan tersebut. Hingga Sungmin memekik tertahan karenanya.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya?" Bisik Kyuhyun setelah mengakhiri ciumannya, bahkan terlihat benang saliva masih menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

"Hhh...Hhhh...kau sela-lu membuatku se-sak Kyu".

"Jinjja?". Kyuhun kembali meraih tengkuk Sungmin, seraya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"Ne...kau Uhmmpftthhhh..". Sungmin seketika membulatkan mata lebar ketika mendapat tiupan kuat yang memenuhi saluran pernafasannya. ia meremas lengan kokoh Kyuhyun saat tiupan nafas hangat itu semakin bertubi-tubi mengisi paru-parunya.

.

.

"Apa kau masih kesulitan bernafas Chaggi?".

"Kyuuu".

Sungmin begitu tersipu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, terlebih apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu terlalu hebat membuat wajahnya merona.

"Yeppeoh...". Bisiknya dengan mencium pipi chubby Sungmin, Sungguh...semburat merah yang terulas dipermukaan halus itu membuat hatinya kembali berdesir halus. Kyuhyun begitu menyukai wajah cantik itu merona di hadapannya.

"Cha ...sebaiknya kita keluar mencari udara segar, aku tau kau suntuk di ruangan ini". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, ia sepenuhnya memahami Sungmin belum dapat berjalan dengan benar tentunya semua karena ulahnya di malam itu.

"Kyu...apa kau tak lelah menggendongku seperti ini?". Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan memejamkan mata ketika menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh tinggi itu.

"Ani...tubuhmu sangat ringan Ming".

"Yya! Aku tau kau berbohong Kyunnie...".

"Ssshh...diamlah Chaggi, kau bisa membangunkannya". Bisik Kyuhyun. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, beberapa kali ia menggeleng heran melihat seorang namja ulzzang tertidur di sofa mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ketika pintu utama rumah itu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja tinggi berpawakan kekar. Kyuhyun memicingkan mata melihat namja itu tersenyum licik di hadapannya.

Sementara Sungmin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, ia terlalu khhawatir bahkan takut jika kejadian yang membuat Kyuhyun pergi darinya kembali terulang kembali.

"Menyingkirlah...". Desis Kyuhyun tajam, ia membuang muka tak berniat sedikitpun menatap wajah namja di hadapannya.

"Sungmin~ah...kau bermain di belakangku eum?". Bisiknya seraya menyentuh pipi Sungmin. Namja kekar itu menyeringai puas melihat Sungmin meringkuk takut dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menyentuhnya Choi!".

"Wae? Apa kau takut tanganku menghancurkan milikmu yang berharga?"

"K-kyu turunkan aku".cicit Sungmin lemah, ia begitu gemetar dengan tatapan tajam namja kekar itu.

Namun belum sempat kakinya berpijak sempurna di lantai, Siwon telah menarik kasar lengannya hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukan namja kekar itu.

"Akh...".

"YAH! BERANI MENYENTUHNYA KU BUNUH KAU BRENGSEK!". Kyuhyun begitu geram melihat Siwon mendekap kasar Sungmin, ia mengepalkan tangan kuat untuk menghantam namja tinggi itu, akan tetapi gerakan kaki Siwon yang menerjang perutnya lebih cepat menumbagkannya, hingga terpental kebelkang.

"Kyunnie! Hiks...lepaskan aku Hyung!" Sungmin meronta kasar dalam belenggu lengan Siwon, air matanya kian deras mengalir kala melihat Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk dan meremas kuat perutnya.

"Cih...apa yang kau harapkan dari namja lemah seperti dia Lee Sungmin. Tidakkah kau melihat aku lebih baik darinya...ulljimaa Chaggi, kemana perginya kakak kesayanganmu seharusnya dia melihat kau menangis seperti ini.". Bisiknya licik.

"Ja-ngan menyentuh Sung-min!" Ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata, ia memaksa berdiri meski dadnya masih terasa sesak.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melibatkanmu, tapi kau juga menghalangi jalanku Cho Kyuhyun...sshhh sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan melihat dua namja sekaligus menyaksikan tanganku menghancurkan Lee Sungmin".

"KEPARAT KAU CHOI SIWON!" BUAGHHH.

Kyuhyun menghantam telak rahang Siwon, hingga dekapannya di tubuh Sungmin terlepas kasar membuat namja cantik itu memekik sakit karena jatuh terjerembab.

"Ommonaa...Siwon? Ah Sungminnie.." Pekik Himchan ketika membuka mata, ia berlari cepat menghampiri Sungmin dan menjauhkan Dongsaeng cantiknya dari dua namja yang masih berkilat geram.

.

Siwon menyeka rembasan darah di sudut bibir dengan ibu jarinya, ia memandang sesaat bercak merah di jari tersebut kemudian menjilatnya pelan. Beberapa kali Siwon menggerakkan rahangnya yang terasa kaku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tajam.

"Cih! Kau mencari masalah denganku rupanya!". Siwon menerjang cepat tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram kerah namja tampan itu. Ia menggeratkan gigi kuat ketika melihat wajah stoic di hadapannya, sungguh ekspresi itu benar-benar merendahkan harga dirinya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu Choi!".Desis Kyuhyun semberi menghempas kasar cengkeraman kuat, ia kembali melayangkan pukulan keras yang di balas dengan hantaman bringas dari lawannya. Keduanya terus melakukan baku hantam hingga terdengar suara debaman dan erangan tertahan yang memenuhi ruang tamu tersebut.

Himchan mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihatnya, ia tak memliki daya apapun untuk melerai dua namja tinggi itu, dengan kalut ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Yong Guk dan Zelo, namun nihil... apa yang ia lakukan tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Sementara Sungmin semakin menangis keras melihat perkelahian tersebut, ia berjalan tertatih hendak menghampiri dan melerai keduanya, namun Kyuhyun mendorongnya menjauh...karena tak menginginkannya terluka.

"Hiks Kyuuuuu..".

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN SIWON!"

Keduanya seketika menghentikan gerakan mereka... terlebih untuk Siwon, ia mengenal betul sumber suara tersebut. lalu ia putuskan untuk berbalik dan tertawa sinis ketika melihat sosok namja yang membakar emosi dalam dirinya selama ini.

"Park Yoochun..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Chaaa Sick of Hope Chappy 9 hadiiiir

updatenya telat Chinguyaa, jeongmal mianhaeyooo...author lg bad mood habis liat Sungmin cium dancernya T_T# mianhae jadi curhat.

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, RithaGaemGyu, Adekyumin joyer, pumpkinsparkyumin, hapsarikyuku, cho hyo woon, dhian930715ELF, dessykyumin, Nha KyuMin, Zahra Amelia, ChoLee KyuMinie, KYUMINTS, nova137, Nyca aegya'nya KyuMin, kyuminalways89, chikakyumin, Jirania, Ardilla KyuMin, bebek, MatoShishiTats, ButtCouple137,Jo-Sitta Kim, ChoKyunnie, kyuminsaranghae, kyuminjoy, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Cul Ah, thiafumings, amelia jillbely, ZaAra eviLKyu, hae-yha, Ria, MyLovelySiBum, riesty137, sitapumpkinelf, namnam15, , kimteechul, sitara1083, reaRelf, KyuMin Child Clouds, .1, fymuthia, gorjazsimba, Kikkurone, Cholee137, Kim Min Ah, Phia89, winecouple, Yujacha, minako yoshida, minnie kyumin, sansankyu, SPREAD JOY137, epildedo, vey900128, JOYersElFeu, evilbunny, Sparkyu, dJOYers, punyuk monkey, lemonade, elfkyulover, Maximumelf, Elf hana sujuCouple, abilhikmah, parkgyuchi, Diamond, Lee Minry, sissy, yeminmine, sary nayola, Km, Kim Yong Neul, lee sunri hyun, kim eun neul, biancaa, Yhana Kafer Girl's, Nilamevilee, Sillygirl137, joyervara137, snowming, bunnychaggy, fariny, adette, Choi Yuan, Kanaya, tz, Choming, Mingielove, liankyumin, **dan para** Guest**

Gomawooo udah review di chapter 8 kemarin...Saranghaaaeeeeee

Tetep review dan kasih semangat ne chinguyaaa

.

Author mengharap review readers di chap ini..

Annyeoooong

Huggg


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

"HENTIKAN SIWON!"

Keduanya seketika menghentikan gerakan mereka... terlebih untuk Siwon, ia mengenal betul sumber suara tersebut. lalu ia putuskan untuk berbalik dan tertawa sinis ketika melihat sosok namja yang membakar emosi dalam dirinya selama ini.

"Park Yoochun..."

.

.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

.

.

.

"H-hyung...".

Sungmin begitu terkesiap melihat kedatangan Yoochun yang berdiri tegap di pintu utama rumahnya, betapa ingin ia berlari menghambur dan memeluk pria itu, namun raut wajah yang tampak mengeras mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah mendekat. Berbagai pertanyaan kini bekecamuk dalam benaknya, bagaimana mungkin hyungnya menatap penuh kebencian pada sosok Choi Siwon, terlebih dua namja tampan itu saling berkilat geram, seolah begitu banyak dendam yang terkubur dalam diri keduanya.

"Aku tak pernah menduga, kau memiliki seorang dongsaeng semanis ini". Ucap Siwon, ia bergerak cepat mendekati Sungmin ketika menyadari Kyuhyun lengah, kemudian merengkuh kuat pinggang namja cantik itu hingga menempel erat padanya.

"Ukh...sa-kit!". Pekik Sungmin, ia menggeliat kasar bahkan melayangkan hantaman di dada bidang itu, namun rengkuhan tangan yang semakin menguat melemahkan usahanya kerena sesak, terlebih perih yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya masih membatasi gerakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun makin meradang melihat namja kekar itu kembali menyentuh Sungmin, ia bergerak kalut hendak meraih tubuh mungil itu, akan tetapi Siwon lebih cepat menghindarinya.

"Diam Cho! Atau ~" 'Slurp' dengan gerakan seduktif Siwon menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin.

"Kau akan mendengar rintihan indah dari bibir ini..". Lanjutnya kemudian menyeringai puas kala melihat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat dengan tatapan membunuh. Namun namja tampan itu tak dapat berbuat lebih, semakin ia mendekat semakin kuat Siwon mendekap tubuh Sungmin hingga merintih sakit.

"Kau! Lepaskan Sungmin! apa yang kau harapkan darinya Siwon!". Yoochun begitu geram melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya semakin tak berkutik dalam rengkuhan tangan namja kekar itu, sungguh ia tak pernah berpikir Siwon akan berbuat sejauh itu.

"Cih...apa kau sedang menutup mata?! Park Yoochun...apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dongsaeng kecilmu kuhancurkan di depan matamu sendiri? "

"Apa maksudmu!". Yoochun semakin naik pitam meski sejujurnya ia begitu terkesiap mendengar desisan namja kekar itu. ingatan masa lalu itu kembali membayanginya, dan Yoochun benar-benar cemas jika apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini akan terjadi.

"Tidak puaskah kau membunuh Henry!? Dan kini kau merebut Kibumku Brengsekk!"

Yoochun semakin berjengit mendengar umpatan sarat akan luka itu, benar dugaannya Siwon tengah berniat menuntut balas akan kematian dongsaengnya...Choi Henry. Tapi sungguh ia pun memendam panas yang sama dalam dirinya, Yoochun masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan Kibum mencintai namja Choi itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Yoochun melangkah mendekati sosok penuh amarah itu tanpa melepas tatapan angkuhnya.

"Berhentilah membodohi diri dengan keyakinanmu itu Choi! Kau cukup tau...Henry menghakhiri hidupnya dengan tangannya sendiri...tapi ku benarkan ucapanmu, aku memang merebut Kibum karena aku mencintainya! Cintaku lebih besar darimu~

'BUAGHHH' "KEPARAT KAU! 'BRAKK' SEHARUSNYA AKU MEMBUNUHMU PARK YOOCHUN!" BUAGGH'

"Cih...lakukan apa-pun yang kau ingin-kan...aku memiliki Kibum Choi!"

Siwon makin tersulut mendengar seruan itu, ia terus menerus melayangkan pukulan kuatnya tak memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan bagi Yoochun untuk bangkit dan membela diri. Amarah dalam hatinya tak terbendung lagi, seluruh benaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh dua sosok yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya...Kim Kibum dan mendiang Choi Henry.

"BERHENTI!...Siwon! Kendalikan Dirimu! Arghh! Si-Siwon! Kau! Ugh Yoochun! PABBOOHHH! YACK! HENTIKAAANNN! ". Yong Guk mengambil langkah cepat memposisikan dirinya di tengah dua sahabatnya untuk melerai keduanya, namun usahanya berbuah luka lebam di wajahnya, karena ia pun turut mendapat pukulan keras dari dua sosok tampan itu.

"Ze-zelo...to-long...ARGHH! PPALIYYA PABBOOO!"

"N-ne hyung..". karena terlalu panik, Zelo pada akhirnya berlari cepat untuk memeluk kaki Siwon, ia berusaha menahan pergerakan namja kekar itu dengan menggelayui dan menarik kaki jenjang itu sekuat tenaga.

Melihat usaha sang dongsaeng cukup membuahkan hasil, Yong Guk beralih mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Zelo, berjongkok kemudian memeluk erat kaki Yoochun.

"Ck...apa yang kalian lakukan?". Himchan memijit keningnya yang terasa sedikit pening melihat keributan di ruang tamu itu, ia beralih membantu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke tempat yang lebih aman dari jangkauan Siwon, dan mencoba menghiraukan pertikaian tersebut, karena memang ia tak memiliki daya apapun untuk ikut mencampuri permasalahan sahabat kekasihnya. Himchan sepenuhnya memahami...luka lama kembali terkuak dalam persahabatan tiga namja itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?". Tanya Kyuhyun cemas, ia benar-benar tak mengerti masalah pelik macam apa yang tengah di hadapi Yoochun hingga melibatkan Sungmin. berkali-kali Kyuhyun membelai lembut punggung Sungmin yang makin bergetar dalam pelukannya. Ia sepenuhnya menyadari namja cantiknya begitu takut dan tertekan.

"Semua berawal dari perasaan Yoochun..". Ucap Himchan lirih.

"Perasaan?" Kyuhyun makin mengernyit heran mendengarnya, ia menatap dalam Himchan berharap namja ulzzang itu melanjutkan misteri di balik perseteruan itu. sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan tersebut, ia memang tau Yoochun pernah berteman baik dengan Hyungnya. dan karenany diam-diam Sungmin mengagumi sosok kekar itu.

"Ne...perasaan cinta Yoochun menghancurkan semuanya, kematian Henry...dan berakhirnya persahabatan mereka. Kalian tau? Henry memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya karena mengetahui Yoochun mencintai Kibum".

"Henry?". Sungmin semakin berjengit mendengarnya, sungguh ia tak pernah menduga kematian Henry 3 tahun yang lalu berhubungan dengan sepupunya.

.

.

**Flash Back On**

"Hyung...aku mencintaimu... selamanya aku akan mencintaimu...yya! hyung lihat mataku dan berhenti membaca buku menyebalkan itu". seorang namja mungil merebut paksa buku tebal di tangan Yoochun, ia terkikik geli melihat pria berkaca mata itu menatap tajam padanya. namun hal itu tak menciutkan nyalinya, ia tetap memasang wajah menggemaskan dan kembali menopang dagunya untuk memandang namja pujaannya.

"Henry ujian tinggal 3 hari lagi...berhenti mengganggu hyung, apa kau tak ingin melihatku menjadi seorang dokter eum?...bermainlah bersama Siwon dan Yong Guk". Ucapnya lembut, ia meraih kembali buku tebal di sisi Henry dan mulai membuka lembar demi lembarnya.

"Hyung...ini sudah tepat 7 tahun, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Mwo?" Yoochun seketika menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian menatap lekat namja manis di hadapanya.

"Kau berjanji padaku akan mengatakan perasaanmu setelah 7 tahun kemudian saat usiaku menginjak 15 tahun. aku tak mungkin menunggu lebih lama Hyung...aku mencintaimu ku mohon katakan perasaanmu sekarang".

Yoochun menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya, benar ia pernah menaruh janji pada Henry kecil. Tapi ia tak pernah menduga Henry akan mengingat janji tersebut. Ya...namja mungil itu memang mencintai Yoochun semenjak berumur 8 tahun, dan selalu berada di sisinya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Meski demikian, waktu tak cukup mampu mengetuk hati Yoochun untuk membalas perasaan cintanya.

"Henry...aku~

"Ne Hyung? cepat katakan...". Henry memejamkan mata untuk menajamkan pendengarannya, sungguh ia begitu antusias mendengar kata cinta yang mungkin akan terucap dari bibir namja tampan di hadapannya.

Namun Yoochun semakin berat hati melihatnya, selama ini ia menganggap Henry sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya, tak kan sampai hati dirinya menyentuh bahkan menghancurkan hati namja mungil itu, tapi cintanya telah dimiliki oleh seseorang.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih dan menggenggam jemari mungil Henry, rasa was-was mulai meruam hati kecilnya. Sungguh Yoochun tak kan sanggup menyakiti Henry, tapi ia pun tak mungkin membiarkan namja mungil itu bertahan pada perasaan yang tak mungkin dibalasnya.

"Mianhae...Henry".

"Mwo? apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Aku tak bisa mencintaimu... aku sangat menyayangimu, Aku~

"Kau tak mencintaiku? aku mencintaimu! seharusnya kau mengerti itu Hyung!".

"Aku mengerti Henry, tapi Mianhae aku mencintai ...Kim Kibum".

Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras dari pelupuk mata indahnya, pukulan yang cukup keras untuk hati namja 15 tahun sepertinya, pengakuan itu telah meleburkan harapannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kibum?! Dia milik Hyung-Ku! Bisakah kau menghapus perasaan itu dan cintai diriku sekali saja Hyung! aku mencintaimu...ku mohon Hyuung hiks, aku mencintaimuu!"

Yoochun seketika terdiam, ia beralih memeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk menenangkannya, ia pun cukup tersiksa melihat Henry menangis histeris. Tapi cintanya untuk Kibum terlalu besar...mustahil untuk dilenyapkannya.

"Mianhae Henry...aku tak bisa mencintaimu".

"sekali saja Hyung...hiks".

"Mianhae...Henry~ah".

Henry tiba-tiba melepas kasar pelukan itu, ia menatap geram namja tampan di sisinya kendati demikian air mata masih setia mengalir membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya.

"baiklah aku mengerti!" TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP.

Henry berbisik lirih, kemudian membawa langkah kecilnya pergi, meninggalkan namja tampan itu dengan seluruh rasa sesalnya.

"HENRYY...TUNGGUU!".

.

.

.

"Henry...Henry apa yang kau lakukan?! Buang pisau itu, kau bisa terluka~

"Menjauh Hyung!". Jerit Henry, ia semakin menekan kuat mata pisau di pergelangan tangannya hingga darah mulai merembas dan menetes dari tangan mungil itu.

Siwon makin kebas dengan rasa paniknya kala melihat dongsaeng kecilnya berbuat senekat itu, ia melangkah mundur secara perlahan...berusaha mengikuti keinginan Henry.

"Henry...apa yang terjadi padamu? Dengarkan Hyung...jauhkan pisau itu!"

"Hiks...Yoochun Hyung".

"Yoochun? Kau ingin Yoochun? aku akan memanggilnnya kemari...tapi hyung mohon buang pisau itu Henry".

"Hiks...Yoochun Hyung mencintai Kibum! Aku tak sanggup bertahan dengan harapan menyakitkan ini Hyung! Apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari hidupku jika Yoochun hyung tak mencintaiku?!" ' CRASHH'

"HENRYYYYYYY!"

.

.

.

**Flash Back Off**

"sejak saat itu, Siwon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri persahabatan mereka dan semakin menaruh dendam karena Yoochun merebut Kibum darinya, tapi...sejujurnya Kibum tak meninggalkan Siwon, anak itu hanya ingin menyembuhkan penyakitnya dengan Yoochun".

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham mendengar semua cerita Himchan, namja tampan itu sepenuhnya memahami perasaan Siwon dan ia tak membenarkan semua yang telah dilakukan yoochun hingga membuat kesalahpahaman mempermainkan Siwon.

"**KU BUNUH KAU YOOCHUN!"**

"Y-yoochun Hyung". Teriakan Siwon memaksa Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun,dan berlari cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terlalu cemas dengan kondisi hyungnya saat ini.

"Ming! berhenti...jangan mendekati mereka!". Seru Kyuhyun, ia berlari gusar mengejar Sungmin, namun namja cantik itu lebih cepat menjauh dari jangkauannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbelalak lebar melihat Yong Guk dan Zelo terkapar tak berdaya di atas lantai, namun ia tak melihat Hyungnya dan Siwon di ruang tamu itu,

"Di mana mereka Hyung!". Serunya panik

"luar...ce-pat hentikan me-reka Sung-min~ah..". jawab yong Guk terbata-bata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin berlari tertatih-tatih membawa tubuhnya keluar, ia berpegang erat pada dinding untuk menopang tubuh ringkihnya.

.

.

"Ki-bum tak mencintaimu Choi! Dia milik-ku...arhh".

"BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN KIBUM! 'BUAGHHH' AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU UNTUK HENRY!".

Siwon semakin gencar melayangkan pukulannya untuk melumpuhkan namja tampan di hadapannya, ia terus mendesak Yoochun hingga tak menyadari keduanya telah keluar jauh dari kediaman Lee.

"Tidak! Berhenti menyakiti Yoochun Hyung!". Jerit Sungmin seketika, ia berlari bersusah payah menghampiri dua namja yang masih bersi kukuh saling menumbangkan lawannya.

"Minnie! Menjauh dari sini...arghh!". Yoochun begitu panik melihat Sungmin semakin mendekat, karena ia tau namja cantik itu akan terancam jika tetap memaksa diri.

"S-siwon Hyung...ku mohon hentikan semua ini...Kibum mencintaimu dia tak meninggalkanmu Hyung, Akkk~~ Kkhh H-yuungh".

Sungmin begitu terkesiap ketika Siwon tiba-tiba merengkuh kuat lehernya hingga membuatnya tercekik.

"Anak pintar...kau berlari ke arah yang tepat Chaggi, Park Yoochun bagaimana jika anak ini berakhir di depan matamu sendiri eum? Masih bisakah kau tersenyum picik dihadapanku?". Desis Siwon, ia menjilat pipi Sungmin seraya menguatkan cekikkannya, kematian Henry semakin membutakan mata namja kekar itu... terlebih bayangan Kibum yang meninggalkannya semakin membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

"Lepaskan Sungmin! kau tak berhak menyentuhnya Siwon!".

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tampak mengeras melihat namja kekar itu kembali memperdaya Sungmin, berkali-kali namja tampan itu merutukki kelemahannya , bagaimana bisa ia lengah dan selambat itu menahan Sungmin agar tak berlari keluar. Ia mengumpat kasar kemudian berlari cepat untuk meraih Sungmin dari cekikkan Siwon, namun sebuah mobil menghalangi pandangannya, tak beberapa lama kemudian dua namja manis keluar begitu saja dari mobil tersebut,dan sungguh itu semakin membuatnya meremas rambutnya frustasi karena langkahnya terhambat.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Dia tak memiliki salah padamu! Kupatahkan lehermu jika kau menyakitinya!". Teriak Yoochun geram

"Benarkah bagaimana jika seperti ini?"

"Mhhmmphh~".

Siwon mencium paksa bibir Sungmin tanpa melepas cekikkannya yang bahkan semakin menguat, membuat namja cantik itu kian melemas dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Ia begitu puas melukai batin namja di hadapannya. Kepedihan yang ia rasakan selama ini tak kan pernah sebandinng dengan luka Yoochun bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun. kehilangan Dongsaeng dan juga belahan jiwanya telah membuatnya semakin bengis dan ia butuh pelampisanan untuk meredakan gemuruh dalam dadanya.

.

"Wo-Wonnie...apa yang kau lakukan ?". BRUGH

"KIBUUMMMMM!".

Siwon seketika terbelalak dan melepas pagutan kasar itu, kala mendengar teriakan Yoochun dan beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Terlebih suara debaman semakin membuat jantungnya berdentum keras, ia cepat-cepat memalingkan tubuhnya dan seketika itu, hatinya bagai tersayat ribuan pisau tajam kala melihat sosok namja yang di cintainya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"BUMMIEE!". Siwon berlari cepat untuk merengkuh tubuh lemah itu, air mata pun mengalir bebas dari pelupuknya kala menyadari Kibum telah kehilangan kesadarannya, sungguh tubuh yang begitu ringkih dan pucat semakin membuatnya meredup. Apa yang telah terjadi pada kibumnya selama ini.

"Kondisinya semakin menurun ...kita harus secepatnya membawanya ke rumah sakit!". Ucap Junsu panik, sementara Himchan bergerak kalut menyeka darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung namja cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Junsu! Mengapa kau membawanya kemari!".

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya...bergeraklah cepat Hyung!". Junsu memaksa Siwon untuk segera mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam mobil. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Yoochun agar mengikutinya.

.

.

"Bagaiman tekanan darahnya?"

"Sejauh ini masih stabil Hyung".

Dua dokter muda itu begitu cekatan menangani Kibum di dalam mobil selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, terutama untuk Junsu ia menyuntikkan berbagai jenis obat-obatan yang sebelumnya di persiapkannya karena memang ia telah mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi pada Kibum. Sementara Siwon hanya diam mematung, ia terlalu terpukul menerima kenyataan Kibum ternyata mengidap suatu penyakit ganas dalam tubuhnya. dan Himchan hanya mampu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya berusaha menegarkan namja kekar itu.

.

.

.

"Ming...". Gumam Kyuhyun, ia menghela nafas berat melihat Sungmin menangis dan meringkuk di tengah jalan setapak yang menghubungkan rumahnya.

"Hiks Kyuuu...".

"Apa kau terluka? Katakan di mana yang sakit..". Ucap Kyuhyun panik, ia memeriksa setiap jengkal tubuh mungil itu...memastikan terdapat luka yang memicu tangisan namja cantiknya.

"Dia melakukannya lagi...".

"Mwoo?". Kyuhyun dibuat tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin, sebuah mobil menghalanginya mengejar Sungmin dan tentu ia tak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada namja cantik itu.

Tanpa menghentikan tangisannya Sungmin mempoutkan bibir dan menggerakkan telunjuk untuk menekan bibir mungilnya di hadapan Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu semakin mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu?"

"Siwon Hyung menciumnya lagi.."

"MWOOOO!"

"Kau berteriak padaku?!". Pekik Sungmin tak terima, ia semakin megeratkan rengkuhan lengannya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu mengangkat tubuhnya.

" CK!...apa kau tau? Aku benar-benar akan mati mendidih, tak puaskah dia menjilat bibirmu dan kini menciumnya!". Tukas Kyuhyun kesal, ia melangkah pelan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam rumah dengan wajah yang tertekuk kusut.

"Bukan salahku Kyuuu!".

"Jika kau tak keras kepala, namja brengsek itu tak kan melakukanya Ming".

"Kau menyudutkanku?! Kau pikir aku menyukai ciumannya eohh?" Sungmin semakin menatap tajam namja tampan yang kini tengah menggendongnya.

"Yya...Kenapa kalian bertengkar kemana perginya Himchan dan dua namja bodoh itu?"

"Diam Hyung!". Teriak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seketika, membuat Yong Guk membekap cepat bibirnya kemudian beralih melanjutkan kegiatannya mengompres luka lebam di wajah Zelo yang kini tertidur di atas pahanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, begitu pula dengan Sungmin ia enggan membuka suara karena terlalu kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin masih memendam amarah terhadapnya, memilih beranjak dari ranjang berniat menyiapkan air hangat untuk namja cantiknya. Tapi sejujurnya ia begitu menyesal telah berbicara keras pada Sungmin hingga membuat keheningan terajut di antara mereka.

"K-kyu...". panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba, ia secepat mungkin menggenggam jemari panjang Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan langkah namja tampan itu. Sungmin begitu takut Kyuhyun marah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Namun tanpa sepengetahuannya...Kyuhyun tengah mengulas sebuah seringai di bibir merahnya.

"...".

"M-mianhae...Kyuu".

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sesaat dan setelahnya memutar tubuh untuk menghadap namja mungilnya. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan ia menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"Bukan salahmu Chaggi...aku yang tak bisa menjagamu bahkan berbicara keras padamu...seharusnya~

"Jangan mengacuhkanku karena itu sangat menyiksaku".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Sungmin kemudian kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman lembut.

Namun tiba-tiba sorot matanya meredup kala menatap bibir merah Kyuhyun, ia baru menyadari terdapat luka di sudut bibir namja tampan itu.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana Ming?". Ujar Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin hendak beranjak , ia kembali menahan tubuh Sungmin kemudian memenjarakannya di atas ranjang.

"Mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati bibirmu Kyuu". Rengeknya, Sungmin berusaha melepas dirinya dengan mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun. Namun namja tampan itu tetap bersi keras mempertahankan posisinya.

"Tak perlu Ming..".

"Kyuu...apa kau tak melihatnya? Bibirmu mengeluarkan darah! menyingkirlah".

"Cium aku...maka lukaku akan sembuh". Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif, ia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya hingga menyentuh ujung bibir namja cantik itu.

"Hisap Chaggi...".

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin begitu kepayahan meneguk ludah, ia sedikt membuka bibirnya mencoba memberi isyarat pada namja cantik itu. dengan patuh Sungmin menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun, pelan tapi pasti hisapannya makin menguat hingga rasa karat menyebar kilat di indra pengecapnya. Sungmin terus menerus menghisap luka itu untuk menghentikan rembasan darah di bibir namja tampannya.

"ini lebih baik...gomawo Chaggi". Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, ia sedikit mengangkat punggung Sungmin untuk membuatnya terduduk.

"Kyu...apa kau melihatnya? Ki-kibum terlihat kritis aku ingin mengikuti Yoochun hyung ke rumah sakit Kyu".

"Tidak sekarang Ming". Jawabnya tegas, ia beralih mengais surai halus Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Wae? Ayolah Kyuu...Himchan Hyung di sana...". Rengek Sungmin seraya mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Kyuhyun

"Aku tak ingin Singa itu menerkammu lagi...kau tau? suasana hatinya mungkin akan semakin kacau melihat kenyataan kekasihnya sekarat, jadi dengarkan aku..arrasseo".

"Ck! Apa yang kau katakan...dia tidak sekarat, jaga ucapanmu".

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin mendengus kesal, dengan gemas ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya berbaring di ranjang.

"K-kyu~

"Sshh aku lelah...biarkan tetap seperti ini, karena aku ingin tidur". Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, saat melihat Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya memberikan posisi ternyaman untuk namja cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Hiks Hyuung Appoo...".

"Ck! Jangan cengeng ...ini hanya luka kecil". Ucap Yong Guk sembari menekan pelan kain hangat di sudut bibir Zelo.

"Appooo Hyung".

Zelo semakin keras menangis, ia menepis kain di tangan Yong Guk dan beralih memeluk perut hyung garangnya itu, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di hati dan wajahnya.

Yong Guk hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya, meski selama ini ia kerap bersikap keras pada Zelo tapi sungguh ia tak sampai hati melihat dongsaeng kecilnya menangis karena menahan sakit seperti itu.

"Ulljimaa...kau namja kuat, sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang, apa kau ingin ke rumah sakit?"

"Hyung bisakah kau memenuhi permintaanku Hiks".

"Tentu...Yya! berhentilah menangis".

Zelo melepas pelukannya di perut Yong Guk kemudian menatap namja kekar itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Bisakah kau menjadikan Sungmin milikku?"

"Pabbo!". Serunya sambil menghempas handuk hangat itu di wajah Zelo.

Namja manis itu merengut kesal tapi setelahnya kedua bola matanya kembali berbinar.

"Jika Sungmin tidak bisa...berikan Himchan Hyung untukku...neee?"

SLAP

"APA KAU GILA! MENANGISLAH SEPUASMU!" BRUGGHH

Yong Guk yang kesal, beranjak kasar dari duduknya hingga membuat namja manis itu terjatuh dari sofa. Ia melangkah gusar keluar dari rumah Sungmin meninggalkan Zelo yang makin meringis sakit.

"Ck! Aishh Waeee...apa salahnya berbagi dengan dongsaengmu huh!" gerutu Zelo kesal, ia bengkit kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti langkah hyungnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya**

"Sebaiknya kau tetap di rumah saja Ming".

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku sendiri? Shirreo...aku ingin tetap pergi ke kampus, lagi pula sudah 4 hari ini aku tidak masuk kuliah Kyunnie". Tukas Sungmin seraya melahap sandwich dalam tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya, ia beralih menuangkan cairan putih pekat ke dalam gelas Sungmin, meletakkannya di hadapan namja cantik itu, kemudian mengamati kekasihnya dengan tenang.

Ia begitu terkesima memandang wajah kekanakan di sisinya, Sungmin terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang menggembung karena mengunyah makanan, terlebih kedua mata yang mengerjap lucu semakin menjerat hati dan pandangannya. Sungguh betapa besar perasaan terdalamnya untuk namja mungil itu.

'Namja ini...memang milikku'. Ucapnya dalam hati

"Kyu Waeyo?". Sungmin begitu heran melihat namja tampan itu hanya menopang dagu dan menatapnya lekat. Namun terlihat jelas semburat merah menghias kedua pipinya karena tatapan tersebut.

"Melihatmu makan". Jawab Kyuhyun cepat, ia beralih mengusap remahan makanan di sudut bibir Sungmin kemudian menjilatnya pelan. Sungmin semakin merona mendapat perlakuan tersebut, dengan gugup ia kembali melahap sarapannya lalu meneguk susu di hadapanya.

"K-kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu?".

"Hn...melihatmu seperti ini lebih dari sekedar membuatku kenyang, cepat habiskan susumu dan beri ciuman pagi untukku Chaggi". Ucapnya sembari mengelus pelan punggung sempit Sungmin.

"M-mwo?".

Kyuhyun makin gemas melihat mata foxy itu semakin membulat polos, ia sedikit menggeser susu di tangan Sungmin kemudian mendaratkan kecupan lembut untuk bibir pouty itu.

'Cup'

"Sangat manis". Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, ia menggenggam jemari Sungmin kemudian menariknya keluar menuju mobil mereka.

.

.

"Kyu...kau belum sarapan, tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkanmu bekal".

"Tidak perlu Ming...aku akan memakan sarapanku di mobil nanti, bibirmu terlalu lezat untuk dinikmati". Ujar Kyuhyun riang, ia semakin menyeringai tajam melihat Sungmin menautkan alisnya.

"Apa kau bercanda huh?!"

"Apa ini terlihat bercanda?"

SRET...BRUGH

"Akh Kyumphfthhh~

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga tubuh mungil itu terhempas di atas jok, tanpa peringatan ia menyambar cepat bibir cherry Sungmin dan melumatnya kasar.

"Mhh...henthikhamphh~

"Sekali lagi Chaggi...".

"Ki-ta terlam-bat mhhhh...Kyummh".

Sungmin hanya mampu pasrah menerima lumatan-lumatan tersebut, ia beralih mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja tampan itu menikmati sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aisshhh Hyung! aku tidak ingin pergi!" Jerit Zelo kesal, ia menghempas kasar tangan kekar yang menyeretnya menuju sebuah mobil hitam.

"CK! Menurutkah padaku! Apa kau pikir di Korea hanya untuk bermain-main sesuka hatimu?!kajja berangkat, kau hampir terlambat di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah".

"Hiks...Himchan Hyuuung tolong aku".

"Zelo...dengarkan Yong Guk Hyung, kau harus belajar di sini, Cha cepat berangkat...siang nanti biar aku dan Wookie yang menjemputmu". Ujar Himchan menenangkan lalu kembali berkutat pada buah-buahan segar di tangannya.

"Kau tidak ikut bersama kami?". Tanya Yong Guk seketika

"Tidak Hyung, aku harus menjenguk Kibum terlebih dahulu".

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu Chaggi..".

"Tidak perlu, cepatlah bergegas...Zelo hampir terlambat Hyung".

Yong Guk hanya mengangguk paham dan setelahnya ia kembali menyeret Zelo dan mendorongnya paksa ke dalam mobil. Sementara Ryeowook telah berangkat terlebih dahulu bersama kekasihnya...Kim Jongwoon.

.

.

.

**30 menit kemudian**

"Zelo~ Kajja masuk, teman-temanmu sudah menunggu di dalam kelas". Ujar yeojja bertubuh mungil, ia dengan sabar mengelus punggung anak didik barunya yang begitu erat menggelayut di kaki hyungnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu pabbo! Cepat masuk ke dalam kelas! Aku harus kuliah...".

Yong Guk begitu kesal dongsaeng kecilnya tak kunjung melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya, bahkan namja manis itu lebih memilih menulikan pendengarannya dengan menguatkan dekapannya di kaki kiri Yong Guk sambil memejamkan mata.

"Zelo!". Hardik Yong Guk akhirnya

"Aku tidak akan masuk tanpamu Hyung!".

Yong Guk semakin membulatkan mata mendengarnya, ia benar-benar gusar menghadapi sikap dongsaeng kecilnya, selain kerap berbuat ulah namja manis itu juga terlalu merepotkannya. Dengan kasar ia mengibas-ngibaskan kakinya berharap terlepas dari rengkuhan Zelo.

"LEPASKAN ANAK BODOH KAU~

"Ah...Yong Guk~shi, sebaiknya kau ikut ke dalam kelas saja, Zelo mungkin masih terlalu malu dengan teman-teman barunya". Ujar Sunny dengan mengulas senyum yang dipaksakan, tentu ia tak mengharapkan namja kekar di hadapannya membuat keributan di tempat kerjanya.

Zelo begitu berbinar mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan gurunya, ia menatap Yong Guk kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sementara Yong Guk semekin mengeruh mendapat saran tesebut, tapi bagaimana lagi...hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan agar Dongsaeng kecilnya bersedia memasuki kelas.

"Cepat berdiri...". Ucap Yong Guk ketus.

Zelo dengan semangat berdiri, tapi setelahnya tanpa aba-aba ia melompat ke atas punggung Yong Guk dan mengalungkan tangan erat di leher hyung garangnya itu.

"YACKKK! TURUNN!"

"SHIRREO! HYUNG!" Teriak Zelo tak kalah keras.

"Yong Guk-shi...sebaiknya turuti keinginannya, kajja masuk". Sunny beralih mendorong tubuh namja tinggi itu memasuki ruang kelasnya, dan seketika itu seisi kelas menjadi riuh dengan kehadirannya.

"Zelo~ah...cha perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu". Ucap Sunny lembut...ia tersenyum kikuk melihat dua kakak beradik itu semakin terlihat kusut.

"Hyung perkenalkan diriku...".

"Mwoo?! Michiyeosso!". Bisik Yong Guk gusar.

"Ck! Ppaliya...".

"Perkenalkan anak ini bernama Zelo, aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya...Terima kasih". Yong Guk berusaha bersikap seformal mungkin di hadapan puluhan pasang mata itu, ia sedikit mengeram frustasi saat mendengar kikikan meremehkan di depannya.

"Aissh...Hanya itu saja? Lagi Hyung...". Titah Zelo.

Yong Guk semakin mendelik kesal, dengan menahan nafas geram ia kembali menatap tajam puluhan Siswa tingkat 2 itu.

"Kupatahkan leher kalian jika berani mengganggu anak ini! Arrasseo! YAH! KAU! BERHENTI TERTAWA! ATAU KU PANGKAS HABIS GIGIMU!".

"Y-Yong Guk~shi...pe-perkenalan yang sangat baik, Zelo turun ne...kau bisa membaur dengan teman-temanmu sekarang". Sunny begitu berhati-hati menurunkan tangan Yong Guk yang menunjuk salah seorang anak didiknya, kemudian dengan lembut ia membujuk Zelo turun dari punggung Yong Guk.

Namja kekar itu menghela nafas lega, kemudian berniat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah dasi melilit erat di pergelangan tangannya.

"APA LAGI?" Teriaknya gusar.

"Kau Tak Bisa Membuangku Di Sini Hyung!"

"AKU BUKAN PENGASUHMU PABBOH!"

Sementara Sunny hanya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening, ia benar-benar jengah melihat namja garang itu tak henti-hentinya mengumpat kasar di depan kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung apa jawaban nomor 1?".

"...".

"Hyung...bisakah kau membacakan kalimat ini untukku?".

"..."

Yong Guk tak sekalipun menanggapi ocehan Zelo, ia memejamkan mata sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Namja garang itu benar-benar dalam kondisi mendidih karena harus mengikuti pembelajaran di ruang kelas tersebut.

"Hyung aku lapar...keluarkan bekalku?"

"YAH! APA KAU BALITA!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Mianhae...Bummie".

Siwon menggenggam erat jemari lentik seorang namja yang masih terbaring lemah di depannya, berkali-kali ia mengecupnya, bahkan jemari itu terlihat basah karena air matanya. Rasa bersalah itu semakin besar merongrong dadanya, Siwon benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan dirinya yang tak mengetahui penderitaan Kibum bahkan ia sampai hati menyakiti namja cantik itu dengan mencium Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas sarapan Siwon, biar aku yang menjaganya". Ucap Himchan lirih

"Tidak...aku akan tetap di sini, sampai Kibum membuka matanya".

Himchan hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, ia beralih menyibak tirai ruangan serba putih itu, membiarkan bias mentari menyeruak masuk ke dalamnya.

Sementara itu di balik pintu ruangan Kibum, seorang dokter muda tampak mengepalkan tangan kuat, sungguh hatinya begitu panas melihat seseorang menggenggam tangan namja pujaannya. Ia berniat menerobos masuk ke dalam namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan waktunya untuk melanjutkan perkelahian kalian Hyung...kau hanya akan memperumit keadaan. Sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan segalanya...Kibum harus segera kembali ke Jepang". Ujar Junsu tegas, ia menatap dalam dua manik hitam kelam di hadapannya mencoba meyakinkan Yoochun. namun jauh dalam relung hatinya ia begitu mengharapkan namja tampan itu beralih memandangnya dan menyadari perasaannya walau kecil kemungkinannya.

Tanpa kata Yoochun memalingkan tubuhnya meninggalkan namja manis itu, suasana hatinya terlau keruh untuk sekedar mengulas sebuah senyuman hangat.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu...Hyung". bisiknya lirih, ia menyeka rembasan kristal bening di sudut matanya kemudian melangkah pelan mengikuti langkah dokter muda itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengulas sebuah senyum lembut kala memandang paras cantik itu semakin berbinar, ia benar-benar menyukai saat -saat Sungmin bercanda dan tertawa lepas seperti itu, begitu menawan dan menggemaskan. Kyuhun meletakkan psp nya kemudian berjalan perlahan berniat untuk menghampiri namja cantiknya.

"Kyu eodiga?". Ucap Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan huruf dari buku tebal di tangannya.

"Menemui Sungmin...wae Hyung?"

Yesung menghentikan kegiatan membacanya kemudian menatap beberapa namja yang duduk di samping lapangan basket, ia menyipitkan mata kala menangkap bayangan Ryeowook dan Sungmin berada di antara mereka.

"Ah benar...cepat bawa Sungmin dan Wookie kemari, mereka terlalu dekat dengan lapangan basket itu".

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham, dan setelahnya berlari kecil untuk menghampiri kekasih mungilnya. namun kedua matanya membulat lebar kala melihat sebuah bola basket melambung tinggi ke arah Sungmin dan siap menghantam namja cantik itu.

"Shit". umpatnya lirih, ia mengambil langkah seribu dan secepat kilat membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya.

'BUAGHHH'

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika kepalanya berdenyut nyeri karena hantaman bola besar itu. beberapa kali ia menggeleng untuk meredakan pening yang menjalar. sementara itu Sungmin masih mencerna keadaan, ia terlalu terkejut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat seperti itu, tapi setelahnya ia menjerit panik kala menyadari Kyuhyun tengah melindunginya.

"KYUUU!".

"Ughh...gwaenchana Ming". Kyuhyun dengan perlahan melepas dekapannya dan tersenyum lembut pada sosok cantik itu. ia memutar tubuh kemudian meraih kasar bola basket di sisinya.

"YAH! Apa kalian ingin membunuh orang dengan benda bodoh ini!". Hardiknya gusar, ia menatap tajam beberapa namja yang berlari gugup ke arahnya.

"M-mianhae s-sunbae nim". ujar salah seorang namja itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah berat menanggapinya, ia menghempas kasar bola basket tersebut hingga menyebabkan Hoobae kurusnya nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namja tampan itu menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan membawanya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?". Tanya Sungmin cemas, ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan berulang kali membelai surai coklat namja tampan itu.

"Sangat merasa baik Chaggi". Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, melihat namja mungil itu semakin terlihat cemas. Dengan perlahan ia menarik lengan Sungmin agar melepas pelukannya.

"Kyu sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit, memastikan kepalamu tidak cidera".

"Aku baik-baik saja Ming...tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari memasang seatbelt namja cantik itu, ia mengecup pelan kelopak mata Sungmin kemudian mengacak surai halusnya.

"Tapi Kyu~

Sungmin seketika menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Cium keningku Ming".

"M-mwo?"

"Ppali...".

Sungmin sempat mengerjap beberapa kali, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum manis seraya merengkuh rahang Kyuhyun agar semakin mendekat dan memudahkannya memberikan kecupan lembut di kening namja tampan itu.

'Cup'

"Lihat tak perlu ke rumah sakit, ciumanmu terlalu ampuh menyembuhkannya Chaggi".

"Kyuu".

Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun, tampak semburat merah terulas jelas di kedua pipinya karena ucapan tersebut. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah manis namja cantiknya, ia mengelus pipi Sungmin kemudian menjalankan Mercynya dengan tenang.

.

.

"Kyu...kita akan pergi kemana? Ini bukan jalan menuju rumah kita?". Sungmin mengerjap tak mengerti saat mengamati objek di luar kacajendela mobilnya, ia benar-benar merasa asing dengan jalanan yang ia lalui.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, ia menggenggam jemari Sungmin kemudian mencium pelan cincin di jari tengah namja cantik itu.

"Kau akan mengetahunya setelah kita sampai...tidurlah, akan butuh waktu 3 jam untuk menempuhnya". Ucap Kyuhyun lembut,ia beralih meraih kepala Sungmin dan menyandarkannya di dadanya kemudian mengecup sayang puncak kepala namja cantik itu.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian memejamkan matanya, namja cantik itu tak berniat sedikitpun untuk bertanya lebih karena memang jam kuliahnya telah menguras habis tenanganya.

"Mereka akan senang melihatmu Ming". Gumamnya, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya membelai surai lembut namja cantik yang terlelap itu bahkan berkali-kali ia mnegecup bibir cherrynya ketika mendapat kesempatan di lampu merah.

**3 jam kemudian**

Kyuhyun dengan tenang memarkir mobi mercy itu di halaman rumah mewahnya, senyum sumringah masih lekat menghias bibir merahnya kala menatap Sungmin masih tertidur pulas. Ia begitu berhati-hati mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam bangunan besar di hadapannya.

Tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk membuka pintu utama rumah itu kerena seorang pelayan begitu tanggap menyambut kedatangannya. Kyuhyun mengulas senyum hangat sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya semakin masuk.

"Kyunnie..". Pekik Heechul seketika, ia benar-benar dikejutkan dengan kedatangan putra semata wayangnya terlebih seorang namja cantik berada dalam rengkuhan lengannya.

"Sshh...jangan membangunkannya Eomma".

Heechul hanya terkikik kecil menanggapinya ia beralih mengikuti Kyuhyun dan membantunya membukakan kamar besar milik putra tampannyaa.

"Eomma senang kau membawanya kemari, apa Minnie sudah mengetahui perjodohan kalian?". Ujar Heechul sembari memilah-milah kain dalam lemari Kyuhyun untuk mencari pakaian bersih calon menantunya.

"Sudah...". Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, ia menatap lekat wajah damai di bawahnya kemudian mengecup pelan kening namja cantik itu.

"Ah itu bagus sekali Chaggi...kalian harus secepatnya menikah, dan beri Eomma cucu yang menggemaskan". Heechul semakin riang mendengar penuturan putranya, namun tiba-tiba ia mempoutkan bibir kala tak menemukan apa yang ia cari dari kotak besar di hadapannya.

"Kyunie...Eomma tak menemukan bajumu yang seseuai untuk tubuh Minnie, Ah sebaiknya aku menelfon Appamu saja untuk membelikannya sepulang kerja nanti".

"Tak perlu Eomma... Sungmin memakai kemejaku saja".

"Tapi itu terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya Chaggi".

"Hn...Itu akan membuatnya terlihat Sexy". Gumam Kyuhun dengan seringai tajamnya, kemudian ia kembali membelai pipi chubby Sungmin.

Sementara Heechul hanya menggeleng palan mendengar gumaman Kyuhun. 'Tak berbeda jauh dengan Appanya'. Ucap Heechul dalam hati.

"Eomma akan menyiapkan makan malam di bawah, bangunkan Minnie jika kau selesai mengganti pakaiannya Kyunnie". Yeojja cantik itu membawa langkahnya meninggalkan kamar besar tersebut, setelah sebelumnya membelai surai coklat Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun menjilat sedikit bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering kala menatap tubuh berisi di hadapannya, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai dada kanan Sungmin dan terus bergerak turun menyusuri garis tulang rusuk namja cantik itu.

Merasa tak tahan dengan pemandangan menggoda di hadapannya, Kyuhyun menyambar cepat titik kecoklatan di dada halus itu. menyesapnya lembut dan perlahan hisapannya semakin menguat

"Mhhaah!". Desah Sungmin dalam tidur lelapnya, ia sedikit tersentak ketika Kyuhyun menggigit keras niplenya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mandapat reaksi tersebut, ia beralih bergerak ke atas dan mencium bibir tipis yang sedikit membuka.

"Buka matamu Chaggi...aku menginginkannya lagi". Bisiknya seduktif, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memakainkan kemeja besarnya untuk tubuh kekasih mungilnya. Berulang kali Kyuhyun meraba paha putih yang terbalut kemeja putih itu, bahkan ia mulai menarik kerah Sungmin hingga memperlihatkan pundak halusnya dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah.

.

.

"Mhhh...". lenguh Sungmin ketika merasakan pergerakan basah di sekitar rahang dan lehernya. Ia membuka mata dan terbelalak lebar saat menyadari Kyuhyun begitu liar mencumbunya.

"K-kyuu...nghh". Cicitnya lirih, Sungmin mendongak hebat ketika Kyuhyun semakin melesakkan kepala di ceruk lehernya.

"Hn...kau sudah bangun Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela hisapannya, ia beralih menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap intens namja cantik dalam kungkungannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut menanggapinya, ia membelai pipi Kyuhyun dan mengangguk manja. Tapi sedetik kemudian namja cantik itu membulatkan mata ketika melihat ruangan yang begitu asing baginya, terlebih ia tak menggunakan pakaiannya sendiri melainkan sebuah kemeja besar yang memperlihatkan garis pahanya.

"Kyu...ini". Gumamnya lirih seraya menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamar yang di dominasi warna biru itu.

"Eum? Kau berada di rumahku Chaggi".

Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia sedikit meremas lengan kemeja putih itu dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sungkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pakaianku?...aku tak mungkin menemui kedua orang tuamu dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini". Kedua pipi Chubby itu semakin bersemu merah ketika melihat banyak bercak merah keunguan yang tersebar di paha dan selangkangannya hasil dari perbuatan Kyuhyun saat ia tertidur.

"Besok saja menemui mereka, karena malam ini aku ingin mengurungmu di kamar ini". Bisik Kyuhyun dengan mendesah, ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraba selangkangan Sungmin kemudian menyusupkan cepat tangannya ke dalam under wear namja cantik itu.

"Akkhh...mmhh Kyunniehh...ssshh AH!". Pekiknya seketika, ia semakin berjengit dan menggerakkan kakinya gelisah kala remasan tangan Kyuhyun semakin intens dan panas.

"AH! Geumanhae Kyuuuhh! Ah.!..ah!"

.

.

.

Hangeng melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya, dan melesat cepat menuju dapur karena ia tau Yeojja cantiknya pasti selalu menunggunya di tempat itu dengan teh hangatnya.

"Hannie...kau sudah pulang". Pekik Heechul riang.

"Ne..Yeobbo, yya...istriku terlihat sangat bahagia ada apa eum?". Ucapnya seraya mengecup pelan bibir merah Heechul. Kemudian beralih menduduki kursi di sisi yeojja cantik itu.

"Mereka datang Hannie...Kyuhyun membawa minnie kemari". Heechul begitu bersemangat menyiapkan hidangan makan malamnya dan sesekali mengecup pipi pria tampan itu.

"Jinjja? Hhhh sudah ku duga bocah itu akan cepat mencintainya".

"Aku akan memanggil mereka untuk makan malam bersama kita Han~

"_AH! Geumanhae Kyuuuhh! Ah.!..ah!"._

Pasangan suami istri itu terdiam mematung mendengar lengkingan calon menantunya. Heechul menghentikan gerakan tangan yang melepas apron merahnya kemudian memandang suaminya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hannie...sebaiknya kita makan di restaurant saja, kajja...kajja".

"W-wae? Masakanmu lebih lezat dari masakan apapun Yeobboo...".

"Biarkan Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan baik,aku ingin segera menimang cucu Hannie". Ujarnya girang, dengan semengat yeojja cantik itu menarik lengan kokoh suaminya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"KYUNNIE...EOMMA DAN APPA AKAN MALAM DI LUAR...JAGA RUMAH BAIK-BAIK NEE". Teriak Heechul dan setelahnya ia kembali mengenggam tangan Hangeng untuk segera bergegas pergi. Senyuman cantik tak pernah lepas menghias wajah cantiknya kala membayangkan ia menimang bayi mungil yang menggemaskan.

.

.

.

"K-kyuu nghh t-tunggu...hhh...hh".

Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan cumbuannya untuk menatap intens wajah sayu di hadapannya, Sungmin semakin terlihat menggoda dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat. Terlebih bibir cherrynya semakin memerah karena lumatannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Wae Ming? apa kau gugup? ini tak kan sesakit saat pertama kali kita melakukannya...percayalah padaku".

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata mendengar ucapan namja tampan itu, tampak keraguan terbesit dalam benaknya. Ia masih mengingat betul detik-detik Kyuhyun merasuki tubuhnya. Namun tatapan dan senyuman hangat Kyuhyun begitu menguatkannya. Wajah yang semula mengernyit takut, perlahan berubah menenang. Ia memejamkan mata kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, bermaksud memberikan akses pada namja tampan itu untuk membuka kemeja dan menjamah tubuhnya.

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin..."

"Eumphh...ah!"

.

.

.

TBC

Chaa Sick Of Hope chappy 10 hadir, miaaann up nya hr minggu. menjelang liburan laporannya makin menggila Chinguyaa...

*Waah Haehyuk blm tau Chinguuu ada ato g ntar  
*Zelo pasti ada deh pasangannya nanti ^^

*Banghim ncnya chap dpn kl gt

*Hmmm KyuMin bakalan mpreg g yaa hehe

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, RithaGaemGyu, cho hyo woon, paprikapumpkin, Adekyumin joyer, nova137, pumpkinsparkyumin, Ria, Kyurin Minnie, KYUMINTS, dessykyumin, MatoShishiTats, Ayyu Annisa .1, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, kyuminsaranghae, Zahra Amelia, dhian930715ELF, ZaAra eviLKyu, ChoKyunnie, Nyca aegya'nya KyuMin, Kim Yong Neul, lemonade, ButtCouple137, Jo-Sitta Kim, Nha KyuMin, namnam15, KyuMin Child Clouds, Ardilla KyuMin, kyuminjoy, 137Line, Yhana Kafer Girl's, Jung Soo Hae, bebek,reaRelf, lee sunri hyun, sitara1083, Diamond, adette, Safira JoyClouds329, riesty137, sitapumpkinelf, Sparkyu, fymuthia, Cul Ah, , hae-yha, colywinejoy, Lee Minry, Lee Nana, minnie kyumin, 3211ks, Kanaya, AreynaSyndrome, vey900128, mariels25 , kim eun neul, parkgyuchi, chikakyumin, Kikkurone, SPREAD JOY137, Elf hana sujuCouple, Phia89, EvilBunny Cho, 137Real Aiyu, kimteechul, winecouple, Maximumelf, , dJOYers pumpkins, yeminmine, Cho Yooae, , reva kyuminelf, punyuk monkey,evilbunny, dianyelf11, Choi Yuan, evil vs bunny, sissy, Cindy88ELF, minniehaekyu, PARK rinrin, fariny, hie, **dan para** Guest.**

Gomawooooo udah Review di chap 9 kemarin ^^.

tetep review ne chinguyaaa saranghaeeeeee

Author mengharap review readers di chap ini pleaseeee...

annyeoooong

Hughhhhh


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

Namun tatapan dan senyuman hangat Kyuhyun begitu menguatkannya. Wajah yang semula mengernyit takut, perlahan berubah menenang. Ia memejamkan mata kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, bermaksud memberikan akses pada namja tampan itu untuk membuka kemeja dan menjamah tubuhnya.

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin..."

"Eumphh...ah!"

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sungmin meremas kuat surai coklat Kyuhyun kala lidah itu bergerak lihai melumuri perut bawahnya. Berkali-kali ia mengangkat perutnya ke atas, meminta hisapan bahkan gigitan kuat dari namja tampan itu.

"Menegang eum?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai melihat namja cantiknya telah terangsang hebat, ia membawa tangan kanannnya untuk meremas genital yang masih terbungkus sehelai kain tipis, bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas kain itu terasa lembab dan panas. Ia beralih menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan kembali berkutat pada organ sensitif di hadapannya.

Pelan tapi pasti kedua tangan besar itu mulai menarik turun celana dalam tersebut, dan sedikit mengeram berat saat organ vital itu mulai terpampang di depan matanya. Kyuhyun begitu kesulitan meneguk ludahnya, benar-benar menyulut birahinya, ia ingat betul terakhir menghisap junior itu, seluruh desiran darahnya berkumpul menjadi satu jalinan kuat di dalam kepala dan jantungnya. Dengan mata terpejam ia menjulurkan lidah dan melilit liar genital Sungmin.

"Mmhhh~..."

Sungmin sempat terbelalak lebar kala rasa hangat dan gerak menggelitik melingkupi ujung juniornya, namun setelahnya ia memejamkan mata sembari meremas kuat rambutnya sendiri, mencoba melampiaskan seluruh fraksi nikmat yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya, hisapan Kyuhyun yang kian menguat seolah menarik darahnya dari ubun-ubun hingga terpusat pada ujung junior itu, begitu panas namun Sungmin tak mengingkari, ia membutuhkan yang lebih dari sekedar hisapan.

Tanpa mengindahkan rasa sungkannya, Sungmin menghentakkan juniornya masuk, hingga seluruhnya terbenam sempurna dalam mulut Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu semakin menyeringai puas di tengah kulumannya. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk meremas butt kenyal Sungmin lalu sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas. Berulang kali ia meremas, menariknya dalam arah berlawanan kemudian mengatupkannya kembali, mencoba memancing aliran darah hangat ke dua bongkahan daging itu.

"Mhhaahh~ Kyunnieh! AH!". Pekik Sungmin seketika, kedua tangan yang semula meremas surai hitamnya kini terulur ke depan untuk menggapai-gapai Kyuhyun. sungguh... namja tampannya terlalu hebat membuat tubuhnya terbuai dan melemas.

.

.

"Ahhsshh...mmm~ ah!",

Sungmin semakin menggigil nikmat, ketika bibir Kyuhyun telah beralih mengecupi bahkan melumat lapisan tipis twinsballsnya, dan terus turun hingga menyentuh rektum hangatnya. Namun Sungmin begitu frustasi dengan kondisi junior yang menegang hebat, tak terjamah sedikitpun... benar-benar terasa ngilu, karena menahan orgasmenya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memainkan bibir dan ujung lidahnya untuk memberi sentuhan lembut tanpa berniat menghisapnya. Ia tau namja tampan itu tengah menggodanya, Sungmin kembali menghentakkan pinggul berharap Kyuhyun mengerti, dan memenuhi hasratnya tersebut, dan hanya berbuah helaan nafas berat darinya. Karena Kyuhyun tetap memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil

"Kyuuu~...".

"Eum Chaggi?" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan gerakan bibirnya yang mencium single hole tersebut, ia menyeringai kemudian menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya untuk membelai lubang sensitif Sungmin.

"Hi-saphh...ah! mmhh~sakit". Rengek Sungmin seraya menyentuh juniornya, namja cantik itu semakin meringis sakit ketika Kyuhyun tak sekalipun menghiraukan keinginannya. Dan lebih tertarik pada kegiatannya mencumbu rektum itu dengan lumuran saliva hangat. Apapun itu...milikknya terasa nyeri karena letupan sperma yang tertahan di dalamnya.

Sungmin menjerit frustasi dengan air mata yang mulai merembas turun, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya berjengit saat Kyuhyun melesat cepat ke atas untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Kyummhhh~"

Kyuhyun terus melumat belahan manis itu, berusaha mengalihkan konsentrasi namja cantiknya pada apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini. kedua tangannya bergerak cekatan menarik kedua kaki Sungmin, menekuknya kemudian membentangkannya. Namja tampan itu begitu berhati-hati memposisikan tubuhnnya di tengah kaki tersebut. sesekali ia menghisap kuat lidah Sungmin demi mengelabuinya, karena saat ini Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk merengkuh tengkuk Sungmin sementara tangan kirinya mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di bibir rektum namja cantik itu.

"Mhhhmmm...". Lenguh Sungmin,ia masih lekat memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati pergerakan basah yang mencumbu bibirnya, berkali-kali Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun kala rasa nikmat itu semakin merayap habat dari belaian lidah Kyuhyun di langit-langit mulutnya, namun tak lama kemudian kedua matanya terbelalak lebar dan menjerit tertahan saat sebuah benda keras dan tumpul membelah rektumnya dalam sekali hentak.

"URGHHMMMH!". Sungmin menggeleng kasar untuk melepas ciuman Kyuhyun, namun rengkuhan di tengkuknya begitu kuat menahan pergerakannya hingga ia pasrah menangis di bawah kuasa namja tampan itu.

Untuk beberapa menit Kyuhyun diam tanpa menggerakkan pinggulnya, hanya bibirnya yang yang aktif memberi lumatan-lumatan lembut untuk menenangkan Sungmin. berulang kali ia memijiat pinggul Sungmin berusaha melemaskan tubuh mungil yang menegang karena penetrasinya.

"A-apoo...hhh...hhh". Engah Sungmin setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, bagian bawahnya masih terasa terbakar, meski ia akui itu tak sesakit saat pertama kali Kyuhyun merasukkinya. Tapi tetap saja air matanya mengalir karena rasa perih dan panas itu.

"Aku tak akan bergerak, sampai kau siap". Ucap Kyuhyun , ia mengusap pelan peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat demi mengamati wajah cantik yang masih mengernyit menahan ngilu.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap, Sungmin masih begitu kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa perih itu tak kunjung lenyap dari tubuh bagian bawahnya bahkan kini pinggulnya terasa begitu pegal. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata dan menatap sayu sosok tampan di bawahnya, beberapa kali ia menggeleng...berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar masih merasa kesakitan.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, ia beralih mengalungkan kaki Sungmin untuk memeluk pinggangnya, kemudian dengan penuh perasaan ia mencium lama kening namja cantik itu.

"Kau tak ingin memelukku?". Bisiknya lembut

Sungmin mengerjap polos, tapi setelahnya ia mengangguk dan mulai merangkulkan kedua lengan putihnya di bahu kokoh Kyuhyun.

"B-bergeraklah...Arggtt~! Pe-lanhh!...Ukhh hiks".

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik keluar penisnya kemudian menghujam kuat lubang anal itu dalam sekali hentak, begitu sempit dan terasa ngilu saat rektum itu makin mengecil karena tegang, ia benar-benar heran salivanya tak cukup mampu melumasi lubang tersebut. Bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas panas yang merambat cepat dari rongga tubuh namja cantiknya.

"Arghh!..A-apoo! Hiks... hhh..hh!". Sungmin masih menjerit, ketika Kyuhyun menggerakkan genitalnya keluar masuk secara pelan , tapi Kyuhyun pun mengeram tertahan karena Sungmin begitu kuat mencakar punggungnya terlebih himpitan lubang anal Sungmin yang menegang begitu membatasi pergerakannya.

"Lemaskan tu-buhmu Mingghh..". Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan desahannya saat rektum itu semakin menyempit, begitu hangat dan nikmat. Sungguh...ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk bergerak kasar mendorong penisnya, namun isakkan lemah yang terus mengalun dari bibir Sungmin mengurungkan niat tersebut.

Dengan menumpukan seluruh konsentrasi pada pergerakan organ vitalnya, Kyuhyun berusaha keras menemukan letak prostat Sungmin, ia beralih menyusupkan kedua lengannya ke bawah punggung namja cantik itu demi memantapkan tusukkannya.

.

.

"ANNHH~!". Jerit Sungmin seketika ,saat ujung kejantanan besar itu menumbuk telak prostatnya, kepalanya mendongak hebat hingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas garis jenjang leher namja cantik itu. ia menyeringai puas kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bulir keringat yang mengalir di leher Sungmin.

.

.

"Kyuuh!...mmhhaahh! Ah...AHH!".

pekikkan Sungmin makin mengeras seiring menguatnya hujaman Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelinjang liar dengan tubuh yang terhentak-hentak ke atas, berkali-kali ia menggeleng bahkan meremas kuat dadanya saat tegangan nikmat itu semakin mengaduk isi perutnya.

"Tu-buhmu nik-mathh..kkhh~ Minghh".

.

.

.

* * *

"Mmh...".

Siwon begitu terhenyak mendengar gumaman halus itu, ia menegakkan tubuh kemudian menatap lekat namja cantik di hadapannya. senyum tampannya kian terkembang kala menyadari jemari lentik dalam genggamannya mulai bergerak kecil.

"Bummie". bisiknya lembut, ia membelai surai hitam Kibum ketika namja cantik itu secara perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Tetap sama...kibumnya masih begitu cantik dan mempesona meski dalam kondisi sakit sekalipun.

Namun sorot matanya berubah redup saat Kibum lebih memilih memalingkan wajah tak berniat menatapnya. Ia sepenuhnya memahami perasaan namja cantik itu...tentunya semua karena kebodohannya yang bertindak kalap hingga melukai hati Kibum.

"Kau kembali". Ucap Siwon pelan.

Hening...

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?...tentang penyakit itu... Kau membuatku menjadi namja yang jahat Bummie". Ucapnya lagi masih dengan mengulas sebuah senyum hangat, meski demikian hatinya meraung pilu mendapat kenyataan Kibum memang kembali namun suatu penyakit ganas bersemayam dalam tubuhnya.

"...".

"Mianhae, a-aku tak benar-benar menciumnya, aku hanya...ku mohon percayalah Bummie, kau~

"Pergi..". Lirih Kibum, ia menepis tangan Siwon dan memalingkan tubuhnya membelakangi namja kekar itu, tapi detik itu juga air matanya mengalir. Rasa sesak...sakit dan kesal mambaur menjadi satu dan ia benar-benar enggan manatap wajah Siwon.

Reaksi itu sangat melukai batin Siwon, ia mengenal Kibum, dan sungguh tak pernah sekalipun melihat namja yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu bersikap sedingin itu padanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu". Tukasnya sembari memeluk tubuh ringkih Kibum dari belakang, berkali-kali ia mencium tengkuk namja cantik itu berusaha mengatakan kata maaf itu melalui sentuhan hangatnya.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu...".

"Tidak! Kau tetap kekasihku...aku mencintaimu Bummie~ah".

Namja cantik itu memejamkan mata, membiarkan bulir kristal itu mengalir cepat di kedua pipinya. betapa merindunya ia pada sosok kekar yang memeluknya saat ini. namun bayangan menyakitkan ketika Siwon melumat kasar bibir namja mungil itu...membuat segala pandangannya buram. Kecewa...ya hanya itu yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Haruskah aku mempercayaimu, setelah melihatmu menciumnya?". Kibum makin tergugu, kalimat itu benar-benar membuatnya tersedak.

Dengan seluruh rasa sesak yang membelenggunya, Siwon memalingkan paksa tubuh ringkih itu untuk menghadapnya. Ia manatap lekat mata Kibum, mencoba menemukan pancaran cinta yang tersirat dalam manik indah itu. karena ia tau...Kibum mencintainya, begitupula dengannya.

"Bummie kau memahamiku...ku mohon percayalah padaku".

"Biarkan aku sendiri...".

"Bummie~

"pergi!".

Siwon tercekat, kedua matanya menatap nanar pada sosok lemah di hadapannya. ia tetap bersi keras memegang bahu Kibum namun, sekali lagi...Kibum menepis sentuhannya. Siwon sepenuhnya menyadari, ia tak memiliki daya apapun untuk merengkuh hati Kibum, terlebih luka yang ditorehkannya tentu membuat namja cantik itu muak terhadapnya.

Dengan gontai ia membawa langkahya keluar, sedikit terhuyung karena sesak dalam dadanya. Siwon tak menginginkan Kibum melepas semua dan cintanya berakhir detik ini juga. Tidak...ia bersumpah tak sekalipun membiarkan itu terjadi.

Namja kekar itu tersenyum getir saat mengintip Kibum dari celah sempit pintu itu, mungkin pilihan yang baik memberi waktu bagi namja cantik itu menenangkan diri. Begitu pula dengannya...ia perlu sedikit waktu untuk merangkai kata yang tak terucap demi meyakinkan Kibum.

.

.

* * *

Satu alis terangkat heran ketika melihat Ryeowook bergerak gusar memilah-milah beberapa potong pakaian hangatnya. Ia mendekat dan mengamati lekat kegiatan yang dilakukan dongsaeng manisnya.

"H-hyung!" pekik Ryeowook tiba-tiba, ketika menoleh dan siap membentur wajah ulzzang itu. ia baru menyadari sedari tadi Hyungnya mengekori setiap pergerakannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Himchan tegas

"Tsk...kau mengetahuinya Hyung". jawab Ryeowook tanpa menglihkan pandangan pada sweater baby blue di tangannya.

Himchan memajukan bibirnya, ia memang tau.. Ryeowook akan selalu kalut memilih pakaian jika hendak pergi makan malam bersama Yesung. Dan paras ulzzangnya semakin merengut kesal...ketika membayangkan wajah Yong Guk.

'Mengapa kau tak seromantis Yesung! Aisshh pabbo'. Batinnya mengumpat lirih.

Namja ulzzang itu memutuskan melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya, sebelum ia benar-benar tersulut rasa iri karena Dongsaeng kecilnya.

.

.

"Hyuuung aku berangkat". Seru Ryeowook dari dasar anak tangga, ia berlari riang menghampiri namja tampan yang kini menunggunya di mobil.

.

.

Sementara itu, Himchan makin mencibir mendengarnya, dengan kasar ia tengkurap lalu memukul-mukul bantal di bawahnya. Mencoba melampiaskan rasa irinya pada gundukkan empuk itu. Himchan bisa saja menghubungi Yong Guk lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Dongsaengnya...makan malam di tempat seelit dan seromantis mungkin. Tapi jika ia yang meminta...rasanya terlalu menekan harga dirinya, seharusnya Yong Guk bersikap lebih gentle seperti yang Yesung lakukan.

"Aku juga menginginkanyyaa!".

.

BRAKKK

.

Himchan menegakkan badan lalu cepat-cepat beringsut ke sudut ranjang ketika jendela kamarnya terbuka kasar. Namja ulzzang itu menautkan alis karena melihat pemandangan di luar begitu gelap dan pekat, karena memang ia lupa menyalakan lampu tamannya. Namun sedetik kemudian Himchan menjerit histeris dengan meremas kuat bantal miliknya ketika suatu object hitam samar-samar menyembul dari bawah jendela.

"A- AAAAHHHH~

"Chaggiyaaahh".

Jeritannya seketika terhenti ketika mendengar nada yang begitu familiar di telinganya, terlebih deretan putih yang terpampang dari object hitam itu membuatnya yakin bahwa itu gigi Yong Guk.

"Hyung...apa itu kau?"

Sosok itu terkikik geli kemudian melompat masuk ke dalam kamar, tapi seketika itu pula sebuah bantal mendarat sempurna di wajahnya hingga terdengar suara debam yang cukup keras.

"YAH! Apa kau gila!". Teriak Yong Guk seraya menghempas kasar bantal tersebut.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri Hyung! apa kau lupa fungsi pintu?!"

"Aisshh Waeee? Aku hanya melompati jendelamu, tak memakannya, sudahlah lupakan kau hanya terkejut".

"Aku tak memiliki asuransi untuk jantungku Hyung! pikirkan itu!"

Yong Guk membulatkan mata mendengar ocehan tersebut, sejak kapan kekasihnya berubah menjadi menyebalkan seperti itu. ia melangkah mendekat dengan tatapan tajamnya, berusaha melucuti pikiran namja ulzzang itu, karena ia tau...ada yang berbeda dari kekasihnya.

"Yya! Ada apa denganmu, kau sentimen sekali". Gumam Yong Guk, mata elangnya makin menyipit.

"Bukan urusanmu!". Jawabnya ketus lalu secepat kilat membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi namja garang itu.

Yong guk berdecak kesal melihatnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai tajam

'posisi yang menarik' batinnya.

Tanpa peringatan, Yong Guk menarik Himchan hingga telentang kemudian memerangkap tubuh kurus Himchan di atas ranjang, sontak membuat sosok ulzzang itu meronta dan berseru keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung!".

"Membuatmu bicara pengakuan". Bisiknya seraya menjilati leher jenjang di bawahnya. Himchan meremang...bibirnya pun tak berhenti mendesah, dan ia benar-benar mengutuknya.

"Akh...hen-ti...eunghh hentikannh Hyungghh".

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku". Yong Guk menyeringai puas, kedua tangannya bergerak cekatan melepas satu demi satu kancing kemeja Himchan.

"Uhmphh...akh Hyungghh...mmmhh!", Desah Himchan frustasi, ia semakin menggeliat saat Yong Guk menyesap niplenya setelah berhasil menyingkap kemeja miliknya.

"Ahmmph..a-aku inginhh ah~

"Kau ingin apa Himchannie?" Yong Guk memutuskan untuk menghentikan cumbuannya demi mendengarkan ucapan Himchan, ia membawa wajahnya ke atas dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis yang terbuka.

"Makan malam...". Cicitnya ragu, ia mengerucutkan bibir ketika melihat ekspresi menyebalkan namja chingunya.

"Mwoo?!".

"Kau jarang mengajakku makan malam di luar Hyung! aku juga ingin seperti Wookie"

"Aisshh jinjja...yya! apa kau mengingatnya? Terakhir kali aku mengajakmu makan malam...kau menghilang begitu saja dan aku berubah menjadi katak! Apa kau ingat itu?!"

Himchan mengerjapkan mata, mencoba mencerna ucapan Yong Guk. Tapi setelahnya ia mendengus kesal. Himchan ingat betul malam ketika Sungmin keracunan lobster dan ia pergi begitu saja membawa dompet Yong Guk karena panik.

"Tsk!". Decihnya kesal, ia kembali memalingkan wajah tak berniat menatap namja garang itu.

"kau marah?".

Himchan tak bergeming, ia menarik kasar selimutnya ke atas hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Pulanglah...aku tak ingin melihatmu!".

"W-waee? Yah! tidak bisa begitu...aku merindukamnu Chaggiyah".

Namja ulzzang itu tetap mendelik kesal, ia beralih menyibak kasar selimut lalu meraih ponsel miliknya, bermaksud menghubungi seseorang.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi".

"Zelo!". Serunyaa masih dengan menunggu nada sambung dalam line telfonnya.

"MWOOOO! CK!".

Yong Guk merampas gadget putih tersebut, membukanya paksa dan mengeluarkan batrynya. Kekasihnya benar-benar membuatnya geram, Yong Guk bersusuah payah mengecoh Zelo agar tak mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, terlebih ia tau betul Zelo akan menempel erat pada Himchan jika bertemu dengan namja ulzzang itu.

"HYUNG! kembalikan ponselku!".

"..."

"HYUU~"

'BRUGH'

Himchan kembali terhempas ke atas ranjang dengan tubuh yang dihimpit begitu kuat, sama sekali tak bisa berkutik saat lengan kekar itu mengangkat pinggangnya naik hingga tubuhnya melengkung sempurna dalam dekapan Yong Guk.

"Mhmmphh...le..pas! eumhh...Hyuunghh!". racau Himchan ketika namja garang itu kembali menyerang bibirnya tanpa jeda.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik...Zelo bisa mendengarmu".

"Mau apa kau hyung! akh~

"Memperkosamu...diamlah".

"Mwooo~hmpfthh...aku".

Yong Guk makin dalam memagut bibir tipis yang terasa manis di lidahnya, kedua tangan besarnya mencengkeram kuat pergelangan Himchan yang berusaha berontak. nafsunya tak mungkin bisa di tahan walau hanya satu ataupun dua detik. Ia beralih menanggalkan kemejanya dengan tetap menduduki paha namja ulzzangnya.

.

.

.

"Kau manis sekali jika pasrah seperti ini...ah! bahkan sangat cantik dan SEXY". Ucap Yong Guk seraya membuka pengait celana Himchan, ia menyeringai puas melihat underwear itu tampak basah karena percum.

"Ku pukul kau! jika mengatakannya sekali lagi! aku namja ingat itu!" Gertak Himchan sembari memalingkan wajah, tak menginginkan kekasih garangnya melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya. ia menutup mata dan berjengit ketika menyadari lapisan terakhir miliknya semakin tertarik turun.

'Fuhhh'

"Mhhh..". Lenguhnya ketika sebuah tiupan nafas hangat menerpa ujung juniornya yang basah. Himchan semakin menengadahkan kepala dan mendesah nikmat saat sesuatu yang hangat dan basah bergerak liar di ujung juniornya.

"Ah! H-hyunghh...mmm~". Himchan meraba-raba bed covernya lalu meremasnya kuat saat lidah Yong Guk menusuk-nusul lubang lecil di ujung juniornya. Kepalanya terasa pening namun ia tak menyangkal, oral kekasihnya benar-benar memabukkan.

Namja garang itu begitu melambung mendengar desahan menggoda Himchan, ia semakin mempercepat jilatannya kemudian memasukkan penuh genital mungil itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan menggeratnya begitu kuat, hingga hanya lengkingan dan racauan nyaring yang memenuhi gendang telinganya. Dan apapun itu...Yong Guk sangatlah menikmatinya.

"Ah! Ahhh..Hyunggiehh...A-aku mmmm~ AHH!".

Gulp...gulp

"Manis...". Ucapnya seraya menyeka lelehan sperma di sudut bibirnya. Yong Guk bergerak ke atas mengamati wajah ulzzang yang begitu kepayahan mengais oksigen paska orgasmenya.

"Kau ingin makan malam bukan?". Bisiknya seduktif.

Himchan membuka perlahan mata sayunya, dan mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapan Yong Guk. Dirinya telah telanjang bulat, apa namja garang itu berniat mangajaknya makan malam? 'Idiot' umpatnya dalam hati.

Belum sempat ia menstabilkan nafas, namja garang itu menariknya hingga wajah ulzzangnya beradu tepat di depan genital Yong Guk. Ia begitu kepayahan meneguk ludah kala menatap benda besar itu telah menegang sempurna.

"Aku akan mempersiapkanmu". Tukas Yong Guk sembari membaringkan tubuh kekarnya di ranjang, tapi namja ulzzang di sisinya hanya mengerjap tak mengerti, dan itu membuatnya menahan gemas.

"Ck! Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan Chaggi...kita sudah sering melakukannya". Ujarnya seraya menarik lengan Himchan agar merangkak ke atas tubuhnya.

Himchan hanya menunduk malu, dengan wajah merah padam ia bergerak pelan memposisikan wajahnya menghadap selangkangan Yong Guk dan mengecup pelan ujung kejantananya.

"Pin-tar hhmmm~". Gumam Yong Guk, sesekali ia mengeram tertahan saat lidah mungil Himchan membelit lembut pangkal genitalnya. dengan tetap mendesis nikmat, Yong Guk sedikit membuka kaki Himchan untuk memudahkannya meraup rektum hangat kekasihnya.

"Urmmhhh.." pekik Himchan di sela-sela kulumannya, ia bergerak resah ketika lubang analnya dikerjai begitu basah oleh namja di bawahnya.

.

.

"Urghh...pe-lanhh Hyunghh!" Rintihnya seraya meremas kuat sprai di bawahnya, namja ulzzang itu hanya pasrah ketika Yong Guk mengangkat pinggulnya hingaa setengah menungging.

"Kau akan menikmatinya".

'BLES'

"ARGHT~...ja-ngan memasukkannya se-kaligus pa-bbo...arhh!"

"Ssshh...sem-pithh". Yong Guk tak sekalipun mengindahkan gerutu kesal kekasihnyaa, ia begitu berkonsentrasi menggerakkan alat vitalnya keluar masuk...berusaha meraup pijatan nikmat dari rektum hangat itu.

"Ah!...mmh! Hyungieh!...hhngg~ ANH!". Tubuh kurusnya melengkung naik, ketika mendapat sengatan hebat dari prostat yang dihantam kuat, membuat nafsu namja garang di atasnya semakin meradang . Dengan brutal Yong Guk memacu gerakan pinggulnya hingga namja ulzzang itu tersedak dengan lengkingannya.

.

.

.

"Hmmph! Akk~! C-CUMHH! AHH!"

"HIMCHANNIEHH! Sssshhh~"

Tubuh kurus Himchan mengejang berkali-kali saat sarinya menyeruak keluar membasahi ranjangnya, terlebih semburan benih panas yang memenuhi rongga perutnya semakin membuatnya melayang di ambang kesadaran.

.

"Hyunghh!" pekiknya seketika, saat tubuh lemahnya kembali terhentak-hentak, ini benar-benar jauh dari titik kesanggupannya untuk menerima hujaman bertubi-tubi Yong Guk. dan tak lama kemudian Himchan jatuh terpejam meski namja di atasnya masih begitu beringas mengerjai tubuhnya.

"ki-ta lakukan sampai pa-gi...kkhh...Chaggiyahh sshh".

"M-MWOO?! Ah! A-ANDWAEEEEHHHHH! AHH!"

.

.

.

* * *

"KKYUNNIEHHH! AHHH! Ngghhh~".

Tubuh mungil itu kembali menggelinjang hebat kemudian terhempas keras di atas ranjang, Sungmin tak kuasa lagi menahan kepala yang terasa berat dan pening akibat orgasme yang ke sekian kalinya. Sementara tubuh yang mendominasi di atasnya tampak beberapa kali menegang saat mengisi penuh rongga tubuh namja cantiknya, dan tak lama setelahnya Kyuhyun jatuh menimpa Sungmin dengan nafas yang tersendat sendat.

"Hhh...hhh...K-kyu". Engah Sungmin di ambang batas kesadarannya, kedua matanya terpejam erat namun bibirnya tetap terbuka mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar panggilan lemah itu, ia sedikit menegakkan kepalanya kemudian menyapukan bibirnya di belahan Cherry Sungmin. merasa nafas namja cantiknya begitu berat Kyuhyun mencoba meniupkan nafas hangatnya untuk membantu pernafasan Sungmin dan terus berulang hingga namja cantik itu sedikit menenang.

"Tidurlah Ming..". Bisiknya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, ia beringsut semakin masuk ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan menyamankan posisinya di dada bidang itu.

"K-kyu..itu~

Sebelum kalimat itu terucap sempurna, Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu memajukan wajah untuk mengecup bibirnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku ingin merasakan tubuh hangat kekasihku lebih lama". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan mata, ia paham betul apa yang ada dalam pikiran namja cantiknya.

'Blush'

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tersipu mendengarnya, ia cepat-cepat memejamkan mata sebelum ia terlihat memalukan di depan calon suaminya karena wajah yang memerah itu.

"Aku harap kita bisa memenuhi keinginan Eomma".

"Huh?".

Sungmin kembali menegakkan kepala, dan menatap penuh tanya pada sosok tampan di depannya.

Keinginan?...Sungmin tak mengetahui keinginan macam apa dari calon mertuanya, jangankan bicara, bertemu dengan yeojja cantik itu saja Sungmin belum pernah, dan ia mendengus kesal karena Kyuhyun yang mengurungnya di kamar besar itu hingga pagi hampir menjelang.

"Baby...". Jawabnya pasti, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata, berusaha mengulum senyum karena wajah polos kekasih mungilnya.

"B-baby?..maksudmu~

"Di dalam sini ada buah hati kita". Ujarnnya sembari mengusap perut Sungmin dengan mata terpejam. Meski demikian senyum menawan masih lekat menghias bibir merahnya.

Sungmin mematung dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, kembali tersipu dan berdebar kencang. Pikirannya seketika itu terpusat pada bayangan siluet makhluk mungil yang kelak menggeliat kecil dalam rengkuhannya. Apapun itu...jantungnya berdetak hangat, karena ia menginginkan bayi mungilnya...darah dagingnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"A-aku juga menginginkannya Kyuu".

"Ne..kita menginginkannya". Bisik Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengecup sayang puncak kepala Sungmin. ia menarik selimut ke atas menutupi tubuh keduanya, lalu mengeratkan dekapannya semakin hangat. Demi membawa Sungmin pada bunga tidurnya.

.

.

"Kau dengar itu Hannie...mereka menginginkannya, ah ini sangat bagus sekali. Kita akan cepat-cepat menimang Kyuhyun kecil, tidakkah itu sangat menggemaskan uumm?". Bisik Heechul riang, berkali-kali ia melompat kecil dari celah sempit pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Yeobbo...biskah kita tidur sekarang? Kau keterlaluan sekali mengintip mereka seperti itu huh".

Pria tampan itu semakin tertekuk kusut, sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia berdiri di belakang istrinya untuk menemani Heechul memantau kegiatan putra tunggalnya. Salahkan lengkingan Sungmin yang membangunkan dan menarik perhatian yeojja cantik itu hingga berbuat nekat. Tapi sungguh...Hangeng begitu heran dengan Kyuhyun, sekuat itukah anaknya menggagahi Sungmin. Hangeng ingat benar Kyuhyun melakukan kegiatan itu dari pukul 9 malam, sekarang...matahari bahkan hampir mencuat dan kegiatan mereka baru berakhir.

"Kyuhyun kuat sekali". Gumamnya lirih

"Ck! Itu menurun darimu Hannie".

"Mwo? setidaknya aku tidak mesum sepertimu".

"Ya! Kau yang mesum Hannie!".

"Aniyoo...lihat dirimu, berdiri berjam-jam hanya untuk mengintip mereka. Sangat mesum sekali".

"Aku tidak mau tau! kau yang mesum Hannie!" pekik Heechul kesal.

Hangeng menautkan alis lalu melotot tak terima pada istri cantiknya, 'kekanakan sekali' pikirnya. dengan gemas ia mencubit hidung mancung Heechul dan menggeleng, tetap memantapkan argumentnya.

"Kau Yeobbo!".

"Hannie!".

"Kalian berdua mesum!".

"TIDAK KYU!".

Teriak keduanya setelah menoleh pada sosok tinggi yang menyandarkan tubuh di bibir pintu dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang. Tapi setelahnya pasangan suami istri itu membulatkan mata lebar, dan menatap ragu pada namja muda di sisinya.

"K-kyunnie...kau bangun?".

"Uhm...". Gumam Kyuhyun sembari mengangguk beberapa kali, namun sorot obsidiannya begitu dingin dan tajam. membuat Tuan besar Cho dan istrinya meneguk ludah payah, dengan perlahan Hangeng merengkuh pinggang istrinya dan mencoba sebijak mungkin menghadapi putra tunggalnya itu.

"Appa dan Eomma hanya bermaksud memperbaiki knop pintu kamarmu, kami pikir masih rusak. A- selebihnya tidak melakukan apapun".

"Haruskah sepagi ini?". Ucap Kyuhyun datar dengan menunjukk jam di dinding seberang mereka. Hangeng menggaruk kikuk belakang kepalanya kala melihat jarum jam menunjuk manis angka 4.

"Ah Kyunnie chaggi, kami hanya ingin melihat proses pembuatan cucu~mhmphhh! Mmmm!".

Hangeng membekap cepat bibir istrinya, dan berjalan sepelan mungkin menjauhi putra tampannya.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu Kyu..j-jumusseyoo". Ucap Hangeng setelahnya

.

.

"Jumusseyo?..tsk! menggelikan...kalian pikir ini masih malam huh". Gerutu Kyuhyun setelah bayangan kedua orang tuanya menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mereka. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang seraya membenarkan selimut yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Hhh...melegakan, kau tak melihat hal memalukan ini Ming". Bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela ceruk leher Sungmin. berulang kali ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh namja cantiknya. Kemudian memejamkan mata, kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Beberapa jam kemudian.**

Zelo bergerak tergesa-gesa, menyambar tas dan sepatunya. Pagi ini adalah hari pertama ia menempuh ujian di kelasnya. Ia benar-benar merutukki Hyung garangnya yang tidak membangunkannya lebih awal. Dengan gusar ia menendang pintu kamar Yong Guk dan berteriak keras.

"HYUNG! ANTARKAN AKU! KAU~ eh...". Zelo memajukan bibir dengan kedua mata yang membuka lebar. Kamar itu kosong...tak ada sosok tinggi bringas yang menghuninya.

"Hyung...Yong Guk Hyuuung". Panggilnya seraya menengok kolong ranjang, memastikan Hyungnya jatuh terguling ke tempat itu. namun nihil...sosok kekar itu tak ada di manapun.

"Aisshhh! Aku tau! kau membodohiku Hyuunggg!". Pekik Zelo kesal ketika menyangka, Yong Guk pasti bermalam di rumah Himchan. tanpa pikir panjang, ia melesat cepat melompati pagar pembatas dan berakhir tepat di depan pintu kediaman Kim.

Kedua alisnya bertaut heran, saat menyadari rumah itu begitu hening. Terlebih pintu rumah itupun tak terkunci. Zelo tak ambil pusing, ia mendobrak kasar pintu kamar Himchan tanpa pertimbangan apapun.

'DUAGHH'

"HYUU~

"Ah!...ber-hentihhh...mhh! a-ku ti-dak kuat lagiihh...ahhh!".

1 detik ia mengerjapkan mata

2 detik menggigit bibir

3 detik ...

"UWAGHHHHHH! KALIAN! APA! ITU MASUK! KE DALAM ITU!" Racaunya kacau, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk dua tubuh yang bertumpang tindih di ranjang. Namja manis itu begitu menggila dengan terapi mental di hadapannya.

"MATAKU! ARGGHH! MATAKU HANCUR!". Teriaknya lagi seraya berlari kalang kabut meninggalkan kamar Himchan, berkali-kali Zelo menampar keras kedua matanya yang terasa panas. Sungguh bayangan dua hyungnya yang telanjang bulat terlalu hebat mengacaukan kerja otaknya.

Sementara itu Himchan tampak terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan histeris dongsaeng kecilnya, ia ingin bangkit namun tenaganya telah terkuras habis.  
"K-kau ti-dak mengunci pintunyahh...hh..hh...PABBOHHH!". Jerit Himchan dengan sisa tenaga yang terakhir, dan setelahnya ia jatuh pingsan.

"Ck! Apa kau lupa? semalam aku kemari melalui jendela... Mana aku tau pintunya tidak terkunci. Yya! Himchannie...kau tidur? Ini belum selesai...Himchannie! YAH! Irreonaa!".

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, kenapa itu bisa masuk di sana?" racau Zelo masih terus berlari tak tentu arah, ia tak menyadari dirinya berada di tengah jalanan. Hingga sebuah motor sport yang melaju kencang dari arah depan hampir menghantam tubuhnya. jika saja pengendaranya tidak mengerem gesit.

Zelo jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang masih membekap erat matanya.

"Y-ya... g-gwaenchana?...apa kau terluka?". Ujar pengendara itu panik, ia menatap lekat wajah namja di depannya. 'manis' meski kedua matanya tertutup erat.

"Mataku hancur". Cicit Zelo

"MWOO?! Cepat ke rumah sakit!". Seru pengendara tampan itu, ia berfikir telah melakukan suatu kesalahan bahkan menurutnya dosa besar karena menghancurkan mata namja manis itu. Tanpa peringatan ia mengangkat tubuh Zelo dan mendudukkanya di motor besarnya. Kemudian memacu mesin berat itu dengan kecepatan angin.

"Mianhae...aku tidak sengaja hampir menabrakmu, apa matamu masih sakit?" tanyanya panik, tangan kirinya menarik lengan Zelo agar berpegang erat dengan memeluk perutnya.

"Mataku di penuhi benda 'itu' yang memasuki 'itu'...mataku hancur". Ucap Zelo masih dengan pandangan kosong. Bayangan dua tubuh Hyungnya semakin melekat erat di benaknya ketika pengendara tampan itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk perutnya. Namun samar-samar ia mengernyit kala menyadari seragam keduanya sama.

"Itu? apa maksud 'itu'?" tanya pengendara itu tak mengerti, tapi setelahnya mengendikkan bahu. Ia menduga Zelo mengalami shock berat karena nyaris tertabrak hingga berbicara sekacau itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Uissangnim, apa matanya baik-baik saja".

"Apa kau walinya?" Dokter itu sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Ah aku Moon Jong Up, Bukan walinya... tapi aku bertanggung jawab pada anak itu".

"Ikutlah denganku". Ucap Dokter

Jong Up mengernyit heran tapi setelahnya ia mengikuti langkah dokter ke sebuah ruangan, di mana Zelo tengah di tangani kerena sakit matanya.

.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Jong Up menepuk-nepuk kepala Zelo, seraya mengulas senyuman hangat.

Zelo hanya mematung dan menatap lekat senyuman namja tampan itu. 'senyuman malaikat' ucapnya dalam hati.

"berdasarkan hasil pemriksaan, mata anak ini tidak mengalami gangguan apapun".

"Ahjjushi...periksa lebih teliti lagi! Mataku benar-benar rusak! 'itu' dan 'itu' mereka tersangkut di mataku! Bagaimana mungkin bisa masuk seperti itu! Cepat hilangkan Ahjjushi! Aishh kenapa mereka harus melepas semua pakaian?". Titah Zelo sembari membuka lebar matanya. Bayangan genital Yong guk yang terbenam di dalam tubuh Himchan benar-benar tak bisa hilang dari benaknya.

"M-mwo apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Jong Up bingung.

Sementara sang Dokter tampak menautkan alis mendengarnya, ia tau apa yang sebenarnya telah di lihat Zelo. kata 'itu' yang di ucapkannya cukup memberinya petunjuk untuk menerka pikiran pelajar manis itu.

"Aku rasa temanmu melihat suatu kegiatan intim, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di cemaskan dengan matanya".

"Ah benarkah?..baiklah kamshamnida uissangnim".

Jong Up membantu Zelo berdiri dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu, berkali-kali ia terkekeh pelan menyadari namja manis itu ternyata begitu polos.

"Ahjjushi! Kau belum menyembuhkan mataku!" teriak Zelo tak terima, ia meronta dari genggaman tangan Jong Up berniat kembali memasuki ruangan Dokter.

"Yya... tenanglah, kedua mata indahmu baik-baik saja. Siapa namamu?"

'Blush'

"Jangan berbicara seolah aku Yeojja Pabbo!".

Sesungguhnya ucapan pria itu membungkam telak racauan protesnya, ia sedikit mendelik ke arah Jong Up dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. tapi setelahnya ia memajukan dada kirinya berniat menunjukkan name tage seragamnya pada namja yang memiliki senyum malaikat itu.

"Zelo...panggil aku Jong Up hyung, karena kau Hoobaeku". Ujar Jong Up seraya mengacak surai Zelo.

"Bagaimana kau tau?".

"Name tagemu". Jawabnya santai kemudian menarik tangan namja manis itu agar mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

"Katakan di mana rumahmu..aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"A-AH! Andwae! Aku tak ingin mataku berubah katarak karena mereka! Bawa aku bersamamu...H-hyung".

Jong Up terkekeh mendengarnya, ia menghela nafas sesaat kemudian menarik gas secara perlahan.

"Baiklah biar aku yang menyembuhkan matamu...Zelo~ah".

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Chaggi makanlah yang banyak, kau pasti lelah karena melayani Kyuhyun...aishh neomu kyeoptaaa". Ujar Heechul seraya mengelus kepala calon menantunya, yeojja cantik itu begitu antusias mengamati wajah menggemaskan Sungmin yang tengah menikmati makan paginya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Hangeng hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Ah lihat matamu indah sekali Chaggi...pipimu menggemaskan ummm~". Pekik Heechul seraya mencubit pipi Chubby namja cantik itu, ia tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk menatap lekat calon menantunya. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum kikuk menerima perlakuan tersebut. jujur...ia sedikit risih

"Yeobbo...kau membuat Sungmin tidak nyaman jika berisik seperti itu, biarkan Sungmin menghabiiskan sarapannya terlebih dahulu".

Heechul mendengus kesal, dan setelahnya ia kembali berkutat pada makanannya. Tapi tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia menyumpit berbagai makanan lezat dan bergizi dari piringnya lalu ia letakkan di piring Sungmin.

"Makanan bergizi ini, baik untukmu dan kehamilanmu nanti".

'Blush'

Semburat merah terukir jelas di kedua pipi babyskinnya karena ucapan tersebut, terlebih tatapan hangat penuh cinta dari Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya merona di hadapan keluara Cho itu.

"Semalam, aku dan Kangin telah sepakat mempercepat tanggal pernikahan kalian~

"Ahhh itu keputusan yang sangaaaat tepat, benar begitu kan Chaggi?...kalian akan menikah 1 minggu lagi". Sela Heechul kemudian menatap lembut namja cantik di sisinya dengan mengerjap beberapa kali.

Sungmin nyaris tersedak mendengar penuturan Heechul

1 minggu? Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Bagaimana dengan segala persiapan pernikahan? Tidak mungkin hanya direncanakan dalam waktu 1 minggu saja.

"Kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya jauh-jauh hari, semua berjalan dengan matang, kau tak perlu mencemaskannya Chaggi". Ucap Heechul pasti seakan dapat membaca isi pikiran Sungmin.

"n-ne Eomma".

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat Sungmin mengangguk sungkan pada ibunya, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin kemudian menggenggam jemari lentiknya untuk di bawanya keluar.

"Kyunnie...kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu".

"Aku memiliki sarapan yang lain Eomma". Ujarnya santai sembari terus melangkah menarik namja cantiknya. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan Heechul.

.

.

"Kyu...apa yang kita lakukan di sini?". Sungmin begitu heran melihat Kyuhyun membawanya ke dalam mobil dan hanya duduk berdiam diri dengan jemari yang di genggam begitu hangat.

"Menghabiskan waktu hanya denganmu". Ujarnya seraya melajukan mobilnya secara perlahan, sesekali ia mencium lembut jemari itu. dan hanya di tanggapi kikikan kecil namja cantiknya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kyuhyun mencapai tempat yang diinginkannya. Ia menarik perlahan tangan Sungmin agar melangkah keluar dari mobil, namja tampan itu begitu yakin Sungmin akan memekik senang dengan tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"Ah! Arreumdawoo! Kyu...bagaimana bisa kau menemukan tempat ini?"

Tepat dugaannya, Sungmin memekik dan melompat girang melihat ulasan pemandangan indah di hadapannya, tak salah ia membawa Sungmin ke sisi paling tepi kota Gyeongju. Tak ada siapapun selain mereka, hanya gemricik air sungai dan berbagai tanaman penuh aroma dan warna yang mendominasinya. Terlebih bias mentari yang menerobos dari celah dedaunan dari pohon yang menjulang tinggi semakin memberikan efek dramatis di sekelilingnya.

"Apapun bisa kutemukan jika itu untukmu Ming". Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin mendekat, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah sapuan lembut di bibir pouty itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisiknya lembut.

"Ne...sangat".

Kyuhyun beralih membawa tubuh mungil itu mendekati Sungai, dan mendudukkan diri mereka di tepiannya. Senyum menawannya semakin terkembang melihat namja cantik itu begitu antusias memainkan kakinya di dalam air.

"Jangan terlalu dalam memasukkan kakimu ke dalam air, kau bisa terjatuh Chaggi". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya, kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan perlindungan penuh.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, ia tertawa kecil ketika memainkan jemari panjang Kyuhyun. lalu setelahnya ia menatap dua obsidian namja tampan itu begitu dalam.

"Kyu..".

"Eum?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan nanti, setelah kita menikah?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk menerawang langit biru di atasnya, kemudian menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin.

"Bersamamu, melindungimu dan terus memilikimu akan menjadi harapanku setiap harinya, hanya itu saja".

Sungmin begitu terkesima, ia menatap paras tampan itu begitu lekat. Dan setelahnya ia memeluk erat tubuh tinggi itu, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kebelakang.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pekikkan tersebut, tapi setelahnya ia terkekeh dan membelai lembut punggung sempit Sungmin. ya cukup dengan cinta Sungmin, segalanya akan terasa indah untuknya.

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Sungmin".

.

.

.

TBC

ChaaSick Of Hope Hadiirrr...  
Chap ke depannya g ada NC Chinguu...hihi kan buln puasa.

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na, RithaGaemGyu, Tiasicho, MatoShishiTats, Nha KyuMin, cho hyo woon, Ria, pumpkinsparkyumin, Zahra Amelia, paprikapumpkin, nova137, dhian930715ELF, Nerz Cici, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, mariels25, AreynaSyndrome,bebek, dessykyumin, evilbunny, riesty137, Kikkurone, kimteechul, Phia89, colywinejoy, KyuMin Child Clouds, kyuminsaranghae, epildedo, KYUMINTS, chikakyumin, Adekyumin joyer, reaRelf, vey900128, Kim Yong Neul, lee sunri hyun,ChoKyunnie, Ardilla KyuMin, JOYersElFeu, 137Real Aiyu, sitara1083, Kim Min Ah, EvilBunny Cho, is0live89, Laura Rose ,kyuminjoy, Yujacha, alshakyungsoo3012, zelming, sudokyu, Sparkyu, Maximumelf, namnam15, sitapumpkinelf, Kanaya, gorjazsimba, deviyanti137, minnie kyumin, winecouple, hae-yha, ammyikmubmik, QQ KyuminShipper, punyuk monkey, dJOYers, Jrchokyu137, dianyelf11, lemonade, SPREAD JOY137, yeminmine, neganugu, Diamond, fymuthia, PARK rinrin, sary nayolla, adette, Mingielove, snowming, joyervara137, Choi Yuan, ayyu Annisa 1. wax, Nilamevilee, kyuminblossom, **dan para **Guest.**

gomawoooo udah me-review di chap 10 kemarin ^^  
berhubng author udh mendekati libur kuliah, klo revwnya bnyk updatenya makin cpt ...

author mengharap readers revw d chp ini, pleaseeee...  
annyeongg

Saranghaeeeee


	12. Chapter 12

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pekikkan tersebut, tapi setelahnya ia terkekeh dan membelai lembut punggung sempit Sungmin. ya cukup dengan cinta Sungmin, segalanya akan terasa indah untuknya.

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Sungmin".

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

**.**

.

.

Gemricik rintik hujan di luar terdengar begitu lembut untuk dinikmati, sesekali namja cantik itu meniupkan nafas hangatnya di permukaan kaca jendela lalu melukis sebuah bentuk hati dengan jemari lentiknya. Hati yang utuh dan selamanya akan tetap utuh, seperti cinta Kyuhyun yang akan selalu dijaganya.

Sungmin sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut kala menatap sosok tampan itu masih terlelap di ranjangnya. Sungmin sepenuhnya memahami, kekasih tampannya begitu kelelahan setelah menempuh 3 jam perjalanan dari Gyeongju kembali ke Seoul.

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu membenarkan letak selimut hingga batas dadanya. Namun tiba-tiba kedua manik foxynya membulat lebar, kala sebuah lengan kokoh merengkuh pinggangnya dan menariknya hingga jatuh menimpa tubuh namja tampan itu.

"Kyuu...".

"Peluk aku Chaggi...pagi ini sangat dingin". Gumam Kyuhyun masih dengan mata yang terpejam, berulang kali ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Sungmin dari ceruk leher namja cantik itu, dan terkekeh ringan ketika mendengar desahan tertahannya.

"Ngh...K-kyu, kembalilah tidur...aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu". Sungmin berusaha bangkit untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi rengkuhan lengan Kyuhyun terlalu kuat membelenggunya hingga tubuhnya kembali terhempas di dada bidang itu, bahkan kini Kyuhyun telah beralih menindihnya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan pelukanmu Ming". Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke samping demi memberikan pelukan hangat untuk kekasih mungilnya. Berkali-kali ia mengecup bibir lembut Sungmin berniat meredam setiap kata protes yang mungkin terucap.

Merasa Sungminnya diam dan terlihat patuh, Kyuhyun lekas kembali memejamkan mata seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Namja tampan itu tak menyadari seseorang tengah menahan degup jantung yang berpacu dua kali lipat karena sikap manisnya.

"Good Boy". Ucapnya lagi sembari membelai pelan belakang kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha meredakan desiran hangat yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Untuk sesaat ia menatap lekat wajah terpejam di hadapannya, begitu tampan dan menenangkan. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rahang Kyuhyun, dan dalam satu gerakan ia mendaratkan kecupan manis di belahan merah namja tampan itu.

'Chup'

Kyuhyun seketika membuka matanya, sentuhan singkat tapi terkesan lembut itu benar-benar menggelitik hatinya untuk berbuat lebih. Ia merengkuh tengkuk Sungmin lalu tanpa peringatan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan yang lebih intens dan kuat.

"Mmmmhh~'". Lenguh Sungmin, namja cantik itu meremas kuat bagian depan baju Kyuhyun kala tak mendapat kesempatan sekalipun untuk membalas lumatan basah itu. ia beralih memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi kenikmatan dari pergerakan Kyuhyun yang menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya dalam tempo lambat.

Sungmin makin menyadari bahwa setiap hal yang Kyuhyun perbuat terhadap tubuhnya bagai sebuah candu yang tak mungkin tergantikan oleh kenikmatan apapun. Sungmin terlalu mencintai sentuhan Kyuhyun, selalu mengharapkannya dan dibalas dengan mesra oleh namja yang kini memagut bibirnya begitu dalam.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengulas sebuah senyuman hangat setelah melepas cumbuan bibirnya, ia beralih menatap lekat manik foxy di hadapannya mencoba menyelami perasaan terdalam dari kedua mata indah itu. Dan betapa bahagianya namja tampan itu, kala menemukan binar cinta yang tersirat di dalamnya. Karena binar dan wajah bersemu merah itu yang selalu ingin dilihatnya tiap ia membuka mata, Kyuhyun tau pasti...Sungmin memang benar-benar menyambut perasaan cintanya secara utuh.

"Yeppeoh..". Bisik Kyuhyun setelahnya, senyumnya makin terkembang begitu puas kala melihat pipi chubby itu semakin bersemu merah.

"K-kau menggodaku".

"Aniya...memang benar adanya".

Sungmin diam tak berkutik, ia terlalu sungkan untuk menatap dua obsidian Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu tak pernah menduga bahwa pemuda di hadapannya akan menjerat hati dan cintanya hingga ia lebih memilih mati jika melepas Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..".

"Ne...Ming?". Jawab Kyuhyun, ia membawa wajahnya semakin mendekat demi mendengarkan dengan seksama kalimat yang akan diucapkan namja cantiknya.

"Aku gugup".

"Gugup?". Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. Bukankah mereka tidak sedang melakukan hubunga sex, tapi untuk apa namja cantiknya mengatakan bahwa ia gugup.

"N-ne...tentang pernikahan kita, aku g-gugup Kyu".

Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia memeluk Sungmin semakin erat dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan sayang di puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Mengapa harus gugup? Aku akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu saat kau bersanding denganku, seperti ini...". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menautkan jemari mereka, dan menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. ia menatap dalam mata Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan calon istrinya tersebut.

"Aku menyukainya Kyu". Ucap Sungmin seketika, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menautkan alis tak mengerti.

"Tanganmu terlalu hangat". Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa memberimu yang lebih hangat dari ini bahkan lebih panas Chaggi". Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif, ia makin gemas melihat wajah polos di hadapannya. Dalam sekali gerakan Kyuhyun membalik tubuh keduanya hingga menghimpit erat Sungmin.

"K-kyuu...". Rengek Sungmin, ia mendorong-dorong bahu Kyuhyun agar menyingkir karena terlalu sesak, namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming kedua matanya begitu tajam menatapnya, seolah memenjarakannya pada suatu hasrat yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin mengambil sarapanku".

"M-mwohhmpfth~

Sebelum kalimat protes itu terucap sempurna, Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu menyambar cepat bibir mungilnya. Sungmin hanya mampu pasrah dan takluk, karena ia tau Kyuhyun tak kan pernah berniat menghentikan lumatannya sebelum merasa terpuaskan.

"Kyumhh...Ahhmh".

Sungmin sedikit berjengit kala lidah basah Kyuhyun menyeruak masuk berusaha meraup apapun yang berada dalam mulutnya. Nafasnya makin memendek, dadanya kembang kempis saat pasokan oksigen dalam parunya kian menipis. Sungmin kembali mendorong bahu kokoh Kyuhyun, namun namja tampan itu tetap bersikeras membelenggunya dengan menyusupkan lengannya di punggung Sungmin dan membekap habis bibirnya dengan ciuman panas itu.

"Mmmh...mh! Kyuhmph! Hhmp". Namja cantik itu semakin panik ketika nafas nya terasa tercekik, Sungguh...Sungmin butuh udara dan sekat yang lebih luas untuk menstabilkan nafas nya. Dengan kalut ia memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun berharap namja tampan itu mengerti dan melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kyumph! Mh! MMMM! Ahh...hh...hh...hh". Engah Sungmin begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, namja cantik itu begitu kepayahan sekaligus lega dapat kembali bernafas normal. Kyuhyunnya benar-benar tak hanya ahli menaklukkan musuhnya dalam pc dan pspnya tapi juga begitu lihai membuatnya tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Apha kau ingin ..hh..membunuhku hh..hh". Ucap Sungmin masih dengan nafas yang tersendat, jemari lentiknya beralih membelai punggung Kyuhyun yang masih menimpa tubuhnya.

"Kyu".

"...".

Sungmin mengerjap polos kala tak mendengar sahutan apapun dari namja tampannya, sangat tak biasa bahkan tidak pernah Kyuhyun mengacuhkan ucapannya dengan sikap diam.

"Kyuu ...jangan mengacuh~ ommo kau tidur?". Pekiknya ketika menatap Kyuhyun dan mendapati namja tampan itu telah terlelap, bahkan ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan teratur nafas Kyuhyun di ceruk lehernya.

"Ck...nappeun namja". Bisik Sungmin lirih, ia menghela nafas sesaat dan setelahnya dengan perlahan menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun hingga berbaring di sampingnya, berkali-kali ia terkikik geli menatap wajah calon suaminya saat terlelap, begitu polos namun tak mengurangi sisi tampannya.

Sungmin diam tak bergeming kala menatap lekat namja tampan di sampingnya, sesekali jemari mungilnya mengusap bibir merah Kyuhyun yang tampak basah karena ciuman beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak ingin makin terbuai dengan pesona namja Cho itu, Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang, lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk sekedar menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Cha-chaggiya...gwaenchana? biar aku memijit tanganmu ne? Atau kakimu saja otteyo?". Yong Guk panik bukan kepalang mengamati wajah ulzzang Himchan begitu pasi, berkali-kali namja garang itu mengigit bibir bawahnya kala mengingat perbuatannya kemarin, tak seharusnya ia menyetubuhi Himchan terlalu ganas hingga tak mengenal waktu,dan lihat...Yong Guk begitu merana menatap kekasihnya terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan suhu tubuh yang cukup tinggi.

"hh...a-ku hanya ingin ti-dur Hyungh hhh". Gumam Himchan dengan mata yang terpejam, bibir tipisnya begitu pucat dan bergetar. Terlihat jelas namja ulzzang itu tengah menggigil kedinginan.

"C-chakkaman, mekanlah sarapanmu dulu Chaggi, biar aku membantumu". Ucap Yong Guk seraya merengkuh punggung Himchan dan menariknya agar terduduk, namun tubuh kurus itu begitu lunglai dan semakin gemetar, membuat Yong Guk makin kebas dengan rasa paniknya.

"K-kajja ke rumah sakit saja Himchannie, aissh jinjja tubuhmu panas sekali".

"Ku bu-nuh jika kau membawaku ke tem-pat terkutuk itu Hyunghh!" Gertak Himchan sembari menghunuskan tatapan tajamnya, namun wajah itu tak sedikitpun terlihat geram atau bahkan menahan amarah akan tetapi lebih pada wajah penuh iba.

Yong Guk hanya mendesah berat mendengar gertakan tersebut, ia sepenuhnya memahami Namja ulzzangnya memang phobia jika melihat jarum atau benda tajam lainnya bahkan jika sampai benda-benda tersebut menembus kulitnya, mungkin jeritan histeris dan tubuh menggigil takut yang kelak akan didengarnya.

"Tapi kau~

"Aku hanya butuh ti-dur Hyung...sssh". Ucap Himchan lemah, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendesis sakit seraya memegangi keningnya kala kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"W-wae? Kepalamu sakit? Ahhss! Tubuhmu makin panas!". Pekik Yong Guk setelah menyentuh dahi Himchan, ia bergerak panik merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi Zelo, tak ada yang dapat diandalkannya saat ini, terlebih Ryeowook belum pulang sejak pergi bersama Yesung semalam.

.

.

.

Tampak pembelajaran di pagi ini berjalan tenang dan penuh konsentrasi, seorang yeojja mungil begitu sabar dan sesekali menyunggingkan senyum lembut kala menjelaskan satu persatu meteri pada anak didiknya.

"Yya! Bangunkan aku jika pelajaran ini selesai arrasseo?!". Bisik Zelo setengah memaksa pada seorang namja kurus di sampingnya.

"Mwo? kau ingin tidur? Sunny seonsaengnim akan murka jika~

"CK! Ini akan masuk ke dalam hidungmu! Apa Kau menginginkannya!". Gertak Zelo seraya menunjukkan 5 jarinya tepat di depan namja kurus itu.

"A-arrasseo".

Zelo terkikik puas mendengarnya, ia mulai memejamkan mata di atas meja, namun belum sempat ia memasuki mimpinya, ponselnya bergetar keras dalam sakunya.

"Aisshh! YAH! YEOBBSSEYOOO HYUNG! WAE!?". Jawabnya keras seraya menendang kasar kursi di sampingnya, membuat namja kurus yang mendudukinya jatuh tersungkur. Tak tanggung-tanggung konsentrasi pembelajaran di kelas buyar dan seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"_**B-bantu aku, Himchan demam dan aku~**_

"MWOO?! Tunggu aku dalam 5 menit akan sampai di sana Hyung!". Pekik Zelo seketika, ia beranjak kalut dari tempat duduknya dan melesat cepat keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Sunny.

"ZELO! JANGAN MENINGGALKAN KELAS SEBELUM PELAJARAN BERAKHIR!". Teriak Sunny dari daun pintu kelas, berkali-kali ia menepuk dadanya berusaha meredam kesal yang hampir meledak.

.

.

.

Zelo berlari pasti menuju sebuah ruang kelas untuk menemui namja yang pagi tadi menjemputnya. ya... hanya namja itu yang dapat membuatnya melesat cepat menuju rumah Himchan.

Namun tiba-tiba ia menggeliat resah saat merasakan hasrat ingin buang air kecil, akan tetapi keadaan Hyung Ulzzangnya lebih penting dari sekedar berlari ke toilet untuk menuntaskannya, Zelo menggeleng sesaat lalu setelahnya tanpa pertimbangan dan rasa sungkan ia melangkah masuk.

Namja manis itu manarik paksa seorang pemuda berlengan kekar. Zelo tak sekalipun menghiraukan seorang guru tambun menatapnya tajam karena pelajarannya yang terganggu.

"Ze-Zelo~ah". Ucap Jong Up terkejut.

"Hyung...sshh..Ppali per-gi dari sini aku su-dah tidak tahan..ssh ah! Ingin menge-luarkannyahh!". Pekik Zelo seraya membekap erat kemaluannya, berkali-kali ia mengeleng kasar ketika merasakan air seninya nyaris mencapai di ujung.

Sementara itu penghuni ruang tersebut tampak membulatkan mata lebar terlebih untuk seorang Shin Seonsae yang berdiri di depan kelas, pria tambun itu begitu terperangah dan menganga lebar kala menyaksikan seorang pelajar yang menurutnya dalam kondisi terangsang hebat, terlihat jelas Zelo menggeliat dan mendesah erotis seolah sedang menggoda Jong Up . berkali-kali pula namja manis itu meremas kepala dan rambutnya membuat guru itu makin pening melihatnya.

"H-hakseng...K-kau~

"AH! AKU TIDAK TAHANNN! CAIRAN INI AKAN KELUAR!". jerit Zelo frustasi Sembari menarik paksa tangan Jong Up untuk keluar kelas, sementara tangan kirinya masih setia bertengger demi menangkup juniornya.

Jong Up tampak mengerjap tak mengerti dengan semua tindakan tak terduga tersebut. Ia tak ambil pusing mengenai sikap Zelo yang bertingkah bagaikan seorang putri yang menyelamatkan pangeran dari kerajaan. Yang jelas...genggaman namja manis itu telah menggetarkan hatinya terlalu dalam.

Zelo dan Jong Up berlari brutal, merangsak apapun yang berada di bangunan Miracle Senior High School, meninggalkan beratus pasang mata yang menyaksikan dua pelajarnya tengah berlari terbirit-birit dengan slah satunya mengangkang lebar seraya meremas kemaluannya.

.

.

"Woahaha...ini sangat menarik Zelo~ah, kau menyelamatkanku dari pelajaran mematikan itu!". Seru Jong Up girang, ia begitu antusias mengimbangi lari Zelo sembari mengayun-ayunkan tautan jemari mereka.

"A-AHH! Ke-keluar! i-itu keluar di celanaku!".

"Ommo...Hangat sekali".

"YACK! JANGAN MENYENYTUHNYA PABBO!". Jerit Zelo Histeris, ia menghempas kasar tangan Jong up yang ikut membekap juniornya.

.

.

.

"S-sunny Seonssaengnim,apa dua pelajar itu ingin...". ujar Shin Seonsae seraya mengadu dua jari telunjukknya.

Sunny hanya mengulas senyum kecut kemudian tertunduk pasrah, terlihat jelas gurat beban di wajahnya. Yeojja mungil itu benar-benar dipermalukan dengan ulah anak didik yang menjadi tanggungannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin bersenandung lirih, kala menata berbagai hidangan di meja makannya. Perasaan hangat menelusup cepat dalam relung hatinya kala menatap dua kursi di sisinya. Ia benar-benar berbinar melihat dua pahatan rotan itu.

"Kita akan memiliki keluarga kecil... Kyu". Ujarnya lirih, seraya mengelus kepala kursi tersebut. tak lama setelahnya ia memutuskan melenggang pergi dan menapaki anak tangga berniat membangunkan namja chingunya yang masih terlelap.

.

.

.

"Kyu irreona". Bisik Sungmin seraya membelai surai coklat Kyuhyun, namun namja tampan itu tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Irreonayoo...kau harus segera sarapan Kyuu".

"...".

"Kyu!".

Kyuhyun tak sekalipun menjawabnya, namja tampan itu hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman membuat Sungmin makin mendelik kesal.

"Yah! aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura Kyu!".

"Aku tidak akan bangun sebelum...". Kyuhyun mengetukkan jari telunjuk di bibir merahnya. sedikit menengadahkan kepala bermaksud memberi tanda pada Sungmin untuk segera memenuhi keinginannya.

"Ck...Arrasseo".

Sungmin meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menariknya mendekat, tapi sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai terukir di bibir chery itu kala menatap namja tampannya masih memejamkan mata.

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua belahan hangat itu saling melekat sempurna. Sungmin begitu lembut melumat bibir Kyuhyun hingga namja tampan itu melenguh karenanya, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin menggigit keras bibir bawahnya dan seketika itu Kyuhyun membuka lebar matanya seraya meraung tertahan.

"Haruskah aku melakukan ini setiap pagi agar kau bangun?" Ucap Sungmin datar, ia mengelus pelan bibir basah Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Dan sesekali terkikik geli melihat bibir itu semakin memerah akibat gigitannya.

"Appo Ming".

"Tsk! Kajja sarapan, sejak kamarin perutmu belum terisi apapun Kyu".

Sungmin kembali terkikik melihat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, dengan pelan ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk bangkit dan membimbingnya agar mengikutnya, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat kedua manik foxynya menangkap bayangan sebuah box kecil di atas meja nakas, Sungmin beralih mendekati box tersebut dan seketika itu ia tersenyum riang.

"Yeppeonaa..".

"Kau menyukainya? Semalam Eomma meletakkannya di mobil saat kau tertidur".

Sungmin hanya mengangguk senang menanggapinya, kedua matanya berbinar indah kala menatap motif ornamen warna gold yang membingkai kartu undangan berwarna putih gading tersebut.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya, Eomma kita yang mendesignnya Chaggi".Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memeluk perut Sungmin dari belakang, ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah calon istrinya mengerjap berkali-kali dan itu sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Aku ingin menunjukkannya pada Wookie dan Himchan Hyung Kyu".

"Tentu Ming, setelah mencicipi masakanmu pagi ini, ah tapi aku tidak yakin dengan makanan yang kau buat bukankah Sungminku tak bisa memasak?". Canda Kyuhyun

"Kau meremehkanku!?".

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengarnya, ia beralih mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin menuju dapur dan tak menghiraukan namja cantik itu meracau kesal karena perbuatannya.

.

.

.

"Kyu otteyo?". Sungmin sedikit was-was melihat namja tampannya melahap makanan yang disuapkannya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membuat masakan pagi untuk Kyuhyun tentu Sungmin begitu cemas menanti komentar namja chingunya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sesaat, sedikit tersenyum simpul saat meresapi rasa nikmat dan lezat yang merambat di indra pengecapnya.

"Kyuu...apa rasanya terlalu buruk?".

"Mashitta Chaggi".

"Jeongmallyo?".

Tanpa berujar apapun, Kyuhyun beralih menyumpitkan makan untuk disuapkannya pada Sungmin, senyum menawannya kian terkembang kala melihat manik foxy itu tampak mengerjap lucu.

"Makanan ini selezat pemasaknya".

"Kyuu..".

"Aku benar-benar beruntung setiap hari dapat mencicipi makanan dan tubuh istriku".

Sungmin menunduk kikuk, tatapan tegas dua obsidian itu terlalu hebat membuatnya tak berkutik terlebih kalimat yang terucap dari bibir merah Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya tersipu.

"J-jangan menggodaku, cepat habiskan sarapanmu".

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Himchan Hyung? gwaenchana? Di mana Yong Guk Hyung?". Tanya Zelo bertubi-tubi, ia begitu panik merasakan suhu tinggi dari pipi halus yang disentuhnya.

"Zeloo~". Gumam Himchan masih dengan menggigil, persendian kakinya terasa semakin remuk dan nyeri.

"Aishh Yong Guk Hyuung! Di mana kau!". Seru Zelo kesal,ia bergegas bangkit dan melangkah kalut mencari Hyung garangnya di setiap ruangan.

Sementara Jong Up tampak menatap seksama namja cantik yang terbaring di hadapannya, ia sedikit mengangkat lengan Himchan dan mendapat rintihan lemah dari sosok ulzzang itu.

"Zelo...ambilkan handuk dan air hangat". Ucap Jong Up tiba-tiba

Zelo menghentikan racauan kesalnya lalu mengangguk patuh, namja manis itu melesat cepat menuju dapur tak peduli Hyung garangnya menghilang.

.

.

.

"Hari ini panas sekali". Zelo meletakkan air hangatnya di meja pantry kemudian beralih menuju lemari es untuk sekedar mengambil minuman dingin. Dengan bersemangat namja manis itu membuka pintu lemari es tersebut, namun tiba-tiba...

"Z-ZOMMBBIIEEEEE!".

Zelo terkejut bukan kepalang, ketika pintu kulkas besar itu terbuka dan seorang namja meringkuk di dalamnya. Gerakan bulu mata yang terselubung bunga es itu benar-benar membuatnya terperangah terlebih cairan mucus yang mengalir dan menggantung di bawah hidungnya karena suhu beku semakin membuatnya menjerit histeris.

.

.

.

"Himchan Hyung". Pekik Sungin panik, ketika tiba di rumah Kim dan mendapati Hyung ulzzangnya terbaring dengan wajah pucat.

"Dia demam". Ucapnya Jong Up seketika, membuat Sungmin yang mendengarnya mengernyit heran,karena ia belum pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"N-nuguya?".

"Jong Up imnida, kekasih Zelo". Jawabnya pasti, Jong Up tersenyum sumringah kala mengingat ia telah menyentuh bagian privat namja manis itu.

"Kekasih Zelo?".

"_**Z-ZOMMBBIIEEEEE!".**_

Tiga namja di dalam kamar Himchan berjengit terkejut kala mendengar jeritan histeris tersebut, namun Kyuhyun yang tanggap berlari cepat menuju dapur berniat memastikan pemicu jeritan Zelo.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?". Tanya Kyuhyun panik, ia berjalan cepat menghampiri namja manis yang menghentak-hentakkan kaki di atas meja makan.

"Dalam lemari es! Zommbie! Ada Zombie di dalam sana! Jangan mendekatinya Master Kyuuu! Menjauh...menjauh!". Racau Zelo kacau, ia semakin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di meja karena rasa geli pada makhluk menjijikkan di dalam kulkas.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak percaya, yang benar saja ada makhluk kanibal mitologi seperti itu, ia melangkah mendekati lemari es yang menjadi pemicu jeritan Zelo dan secara perlahan membukanya.

"Astaga...Yong Guk!".

"Brrr...to-long".

Kyuhyun berdecak lidah melihat Yong Guk menggigil hebat di dalam kulkas, ia menarik keluar namja kekar itu dan memapahnya ke dalam kamar Himchan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana huh? Bodoh sekali!"

"Me-ngobati demam Himchan brrr".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengarnya, ia sepenuhnya memahami Yong Guk tengah berusaha meluruhkan demam namja ulzzangnya, dengan tubuh bersuhu dingin.

"Tsk! Aku tau kau ingin memeluknya dan meredakan demamnya dengan tubuhmu, tapi tak perlu sebodoh ini!".

"Diam Cho! Shit i-ni sangat di-ngiin...hh brr".

Sementara Zelo tampak meringis kikuk ketika menyadari Zombie tersebut adalah Hyung garangnya, ia beralih menyambar air hangat dan handuknya kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" Kyu apa yang terjadi pada Yong Guk Hyung, ah dia juga demam?!". Pekik Sungmin seketika, saat membantu Kyuhyun merebahkan namja garang itu di sisi Himchan.

"Tak perlu mencemaskan manusia ini, rawatlah Himchan Hyung, dia lebih membutuhkan perhatian...lihat seluruh permukaan kulitnya tampak memar, ambil air Hangat untuk mengompresnya Chaggi...arachi?". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pelan kepala Sungmin, ia mengarahkan Sungmin untuk melihat spot merah yang tersebar di leher dan sebagian pundak Himchan yang tersingkap.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh, kali ini ia kembali melihat sisi menyenangkan dari tutur kata dan tatapan namja tampan itu, begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"Master Kyu! Ini air hangatnya!". Pekik Zelo tiba-tiba.

"Gomawo Zelo, ah bisakah kau membantuku merawat Himchan Hyung, biar kekasihmu membantu Kyuhyun". Ucap Sungmin seraya meraih wadah berisi air hangat di tangan Zelo, namun namja manis itu tampak membulatkan mata lebar.

"M-mwo kekasih?".

"Ne...namja itu, bukankah kekasihmu".

Zelo menatap tajam Jong Up, apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan namja bersenyum malaikat disebrangnya

"Yah! Hyung ,apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?!".

"Eobsseo...hanya mengatakan kita sepasang kekasih".

"Apa kau gila! Kau tidak cantik! Kau tidak imut! Kau tidak seperti Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat dan memberikan tatapan menghunus pada namja manis itu ketika mendengar nama Sungmin terucap dari bibirnya.

"ZELO!". Hardik Kyuhyun seketika, membuat namja manis itu menciut takut.

"Ah m-maksudku, kau tidak manis seperti Himchan Hyung! kau~

"YAH! ku pangkas habis rambutmu! HIMCHAN MILIKKU...nghh Pab-bohh!". Seru Yong Guk dan setelahnya ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena demam yang di deritanya.

"Kau dengar itu Dear?...jadi hanya diriku yang kau milikki". Ujar Jong Up seraya menahan tawanya, wajah kesal Zelo benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Dear! Kau memanggilku Dear!Mataku rusak karena mereka dan sekarang kau ingin merusak telingaku huh!". Zelo memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Jong Up, panggilan Jong Up sesungguhnya membuat wajahnya memanas hingga semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

Jong Up menyadari wajah Zelo begitu merona, ia bangkit dan berjalan pasti mendekati namja manis itu.

"Geurrae, aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menyembuhkan matamu". Ucap Jong up seraya menangkup pipi Zelo, membuat namja manis itu makin mendelik kesal.

"M-mwo...kau~

'Cup'.

Zelo diam tak bergeming ketika namja tampan di hadapannya mengecup lembut mata kananya, ia benar-benar terbelalak lebar karenanya. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya melunglai dan merosot ke atas lantai.

"W-wae...Zelo~ah, gwaenchana?"

"Kakiku lemas".

"Le-lemas?"

Sementara itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tampak menghela nafas, mereka beralih kembali berkutat pada kegiatannya merawat dua Hyungnya yang menderita demam tinggi.

"KAU MENCIUMKU!"

"Aishh Waee?! Hanya mata bukan bibir!"

"MWOO!Tetap saja~

"YAH! Sebenarnya anak itu kekasihmu atau bukan Huh!". Teriak Kyuhyun pada Jong Up, ia benar-benar jengah mendengar dua namja itu saling bersahut emosi.

"Tentu saja dia kekasihku, lihat celananya masih basah karena kegiatan kita tadi. Bukankah kau begitu menikmatinya Dear, hingga keluar sebanyak ini".

Zelo bergidik negeri mendengarnya, ia cepat-cepat membawa pandangannya ke tengah selangkangannya. Dan benar saja...celananya tampak sangat basah akibat mengompol. Zelo menatap pias Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tentu mustahil bagi Kamen Rider sepertinya, mengatakan ia buang air kecil di celana. Tapi jika tidak dikatakan, dua namja itu akan mengiranya telah berhubungan intim dengan Jong Up.

Zelo bergerak kalut mendekati jendela seraya menggeleng kasar, ia berusaha semampu mungkin meyakinkan Kyuhyun agar tak mempercayai ucapan Jong Up.

"Mengapa celanamu basah?". Tanya Kyuhyun setelahnya. Membuat Zelo makin kebas karena rasa paniknya, akan sangat memalukan jika Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin mengetahui aibnya. Ia memanjat jendela kamar Himchan kemudian melompat dan berlari cepat menuju rumahnya.

"JONG UP HYUUNG!TUNGGU PEMBALASAN KAMEN RIDER!". Teriak Zelo dari halaman besar rumahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Cukup, aku kenyang". Ucap Kibum lirih seraya menepis tangan Siwon yang hendak menyuapinya.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah kembali Bummie".

"Bisakah kau meninggalkanku?"

Siwon tersenyum getir, mendengar nada dingin itu. sungguh hatinya tak sanggup menanggung luka batin yang makin membesar karena sikap acuh namja cantiknya. Ia menggeleng pelan kemudian menggenggam erat jemari Kibum,

"Tidak, aku ingin menjagamu di sini".

"...".

Tak ada jawaban, Kibum lebih memilih berbaring dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menghiraukan keberadaan Siwon di sisinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Bummie~ah".

"...".

"Ah...jarimu tetap terlihat indah, aku sangat menyukainya saat menyentuhnya seperti ini". Ujarnya seraya mencium jemari Kibum, namja tampan itu berusaha menghibur hatinya sendiri, meski sebenarnya ia begitu sesak dan tersakiti karena rasa sesalnya.

Kibum menarik kasar tangannya, kemudian bangkit untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Siwon begitu tersentak, ia dapat melihat jelas tatapan namja cantik itu begitu dingin dan penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku Bummie. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu". Bisiknya seraya memegang bahu Kibum, Siwon benar-benar putus asa, harus dengan apa lagi untuk meyakinkan namja cantik itu. Segala penjelasan telah ia rangkai dan ucapkan dari hari-hari kemarin, tapi hingga saat ini Kibumnya tak meluruh sedikitpun.

"Keluarlah Hyung".

Siwon menengadahkan kepala dan meremas rambutnya kuat, ia merengkuh cepat tubuh ringkih Kibum berusaha memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Lepaskan aku Hyung!".

"Tidak! Kau harus mempercayaiku Chaggi...aku mencintaimu, aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Lee Sungmin, ku mohon Kibum~ah".

"Kau mengkhianatinya Hyung...hentikan bualan bodohmu !aku~mhhmpfth".

Siwon mengunci cepat ucapan penuh amarah Kibum dengan ciumannya, berkali-kali ia mengernyit kala mendapat pukulan-pukulan lemah dari namja cantik itu, namun Siwon tetap berusaha melumat lembut bibir merah itu hingga Kibum menenang.

"Aku mencintaimu Bummie". Bisiknya getir, tampak kristal bening merembas dari ekor matanya. Kibum yang melihatnya pun makin terisak, ia kembali memukul bahu Siwon berusaha melampiaskan rasa sesak dan kecewanya.

"Kau menyakitiku!"

"Benar, pukullah aku lebih keras lagi Bummie...lebih keras, kau berhak membunuhku, aku pantas mati. Biar aku bertemu dengan Henry".

Kibum seketika mengentikan pukulannya, ia menatap nanar namja tampan di depannya. Sungguh namja cantik itu dapat meresapi dengan jelas luka yang tersirat dari racauan Siwon.

Tanpa berpikir apapun Kibum memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu, berusaha sekuat mungkin menegarkannya. Entahlah rasa kecewanya menguap begitu saja ketika menyadari kepedihan Siwon.

"W-Wonnie...tidak! jangan mengatakan itu...He-henry akan sedih jika kau seperti ini".

"Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan dongsaeng dari pria yang telah membunuh Henry dan merebut Kibumku".

Kibum makin terbelalak mendengarnya, ia melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap lekat namja tampan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Park Yoochun~

Ucapan Siwon terhenti ketika sebuah jari menyentuh bibirnya, ia kembali menghela nafas dan menunduk dalam.

"Kau salah paham Wonnie, Yoochun Hyung tidak membunuh Henry dan tidak merebutku darimu, dia hanya menyembuhkanku, ku mohon hentikan semua ini, jangan menyakiti siapapun lagi, mianhae aku membiarkanmu menderita seorang diri, mianhae Wonnie".

Kibum memeluk tubuh kekar itu dan mengusap lembut punggungnya, ia sepenuhnya memahami perasaan Siwon, dan Kibum baru menyadari sosok yang ingin dihancurkan Siwon adalah Minnie...dongsaeng kecil yang kerap Yoochun ceritakan padanya.

Siwon tampak tertegun mendengarnya, ia tersenyum sesaat dan mulai membalas pelukan itu lebih hangat.

"Bogoshippo Wonnie".

"Nado, bisakah kita selalu seperti ini? aku mencintaimu".

"Uhm..".

.

.

.

.

Dari balik pintu ruangan Kibum, terlihat seorang Dokter muda tengah menunduk dalam, begitu jelas gurat kesedihan dan kecewa membingkai wajah tampannya. Sakit dalam hatinya tak terbendung lagi menyadari namja pujaannya bukanlah miliknya.

"Hyung..".

"Ne Junsu~ah". Gumamnya lirih.

"Mereka~

"Hhh...aku mengerti, biarkan mereka seperti itu...bagaimana perkembangan Kibum hari ini". Ujar Yoochun, berusaha bersikap tegar dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau menerima kenyataan ini?".

Yoochun tersenyum getir mendengarnya, ia beralih meraih map dari tangan Junsu dan membaca hasil pemriksaan Kibum.

"Tentu saja...aku tak pernah melihat Kibum tersenyum secerah itu, seharusnya sejak dulu aku merelakan Kibum dengannya. Ah ini sangat bagus, Kibum makin membaik".

"Hyung".

"Eum?...ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Aku tau kau sedang menghibur dirimu, dan aku tau kau terluka dengan semua ini".

"Yya Junsu~ah...kau bicara apa eum, oh aku hampir lupa...mengenai pasien hari ini~

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung".

Junsu menarik nafas dalam dan menatap lekat pemuda yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya, kediua tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, mengantisipasi kata penolakan yang akan terucap dari bibir Yoochun.

.

.

Untuk beberapa detik Dokter tampan itu dian tak bergeming, ia berdehem sesaat kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Apa kau ada acara malam ini, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam".

Junsu tersenyum riang, ia berjalan perlahan mengimbangi langkah Yoochun. Dan sesekali melirik namja tampan di sisinya.

"Sushi atau pasta?"

"Apapun Hyung".

"Sushi sepertinya menarik...aku suka melihat pipimu yang menggembung karena mangunyah penuh makanan itu".

"Tsk! Sejak kapan Kau mengamatiku makan?".

"Dan lagi...saat matamu berair dan menjerit panik karena memakan wassabi itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan, mungkin lebih terlihat seperti lumba-lumba yang menangis". Ucap Yoochun terkekeh pelan seraya mengacak surai Junsu

"Ck! Hentikan Hyung!"

.

.

.

* * *

**6 hari kemudian**

**.**

**.**

Kangin berjalan tegap membimbing putra tunggalnya menuju sebuah altar di mana Kyuhyun dan pendeta telah menantinya, sesekali ia tersenyum dan menatap hangat Sungmin, berusaha menguatkannya.

Kangin dan Sungmin pun tiba di depan altar kemudian menyerahkan putranya pada Kyuhyun. perlahan tapi pasti kedua mempelai itu menghadap pendeta dan di sambut dengan senyuman ramah pria paruh baya itu.

"K-kyu aku gugup".

"Aku di sini Ming, tenanglah".

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau akan menerima Lee Sungmin dalam keadaan senang dan sedih, sehat dan sakit, atau kaya dan miskin?" tanya sang pendeta pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Saya bersedia," jawab Kyuhyun tegas dan penuh kepastian.

"Lee Sungmin apa kau akan menerima Cho Kyuhyun dalam keadaan senang dan sedih, sehat dan sakit, atau kaya dan miskin?".

"Saya bersedia," jawab Sungmin lirih, ia menggenggam erat jamari Kyuhyun berusaha meraup ketenangan dari tangan besar tersebut.

"Dengan demikian, kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Tuan Cho, Anda dipersilakan mencium istri Anda". Ucap sang pendeta pada akhirnya.

Dengan segala kepastian dan perasaan terdalamnya. Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan secara perlahan mengkis jarak di antara mereka. Sementara itu Sungmin tampak tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, kala sebuah kecupan mendarat manis di bibir cherrynya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyesap bibir bawah Sungmin, mencoba meresapi rasa manis dan moment berharga mereka di depan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya. Rasa bahagia itu kian membuncah ssat melepas ciuman tersebut dan mendapati Sosok cantik itu tersenyum lembut padanya...namja yang selama ini manjadi pujaannya, Lee Sungmin telah benar-benar menjadi miliknya secara utuh.

Riuh bahagia tamu undangan pun tampak memenuhi ruangan tersebut, terlebih untuk dua keluarga yang menyaksikan pernikahan buah hati mereka, tampak Heechul dan Leetuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir karena terharu.

"Mereka terlalu muda". Ucap Leetuk masih dengan terisak lirih

"Aisshh Eonnie, umur mereka sudah matang...semakin muda menikah semakin banyak cucu yang akan kita timang nanti".

"Yeobbo!". Hangeng mencubit pelan pinggang Heechul, membuat yeojja cantik itu mendelik kesal padanya.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik hari ini". Bisik Kyuhyun sembari melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin, yang masih berkutat melepas tuxedonya.

"Kyuu...biarkan aku melepas pakaian ini terlebih dahulu".

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menghentikan gerakan tangan Sungmin dengan menggenggamnya erat, lalu tanpa peringatan ia mengangkat bridal Sungmin untuk dihempaskannya di ranjang yang dipenuhi ribuan kelopak mawar merah.

"Biar aku yang melepaskannya untukmu Chaggi".

Sungmin terbelalak lebar melihat sebuah seringai yang tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun, ia tau pasti maksud dari seringaian tersebut.

"K-kyu, kita lakukan besok saja...hari ini aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur".

"Ini malam pertama kita Ming...tentu tak bisa disia-siakan begitu saja". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menjilat dada putih yang mulai terekspose.

"Mmh~...bukankah kita sudah melewatinya berkali-kali ah~ ".

"Untuk malam ini aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi Chaggi".

"Ahn~nnhh...Mmh! Kyuuhh!"

.

.

Rintihan tertahan itu lambat laun berubah menjadi lengkingan dan jeritan nikmat, tak ada yang dapat Sungmin perbuat jika Kyuhyun begitu bergairah memenuhi hasrat penyatuan tubuh mereka, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menghujam tubuhnya dalam tempo kuat dan cepat hingga sperma memenuhi rongga perutnya Sungmin hanya mampu meracau tak berdaya seraya memeluk tubuh kokoh itu.

.

.

.

.

**Esoknya**

**.**

"Hhh...Kyuu..hhh...hh".

Kyuhyun membuka mata cepat saat mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya begitu tersengal-sengal. ia beralih menegakkan tubuh demi memastikan kondisi namja cantik yang berbaring di sisinya. Dan detik itu pula Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat Sungmin menggigil dengan wajah pasi.

"Chaggi...gwaenchana?". Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menyentuh leher Sungmin, dan seketika itu suhu panas merambat cepat dari permukaan halus tersebut. Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih menyadari istrinya tengah demam tinggi.

Namja tampan itu menaikkan selimut Sungmin hingga batas lehernya kemudian mengambil dua selimut lain untuk melapisi tubuh menggigil itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar panik, melihat namja cantik itu tiba-tiba demam, bukankah semalam Sungmin masih baik-baik saja saat melakukan sex dengannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar Ming...aku akan mengambil paracetamol dan memanggil Dokter".

"Nggh! Kepalaku sakitt! Hiks...A-appo!".

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chaa Sick Of Hope Hadirr...  
Upnya lama soalnya review chap kemarin turun T_T.

Chap ini review nee biar authornya semangaatt update cepet^^

Untuk:

**Tiasicho, RithaGaemGyu, , Ria, paprikapumpkin, bbang2chan, nova137, ,, cho hyo woon, pumpkinsparkyumin, gorjazsimba, dessykyumin, kyuminsaranghae, colywinejoy, Nakajima Yuki, dhian930715ELF,, KYUMINTS, minnie kyumin, Yani KyuMin, Kim Yong Neul, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Zahra Amelia, EvilBunny Cho, chikakyumin, KyuMin Child Clouds, vey900128, Sparkyu,The M, ChoKyunnie, fymuthia, zelming, bebek, Shi Shiryo, Kikkurone, Park Min Rin, Laura Rose, Jo-Sitta Kim, AreynaSyndrome, parkgyuchi, hae-yha, lee sunri hyun, ZaAra eviLKyu, winecouple, Maximumelf, Phia89, yeminmine, PARK rinrin, reaRelf, riesty137, is0live89, sitapumpkinelf, ayyu annisa 1, kimteechul, neganugu, Mei Hyun15, evilbunny, Diamond,sary nayolla, dJOYers, fitriKyuMin, kyuminjoy, adette, dianyelf11, km137, punyuk monkey, Purwati63, Kim Min Ah, Choi Yuan, 137Real Aiyu, leehyunseok99, anonim, lemonade, sissy, keykyu, Kinan, snowming, Mingielove, joyervara137,Nilamevilee,** dan para** Guest**

Gomawooo sudah mereview di chap 11 kemarin.

mengahrap review readers di chap ini pleasee

.

.

.

Annyeongg

saranghaeeeeee


	13. Chapter 13

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Nggh! Kepalaku sakitt! Hiks...A-appo!".

.

.

.

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

.

.

.

Sungmin tiba-tiba menjerit, membuat Kyuhyun seketika berbalik untuk merengkuh istrinya. Ia panik bukan main mendapati Sungmin tak henti-hentinya meremas bahkan menarik kasar rambutnya. Kalaupun hanya demam, tidak mungkin Sungminnya menjadi histeris seperti itu. Dengan sigap ia menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, isakkan dan tubuh yang terus menggigil membuatnya tak mampu berpikir apapun selain berbuat demikian.

"Ngh..hiks Appo Kyuu". Isak Sungmin seraya meremas kuat lengan Kyuhyun, kepalanya terasa berputar dan berdenyut nyeri, terlebih sesuatu dalam perutnya serasa diremas kuat dan itu benar-benar mual.

"Le-pash...ugh!".

"M-ming tenaglah". Ucap Kyuhyun panik, ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, menghalau setiap dorongan dari tangan mungil Sungmin.

"Uhmph~ lepas Kyuuhh...hmmpph~". Sungmin membelalak lebar dan membekap erat bibirnya kala rasa mual itu kian menjadi-jadi.

"Ming kau mual?". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya merenggangkan pelukannya, ia menautkan alis ketika melihat namja cantiknya berusaha keras menahan sesuatu. Setitik kebahagiaan menelusup dalam rasa paniknya kala menduga Sungmin sepertinya tengah mengalami morning sick.

Sungmin mengangguk kasar tanpa melepas bekapan bibirnya, air matanya semakin deras mengalir. ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rasa mual itu. dengan tertatih Sungmin beringsut menuruni ranjang berniat berlari secepat mungkin menuju toilet, namun belum sempat kakinya berpijak di lantai...tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba terangkat ke atas.

Dan Sungmin hanya pasrah meremas perut dan membekap bibir ketika Kyuhyun menggendongnya untuk melesat ke dalam toilet.

.

.

"Uhmp...Hoekkh!...hhh..hh". Sungmin meremas kuat tepian wastafel ketika berusaha mengeluarkan isi dalam perutnya. Berkali-kali ia menggeleng kasar berusaha meredakan nyeri kepalanya. Alih-alih mereda denyutan nyeri itu makin terasa menyiksanya.

"Hoek! Hiks hh...K-kyuu~ Hoekhh!". Lagi, Namja cantik itu semakin terisak, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun hanya cairan bening yang sedari tadi dikeluarkannya. Membuat tubuh mungil itu makin melemas.

"Sshh...gwaenchana Chaggi". Ucap Kyuhyun, ia sepenuhnya mengetahui seperti apa rasa mual Sungmin, tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun memijit tengkuk Sungmin dan meyeka bulir keringat di pelipis namja cantik itu, bahkan kata cinta berkali-kali ia ucapkan demi menguatkannya.

"Hhh...Hoekh!...Hngghh~

Kyuhyun reflek menangkap Sungmin ketika tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba melunglai, tak dipungkirinya ia benar-benar panik menyadari Sungmin makin melemah meski tak lagi berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya.

.

.

"Apa masih mual?" Kyuhyun membasuh bibir mungil Sungmin, ia tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu menuju kamar keduanya. Senyum menawan tampak terulas di wajah tampan itu, keyakinannya semakin kuat melengkapi rasa bahagianya, tak perlu mendengar dari penjelasan medis...Kyuhyun sepenuhnya meyakini istri cantiknya tengah hamil.

"Tunggulah sebentar Chaggi, akan ku buatkan minuman hangat, saranghae... kau benar-benar cantik hari ini". Ujarnya sembari membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang, ia kembali menarik selimut hingga batas dada Sungmin kemudian beranjak keluar setelah sebelumnya mencium kening namja cantik itu.

Sementara Sungmin hanya mengernyit heran dengan kalimat riang Kyuhyun, pasalnya suaminya sangat panik saat ia merintih sakit bahkan begitu kalut ingin menghubungi dokter, tapi kini namja tampan itu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyum dan ucapan-ucapan cintanya itu.

"Kyuhyun aneh sekali". Ucapnya lirih, berkali-kali ia mendesis nyeri seraya memegangi kepalanya saat rasa pening itu kembali menyergap. Terlebih suhu dingin di sekelilingnya, makin membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan ringan menuju kamarnya, senyum menawannya kian terkembang ketika mengingat ia baru saja menghubungi sepupu Sungmin, tentunya mengenai kehamilan namja cantik itu. Sesekali Kyuhyun meniup pelan asap yang mengepul dari minuman hangat di tangannya. Rasa berdebar namun hangat itu menelusup cepat dalam hatinya ketika membayangkan ia akan merengkuh seorang bayi mungil, darah dagingnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar tersebut, ia terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar adanya, wajah baby face itu terlihat makin cantik.

"Ming...irreona Chaggi". Bisiknya pelan sembari mengelus pipi namja cantik itu.

"Kyuu...peluk". Rengek Sungmin tiba-tiba. Membuat namja tampan di atasnya tersentak tak mengerti namun pada akhirnya tersenyum dan memberikan pelukan hangat untuknya.

"Aku membuatkanmu susu hangat, minumlah terlebih dulu Chaggi".

"Hmm". Sungmin hanya menggeleng seraya menyurukkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu, bermaksud meminta suaminya memeluknya lebih erat, karena ia tak ingin melepas rasa hangat dan nyaman yang membelenggu tubuhnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh melihat Sungmin makin bersikap manja dan menggemaskan. Dan ia hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk membenarkan selimut Sungmin yang tersingkap kemudian menariknya hingga batas leher namja cantik itu.

"Apa kepalamu masih terasa pusing?".

"Uhm...ne Kyu". Gumam Sungmin dengan mata terpejam.

"Bersabarlah, Yoochun Hyung akan segera tiba, tidurlah Ming".

"Yoochun Hyung? kau menghubunginya?". Sungmin menatap polos Kyuhyun meski nyatanya ia tampak mengernyit sakit.

"Hn...aku menghubunginya, orang itu harus mengetahui kebahagiaanku Chaggi".

Sungmin makin tak mengerti mendengarnya, ia sedang sakit namun tak ada raut cemas sedikitpun dari wajah Kyuhun, bahkan namja tampan itu terlihat berbinar dan bersemangat.

"Kyu...aku sakit tapi kau bahagia sekali, wae?". Bisiknya lemah, Sungmin tiba-tiba saja hampir menangis ketika menanyakan hal tersebut. Entahlah sepertinya ia menjadi sensitif begitu saja.

Namja tampan itu mengecup sekilas hidung Sungmin dan tersenyum hangat, Sungminnya rupanya belum mengetahui tanda-tanda yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Pelan tapi pasti tangannya menelusup ke dalam baju Sungmin untuk meraba perutnya.

"N-nh..K-kyuu~

"Apa kau merasakannya?". Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eoh?".

"Di dalam sini, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang hangat?". Ujarnya seraya meraba perut Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar.

"Apa maksud~ Chup

Rasanya makin aneh saja dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Namja cantik itu benar-benar heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terlihat makin ambigu untuknya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah Hyungmu datang Chaggi".

Tak ingin kepalanya makin pening dengan segala pertanyaan yang berputar di dalamnya. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Berkali-kali ia menekan tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya, mencoba mencari kenyamanan dari sentuhan tangan hangat itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pria tampan dengan stelan rapinya tiba, senyum menawannya makin terukir jelas ketika membuka pintu utama rumah mewah tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Dokter Park itu melesat cepat menuju kamar Dongsaeng cantiknya.

.

.

"Minnie~ah!" Panggilnya keras namun terdengar girang, membuat sosok mungil dalam pelukan Kyuhyun terbangun dan berjengit kaget.

"Aisshh bisakah kau menjinakkan dirimu! Kau membuatnya terkejut Hyung!". Ketus Kyuhyun seraya mengelus punggung Sungmin. Tapi setelahnya ia beranjak dari ranjang memberi tempat bagi Dokter tampan itu untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Sementara Yoochun hanya terkekeh keras menanggapinya.

"Cha biar Hyung memeriksamu Minnie". Ucapnya seraya menempelkan setoskop di dada Sungmin.

Dokter tampan itu begitu lihai dan tenang menggunakan peralatan medisnya. Sesekali ia menyunggingkan senyum kala mendapat kesimpulan dari setiap bagian tubuh yang diperiksanya.

"Hyung...sejak tadi kau hanya tersenyum saat memeriksaku, Wae?". Sungmin merasa semakin ganjil melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan dua namja tampan di dekatnya. Bukankah seharusnya mereka merasa sedih melihat dirinya terbaring sakit.

"Ah! Selamat pada diriku, karena sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki keponakan manis". Ujar Yoochun sembari membereskan peralatan medisnya. Namja tampan itu begitu riang mengetahui janin bersemayam di dalam perut sepupunya.

Walau sebenarnya baginya sedikit ambigu, tapi Sungmin dapat menyimpulkan dengan jelas maksud dari ucapan Hyungnya tersebut.

"A-aku hamil?". Ucap Sungmin sembari menatap Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari keyakinan dari sesuatu yang disimpulkannya. Dan benar saja Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, membuat air matanya seketika mengalir.

"Sshh ulljima, mengapa menangis seperti ini eum?". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, berkali-kali ia mengecup bibir Sungmin berusaha meredam isakan yang terus mengalun.

"Kita memilikinya Kyu, a-aku akan mencintainya".

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, ia mengangguk pelan kemudian beralih membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya dan sedikit menyingkap kemeja Sungmin ke atas hingga memperlihatkan permukaan perut yang begitu halus.

"Tentu saja Chaggi...akupun juga akan mencintainya". Bisik Kyuhyun di depan perut Sungmin, berulang kali namja tampan itu mengusap dan mendaratkan kecupan di atasnya. Perasaannnya kali ini benar-benar menghangat kala menyentuh permukaan mulus tersebut.

"Yya...aku diabaikan di sini? Tsk! Apa yang kalian lakukan itu benar-benar menggelikan, aisshh jinjja". Ujar Yoochun bersungut kesal, namun sesungguhnya ia tengah mengulum sebuah senyuman. Tentu ia bahagia melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya begitu bahagia dengan kehamilannya tersebut. Namun lama-kelamaan Dokter muda itu kembali mendengus melihat Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mencium bahkan menggigiti perut dongsaengnya.

"Ck! Berhenti menciumnya seperti itu! Minumkan obat dan vitamin ini untuk Sungmin". Yoochun menyerahkan beberapa tablet obat dan Vitamin pada Kyuhyun kemudian kembali berkutat pada tas medisnya bergegas untuk kembali bekerja.

"Dan ah...perhatikan pola makannya Kyu, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang juga". Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengusap surai Sungmin, berkali-kali ia berkedip membuat namja cantik di hadapannya mempoutkan bibir kesal.

"Hyung, kau tidak menginap di rumah malam ini?". Tanya Sungmin , sedikit mengguncang lengan dokter muda itu.

"Aahh mianhae...malam ini aku harus menemani Appa, mungkin 2 hari sebelum keberangkatanku ke jepang, aku akan menginap di rumah. Bukankah sudah ada Kyuhyun, anak bodoh itu akan menjagamu dengan baik Minnie...cha, Hyung pergi ne".

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh huh! Pergilah...Hyung".

"Yya! Kau akan menjadi seorang Appa...bersikaplah lebih dewasa Kyu. Jaga Sungmin baik-baik, aku pergi". Ujar yoochun riang, ia melangkah ringan keluar dari ruangan Sungmin setelah sebelumnya mencium kening Dongsaeng cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?". Bisik Kyuhyun lirih sembari mengelus punggung sempit Sungmin, pagi ini namja tampan itu tak dapat melakukan apapun. Pasalnya Sungmin selalu meminta Kyuhyun tetap di sisinya bahkan memeluknya seperti ini.

"Apa kau akan membuatkannya?".

"Tentu saja, apapun yang kau minta akan kubuatkan untukmu".

Sungmin terdiam, beberapa kali matanya mengerjap berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin disantapnya pagi ini. namun membayangkan makanan rasanya terlalu tak bernafsu walau makan terlezat sekalipun. Ia benar-benar tak tertarik.

"Aku tak menginginkannya, peluk aku saja". Jawabnya seketika, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Sungminnya belum makan apapun pagi ini, terlebih namja cantik itu harus segera meminum obatnya. Tentu saja sebuah pelukan tak mungkin menjadi pendamping obat tersebut. sungmin membutuhkan asupan energi untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

"Kau harus meminum obatmu Ming, aku akan membuatkan sarapan~

"Aisshh Shirreoo! Jangan melepas pelukanmu Kyuu!".

"Chaggiya...akan kupeluk lagi setelah membuatkan sarapan untukmu, aku berjanji akan kembali secepat mungkin, otteyo?".

"Shirreo".

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah berat, Namja cantiknya dalam kondisi apapun tetap saja keras kepala. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan perut Sungmin kosong dan makin melemas karena kondisinya. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi selain mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu, dan membawanya menuju dapur.

"K-kyuu!". Pekik Sungmin terkejut. Ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun, berniat menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau harus makan Chaggi".

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati, Kyuhyun mendudukkan namja mungil itu di sebuah kursi dapur mereka, berkali-kali Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibir. Namun ia hanya menciumnya sekilas dan berusaha mengabaikannya,bukankah Sungmin selalu seperti itu jika menahan kesal.

Tak ingin membuang waktu banyak, Kyuhyun beralih cepat membuka lemari es dan mencari segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya untuk sekedar membuat sup hangat.

.

.

"Yyaa...tersenyumlah yang cantik untuk suamimu ini, apa kau tak melihat aku sedang berusaha keras membuat sarapan lezat untukmu".

Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibir, dan lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Sesekali ia mengusap kedua lengannya ketika suhu dingin kembali merayap, dan Sungmin sangat membenci tubuhnya menggigil. Tak ada yang di harapkan dan diandalkannya untuk mengusir belenggu dingin tersebut selain pelukan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan tanpa suara mendekati namja yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Semakin mendekat semakin ia tersenyum manis. Cho Kyuhyun...ya, Hanya namja itu yang diinginkannya.

GREP

"M-ming?". Kyuhyun begitu tersentak ketika sebuah lengan putih memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

"Dingin Kyu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, ia cepat-cepat menuangkan sup panasnya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk kemudian mengelus pelan tangan Sungmin.

"Hhhh...kemarilah aku akan memelukmu". Bisiknya seraya melepas rengkuhan lengan tersebut secara perlahan kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sesaat lalu memeluknya sehangat mungkin.

"Bisakah kita kembali ke kamar, aku ingin tidur".

"Hn...makan sarapanmu dulu Ming".

"Kyuu~

"Tidak ada penolakan Chaggi". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan mendudukannya di meja pantry. Namun seketika itu pula Sungmin kembali memeluk erat lehernya membuatnya sedikit terkesiap tapi setelahnya mengulas senyum maklum.

"Aigoo...bagaimana aku menyuapimu jika kau mencekik leherku seperi ini eum?".

"M- mianhae". Lirih Sungmin, secara perlahan ia merenggangkan rengkuhan lengannya dan menatap penuh sesal pada sosok tampan di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, ia memegang dagu Sungmin untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir cherry itu. Kyuhyun kembali menemukan sisi sensitif dari namja cantiknya, dan itu membuatnya makin gemas.

"Aniya...aku hanya bercanda. Cha...sekarang makan ne?". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum hangat, ia mengambil sup yang telah menghangat di sisinya dan mulai menyuapkannya untuk Sungmin. sementara namja cantik itu begitu patuh membuka bibir dan melahap sup hangat tersebut, tak jarang ia mengerjap polos kala Kyuhyun mengusap pipi chubbynya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini, kita baru kemarin menikah dan tiba-tiba...". Kyuhyun merunduk kemudian mencium lama perut Sungmin.

"Dia hidup di sini". Lanjutnya lagi, Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, kedua tangan putihnya terangkat untuk membelai surai ikal Kyuhyun. berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata bodoh untuk suaminya, bukankah semua karena ulah namja tampan itu yang begitu bergairah mengerjai tubuhnya hampir setiap malam bahkan setiap Kyuhyun menginginkannya.

Waktu yang berputar terasa begitu hangat bagi keduanya, Kyuhyun kembali menyuapkan supnya. Dan berkali-kali ia mencium pipi Sungmin saat gemas melihat semburat merah yang terulas di permukaan halus itu.

Sementara itu Sungmin kembali memeluk erat Kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan supnya. Kerap kali ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari ceruk leher namja tampan itu.

"Aku rasa tubuhmu makin berisi Chaggi". Bisiknya sambil memegangi pinggang Sungmin, ia terkekeh pelan mendengar decakan sebal namja cantiknya.

"Wae? Kau membencinya? Kau tak ingin menyentuh tubuhku lagi? Suamiku menyebalkan sekali!". Sergah Sungmin

"Yyaa...siapa yang kau bicarakan? Apa kau tau, tubuhmu semakin terlihat sexy dan menggoda...dan aku mencintainya".

"Berhenti menggodaku Kyuu~!". Rengek Sungmin. Ia semakin menyurukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya Sungmin begitu tersipu dengan kalimat yang diucapkan namja tampannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia memekik ketika Kyuhyun mengangkatnya dari atas meja pantry tanpa peringatan.

"Waktunya kau meminum obatmu Ming". Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, berulang kali ia mencium puncak kepala namja yang kini memainkan jemari mungilnya dalam gendongannya itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu~".

"Hn..". Gumamnya seraya membaringkan Sungmin di ranjang.

"A-ani".

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengarnya, ia beralih mengambil obat dan segelas susu di meja nakas. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas hingga bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Eobbsseo". Jawabnya cepat, kemudian mengambil beberapa butir obat dan vitamin dari tangan Kyuhyun. namja cantik itu menautkan alis tak suka ketika menatap benda-benda berwarna putih itu.

"Wae?". Bisik Kyuhyun. ia sedikit menatap cemas mengetahui Sungmin nampaknya enggan meminum obat tersebut.

"Haruskah aku meminum semua ini?".

"Tentu saja, cepat diminum, aku menunggumu Ming". Tukas Kyuhyun seraya mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tapi Kyu~

"Chaggiyaa...".

Sungmin menghela nafas berat, walau ragu namun pada akhirnya ia tetap membuka mulut mungilnya dan meminum obat tersebut satu persatu. Rasa mual itu tiba-tiba kembali muncul ketika ia menelan butir obat terakhir.

"Ughh~". Sedaknya, kala sesuatu nyaris terdorong keluar. Sungmin menggeleng kasar merasakan mual itu, bahkan air matanya kembali merembas. Dan Sungmin tau...sebentar lagi dirinya akan muntah.

"Ughh...Mphhh".

kedua mata foxynya tiba-tiba membelalak lebar, ketika Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya dan membekap bibirnya dengan ciuman. Berkali-kali ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun untuk melepasnya, Sungmin tak menginginkan isi perutnya keluar di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Namun gerakan lidah Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya membuat namja cantik itu luluh dan sedikit teralihkan konsentrasinya. Terlebih pijatan lembut tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya semakin menenangkannya hingga rasa mual itu berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Nghhmh...A-anghh". Lenguh Sungmin, ia memejamkan mata erat ketika belaian lidah Kyuhyun di langit-langit mulutnya semakin intens bahkan makin liar.

Merasa apa yang ia lakukan cukup membuahkan hasil, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan melepaskan pagutan bibirnya kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut di kening namja cantik itu.

"Jangan memuntahkan obat yang kau minum Chaggi". Ucapnya pelan, tangan kanannya tak henti-hentinya membelai surai hitam Sungmin yang tampak sedikit memanjang hingga batas perpotongan lehernya.

Sungmin hanya menunduk dalam karena tersipu, terlihat jelas semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipi chubby itu, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan ia tau pasti, Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai dan menjaganya sepenuh hati.

"Gomawo Kyunnie". Lirihnya seraya memeluk Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia beralih membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring dan menyamankan posisi Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah Ming".

"Berjanjilah, tidak meninggalkanku saat aku tertidur".

"Apa perlu aku mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki kita?".

Sungmin hanya terkikik kecil menanggapinya, ia mengecup cepat bibir Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan mata. "Saranghae". Bisiknya kemudian.

"Mwo?...Katakan lagi Ming".

"Ahhss! Shirreoo!".

"Yyaa..aku ingin mendengarnya, ppali katakan lagi".

"Tsk! Shikkeuro...biarkan aku tidur!".

"Arrasseo...aku pergi~

"SARANGHAEE!". Jerit Sungmin tiba-tiba seraya menguatkan dekapan tangannya, membuat namja tampan itu berjengit sekaligus tertawa lepas. Namun tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun mendengar nafas lembut yang berhembus teratur, ia tau Sungminnya telah tertidur. Nampaknya obat yang diminum bekerja dengan baik.

"Nado saranghae Nae Sungmin". Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, tak henti-hentinya ia mengelus perut Sungmin. terasa hangat dan mendebarkan. Betapa ia mencintai namja cantik itu dan kehadiran buah hati mereka, membuat rasa cintanya untuk Sungmin semakin besar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

**.**

**.**

"C-chagiyah?" panggil Yong Guk lirih, ia begitu kikuk memegang kemudinya, bahkan terkadang mobil hitam itu melaju tersendat-sendat.

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi denganmu Hyung? kemudikan mobilmu dengan benar! Aishh jangan seperti ini!". Himchan begitu kesal ketika tubuhnya berkali-kali terhentak-hentak ke depan karena laju mobil tersebut.

Sementara namja garang di sisinya sama sekali tak mendengarkan gerutu kesal tersebut, konsentrasinya saat ini lebih terpusat pada sebuah benda berkilau di dalam saku celananya. Ia gugup bukan main, kala memikirkan kalimat macam apa untuk mengungkap keinginan terdalamnya.

**Yong Guk Pov**

'Haruskah di sini saja mengatakannya? Ah tidak...tidak, mobil ini terlalu sempit'

Berkali-kali aku meliriknya, dan huh! Wajah macam apa itu...jangan memancingku untuk menghabisi bibirmu Chaggi! Ku coba untuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, barangkali nafsuku sedikit terkendali.

"C-chaggiyah?".

"Aishh Wae Hyung!".

Ya Tuhan...apa yang terjadi padaku jika makhluk ini menjadi istriku nanti.

"Y-ya...kau tempramen sekali".

"Aku pusing menaiki mobil yang terbatuk-batuk seperti ini Hyung!".

Oh matilah kau Yong Guk! sepertinya anak itu makin mendidih karena kepalanya berkali-kali membentur jok dan kaca mobil. Mianhae chaggi...tangan dan kakiku benar-benar gemetar.

"M-mianhae...aku g-gugup". Ini benar-benar sulit dari apa yang kubayangkan. Aku harus mencari tempat yang tepat...ya, bukankah anak ini menyukai hal yang romantis. 'Ah Taman Namsan!'.

CKIIIITT BRUUGH

"PABBOO!"

**Yong Guk Pov End**

**.**

**Author Pov**

CKIIIITT BRUUGH...

"PABBOO!". Jerit Himchan geram ketika Kekasih garangnya secara tiba-tiba mengeram mobilnya. Tubuh kurusnya jatuh tersungkur ke bawah dashboard mobil, kerena memang ia tak memasang sabuk pengaman.

"C-chaggiyah...gwaenchanaa?". Yong Guk begitu panik menarik tubuh Himchan ke atas, berkali-kali ia mencium pelipis namja ulzzangnya yang tampak membengkak.

"Aku turun di sini!". Ketus Himchan seketika.

Yong Guk yang mendengarnya pun makin kebas karena panik. Dengan kalut ia menahan tubuh Himchan dengan seatbelt lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya tanpa mengindahkan jerit amarah namja ulzzangnya.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai". Pekik Yong Guk girang, setelah beberapa menit melajukan mobilnya, walau nyatanya mesin berat itu terkadang melaju oleng, salahkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang hingga membuatnya begitu gugup. Namja garang itu kembali menatap Himchan, dan seketika ia berubah suram kala menatap wajah Himchan semakin tertekuk kusut.

"ini bukan rumah Hyung! bawa aku pulang".

Namja ulzzang itu makin geram, melihat Yong Guk tak menghiraukannya dan malah memilih keluar dari mobil.

"Hyung! aku ingin pulang!"

"Sshh...ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu". Ujar Yong Guk lembut, seraya membuka pintu Himchan dan melepas seat belt namja ulzzang itu.

Himchan hanya membisu dengan bibir terpout saat namja garang itu membimbingnya keluar dan menyusuri jalan setapak di sepanjang taman penuh bunga itu. sesekali ia tampak melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya...sesungguhnya Himchan benar-benar terkesima melihat taburan bunga sakura tersebut.

.

.

"Apa kau menyukainya?". Tanya Yong Guk, sembari mengeratkan rangkulannya di lengan namja ulzzangnya.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari Hyung?".

"...".

Yong Guk hanya tersenyum penuh arti menanggapinya, ia kembali membimbing Himchan untuk melangkah naik ke suatu tempat menyerupai altar di tepi sebuah danau.

"Hyung?".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Cepatlah naik, biar kuantar pulang". Bujuk Jong Up untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Tsk! Aku menunggu Yong Guk Hyung! pulanglah sendiri pabbo!". Ketus Zelo, ia semakin menaikkan tas punggungnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki gusar menjauhi namja tampan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah burung kenari yang bertengger di sebuah dahan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Zelo begitu terpikat dengan bulu kuning cerah dan terlihat lembut itu, dengan perlahan ia melangkah hendak meraihnya.

Sementara Jong Up memutuskan untuk mematikan motor besarnya demi mengamati tingkah Zelo yang kembali tak terduga, ia mengernyit melihat namja manis itu mulai memanjat pohon acasia tersebut dan terkikik geli ketika Zelo menjerit kesal karena di serang serdadu semut.

.

"Hei kau...binatang kuning mendekatlah kemari, atau kucabuti bulumu jika membangkang". Ucapnya lirih, dengan perlahan ia merangkak mendekati binatang mungil itu, meski mati-matian menahan sakit akibat gigitan semut di kaki dan tangannya.

"Pintaaarr...makin mendekat...oo kau anak baik...lagi mende~GYAAAHHHH! APPOOO!". Jerit Zelo histeris ketika ratusan semut merah itu menggigit telinganya. Ia menggosoknya kasar dan makin menggila ketika rasa panas dan gatal itu tak kunjung mereda. Hingga membuat tubuhnya limbung dan siap menghantam tanah.

Jong Up yang melihatnya, cepat-cepat berlari ke bawah pohon dan...'HUP'.

Namja bertubuh kekar itu berhasil menangkap tubuh Zelo dan merengkuhnya dengan perlindungan penuh.

"Gwaenchana?".

"Hiks...binatang kuning itu terbang Hyung!". Isak Zelo, masih dengan memegangi telinganya.

Jong Up hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat namja manis itu menangis keras, ia beralih melangkah mendekati motor besarnya dan mendudukkan tubuh Zelo di atasnya.

"Aku tau suatu tempat, yang terdapat banyak burung seperti itu". Ujar Jong Up seraya menyentuh dua telinga Zelo yang telah memerah sempurna, bahkan terlihat bengkak. 'seperti anak babi' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Cepat antar aku ke sana! Ppali...ppali!". Titah Zelo, seraya menarik-narik lengan Jong Up agar menaiki motor besarnya. Jong Up hanya mengulum senyum dan tak berniat bergeming sedikitpun, membuat namja manis di depannya makin mendelik kesal.

"Yah! Ppaliya Hyu~Chup

"Baiklah kita ke sana Dear". Ucap Jong Up santai setelah mengecup kilat bibir merah Zelo. Ia menaiki motor besarnya kemudian menarik lengan Zelo agar memeluk perutya.

"Kau menciumku!". Jerit Zelo ketika kesadarannya kembali

"Hanya bibirmu".

"YAH! kau tidak cantik! Jangan menciumku Hyung! dan kau bukan kekasihku!".

"Jinjja? Ah tapi cepat atau lambat...kau akan kumiliki Dear". Ucapnya ringan

"Michiyeosseo! Kau Pendek! kau~

"Diam, atau aku tak mengantarmu".

"A-arrasseo...antarkan aku Hyung". Zelo memeluk erat perut Jong Up, ketika motor besar itu melesat dengan kecepatan angin. Menuju suatu tempat yang bertabur kelopak sakura...Taman Namsan.

.

.

.

Tak beberapa kemudaian keduanya tiba di taman tersebut. Zelo cepat-cepat menuruni motor dan melonjak girang kala melihat taburan kelopak sakura dan ratusan burung kenari berterbangan di atasnya.

"Ah! Hyung burung itu!". Pekiknya rusuh ketika melihat seekor burung terbang sangat rendah. Ia melepas jaketnya kemudian menyeret Jong Up untuk dibawanya lari mengejar kenarinya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau menyukai tempat ini?". Yong Guk membelai lembut pipi tirus namja ulzzangnya. Seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru taman namsan.

"Uhm...ne, tapi untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?".

Yong Guk tersenyum hangat mendengarnya, ia beralih merogoh cincin dari balik sakunya kemudian meraih jemari Himchan dengan selembut mungkin.

"Himchannie...Bersediakah kau~

"DI ATAS KEPALANYA! CEPAT TANGKAP BURUNG ITU! YONG GUK HYUNG JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Yong Guk membulatkan mata lebar mendengar teriakan cempreng yang dikenalnya, ia cepat-cepat menoleh sumber suara. Dan Benar saja, Dongsaengnya dan seorang temannya berlari membabi buta seraya mengayun-ayunkankan sebuah jaket.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!". Seru Yong Guk panik saat dua Dongsaengnya berlari lurus ke arahnya. Reflek namja garang itu melangkah mundur.

"JANGAN BERGERAK HYUNG!". Teriak Zelo, ia benar-benar cemas jika kenari yang mengais-ngais di kepala Yong Guk itu terbang lagi.

"Y-YAHHH! MENJAUHHH...AHMMPH...HMMM!~

Teriakan Yong Guk teredam sempurna oleh zaket yang melilit erat kepalanya, sementara Zelo dan Jong Up tampak bersorai girang, telah berhasil memerangkap burung kenarinya. Mereka semakin berlari brutal tanpa bisa di cegah, hingga menerjang tubuh tinggi hyung garangnya.

"CEPAT TANGKAP BURUNGNYA HYUUUUNGGG! O-omoo~

BYUUUUURRRRRRRRR

Ketiganya jatuh terlempar ke dalam danau, membuat namja ulzzang yang melihatnya makin menganga shock. Ia sempat berpikir kedatangan Zelo dan Jong Up mungkin bagian dari rencana Yong Guk.

.

.

"Uhmph~ Aisshhh YAH! ANAK BODOOHHH!".

"Hyung binatang ini pingsan, ah eottohkaee?". Zelo menatap pias Jong Up seraya menujukkan burung kenari yang menggelepar tak berdaya di telapak tangannya.

"Nafas buatan Dear".

Yong Guk menarik kasar rambutnya frustasi, melihat dua dongsaengnya tak menghiraukannya dan malah bertingkah bodoh mencium burung kuning itu. ia beralih memperhatikan cincin dalam genggamannya, kemudian menatap lekat seorang namja ulzzang yang berdiri di tepian danau.

.

.

"KIM HIMCHAN...BERSEDIAKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU?!". Teriaknya lantang, membuat dua namja di sisinya lekas menghentikan aksi memberi nafas buatan untuk burung kenari itu.

Himchan sedikit tersentak, meski berkali-kali ia mengumpat kata bodoh untuk kekasih garangnya, namun tak dipungkirinya...ia benar-benar bahagia mendengar lamaran tersebut.

Dengan pasti ia mengambil ancang-ancang ke belakang, kemudian berlari kencang untuk menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau.

.

.

"Aku bersedia menikah denganmu Hyung". Ucap Himchan setelah meraih tubuh Yong Guk, ia menghirup nafas dalam kemudian tanpa peringatan mencium bibir Yong Guk. Keduanya begitu menikmati kegiatan saling melumat bibir itu di dalam air, tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan dua dongsaengnya. Dan ratusan pasang mata yang melihatnya di tepian danau.

.

.

"Zelo...aku ingin kau menciumku seperti itu".

"Aisshh...mengapa binatang ini tidak siuman juga Hyung".

"Zelo~ah...apa kau mendengarku?"

"Hyung...kau saja yang memberikan nafas buatan untuk burung ini!". Titah Zelo.

"Arrasseo...". tanpa aba-aba, Jong Up menarik bahu Zelo mendekat. Dan melancarkan rencana yang terus menerus berputar dalam otaknya.

"Mhmm~ Hyumphh! Binatang ini bukan akhmpfthh!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Mmhh...ah~". Sungmin terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengernyit kala merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat bergerak di atas perutnya. Namja cantik itu cepat-cepat melihat ke bawah dan seketika itu ia terbelalak lebar melihat Kyuhyun memeluk perutnya dan mengecupnya bahkan menjilatinya dengan mata terpejam.

"K-kyu~". Panggilnya lirih, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan desahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hn...kau terbangun Chaggy?". Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela jilatannya.

"Mhh.. apa yang kau laku-kan? Nhh~".

"Berbicara dengan baby, Wae?".

"Henthikanh...sshh...K-kyuuuhh".

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, ia beralih beringsut ke atas untuk mengamati wajah menahan nikmat namja cantiknya.

"Apa istriku juga menginginkan dicium seperti itu?". Bisiknya seduktif.

Sungmin hanya mampu membuka lemah bibirnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun belum sempat kata-kata itu terucap. Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu menyambar bibirnya dan melumatnya begitu lembut.

.

.

"Kyuu~". Rengek Sungmin begitu tautan bibir mereka terlepas, namja cantik itu mengusap pelan rahang tegas Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis saat bibirnya kembali dikecup suaminya.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?".

Namja cantik itu menatap langit senja dari jendela kamarnya untuk berfikir sejenak. Sungmin sedang tak menginginkan apapun hari ini. akan tetapi menghabiskan malam berdua bersama Kyuhyun di suatu tempat, nampaknya sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Ia beralih mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun kemudian mengulas sebuah senyuman cantik.

"Bisakah malam ini kita pergi ke taman hiburan?".

Kyuhyun tampak menautkan alis mendengarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. Apapun akan ia penuhi selama Sungminnya tersenyum dan tertawa secantik itu.

"Tentu saja Ming, cha aku akan membantumu bersiap-siap". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik lengan Sungmin untuk bangkit.

.

.

"K-kyu...aku bisa melakukannya sendiri".

"Sshh...aku tak ingin kau kelelahan Chaggi".

Sungmin diam dan hanya mampu mengulas senyum manis ketika Kyuhyun kembali memperlakukannya dengan lembut, bak seorang putri. Meski ia bersikeras ingin melakukannya segalanya seorang diri, namun Kyuhyun lebih kuasa membuatnya luluh, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun melucuti semua pakaiannya dan memandikannya di dalam bath up pun, Sungmin hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

"Minum susumu Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memakaikan sebuah sweater tebal untuk namja cantiknya, berkali-kali ia mengecup bibir mungil yang terpout karena enggan meminum susunya.

"Kyuu...tapi aku tak ingin meminumya".

"Kita akan berjalan lama di sana, aku tak ingin kau kelelahan Chaggi". Kyuhyun menatap tegas manik foxy di hadapannya, berusaha meyakinkan melalui tatapan tajamnya bahwa semua untuk kebaikan Sungmin.

Dengan berat hati Sungmin mengangguk lemah, dan mulai meneguk cairan putih pekat itu dengan bantuan Kyuhyun. meski menahan kesal tapi sungguh hatinya berdesir hangat mendapat perhatian tersebut, dan besar harapannya...cinta Kyuhyun terhadapnya tak pernah pudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

.

"Kyu...ini terlalu berlebihan". Gerutu Sungmin, ketika Kyuhyun melilitkan sebuah syal di lehernya, namun namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum hangat menedengarnya. Ia mengecup pipi Sungmin dan mulai melajukan mercynya dengan tenang. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan menciumnya begitu lama bahkan ia melumat bibir Sungmin ketika mendapat kesempatan di lampu merah.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Kyuhyun begitu erat menggenggam jemari Sungmin ketika menyusuri taman hiburan itu. tak jarang ia merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan perlindungan penuh kala beberapa anak kecil berlarian disekelilingnya. Takut bocah-bocah cilik itu menerjang Sungmin dan membuatnya jatuh.

"Ming...jauhi tempat yang ramai".

"Ish...tapi aku ingin menaiki roller coaster itu Kyuu". Rengek Sungmin seraya menunjuk kereta mini yang melesat dengan kecepatan angin.

"Mwoo?...Tidak Chaggi, permainan itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu...kajja kita mencari makanan atau minuman saja".

Sungmin kembali merengut kesal mendengarnya, ia tak mungkin melawan Kyuhyun jika tatapan obsidiannya berubah menjadi tegas dan tajam.

.

.

"Kyu~ ".

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat Sungmin kembali menatapnya penuh harap bahkan kedua matanya semakin berkaca-kaca, berkali-kali namja cantiknya merengek ingin menaiki salah satu wahana di Lotte Park tersebut dan hanya ia jawab dengan kata penolakan yang lembut.

Sekali lagi..Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan Sungmin dan takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa istri cantiknya. Tapi lama-lama rasanya Kyuhyun tak tahan juga melihat namja cantik itu begitu terkekang dan hampir menangis. Bukankah tujuan mereka kemari untuk menyenangkan hati Sungmin, tak seharusnya ia bersikap demikian.

"Baiklah...kita akan menaiki salah satu permainan itu, habiskan Ice Cream-mu terlebih dahulu Chaggi". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyeka dengan lembut Cream di sudut bibir namja cantiknya.

Sungmin melonjak girang di atas kursinya, ia mencium pipi Kyuhyun cepat kemudian menghabiskan Ice Cream tersebut dengan bersemangat. Berkali-kali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan terkikik geli kala melihat sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membulat dan melepas ice creamnya begitu saja, ketika melihat gula kapas berwarna pink di salah satu stand makanan.

"Kyuu~ aku ingin makanan itu". Rengeknya, sembari mengguncang lengan kemeja Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihatnya, ia beralih menangkup pipi Sungmin dan kembali mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir cherry Sungmin.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu, tunggulah di sini Arrachi?".

"Uhm". Gumam Sungmin dengan mengangguk imut, senyum manisnya kian terkembang melihat Kyuhyun berlari menuju stand gula kapas tersebut.

.

.

Sesekali ia bersenandung lirih dan menatap taburan bintang di langit untuk menunggu kedatangan suami tampannya. Namun tiba-tiba...ia melihat seorang anak kecil terjatuh dan menangis di hadapannya. Sontak Sungmin bangkit dan menghampiri sosok mungil tersebut.

"Hweeeee Eommaaaa~~"

"Adik kecil apa kau tersesat Eum?"

Namja kecil itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menghentikan tangisannya. Membuat Sungmin begitu cemas, tanpa pikir panjang ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan menepuk punggungnya berkali-kali.

"Ssshh...ulljimaa, kita akan mencari Eomma-mu bersama-sama".

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah ringan menuju tempat Sungminnya, berulang kali namja tampan itu mengayun-ayunkan gula kapas yang baru saja ia beli, namun langkahnya terhenti seketika, Saat sosok Sungmin tak lagi menduduki kursi putih di hadapannya.

"M-ming?". Ia memacu langkahnya tak tentu arah sembari menoleh kasar ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari bayangan Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tak menangkap siluet namja cantik itu di manapun. Terlebih ribuan orang disekelilingnya membatasi pandangannya untuk menemukan Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengumpat kelalaiannya.

.

"SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chaaa...Sick Of Hope Hadiiirrrrr...

* iyaa ini M-preg Chinguu ^^

*Ah...FF I Couldn't Live without you itu partisipsi di hari Kyumin, tidak berarti author melupakan kewajiban melanjutkan Sick of Hope ^^, ini yang chap 13 dah di update hehehe...  
*Iya author usahain g hiatus di bulan puasa ini ^^ mohon dukungannya dengan mereview nee

*Yang request moment Kyumin cium perut...tentu dengan senang hati saya kabulkan ^^# plak

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, RithaGaemGyu , pumpkinsparkyumin, dhian930715ELF , KYUMINTS , Ria, cho hyo woon, bunnyblack136 , kyuminsaranghae, Chlie hanariunnse , bbang2chan , bebek , Cungie Cho , gorjazsimba , namnam15 , Laura Rose , deviyanti137 , dessykyumin, Kim Yong Neul , fymuthia , nova137, ButtCouple137 , lee sunri hyun, fitriKyuMin , colywinejoy, EvilBunny Cho, Mei Hyun15 , epildedo, QQ KyuminShipper, lemonade , chikakyumin , Laura Rose, Kikkurone, YoonAhra, Kanaya, Zahra Amelia, Jung Soo Hae, kyuminjoy, KyuMin Child Clouds, Mingre, AreynaSyndrome , dJOYers, thiafumings, Phia89 , sary nyaolla , Yani KyuMin, Yujacha, Adekyumin joyer, punyuk monkey, ZaAra eviLKyu , evilbunny , sitapumpkinelf ,reaRelf , minhyunJOYers137, LikaaJoy, Myst-girl , kim eun neul , Diamond , , ChoKyunnie, kimteeechul, kyumin pu, dianyelf11 , keykyu , vey900128 , Dessykyumin , winecouple , kimteeechul, Kim Min Ah, riesty137 , is0live89, SiBum, minnie kyumin, christtyy, aeyraa kms, ayyu annisa 1 , sitara1083 , Gyumina , Choi Yuan , Sparkyu , adette, leehyunseok99 , PARK rinrin , Park Young Min-chan ,** dan para **Guest ^^**

Gomawooooo sudah mereview di chap 12 kemarin^^

tetep review ne,,,biar authornya semgt upnya...

.

.

Author mengharap review readers di chap ini pleasee

Annyeongggg

Saranghaaaaeeeeeeeeeeee


	14. Chapter 14

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

"M-ming?". Ia memacu langkahnya tak tentu arah sembari menoleh kasar ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari bayangan Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tak menangkap siluet Sungmin di manapun. Terlebih ribuan orang disekelilingnya membatasi pandangannya untuk menemukan Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengumpatnya.

"SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

**Chapter 14**

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

########

.

.

"Hiks Eomma~". Mata bulatnya kembali mengerjap, meloloskan lebih cepat bulir bening dari pelupuknya. Berkali-kali ia mengayunkan kakinya, meronta, dan merengek 'Eomma'. Bocah cilik itu, berlaku sesuai suasana hatinya, tak peduli pada seseorang yang menggendongnya tampak melangkah panik tanpa arah dan tujuan.

"Sshh ulljima...Hyung akan segera menemukan Eommamu, Adik kecil". Bisik Sungmin lembut, berulang-ulang ia menepuk pelan punggung bocah kecil itu, berusaha sedikit menenangkannya. Walau nyatanya dirinya sendiri pun cukup panik dan kalut terjebak dalam lautan manusia.

"Eommaa~ hiks Eommaa~".

Sungmin makin bingung dibuatnya, namja kecil berusia sekitar 3 tahunan itu tak kunjung berhenti menangis, berkali-kali ia mencoba menenangkanya... alih-alih diam, tangisannya malah terdengar memekakkan.

"Adik kecil siapa namamu?".

"Eommaaa~".

"Aigoo...berhentilah menangis, Seperti apa wajah Eomma-mu eum?".

"Huaaaa Eommaaa~".

"Tsk". Decaknya, Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, percuma bertanya pada balita yang menangis. Bagaimana bisa ia mencari Eomma namja cilik itu, jika sosok sang ibu yang mereka cari saja...masih gelap dalam bayangannya. Terlebih Sungmin pun tak tau nama bocah tersebut.

.

.

"Eottohkaee?".

Berkali-kali Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tersadar ia telah melangkah terlalu jauh. Tak jarang namja cantik itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengingat tempatnya bersama Kyuhyun, namun ribuan orang di sekelilingnya membuat pandangannya serasa buta. Sungmin lupa...dan ia benar-benar tersesat.

"Di mana pusat informasi tempat ini". Gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, Sungmin kembali melangkah gusar. Semakin melangkah semakin terasa panas pelupuk matanya, mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan ikut menangis bersama balita itu. Sungmin takut...dan panik melihat segala yang berlalu lalang di sekelilingnya terasa begitu asing.

"Berhentilah menangis jebaal".

"Eomma~...hiks CANDEUL INGIN EOMMAAA!".

Spontan Sungmin menghentikan kaki, jeritan itu membuat kedua foxynya membulat lebar. Candeul? Ah jadi Sandeul nama anak ini.

"Sandeul? Ahh...Ulljimaa nae sandie, jangan membuatku takut seperti ini.".

"EOMMMMAAAAA!" Jeritnya lagi.

"Hiks Kyunniee". Rasanya ingin meringkuk dan menangis detik itu juga, ia begitu tertekan tak bisa menghentikan tangisan balita itu. Sungmin menatap nanar segala penjuru di sekitarnya, ribuan pengunjung yang mendesak dan menghimpit tubuhnya makin membuatnya merasa kecil. Terlebih setiap pasang mata yang memandang aneh padanya membuat nyalinya menciut begitu saja.

Ia benar-benar seperti anak hilang saat ini. Dan dalam kondisi demikian, Namja cantik itu begitu mengharapkan Kyuhyun melesat atau bahkan melakukan teleportasi menuju tempatnya berdiri. Sungmin tidak kuat lagi melanjutkan pencarian dengan menggendong balita yang terus-menerus menjerit dan menangis, jangankan melangkah...untuk berdiri saja persendian kakinya serasa remuk.

"Kita berhenti dulu ne...Hyung lelah".

"CANDEUL INGIN EOMMAAA! HUAAAAAA".

"Hiks...aku juga ingin Kyuhyun! berhentilah menangis seperti itu!". Seru Sungmin sembari mengusap kasar air matanya, ia menghentakkan kaki kesal. Kemudian menurunkan paksa namja kecil itu dari gendongannya, Kontan...Sandeul pun makin menjerit histeris, bocah cilik itu menangis tak karuan hingga berguling-guling di atas tanah.

"Sandie...jebal jangan seperti ini".

Sungmin membekap bibir tak mengerti harus berbuat apa lagi. Sungguh...ia terlalu lelah jika kembali menggendong bocah bertubuh gempal namun menggemaskan itu.

Semakin ia mendiamkan Sandeul, semakin hebat pula tangisan itu berkoar. Sungmin nyaris mati kutu mendapat deathglare dari sekelilingnya karena membiarkan namja kecil itu tersendat-sendat dan terisak keras. Merasa kalah dan memang tak tega melihat Sandeul seperti itu, Sungmin lekas mengangkat bocah gempal tersebut kemudian kembali menepuk lembut punggungnya.

"Ssshh...mianhae Hyung jahat terhadapmu, Cha...kita cari Eommamu lagi ne". Bisiknya seraya melangkahkan kaki. Walau tak tau harus menuju kemana, yang penting ia telah berusaha semampu mungkin menemukan Eomma Sandeul.

Berkali-kali Sungmin menyeka air matanya, ia merasa lemah jika berjalan seorang diri dan ia butuh pegangan tangan Kyuhyun yang selalu menguatkannya dalam kondisi apapun. Namun fakta yang di hadapinya saat ini seolah membuat semangatnya surut begitu saja. Akan bagaimana nasibnya dan bocah kecil itu berakhir, jika tak menemukan sang Eomma.

"Kyunnie~". Gumamnya lirih, Sungmin begitu putus asa menjejakkan kakinya lagi. ia ingat betul tujuannya kemari adalah bersenang-senang dengan Kyuhyun. namun karena kelalaiannya Sungmin melenggang begitu saja tanpa menggenggam tangan suami tampannya itu. Seharusnya ia menunggu Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, dan tak berakhir dengan keadaan tersesat seperti ini.

"E-eomma~".

"Mwo? kau melihat Eomma?". Sungmin sedikit merunduk, mengamati perubahan raut wajah menggemaskan itu sedikit berbinar. Dan itu cukup melegakannya, baby imut itu tak lagi meronta dan menjerit keras.

"Ommona...kau makin menggemaskan jika berhenti menangis seperti ini". Tukas Sungmin riang.

"Ungg..Eomma...ikut Eomma". Tunjuk Sandeul, pada seorang namja yang membelakangi keduanya, namja itu mengenakan jaket putih dan sesosok pria tinggi tengah menggandengnya. Sungmin sedikit mengernyit melihatnya, namun tatapan dan telunjuk Sandeul menghunus tepat pada sosok namja itu, Sepintas dugaan terbayang dalam benaknya, mungkin itu memang Eomma dan Appa Sandeul.

"Apakah itu orang tuamu?".

"Eommaaa~". Panggil Sandeul. Dan itu cukup meyakinkan Sungmin untuk menyeret kakinya menuju dua sosok tersebut. namun di waktu bersamaan dua namja itu juga melangkah menjauh. Sungmin mengumpat lirih karenanya. Ia tak punya waktu lebih untuk kembali merenggang waktu dan mendengar tangisan memekakkan Sandeul di tempat itu.

"J-jogiyoo...chankkamanyooo!" Seru Sungmin, namun dua sosok itu telah lebih dulu memasuki sebuah wahana.

Sungmin sontak menghentikan kakinya, bibirnya ia gigit kuat. matanya nyaris membelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dua namja itu terlihat tenang dan seperti menikmati moment berdua dengan memasuki wahana rumah hantu di saat putranya menghilang. Tidakkah mereka mengkahwatirkan Sandeul? Apa sandeul memang sengaja di buang sehingga keduanya bisa menikmati waktu memadu kasih berasama? Tapi, tak perlu menelantarkan Sandeul, itu kejam namanya.

'Orang tua sialan, aku tak kan mungkin berbuat demikian pada aegyaku nanti!' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hiks Eomma~".

"Ssshh...Hyung tau perasaan Sandie, apa mereka tak punya nurani huh!..baiklah kita ke sana dan beri pelajaran pada orang tuamu". Geramnya, ia melangkah pasti mendekati wahana tersebut. namun semakin ia mendekat semakin meremang tubuhnya. Jujur, Sungmin takut pada 2 makhluk mengerikan yang menjaga pintu masuk wahana tersebut. Dan ia tak mampu menerka, makhluk mengerikan macam apa yang kelak bersemayam dalam gedung itu, jika penjaganya saja sudah menciutkan nyalinya.

"Uh...sebaiknya kita tunggu di luar saja nee? Hyung takut".

"Hiks Eommaaa!".

"B-baiklah... berhentilah menangis, arrasseo".

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

**.**

"SUNGMINNN!". Berulang kali teriakan itu ia lontarkan, berkali-kali pula langkah kaki jenjangnya merangsak tak tentu arah, Kyuhyun panik bukan kepalang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya, ia memang tau Sungmin keras kepala akan tetapi tidak perlu sefatal ini. tidak taukah namja cantik itu, tempat ini bukanlah sekedar taman bermain belaka, banyak pengunjung dan sudah pasti banyak penjahat berkeliaran di antaranya. Terlebih Sungminnya dalam kondisi mengandung.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Chaggi, Aisshh!". Geram Kyuhyun sembari menendang batuan krikil di hadapannya. berkali-kali ia meremas gula kapas di tangannya hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Hampir dua jam ia mengitari taman bermain tersebut, bagian informasi pun tak luput dari jamahanya. Namun Kyuhyun tak menemukan jejak istri cantiknya di manapun. Terlebih Sungmin tak membawa ponselnya dan itu benar-benar membuat pikirannya serasa buntu.

"Hiks Jinyoungi, kemana kita mencari Sandeul...Aegya kita tak mengerti apa-apa di tempat seramai ini, dia belum genap berumur 3 tahun. aku takut dia di culik. Ini semua salahku". Isak seorang namja cantik.

"Ssshh...bukan salahmu Channie, sebaiknya kita ke pusat informasi saja".

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun mendengar sayup-sayup keluhan dua namja yang melintas di depannya, rupanya pasangan muda itu kehilangan balita mereka. Huh! tak berbeda jauh dengannya, ia pun juga tengah kehilangan bayi besarnya...Lee Sungmin merangkak entah ke mana.

Merasa jengah dan makin panik, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

"_**Yeobbsseyoo Kyu".**_

"Hyung bisakah kau ke Lotte park sekarang? Bawa kekasihmu dan Zelo kemari".

"_**Mwo? apa kau mengajakku Tamasya malam hari?"**_

Kyuhyun mendesis mendengarnya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sembari menyapu pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Sungmin hilang! Aku perlu bantuan kalian. 4 orang mencarinya lebih baik daripada 1~

"_**YAHHH! MICHIYYEOSSEO! KAU MENGHILANGKAN SUNGMIN!?".**_

Kyuhyun reflek menjauhkan ponselnya begitu mendengar lengkingan geram tersebut, ia mengernyit jengkel karenanya. Menghilangkan?...saipa yang gila di sini, namja ulzzang itu atau dirinya. Sungmin sudah pasti bukan mainan yang mudah di hilangkan, anak itu istri sexy-nya.

"Cepat kemari!". PIP

Namja tampan itu kembali mengacak kasar surai coklatnya, kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya sembari terus meneriakki nama Sungmin.

"Tunggu hukumanku Chaggi. Tsk!...kau benar-benar".

.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

Meski gemetar, Sungmin tetap melangkah mendekati wahana tersebut. ia memejamkan mata erat-erat saat melewati dua penjaga menyeramkan dan cepat-cepat berlari ke dalam.

Kedua foxynya kembali berbinar begitu mendapati dua namja yang diyakininya sebagai orang tua Sandeul tak berjarak jauh dengannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melesat cepat menghampiri dua sosok yang membelakanginya itu.

"Yah! berhenti!". Seru Sungmin, spontan dua namja di depannya lekas menghentikkan lengkah mereka.

"Ne?". Jawab namja manis di hadapannya, ia sedikit mengernyit heran melihat Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke arahnya.

"Kau ibu yang jahat!". Hardik Sungmin sembari menyerukkan tubuh Sandeul ke dada namja manis itu, bermaksud memaksa untuk menggendongnya.

"M-mwo?".

"Yah! Aggashi...apa maksudmu? Dia bukan aegya kami!". Pria tinggi itu merasa tidak terima dan terusik dengan sikap tak sopan Sungmin terhadap kekasihnya. Ia mengernyit heran melihat Sandeul tampak mengigit kuat bibir mungilnya, dan di pastikan tangisannya sebentar lagi akan pecah.

"EOMMAAAA~ HUAAAAAA".

"Apa maksudku?! Yah! lihat Sandeul menangis karena tidak kau akui, orang tua macam apa kalian! Tega sekali membuang aegyamu sendiri! Aku pergi!". Rengut Sungmin sembari memutar tubuh. "Tsk!...Aku Sungmin dan aku namja, jangan memanggilku Agashi!". Serunya lagi.

Sepasang kekasih itu makin terheran-heran di buatnya, mereka sempat berpikiran Sungmin gila. Bocah kecil itu bukan anaknya, tentu mereka tak bisa terima.

"Apa dia sedikit gila?". Ujar namja manis itu, masih menatap Sungmin yang berjalan gemetar menghindari hantu di sekelilingnya.

"Henry...lihat wajah anak ini? Bukankah mirip dengan namja asing itu?".

"O-ommo...benar gege! dia mirip sekali...ah jangan-jangan balita ini anak haramnya, dan dia sengaja membuangnya kepada kita?". Tanpa pikir panjang namja manis itu berlari mengejar Sungmin, kemudian menggenggam paksa tangannya.

.

"Sungmin-shi! tunggu...kau ibunya, bawa anak ini bersamamu. ".

"MWOOO?!". Sungmin sontak membelalak dan menatap berang. tudingan itu benar-benar menampar telak mukanya. Ia bersusah payah mengembalikan anaknya, tapi tiba-tiba namja manis itu melontarkan statement mutlak bahwa Sandeul putranya.

'Namja gila!'. Jeritnya dalam hati

"Y-YAH! Kau yang ibunya...mengapa~

"Anak ini mirip denganmu, sudah pasti kau ibunya. Dan lagi kami akan menikah 3 hari kedepan...kami belum memiliki aegya". Sergah namja manis itu. Sungmin mencelos mendengarnya, ia cepat-cepat mengambil Sandeul yang terus menerus menangis tanpa jeda.

"B-bukan anakmu?...Sandie~ah, apa dia bukan Eomma~mu?".

Sandeul menggeleng lemah seraya mengucek mata sembabnya. Dan Sungmin nyaris membenturkan kepala ke dinding detik itu juga.

"Kau salah mengenali Eomma~mu Eohhh! Aissshhh". Geramnya, seraya menatap tajam balita mungil dalam gendongannya itu.

"Hiks Eommmaaaaaa!".

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Berhenti menangis Sandeul!".

"Hhhh...aku tau, ini beban berat bagimu. Membesarkan anak ini seorang diri bukanlah hal yang mudah. Cari ayahnya dan paksa dia untuk bertanggung jawab. Kami pergi Sungmin-shi...jaga dirimu baik-baik". Ujar namja manis itu, sembari menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. ia masih mengira...Sungmin mengalami depresi berat karena membesarkan anak tanpa seorang ayah.

"Zhoumi gege kajja pergi".

Henry menggenggam tangan kekasihnya pergi, setelah mengulas senyuman manis untuk Sungmin.

.

.

"Hiks...apa yang kau lakukan padaku Sandie, aku malu!".

Sungmin menunduk dalam, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang. Balita itu telah mempermalukannya.

"Ukh..". Tiba-tiba kedua foxynya membulat ngeri, ketika sesuatu merayapi dan meraba-raba punggung serta tengkuknya.

Sungmin sangsi untuk menoleh ke belakang, karena ia tau makhluk apa di balik punggungnya saat ini. 3 tangan hitam legam penuh belatung yang meraba perutnya cukup membuktikan padanya, sosok di belakangnya adalah penunggu wahana tempatnya berpijak.

"Hiks...menjauh dari kami!". Isak Sungmin seraya mendekap Sandeul dan memejamkan mata erat. Sandeul pun ikut meringkuk dalam pelukan Sungmin. tak dipungkiri bocah kecil itu juga menciut melihat makhluk mengerikan berwajah hancur di belakang Sungmin, hingga tangisannya tak sempat dijeritkannya.

'Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~~'

"A-AAAAHHHHH...P-pergi! Hiks...pergi, jangan menyentuhku! Kalian menjijikkan! KYUNNIIIEEEEE!".

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

Nafasnya kian tersengal-sengal, mengakhiri langkahnya yang gontai. Kyuhyun nyaris jera mencari Sungmin. Ratusan orang yang dilaluinya tak luput dari cercaan pertanyaan akan sosok namja cantiknya, namun tak satupun dari mereka mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin.

"Hhh...hhh...Chaggi jebal".

"_**KYUNNIIIEEEEE!".**_

Kyuhyun begitu tersentak mendengar lengkingan nyaring Sungmin. ia cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuh dan memandang nyalang ke sekelilingnya.

"_**Pergi sialan! Hiks KYUUUU! YAH! Pergi! Pergi! berhenti menyentuhku! "**_

"Ming!". Kyuhyun terperangah hebat, melihat istri mungilnya berpegang pada teralis jendela dan melompat-lompat histeris ketika beberapa sosok mengerikan menggerayangi tubuhnya. Untuk apa Sungmin pergi ke tempat seperti itu, jika melihat film horor saja takut setengah mati.

"Aissshhh!". Geram Kyuhyun. ia berlari brutal merangsak masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu. tak peduli seruan dan umpatan di sekelilingnya akibat ulahnya. Namja tampan itu terlalu mencemaskan kondisi Sungmin yang begitu histeris di dalam gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hiks aku takut! Jebal pergiii! Sandeul aku takut!". Racau Sungmin, ia begitu gemetar dalam pelukan lengan mungil Sandeul. Berulang kali pula Sungmin melesakkan kepalanya ke perut gembul balita itu.

Sementara Sandeul tampak mengerjap heran. Namja dewasa di sini sebenarnya siapa? Sungmin hyungnya atau dirinya?. Berkali-kali ia mengelus kepala Sungmin yang tak kunjung menghentikan isakkan takutnya.

"Cup...Cup..Cup". Bisik Sandeul seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin. ia mengingat dengan baik kebiasaan ibunya saat menenangkan tangisannya. Dan balita imut itu dengan mudah dapat menirunya.

'Hiiiiiiiii~

"Hiks...aku takut! Hentikan! Hentikan!".

Sandeul melotot geram pada sosok mengerikan yang terus menerus membuat Sungmin takut, ia melepas pelukannya kemudian berkacak pinggang dengan angkuh. Seolah memberi gertakkan mematikan untuk hantu-hantu jadian itu. Entahlah nyalinya membuncah begitu saja, melihat Sungmin menggigil ketakutan di belakangnya.

"Ahjuccii monstel! Pelgiiiii!". Jerit Sandeul, kaki mungilnya menendang-nendang betis hantu itu.

"Sandie~ah hiks, aku takut".

"Pelgi! Pelgi! Pelgi!".

'Hiiiiiiiii~'. Salah satu makhluk mengerikan itu, menahan kaki Sandeul dan meringis mengerikan.

"Uhmp~Eom, hiks...EOMMAAAAAAAA!". hantu itu berhasil meleburkan nyalinya. Sandeul menangis dan merangkak mendekati Sungmin untuk dipeluknya erat-erat.

Dua namja berpipi chubby itu saling berpelukan dan sesenggukan. Tak jarang Sungmin menjerit histeris memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun, berharap suaminya datang dan menyelamatkannya di tengah kepungan hantu mengerikan itu.

"YAH! berani-beraninya kalian mengganggu istriku!". Kyuhyun begitu berang menghempas 3 sosok hantu itu. hingga terpental dan membentur dinding. Merasa terancam ketiganya berlari kalang kabut menghindari namja tampan yang tengah diliputi amarah.

"Kyuuu~, hiks...Kyuuuu". Isak Sungmin, kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas menggapai-gapai namja tinggi yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

Walau redup karna temaram lampu, Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat dengan jelas istri mungilnya tampak begitu memelas dengan tangisannya, ia cepat-cepat melangkah dan meraih tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Ssshhh...aku di sini Chaggi".

"Hiks aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini". Cicit Sungmin lirih, tangan putihnya masih merangkul erat leher Kyuhyun, meminta perlindungan penuh dari sosok penuh kehangatan itu.

Kyuhyun mengecup sesaat kening Sungmin, dan merengkuhnya untuk berdiri. Namun kedua obsidiannya seketika membulat, ketika seorang balita mungil turut memeluk kaki jenjangnya.

"M-ming...siapa anak ini?". Tunjuk Kyuhyun, sembari menatap lekat-lekat mata bulat Sandeul yang terus mengerjap polos padanya.

"Bawa dia bersama kita Kyu". Bisik Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit heran mendengarnya, banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dalam pikirannya saat ini. Tapi rasanya bukan pilihan yang tepat jika ia menanyakannya detik itu juga. Namja cantiknya perlu ketenangan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kyuhyun beralih mendekati Sandeul, dan mengangkat dengan mudah tubuh gempal balita itu di lengan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat jemari mungil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkah pasti meninggalkan ruangan berdominasi mistik itu, sesekali ia meremas jemari Sungmin yang terus gemetar. Berusaha meyakinkan namja cantik itu, bahwa ia telah di sisinya, menjaganya dengan perlindungan penuh.

.

.

.

"Aigoo, apa yang terjadi pada kalian sebenarnya? Aishhh". Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, ia begitu heran melihat Sandeul memeluk erat-erat lehernya dan Sungmin masih menangis sesenggukkan, terlebih pegangan tangannya pun makin menguat. Kyuhyun begitu sangsi menanyakan penyebab Sungmin menghilang hingga seorang balita menyertai istri mungilnya itu.

"Hiks Kyuu~". Isak Sungmin lagi, ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan Kyuhyun hingga berjalan tersendat-sendat karna tak memperhatikan langkahnya. Begitu pula dengan Sandeul, bocah cilik itu menangis lemah, berulang kali ia menggosokkan hidung mungilnya di leher Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu sedikit risih karenanya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mengecup sayang pipi chubby sandeul, kemudian menatap lembut namja cantik yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis di lengannya sampai-sampai leher dan lengan bajunya tampak basah karena tangisan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli permen kapas?". Bisik Kyuhyun lembut seraya menunjuk stand makanan di seberangnya. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika Sandeul melonjak girang dalam gendongannya, balita itu berhenti terisak dan mengangguk imut padanya.

"Aku ingin Kyuu~". Ucap Sungmin seketika, ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan Kyuhyun sembari mengerjap polos.

"Unggg...pelmen". Dengung Sandeul sambil menunjuk permen kapas tersebut, tubuh gempalnya pun makin berguncang-guncang dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun begitu terkekeh melihat keduanya, meski tak tau siapa sosok dalam gendongannya, namun samar-samar ia seperti melihat Sungmin dalam diri balita itu, begitu manja dan menggemaskan. Dan lagi... kedua alisnya bertaut heran saat menatap lekat baby tersebut, tak hanya sifatnya yang mirip, wajah baby itu pun hampir mirip dengan Sungmin.

"Johta!...cha beri Tuan Cho ini kecupan, maka akan ku bawa kalian melesat cepat ke tempat itu". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya merundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin dan Sandeul melompat girang, keduanya dengan bersemangat mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

"a...a, bagianmu bukan di situ Chaggi, tapi di sini". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk di bibir merahnya.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, ia meraih rahang Kyuhyun kemudian mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir merah suami tampannya itu.

'Chup'

"Kajja pergi membelinya Kyuu~". Rengek Sungmin setelahnya.

"Hn...manjanya". Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam Sungmin, dan kembali menggenggam jemarinya untuk melangkah menuju stand makanan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kyuu aku ingin yang itu". Tunjuk Sungmin pada gumpalan pink besar di sisi penjual permen kapas.

"Ahjjushi...ambilkan satu yang di sisimu".

Penjual itu menyerahkan permen kapas tersebut dan tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun, sesekali pria paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin begitu berbinar mendapat permen kapasnya.

"Adik manis, kau ingin yang mana eum?". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengguncang tubuh bocah cilik itu.

Sandeul mengerjap polos mendengarnya, namun sedetik kemudian jari mungilnya menggapai-gapai permen kapas yang sama persis dengan milik Sungmin.

"Yya...itu terlalu besar untukmu, beli yang kecil saja, arrachi?".

"Chilleoo, yang ituuu!". Gertak Sandeul, namun terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Aiggoyaa...apa ini aegya pertama kalian?. Mirip sekali dengan ibunya". Ujar Ahjjushi itu seraya menyerahkan permen kapas untuk Sandeul.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membulatkan mata mendengarnya, keduanya saling melempar pandang, kemudian menatap lekat-lekat namja kecil dalam gendongan Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun sendiripun tak pernah menduga, Ahjjushi itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Bocah cilik itu memang terlihat mirip dengan istrinya.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang jelaskan mengapa kau pergi tanpa izin dan siapa anak ini?". Ujar Kyuhyun begitu ketiganya menduduki sebuah kursi di tepi taman hiburan itu. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Sandeul dalam pangkuannya. Balita mungil itu pun terkikik kecil karenannya.

"Anak ini tersesat, dan aku hanya berusaha membantu menemukan ibunya Kyu". Jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapan pada permen kapas di tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas berat mendengarnya, ia mengusap remahan lembut di sudut bibir Sungmin kemudian menjilatnya. Sungmin memang keras kepala jika sudah berkeinginan kuat.

"Tapi kau sendiri ikut tersesat dan menangis...seharusnya kau menungguku terlebih dahulu Chaggi, apa kau tau? aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu".

Sungmin hanya menunduk lemah, ia tau...semua memang salahnya dan ia benar-benar menyesalinya. Untuk sesaat kedua manik foxynya menatap sendu Kyuhyun. lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja tampan itu.

"Mianhae, aku panik karena anak itu terus menerus menangis".

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi, arrasseo?". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pipi halus Sungmin. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin mengangguk imut. "Saranghae". Lanjutnya lagi setelah mengecup puncak kepala namja cantik itu.

"Nado". Singkat Sungmin, kemudian kembali mengunyah lahap permen kapas kesayangannya.

,

.

"Yya! Pelan-pelan saja memakannya, aissh kalian sama saja". Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan malihat dua namja mungil itu begitu antusias menyantap permen kapasnya. ia beralih menyeka remahan makanan manis tersebut dari sudut bibir Sungmin dan Sandeul secara bergantian.

"Ah...Sandeul~ah, panggil orang ini Kyu-hyun Hyung, Arrachi". Pinta Sungmin seraya menepuk dada Kyuhyun, ia terkikik girang melihat Sandeul mengangguk beberapa kali. Nampaknya balita menggemaskan itu merespon dengan baik arahannya.

"Kyu-hyun Appa". Panggil Sandeul cepat.

"M-mwo? bukan Appa...tapi Hyuuung". Ucap Sungmin lagi, ia kembali menepuk-nepuk dada Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang terpout lucu.

"Kyu-hyun Appa".

"Kyuhyun Hyung Sandie~ah".

"Kyuhyun Appa". Kekeuh Sandeul seolah menggoda Sungmin, ia kembali mengguncang tubuh gembulnya di pangkuan Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah lahap permen kapasnya. Baby mungil itu tak sekalipun menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin dan terus menggumamkan panggilan yang disukainya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh...kau harus mengikuti kata-kata Hyung, ayo katakan Kyu-hyun Hyung".

"Kyuhyun Appa".

Sungmin gemas di buatnya, ia menggelitik perut gendut Sandeul tanpa ampun. Hingga baby mungil itu menggeliat dan terkikik keras dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan dua namja mungil itu. Hatinya pun kian berdesir hangat karenanya. Entahlah melihat Sungmin dan Sandeul saat ini seperti melihat masa depannya. Mungkinkah kelak, aegya mereka akan sangat menggemaskan seperti Sandeul?...Ya, ia sangat mengharapkannya, baby mereka tumbuh sehat dan ceria seperti anak dalam pangkuannya itu.

Masih dengan senyuman menawannya, Kyuhyun begitu menikmati suara kikikkan dan gemas dua namja imut itu. namun tiba-tiba ia mengernyit kala mengingat nama Sandeul, nama itu seperti pernah di dengarnya. Dan Kyuhyun baru saja ingat pada pasangan muda yang kehilangan putranya saat ia mencari Sungmin beberapa saat lalu.

Benar...pasti itu Sandeul.

"Malam semakin larut, sebaiknya kita lekas mencari orang tua Sandeul...Chaggi". Ujar Kyuhyun lembut, ia menggenggan tangan Sungmin dan di bawanya untuk kembali melangkah.

"Tapi kemana kita mencarinya Kyu?".

"Aku rasa mereka masih di pusat informasi, ah semoga saja".

"Mwo? kau mengetahui orang tua Sandeul?".

"Tak ada yang tak diketahui olehku Sungmin sayang, dan kau... tunggu hukumanmu di ranjang nanti". Bisiknya sembari menjilat seduktif telinga Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu diam membeku mendengarnya, terlebih wajahnya telah merona hebat, berkali-kali Sungmin meneguk ludah payah kala membayangkan nasib malangnya di ranjang. Kyuhyun mungkin akan membuatnya mengglepar tak berdaya.

"Tapi Kyu, bukankah kau sudah memaafkanku?".

"Memangnya aku bilang memaafkanmu? Ayo cepat jalan".

.

.

.

* * *

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

**.**

Yong Guk berdengus dan mengumpat lirih, ketika berkali-kali mendengar nada mailbox dalam line telfonnya. Hampir 1 jam lamanya, ia dan kekasihnya mengitari Lotte park tersebut untuk mencari Sungmin, namun tak sedikitpun membuahkan hasil...terlebih keduanya pun kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun. Wajahnya berubah suram saat Himchan tak henti-hentinya mengguncang lengan kokohnya meminta kepastian. Dan makin tertekuk kusut melihat Zelo dan Jong Up selalu berteriak rusuh ketika keduanya melihat seorang badut maskot di hadapannya, dua namja itu sama sekali tak membantunya. Dan itu benar-benar melilit otaknya.

"Hyung bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?".

"Aissh ponselnya sepertinya mati". Ujar Yong Guk gusar.

"Eottohkkae...Sungmin tak mungkin bertahan lama di udara sedingin ini Hyung".

Yong Guk kembali berdecak lidah mendengarnya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan kekasih ulzzangnya itu. Sungmin memiliki fisik yang lemah. Dan namja cantik itu harus secepat mungkin di ketemukan.

"Yah! kemari kalian!". Seru Yong Guk, ia benar-benar geram melihat Zelo menunggangi badut kelinci itu. Dan Jong Up hanya membiarkannya bertingkah liar.

,

.

.

"Jong Up hyung...kau tak ingin menaikinya?".

"Tidak Dear, untukmu saja...kau sangat cantik jika tertawa seperti itu".

"Pabbo!". Ketus Zelo.

Zelo tak sekalipun mengindahkan seruan Yong Guk, ia begitu menikmati kegiatannya kali ini. berkali-kali namja manis itu menarik kasar telinga kelinci tersebut sembari mengguncang kasar tubuhnya. hingga membuat kelinci maskot itu meraung kesakitan dan merangkak meliuk-liuk.

"Cepat lari!...orang jelek itu bisa mengejarku jika kau merayap seperti ini! Hiaaa...Lari! Lari! Lari!". Serunya seraya menunjuk Yong Guk, ia kembali mengguncang tubuhnya...bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya Seorang Kamen Rider yang menunggangi sebuah kuda putih. Walau nyatanya kuda itu terlihat gembul dan memiliki 2 gigi besar.

"Arghh! Kau bisa me-naiki wa-hana di tempat ini, ja-ngan aku! toloong". Ucap maskot kelinci itu begitu terbata-bata. Tubuhnya nyaris roboh dan mengglepar di tanah saat Zelo tak juga menghentikan penyiksaannya.

"Yah! kau di bayar di sini! Jadi jangan melawan Kamen Rider...atau ku cabut gigi montokmu itu". Ancam Zelo. Kelinci itu hanya bisa pasrah merangkak, mengikuti setiap titah dan seruan namja manis di atasnya. Walau sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin membabat habis bocah kurang ajar di atasnya, namun mustahil dilakukannya, ia bisa kehilangan pekerjaan jika menghakimi pengunjungnya.

,

"Turun!". Gertak Yong Guk tiba-tiba sembari menarik paksa kaki Zelo.

"Aisshh...lepaskan aku Hyung!". Elak Zelo, ia begitu erat memeluk leher kelinci tersebut

"Turun! Sekarang juga Pabbo!".

"Shirreo! Kau selalu menggangguku! Lepaskan aku Hyung!". Jerit Zelo masih dengan mencengkeram erat-erat bulu maskot tersebut, namun karena kuatnya tarikan Yong Guk membuat cengkeramannya semakin merosot ke bagian perut kelinci gembul itu.

"Dia manusia bukan hewan tunggangan! Cepat turun anak bodoh!".

"Ahsss...Shirreoooo!".

Himchan dan Jong Up hanya menggelengkan kepala jengah, melihat kakak beradik itu saling melakukan tarik menarik kaki. Terlebih kelinci yang dinaiki Zelo tampak menjerit panik karena cengkeraman tangan Zelo nyaris melucuti kostum bawahannya.

"Hyung! lepaskan aku... apa kau tuli! Jangan menarik kakiku! Hyuu~ O-ommo dua mochi besar!". Racauan Zelo tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat dua bulatan besar terpampang di depan matanya. Pikirannya masih mencerna apa yang ia lihat kala itu, dan sedetik kemudian bola matanya nyaris tergulir keluar kala menyadari dua bulatan tersebut adalah butt kelinci maskot itu.

"YACKKK! KAU TAK MEMAKAI CELANA DALAM EOHH!?". Teriak Zelo mengglegar, membuat ribuan pasang mata menoleh cepat padanya. tak tanggung-tanggung terdengar jeritan shock dari pengunjung taman hiburan tersebut, beberapa di antaranya menutup mata buah hati mereka.

"K-kau menarik semua ce-lanaku!". Rintih kelinci gembul itu di ambang batas kesadarannya, ia benar-benar mengglepar tak berdaya telah menjadi landasan gulat Yong Guk dan Zelo.

Benar saja, kostum dan celananya ikut ia tarik. Zelo cepat-cepat melepas tangannya dari kostum kelinci tersebut, dan bersembunyi cepat di balik punggung Yong Guk.

"Bukan salahku!". Serunya membela diri, ia menarik tangan Yong Guk untuk melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut, membiarkan kelinci itu tertelungkup begitu saja dengan bokong yang terekspose.

"Aku tak tau apa-apa". Himchan dan Jong Up yang tak ingin menjadi kambing hitam dari ulah kakak beradik itu, turut mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan perkara tersebut.

.

.

.

"MICHIYEOSSEO!". Hardik Yong Guk seraya menghempas genggaman tangan Zelo.

Namja manis itu hanya meringis menanggapinya, ia beringsut ke balik punggung Himchan bermaksud meminta perlindungan dari amukan Hyung garangnya itu.

"Kemari kau bocah tengik!".

"Bukan salahku Hyung! kau yang terus menerus menarik kakiku!". Sergah Zelo, masih terus berusaha menghindari tangkapan tangan Yong Guk.

"Hyung hentikan! Kalian hanya akan mengulur-ulur waktu jika seperti ini, apa kalian lupa tujuan kita ke sini?! YAH! HENTIKAN!". Teriaknya geram, kedua mata kucingnya menghunus tajam...membuat dua namja tinggi itu menciut takut. Himchan benar-benar mendidih kala ucapannya tak sekalipun di dengar oleh kekasih dan dongsaengnya.

"Sungmin menderita saat ini, anak itu pasti sangat kedinginan".

Zelo beralih mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya di bahu Jong Up untuk berfikir sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian kedua matanya begitu berbinar ketika melihat bianglala di depannya.

"Hyung kita naik itu saja!". Tunjuk Zelo sambil melompat-lompat girang.

"YAHH! Apa kau gila! Kau pikir aku orang bodoh mau menaiki kipas raksasa seperti itu!". Seru Yong Guk seraya bersungut kesal.

"Aisshh yya! Hyung, dengan menaiki sangkar burung itu, jarak pandang kita tak terbatas...bukankah itu memudahkan kita mencari Sungmin?".

Himchan tersenyum mendengarnya, ada benarnya juga apa yang di ucapkan dongsaeng manisnya itu.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba, kekasihku memang cerdas". Sambung Jong Up seraya mengecup pipi Zelo.

"YACK! Siapa kekasihmu?! Jangan menciumku Pabboo!".

Tanpa suara, Himchan menarik paksa tangan kekasih garangnya menuju bianglala tersebut, diikuti dua dongsaengnya. Namja ulzzang itu tak mempedulikan yong Guk terus menggerutu kesal jika di haruskan menaiki wahana tersebut.

"Chaggiyah...aku mudah mabuk, biarkan aku menunggu kalian di bawah saja".

"Ck! Kau melawanku?! Arrasseo aku tak akan sudi menikah denganmu!". Gertak Himchan.

"O...a-andwae, kajja- kajja kita naik kipas raksasa itu".

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah benar... beberapa saat yang lalu pasangan muda Jung Jinyoung dan Jung Gong Chan melapor bahwa keduanya kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Berdasarkan ciri-ciri dan nama, anak ini memang putra mereka. Saya akan segera menghubungi orang tua anak ini, terimakasih atas kerja samanya Tuan Cho". Ucap petugas kemananan tersebut, sembari meraih gagang telfon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham mendengarnya, ia beralih mendekati dua namja mungil yang telah terlelap di sebuah sofa.

"Benar-benar ratu tidur". Gumamnya lirih seraya mengelus pipi Sungmin. ia tersenyum hangat melihat namja cantiknya begitu lelap memangku dan memeluk Sandeul.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang namja berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan tersebut. salah satunya tampak begitu lemas dan sembab, efek dari menangis hebat.

"Di mana Sandeul...hiks, aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku". Racau seorang namja cantik, sementara pria di belakangnya yang diyakini suaminya tengah mengusap pelan bahu sempitnya.

"Ssshhh... Sandeul sudah di sini Gongchannie...tenangkan dirimu".

.

.

"Sandeul...hiks...nae aegya, Eomma di sini Chaggiyaa". Racau namja cantik itu, ia berjalan tertatih mendekati Sungmin.

Suara ribut di sekelilingnya membuat dua namja menggemaskan itu terbangun. Sandeul tampak mengerjapkan mata...tapi setelahnya memekik girang ketika menyadari sang Eomma di hadapannya.

"Eommaaa~". Dalam sekejap tubuh mungilnya terangkat dan berpindah ke dalam pelukan Gongchan.

.

.

.

"Ah terimakasih err~

"Kyuhyun imnida, dan ini istriku Lee Sungmin". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya merengkuh tubuh Sungmin untuk berdiri. Pria di depannya pun mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya.

"Sandeul~ah baik-baik di rumah, jangan nakal pada Eommamu, arrachi?". Kyuhyun begitu gemas mengacak surai hitam balita mungil itu, dan terkekeh pelan melihat Sandeul mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Hiks...Sandie". Isak Sungmin, jemari lentiknya tak kunjung melepas tangan Sandeul dalam genggamannya, meski saat ini bocah mungil itu telah berada dalam pelukan ibu kandungnya.

"Chaggi lepaskan tanganmu, Sandeul harus pulang bersama kedua orang tuanya". Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, ia meremas pelan bahu Sungmin meminta namja cantik itu lekas melepas Sandeul. Seolah tak rela...Sungmin makin mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat Gongchan dan Jinyoung begitu iba melihatnya.

"Hiks tapi Kyu~".

"Aku sangat berhutang budi pada kalian...ah jeongmal kamshamnida Kyuhyun-shi...Sungmin-shi, ini kartu namaku...hubungi kami jika kalian merindukan Sandeul". Ucap Jinyoung, ia menyadari benar...Sungmin begitu berat hati melepaskan putra kecilnya.

"Aku merindukannya detik ini juga, jadi bawa Sandeul ke rumah". Kekeuh Sungmin, namun di halau lembut oleh pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Ssshh...jangan seperti ini, Sandeul masih lelah biarkan dia pulang dan beristriahat. Masih banyak waktu lain untuk bermain bersamanya".

"Benar Sungmin~shi, kami akan mengunjungi rumah kalian lain waktu. Yaksokhae". Ungkap Gongchan meyakinkan.

"Hiks tapi Kyuu~".

"Yya...apa kau ingin membuat baby kita cemburu eum?".

"A-ani".

"Kalau begitu kajja pulang, baby butuh istirahat Chaggi".

Walau terpaksa, namun genggaman tangan itu akhirnya terlepas. Sungmin mendekati Sandeul dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pipi balita mungil itu.

"Sungmin Hyung akan sangat merindukanmu, cepat main ke rumahku arrasseo?".

"Cungmin Eomma~".

Sungmin terkikik kecil mendengarnya. "Aisshh keras kepala, tapi aku menyukai panggilan itu...Sandie~ah". Ujar Sungmin kemudian.

.

.

"Katakan Bye untuk mereka Chaggi". Bisik Gongchan lirih.

"Pai...pai ,Kyuhyun Appa... Cungmin Eomma~".

Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang namja tampan itu, saat Sandeul dan kedua orang tuanya melangkah pergi.

"Hiks..". isak Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat istrinya begitu sensitif, ia beralih menyeka air mata itu. dan mencium lembut bibir tipisnya,tak peduli petugas keamanan masih berada di sekelilingnya.

"Kajja pulang...Sayang".

"Aku ingin naik Roller coaster". Ungkapnya tiba-tiba.

"Mwoo? Tidak Ming, lagi pula ini sudah larut...sebaiknya kita segera pulang".

"Ah benar, tak lama lagi petugas kami akan segera menutup tempat ini". Tukas pria paruh baya sembari mengulas senyum ramah.

"Kau dengar itu Chaggi? cha sekarang kita pulang".

Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kaki mendengarnya, berkali-kali pula bibirnya bergumam kesal.

Namun tiba-tiba ia beringsut ke belakang Kyuhyun dan melompat cepat ke punggung namja tampan itu.

"M-ming?"

"Gendong aku...kakiku sakit". Tukas Sungmin seraya mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Kau ini benar-benar". Gerutu Kyuhyun, namun di balik itu ia tersenyum hangat melihat namja cantiknya semakin bersikap kekanakan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah pasti menyusuri jalan setapak yang begitu sepi, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam, menyusutkan pengunjung yang sebelumnya memenuhi taman bermain tersebut. Sesekali ia terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan kesal namja cantik di atas punggungnya. Suasan hati Sungmin benar-benar diliputi awan mendung. Kyuhyun sepenuhnya mengetahui alasan istrinya menjadi demikian bukanlah karena perkara Roller Coaster, melainkan balita menggemaskan yang beberapa saat yang lalu menempel erat padanya...Jung Sandeul.

.

.

"Kyu".

"Eum?".

"Aku ingin memiliki aegya seperti Sandeul". Ungkapnya sembari mempoutkan bibir.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh pelan di buatnya, benar dugaannya Bocah cilik itu yang sebenarnya manjadi kerisauan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja Chaggi, bahkan aegya kita nanti lebih menggemaskan dari Sandeul".

"Jeongmalyo?".

"Hn...apa perlu ku buktikan? Baiklah aku akan menyapa Baby setelah tiba di ranjang". Canda Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? bagaimana caranya? Kau bisa melihatnya?". Sungmin mengerjap polos mendengar penuturan Suami tampannya. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun memiliki indra ke enam hingga memiliki kemampuan melihat janin yang bahkan belum sempurna di dalam perutnya.

"Dengan menyetubuhimu...baby pasti sangat senang, Appanya datang berkunjung".

"Kyuuu!". Pekik Sungmin kesal, seraya memukul bertubi-tubi punggung namja tampan itu. Menyesal ia percaya pada ucapan Kyuhyun dan sempat menaruh decak kagum padanya.

"Ya! Ya!...Appo Ming".

"Kau menyebalkan!".

Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengarnya, menggoda Sungmin benar-benar membuat hatinya berdesir senang.

Suasana taman itu makin sepi , hanya gurauan Kyuhyun dan pekikkan kesal Sungmin yang terus mendominasi malam senyap di sekelilingya.

Hingga omelan kesal Sungmin terdengar melemah dan berubah menjadi dengungan halus. Namja cantik itu perlahan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan terpejam dalam sekejap.  
"Baby~".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar igauan kecil itu, ia bersenandung lirih seraya melanjutkan langkahnya membawa namja cantik itu dengan perlindungan penuh di atas punggungnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Chaggiyah? Apa kau melihatnya?". Ucap Yong Guk masih dengan menyapukan pandangannya ke segala penjuru demi menemukan sosok dongsaeng cantiknya. Berkali-kali ia berjongkok kemudian berdiri sembari berpegang erat pada teralis tabung besar yang di naikinya.

"Tidak Hyung...aku tak melihatnya di manapun". Gumam Himchan seraya menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menajamkan pandangan pada berbagai objek di bawahnya, walau nyatanya keadaan begitu sepi tak berpenghuni apapun selain sampah dan berbagai tumbuhan kecil.

Yong Guk menggeleng kasar, kepalanya benar-benar pening sekarang. Bianglala itu berputar makin kencang membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya serasa di remas-remas. Ia kembali menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menatap tajam dua sosok namja yang berada tepat di seberang tabungnya.

"APA KALIAN MENEMUKANYAHH?". Teriaknya mengglegar, namja garang itu mati-matian menahan rasa mualnya.

"Whoahahaha...kita seperti burung Hyung, mendekam di sangkar raksasa".

"Menciitlah Dear!". seru Jong Up, Seraya melompat-lompat girang.

"Cit...cit..cit seperti itu hyung ahahaha...ah! lihat Yong Guk hyung, bukankah dia seperti gorila jika di lihat dari sini?".

"Cepat ambil gambarnya!". Titah Jong Up, dan di tanggapi dengan sigap oleh namja manis itu dengan mengeluarkan ponselnya. keduanya berkali-kali tertawa keras menjadikan Hyung garangnya sebagai lelucon.

Sementara itu Yong Guk tampak mengumpat keras melihat Zelo dan Jong Up tak sekalipun menanggapi teriakannya, meski tak dapat mendengar gurauan dua dongsaengnya , namun gelagat tawa terpingkal-pingkal itu meyakinkanya, mereka sedang menertawakannya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya makin mencak-mencak geram.

"Ugh...mual". Rintihnya tiba-tiba.

"YAH! jangan muntah di sini Hyung!". Pekik Himchan panik, cepat-cepat ia memijat keras tengkuk dan kepala Yong Guk.

"Ughh Hoe~mphh...henti-khan! Kau semakin mem-buatku mual uhmphh!". Racau Yong Guk seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

GREKKKK

Keduanya membulatkan mata lebar...ketika secara tiba-tiba Bianglala itu berhenti berputar. Rasa mual itu pun tergantikan rasa panik bukan kepalang menyadari tabung yang mereka naiki tergantung-gantung di puncak tertinggi. Himchan cepat-cepat merangkul erat leher kekasihnya dan menjerit histeris.

"Jatuh! Hiks...benda kapsul ini akan jatuh! Hyungg! Aku takut! Hiks".

"Y-ya! Apa maksudmu! Kita hanya berhenti di atas, m-mungkin ada gangguan kecil". Ujar Yong Guk berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, namun bukannya diam...namja ulzzang itu semakin menangis keras.

Yong Guk begitu kebas di buatnya, ia beralih memastikan keadaan dongsaengnya. Namun dua anak itu terlihat berlonjak-lonjak girang. Percuma mencemaskan keduanya.

Mata elangnya seketika menyipit saat melihat seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai operator, berbenah dan berjalan meninggalkan Bianglala tersebut.

"A-ahjjushi...jangan pergi! Hidupkan lagi kipas raksasa ini! kami masih terjebak!". Serunya seraya mengoyak teralis besi di depannya. Membuat tabung bianglala itu terguncang-guncang hebat

Namun Ahjjushi yang di panggilnya tak sekalipun mendengar teriakannya, pria tua itu melangkah sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena lantunan musik dari earphone yang terpasang apik di kepalanya. Usia senja rupanya membuatnya pikun, hingga melupakan masih ada 4 orang anak yang menaiki bianglalanya.

"YAHHH AHJJUSHI! KAU GILA ATAU BODOHHH!".

"Percuma Hyung...sebaiknya kita tidur saja di sini". Seru Zelo sambil terkiki geli.

"MICHIYEOSSEOOO!".

.

.

"AHJJUSSHIII~!".

.

.

Yong Guk pada akhirnya menyerah setelah berteriak-teriak untuk kesekian kalinya, ia beralih memeluk kekasih ulzzangnya yang menggigil ketakutan dan pasrah dengan kondisinya yang terkatung-katung di puncak bianglala itu, mungkin hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kyuu~". Panggil Sungmin lirih, ia terbangun ketika Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang keduanya.

"Ne Ming?...tidurlah kembali".

Sungmin menggeleng pelan menanggapinya, kedua tangan putihnya terangkat ke atas untuk meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kaki dan pinggangku sakit Kyuu~".

"Kau kelelahan Chaggi, biar aku yang memijitnya". Bisik Kyuhyun, ia paham betul tubuh istrinya sepertinya pegal bahkan mungkin kram karena berjalan dan menggendong Sandeul dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepas rengkuhan lengan Sungmin. Ia menggunakan pahanya sebagai landasan kaki Sungmin, kemudian memijatnya lembut.

Sungmin terkikik kecil mendapat sentuhan lembut itu, ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyuhyun tampak begitu tampan dengan tatapan teduhnya. Sesekali ia meraba perutnya dengan gerakan memutar, mencoba merasakan detakan kecil di dalamnya.

"Kyu, aku tak merasakan apapun di dalam sini". Ujar Sungmin sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan purutnya.

"Kau hanya belum merasakannya saja, baby masih terlalu kecil Ming".

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, kemudian beralih mendekati perut Sungmin yang sedikit terkespose dan mengecup permukaan halus itu bertubi-tubi.

"Nghh..K-kyu, hentikan".

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya, perlahan tapi pasti ia membawa gerakan tangan memijitnya semakin naik ke paha Sungmin tanpa menghentikan kecupan basahnya di perut namja cantiknya.

"Apa kau lupa hukumanmu Chaggi?".

"M-mwo?...akh~ Kyuhyunhh". Tubuhnya seketika menggeliat tak nyaman, saat Kyuhyun menggelitik paha dalamnya.

"Pinggangku masih sakit Kyuu~...mmhh j-jangan melakukannya sekaranghh". Rengek Sungmin seraya mendorong-dorong bahu Kyuhyun agar menjauhi perutnya. Ia tau hukuman macam apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan suami tampannya itu.

"Benarkah masih sakit? Ahh sayang sekali". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memasang wajah sendunya, ia berpura-pura memperlihatkan raut kecewa untuk namja mungilnya. dan benar saja raut wajah itu berhasil membuat Sungmin panik.

"A- aku bisa menahannya...jika kau menginginkannya, lakukan saja Kyunnie". Lirih Sungmin, ia begitu bersalah telah membuat suaminya berubah murung seperti itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihatnya, ia beralih menyusupkan kedua lengannya di perut Sungmin dan kembali mengecupnya bahkan menjilatnya dengan seduktif.

"Ukhh...nnghmh..K-kyuuhh". Lenguh Sungmin sembari meremas kuat-kuat surai ikal Kyuhyun. ia terus meyakinkan hatinya untuk merelakan tubuhnya mungkin akan mengalami kram hebat malam ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini sayang".

"K-kau tak melakukannya...ah! K-kyuu~". Ucap Sungmin terbata-bata, kedua matanya terpejam erat kala Kyuhyun tiba-tiba semakin menyibak kemejanya dan menyesap kuat lubang kecil di perutnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin melihat istriku cepat tidur malam ini".

Sungmin tersenyum lega mendengarnya, semesum-mesumnya Kyuhyun. Suami tampannya itu memiliki perhatian yang cukup besar terhadapnya. Dan Sungmin terlalu mencintai setiap kelembutan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Tidurlah...aku akan memelukmu". Kyuhyun beringsut ke atas untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Sungmin, dan memeluk namja mungil itu dengan hangat.

Semburat merah itu kembali terulas di kedua pipi chubbynya, ketika kehangatan dengan perlahan membelenggu tubuhnya. Sungmin benar-benar menyukai pelukan Kyuhyun, terlalu nyaman dan penuh perlindungan.

"Aisshh jinjja...aku melupakan sesuatu Chaggi". Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, ia meraih ponsel Sungmin di meja nakas. Berniat menghubungi seseorang, kerena memang ponselnya dalam keadaan mati.

Sungmin hanya mengernyit heran melihatnya, namun ia tak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. dan lebih memilih memeluk erat-erat leher Kyuhyun.

"Yeobbseyo Yong Guk Hyung...Sungmin telah di rumah bersamaku. Ah...jika tadi kalian tidak bisa menghubungiku...mianhae ponselku mati. Sudah itu saja...kalian bisa pulang sekarang".

"_**MWOOO! APA KAU GILAAA! YACKKK! CHO**_~ PIP

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mematikan telfon dan mengeluarkan battrynya ketika Yong Guk berteriak rusuh dalam line telfon tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Yong Guk bisa semarah itu, bukankah seharusnya namja garang itu bernafas lega bahkan gembira...karena Sungmin telah diketemukan dan mereka tak harus mencari Sungmin lebih lama di taman bermain itu.

'Ada apa dengannya?' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Panas...". Gumam Sungmin di batas kesadarannya, berkali-kali jemari mungilnya menarik sweater yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, tentu namja cantiknya merasa kepanasan meringkuk dalam pelukannya dengan mengenakan sweater setebal itu.

Dengan begitu berhati-hati ia menanggalkan sweater tersebut, menyisakan sepotong kaus tipis di tubuh Sungmin, namun namja cantik itu kembali merengek panas dan menggeliat resah. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya dan terpaksa melepas kain terakhir tersebut hingga Sungmin benar-benar bertelanjang dada, mungkin karena kehamilannya membuat tubuh mungil itu menjadi cepat gerah.

"Aku akan menjitak kepalamu, jika kau merengek dingin Chaggi". Bisik Kyuhyun sembari menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Berkali-kali ia mengusap punggung polos Sungmin dan mengecup sayang bibir cherrynya.

"Aku mencintaimu".Lirih Kyuhyun, kemudian jatuh terlelap dengan senyum menawan di bibir merahnya.

.

.

.

.

**1 minggu kemudian**

"Aku tidak ingin makan Kyuuu~". Rengek Sungmin untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia kembali mendorong jauh-jauh piring berisi penuh makanan bergizi yang disiapkan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Chaggiya...kau belum makan apapun pagi ini...jebal satu suap saja". Pinta Kyuhyun seraya mengarahkan suapannya tepat di bibir Sungmin, namun seolah muak dan mual, namja cantik itu memalingkan kasar wajahnya...tak berniat sedikitpun mengendus aroma makanannya.

"Ming...kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini".

"Aku tidak menyukai makanan itu~". Sergahnya sembari mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Berkali-kali pula ia menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas berat, semenjak kehamilannya...nafsu makan Sungmin semakin menyusut. Dan itu benar-benar menguras rasa cemasnya. Mana rela Kyuhyun membiarkan pipi chubby yang selalu di kecupnya itu menjadi tirus.

"Kau ingin makanan apa Ming? Aku akan membelikannya atau jika kau mau...aku sendiri yang akan membuatkannya untukmu". Ujarnya seraya mengusap pelan pipi halus Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu tampak berpikir sejenak, berulang kali ia memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat surai hitam yang telah memanjang sebatas bahu itu turut terkibas karenanya.

Merasa jengah karena tak menemukan makanan yang diinginkannya, Sungmin kembali mempotkan bibirnya. Ia benar-benar sedang tak menginginkan makanan apapun saat ini...dan jika dipaksakan hanya mual yang dirasakannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai dengan kedua mata yang menyipit kala menatap sesuatu yang terbungkus rapi di tengah selangkangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin itu". Ucapnya manja seraya menunjuk selangkangan Kyuhyun.

Sontak Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lebar kala mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin.

"i-ini?". tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyentuh junior di balik celana jeansnya, ia masih shock dengan permintaan tak terduga istri cantiknya itu.

"Uhm...aku ingin itu Kyuu~".

.

..

.

.

.

TBC

Chaaa Sick Of Hope chap 14 hadiiirrr...

Ah JMianhae updatenya telaat T_T...reviewnya kemarin turun chinguuyaa

*YooSu, WonBum, YeWook moment chap depan2 aja nee ^^

*Anak B1A4 nyempil di chap ini (Sandeul, Jinyoung, Gongchan) ^^. Sandeul agak miripan sama Sungmin soalnya.

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na , Tiasicho , RithaGaemGyu, cho hyo woon , bunnyblack136, Chlie hanariunnse, bbang2chan, pumpkinsparkyumin , EvilBunny Cho , kimteechul , Ria, KYUMINTS , Yani137, Laura Rose , Liu HeeHee, Myst-girl, Zahra Amelia , Kim Yong Neul , Kikkurone, AreynaSyndrome , colywinejoy , Sparkyu, paprikapumpkin , sitapumpkinelf , reva kyuminelf , kyuminsaranghae , lee sunri hyun , Adekyumin joyer , miki 137, dhian930715ELF , dJoYers, alferapuspitakiyella , ZaAra eviLKyu , minnie kyumin , kyuminalways89 , nova137 , ButtCouple137, Maximumelf, Gyumina, Diamond, gyumine , Aphrilya , bebek , DIAHDEGA, dessykyumin, fymuthia , mariels25 , KyuMin Child Clouds, Kim Min Ah , Kyumin, kyuminjoy , ChoKyunnie , chikakyumin , punyuk monkey, kyumin pu, Phia89 , adette , Silver Bullet 1412 , vey900128 , KimShippo, is0live89 , Cungie Cho , QQ KyuminShipper, Jung Soo Hae, 137Real Aiyu , Anna R Utami, lemonade , fitriKyuMin, MalaJaeWook , inonk jenong , aeyraa 137 , elfich7teen, winecouple, neganugu, abilhikmah, simijewels, Choi Yuan , ayyu annisa 1 , sissy , Milky Andromeda, evilbunny, sary nayolla , ika kyuminssss , LSH, Tn Cho, **dan para **Guest.**

Gomawooo sudah mereview di chap 13 kemarin.

tetep review nee biar author smgt n cpy update ^^ saranghaeee

annyeooong

Kamshaeeee  
hugggg


	15. Chapter 15

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_# Peringatan...Ini NC...ini NC_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

"i-ini?". tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyentuh junior di balik celana jeansnya, ia masih shock dengan permintaan tak terduga istri cantiknya itu.

"Uhm...aku ingin itu Kyuu~".

.

.

.

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem, ia menatap selangkangannya dan makanan Sungmin berulang-ulang. Mencoba mencari padanan makna dari dua objek tersebut. namun rasanya ia makin terlihat bodoh dengan memikirkannya. Kejantanannya sudah pasti bukan sesuatu yang lazim untuk dikonsumsi. Tapi Sungmin benar-benar sepesial hari ini...sangat tidak biasa bahkan tidak pernah Sungmin menunjukkan sikap agresif seperti itu. meminta mengganti menu makanannya dengan organ vital miliknya...oh jebal, itu bukanlah Sungmin. Meski ia tau, mungkin itu bagian dari tahap ngidam istri cantiknya.

Tapi, jangan sebut dirinya Kyuhyun jika tak memanfaatkan kesempatan emas tersebut, mengingat selama beberapa hari ini ia belum menyentuh tubuh cantik berisi itu, dan pagi ini istrinya sepertinya dalam mood baik untuk di ajak bermain...sesuatu yang basah dan mungkin sedikit panas.

"Benarkah kau menginginkan ini?". Bisiknya seduktif, ia sedikit meremas-remas genitalnya. Sengaja memancing nafsu namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam melihat Sungmin tampak meneguk ludah payah.

Sungmin menunduk dalam dengan bibir bawah yang di gigit kuat-kuat. Ia baru menyadari sikapnya terlalu berlebihan di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tapi sungguh...Sungmin tiba-tiba menginginkann cairan cinta suaminya. Terdengar memalukan memang...tapi itu yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Sedikit saja". Ucap Sungmin malu-malu, ujung bajunya tampak kusut karena diremasnya berkali-kali. Ia merasa benar-benar memalukan meminta hal memalukan semacam itu.

Kyuhyun makin memicingkan mata melihatnya, ia menghentikan aksi solo meremas genitalnya tersebut kemudian menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. Sedikit menghela nafas menyadari Sungmin tampak gelisah dengan keinginannya tersebut. wajah tertunduk, bibir bawah yang terus di gigit kuat dan jemari lentik yang tak berhenti meremas ujung bajunya, benar-benar membuatnya yakin. Sungmin sedang sangat menginginkan miliknya.

Tanpa melepas seringaian tajam bibirnya, Kyuhyun beralih mendekati perut Sungmin dan menciumnya cukup lama.

"Kau pintar Baby...Appa mencintaimu". Bisiknya

"Mwo?..kau~ K-Kyuu!". Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terlontar, tubuh mungilnya telah lebih dahulu berada dalam rengkuhan lengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap polos ketika Kyuhyun tanpa mimik dan suara melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar keduanya. Ia enggan untuk menanyakan suatu hal, dan lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu, pasrah pada apapun yang di lakukan Kyuhyun, selama namja tampan itu memenuhi keinginannya.

.

.

.

"Kyu...apa kau keberatan?".

"Mwo? keberatan?". Ulang Kyuhyun, kedua obsidiannya makin menajam penuh siaga saat menapaki satu persatu anak tangga.

"Uhm...apa kau keberatan jika aku menghisapnya?".

SLAPP

Kyuhyun menegang, langkah lebarnya seketika berhenti mendadak mendengar runtutan kalimat yang terucap dar bibir mungil Sungmin, pertanyaan itu benar-benar polos baginya, namun cukup telak membuat pikiran dan telinganya memanas. Ia sudah pasti tau dan meyakini sesuatu macam apa yang ingin di hisap Sungmin.

"emh...a-ani, ini juga mi-likmu Ming".

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, hatinya benar-benar bersorai girang mendengar jawaban pasti Kyuhyun. meski sesekali ia melihat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Bisakah kau percepat langkahmu Kyu...Aku benar-benar ingin mencicipinya saat ini juga! Kyuu~ ppaliyaa". Rengek Sungmin seraya mengguncangkan lengannya, ia benar-benar jengah melihat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki lamban.

"M-mencicipinya? Mwoo?".

"Ne...aku ingin mencicipi cairan kental milikmu...sepertinya enak. Bukankah kau selalu menelan punyaku jika melakukan 'itu'...aishhh jangan banyak tanya lagi, ppaliyaa!".

Kyuhyun kembali terperangah di buatnya, tak sadarkah namja cantik itu kalimat apa yang baru saja diucapkannya?. Oh Tuhan, ia tak pernah menemukan Sungmin sefrontal ini, kata-kata itu terlalu vulgar untuk namja polos sepertinya. 'Baby...apa yang kau perbuat pada Mommy-mu?'. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"A...t-tentu saja C-chaggi". Kyuhyun tergagap. Langkahnya nyaris limbung karena jantung yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Entahlah Sungminnya kali ini benar-benar terlihat panas dengan segala tatapan polosnya.

.

.

.

"Cepat duduk di sini". Titah Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang. Tangan lentiknya menepuk sisi kanannya, meminta Kyuhun segera mungkin memenuhinya.

Kyuhyun kembali meneguk ludah, kerlingan mata foxy itu terlalu hebat membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya bergolak. Ia sedikit menyeringai kemudian beralih ke sisi Sungmin dan menatap kedua mata indahnya begitu dalam. Kyuhyun benar-benar antusias menunggu tindakan tak terduga yang mungkin akan di lakukan namja cantiknya, bisa saja...Sungmin melakukan semacam service untuknya.

Dan benar saja...namja cantik itu dengan perlahan beringsut ke bawah, bersimpuh dan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan selangkangan Kyuhyun. Ia menyeringai puas melihatnya. Sungmin benar-benar sexy pagi ini.

"Kyu~...bolehkah aku membukanya?". Tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu,dan menunduk tersipu karenanya.

"Apapun untukmu Chaggi". Bisiknya sensual, ia merunduk dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, memberi isyarat bagi namja cantik itu untuk segera memulainya, karena bagaimanapun...ia cukup terangsang mendengar kalimat polos namun terkesan frontal itu.

'Appa benar-benar mencintaimu baby!' sorainya dalam hati. Ketika Sungmin membuka pengait celana dan menurunkan zippernya secara perlahan. Ia memejamkan mata nikmat, mencoba meresapi gerakan lembut di sekitar selangkangannya.

"Kyu~ kau basah?".

Kyuhyun seketika membelalak lebar mendengarnya, ia cepat-cepat merunduk dan melihat Sungmin mengerjap polos pada underwearnya yang tampak basah karena percum. Nafasnya makin tercekat hebat saat jemari lentik itu terarah untuk menarik turun kain tipis itu, membebaskan genital besar dengan urat-urat yang telah menegang di sepanjang garisnya.

"K-kyuu". Gumam Sungmin lirih kedua manik foxynya membulat sempurna, menatap organ intim suaminya tampak tegak dan terlihat cukup keras. Berkali-kali ia meneguk ludah, benda sebesar itukah yang selama ini menerobos tubuhnya hingga little Cho berhasil bersemayam di dalam perutnya. Dan tak dipungkiri...ia benar-benar takjub melihatnya.

'Oh My Wild Bunny!..kau membuat milikku setegang ini?!'. Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia pun cukup terkejut melihat miliknya tampak tegang dan membesar seperti itu, hanya dengan mendengar ucapan polos Sungmin saja sudah membuat libidonya membumbung tinggi.

"Emh...h-hisap cepat Chaggi". Ucap Kyuhyun gerah, rasanya benar-benar tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Hembusan nafas Sungmin, membuat urat-urat penisnya kian menegang.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, kedua tangan mungilnya meraih dan menggenggam pangkal kejantanan itu. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesis dan memejamkan mata nikmat, sentuhan tangan Sungmin begitu dengin namun lembut. Tubuh Kyuhyun meremang.

"Mmm~". Lenguh Sungmin di tengah kulumannya, ia mengernyit karena tak mampu membenamkan kejantanan itu penuh kedalam mulutnya. Bibir mungilnya hanya mampu meraup sebatas kepala.

Sungmin beralih mengecup ujung organ keras itu. Senyum merekah pun makin terkembang ketika mencecap cairan bening yang mulai merembas dari sebuah lubang kecil di sana.

"Kyu~ mashitta!". Pekiknya seraya menjilat kepala penis Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Ahn~".

Nafasnya berhembus berat, mengawali desiran panas yang mengalir cepat dari vital pusatnya. Kyuhyun meremas kuat cover bad di bawahnyanya, kala lidah lembut Sungmin membelit penisnya dengan halus...terlalu halus malah.

Makin lama ia merasa jengah dengan rasa tegangnya, Kyuhyun mengeram tak sabar. Genitalnya benar-benar dalam diameter maksimum saat ini. Sungguh...ia butuh gerakan yang lebih panas dan kuat.

"Mmm... Kyum~". Gumam Sungmin, ia kembali mengulum kuat kejantanan Kyuhyun, meski nyatanya bibir mungilnya hanya menghisap kepalanya saja. Sesekali mata foxy itu melirik wajah di atasnya, ...wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar panas. Mata terpejam, bibir bawah yang di gigit kuat dengan peluh yang mulai merembas di sela-sela surai coklatnya. Cukup terlihat seksi di matanya. Ia tau Kyuhyun sangat menikmati oralnya.

"Masukkan le-bih". Kyuhyun kembali mengerang, apa yang dilakukan istri mungilnya hanya membuatnya makin tersulut libido. Sama sekali tak menuntaskan hasratnya. Ia meremasbagian belakang kepala Sungmin, dan mendorongnya kuat. memaksa bibir mungil itu melahap penisnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Anghhmh~!". Jerit Sungmin tertahan, ia membelalak lebar kala kepala penis itu begitu kuat merangsak anak tekaknya. Ia berjengit dan nyaris tersedak. Terlebih organ besar itu membuat pipinya terasa pegal kerena penuh. Namun belum sempat nafasnya berhembus stabil, tangan besar Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur...mengikuti hasrat yang perlahan menguasai jalan pikir namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Oh...ssshhh". Desis Kyuhyun masih terus menggerakkan kepala Sungmin, meminta geratan gigi dan balutan saliva hangat di seluruh garis penisnya. Itu benar-benar nikmat, seluruh kejut kehidupannya seakan terpatri pada organ yang termanjakan di dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Ahakkkh!~". Sungmin kembali tersedak, hujaman penis Kyuhyun terlampau kasar menumbuk tenggorokannya. Berkali-kali kepalanya menggeleng kasar, berusaha menghentikan gerakan benda besar yang di hentakkan pinggul itu. namun tangan Kyuhyun tak mengizinkannya bergeming sedikitpun, namja tampan itu membuat dirinya pasif seketika.

"Ahn! K-kau pintar C-chaggih...sshh". Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ketika letupan panas itu makin mendekat. Kedua tangannya masih begitu aktif menggerakkan kepala namja mungil itu maju mundur. Tubuhnya melayang...bibir Sungmin begitu menggairahkan . Ia bahkan tak peduli sosok mungil yang bersimpuh di selangkangannya tengah meronta dengan air mata yang meleleh. Sungguh apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun seolah memaksanya untuk muntah. Penis itu tak pernah berhenti membentur pangkal tenggorokannya. Nyaris tanpa jeda.

"MINGH!".

"Urmmh! Uhukkh!...hh..hh...ukh".

Sungmin memejamkan mata erat, kala muncratan semen itu nyaris melumuri seluruh wajahnya, dan sebagian besar menyeruak masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"C-chaggi? Gwaenchana? Cepat muntahkan". Seru Kyuhyun panik, menyadari Sungmin terbatuk-batuk dengan sperma yang meleleh dari dalam mulutnya. Kendati demikian jantungnya berdegup kencang, melihat wajah baby face itu tampak semakin menggairahkan dengan baluran cairan putih pekat miliknya.

"Hoshh...hhh...A-ani, aku menelannya".

Kyuhyun tertegun, Sungmin menunjukkan senyum manis terbaiknya walau tengah tersengal-sengal hebat. Ia meraih rahang Sungmin mendekat...dan meraup bibir kissable itu, untuk menyesap spermanya sendiri.

"Aku menginginkannya Ming". Dalam satu gerakan cepat, lidah basahnya menyapu habis telinga lembut Sungmin. ia menyeringai tajam saat mendengar rintihan tertahan namja cantik itu.

"Ahss...Nnh...la-lakukanh".

.

.

.

"Wajahmu kotor Chaggi". Bisik Kyuhyun sembari membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin.

"Aku menyukainya...Slurp~". Sungmin begitu antusias menjilat dan menghisap sperma yang meleh di seluruh jarinya, sesekali ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, ketika namja tampan itu sedikit merunduk untuk menanggalkan kemejanya.

"Yya! Kau pervert sekali eoh?".

"Tck!". Decaknya, Sungmin mendelik sesaat dan kembali berkutat pada semua jari yang berlumuran cairan cinta Suaminya.

"Jangan menyesal jika aku bermain kasar".

"W-wae?...lakukan dengan lembut".

"Aku tidak yakin sayang". Telak Kyuhyun seraya mengendus leher jenjang Sungmin.

"Anh~ Kyuu...aku cukuph nnh~ kesakitan saat kau bergerak lembut~

"So?". Kyuhyun berhenti sesaat, ia memandang lekat sepasang manik indah di bawahnya demi mendengarkan cicitan kecil namja cantik itu.

"Aku bisa pingsan jika kau bermain kasar!". Ungkap Sungmin dengan bibir terpout. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya melepas celana Sungmin. kemudian merentangkan kedua tangan lentiknya di ranjang. Hingga mustahil bagi namja mungil itu untuk bergerak lebih.

"Memang itu yang ku inginkan Chaggi".

"Kyu~ Mphh!".

Sungmin mendongak hebat saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraup bibirnya, ia melenguh dan berjengit menyadari lidah basah Kyuhyun berhasil melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menyesap dan merenggut apapun yang berhasil di jamahnya.

.

.

Tangan besar Kyuhyun bergerak turun secara perlahan, menyusuri permukan halus tanpa cacat dalam kungkungannya. Sesekali ia meraba perut datar Sungmin, semakin kebawah semakin kuat tekanan tangan itu. Sungmin meremang dan menggelinjang nikmat dibuatnya.

"So cute". Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan niplle Sungmin. ia menjilat dan menyesap mutiara kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu begitu lembut.

"Ahnnh~".

"Hari ini kau benar-benar menggodaku Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menggigit kuat nipple kanan Sungmin.

"A-akh!".

"Tck!...cepat sekali mengeras...apa kau berniat menggodaku lagi?".

"Ah~! Kyuuuh~". Sungmin kembali menengadahkan kepala saat jemari panjang itu memelintir kedua nipplenya. ia mencengkeram kuat lengan kokoh Kyuhyun, melampiaskan sengatan panas yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari ujung nipple tersebut. Perlahan Sungmin membuka mata demi menatap raut tegas di hadapannya, namun detik berikutnya lengkingannya kembali mengalun keras saat sebelah tangan Kyuhyun beralih cepat mengocok juniornya.

"You're hard Chaggi". Bisik Kyuhyun sensual masih begitu intens meremas dan mengurut junior mungil itu.

"Ah!...aa~ K-kyuhh! Ah!".

Tubuh mungil itu makin menggeliat kasar, menyadari sesuatu yang panas nyaris meletup dari ujung juniornya. Ia menarik nafas dalam mengantisipasi orgasme pertama, namun seketika nafasnya tercekat dengan mata yang terbelalak. Saat Kyuhyun menekan lubang kecil di ujung genitalnya, menutup jalan orgasme itu dengan sempurna.

"AHNN!...L- let me cumh...argh! Kyuuuu~".

"Tidak sebelum ini Ming". Satu telunjuknya menghunus tepat bibir rektum Sungmin, menyentuh dan menggeseknya perlahan. "Dari kulitmu yang putih, hanya bagian ini yang berwarna merah...it's really sexy". Lanjutnya seraya menekan kuat telunjuknya hingga ruas-ruas jari panjang itu terbenam jauh dalam rektum Sungmin.

"Mh~ Aahhh!".

Sungmin menegang , tubuh mungilnya melengkung sempurna ketika ujung jari itu menumbuk tepat prostatnya. Ia ingin klimaks detik itu juga, namun jemari Kyuhyun yang menutup jalan keluarnya membuatnya tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Apapun itu...miliknya terasa nyeri dan panas.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam, ia menambahkan dua jarinya sekaligus, ke dalam lubang hangat itu. Membuat namja mungilnya kembali melengking dan meracau keras, tampak bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. namun tak sekalipun membuat Kyuhyun melepas cengkraman tangannya dari genital mungil itu.

"A-appo...Akh! K-kyuhh...le-pashh! Ah!".

Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada gerakan tiga jarinya, menghujam kuat lubang senggama itu hingga cairan lubrikasi tampak meleleh dan melumuri jemari panjangnya. Untuk sesaat ia memandang wajah sayu di bawahnya, nafsunya makin meradang melihat wajah pias dan begitu tersiksa. Kyuhyun tak dapat menahannnya lagi...ia melepas cengkraman tangannya untuk membentagkan kaki Sungmin. "AAAHH! KYUH!". Detik itu pula cairan panas yang tertahan dalam junior mungil itu, meletup dan tercecer mengotori tubuh keduanya.

Tubuh Sungmin jatuh menghempas keras di atas ranjang,setelah sebelumnya melengkung sempurna. Nafasnya berhembus tersendat-sendat, ia tak memiliki daya apapun untuk mendesah ketika jemari Kyuhyun dalam rektumnya bergerak semakin liar.

"Yeppeoh". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menarik keluar ketiga jari yang berlumuran cairan rektum Sungmin, ia menjilatnya seduktif dengan mata yang terpejam.

.

.

"Annh~...hhh...hhh".

Kedua obsidian itu perlahan terbuka, Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyum tubuh mengkilat penuh keringat itu benar-benar terlihat panas. Ia merunduk untuk menjilat dada Sungmin, sesekali menghisap dan menggigit... untuk menciptakan banyak kiss mark di permukaan mulus itu. Sementara kedua tangannya begitu lihai menanggalkan seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menghisap kuat-kuat perut Sungmin, detik kemudian ia menyeka cairan putih pekat di selangkangan Sungmin dan membalurkannya pada penis besarnya.

"Mhh~ T-tunggu Kyuu". Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba, ketika Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kakinya hingga menyentuh dada.

"Wae?". Bisik Kyuhyun seraya menggesekkan miliknya di bibir rektum Sungmin. cairan lubrikasi Sungmin dan percumnya membuat miliknya semakin lembab dan licin. Rasanya tak perlu melakukan oral untuk menyiapkan lubang anal namja cantik itu.

"Hmhh...Kyu! lakukan...ah! dengan - lembut...nn~ hhh!".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan,ia beralih mengalungkan kedua kaki jenjang itu di pinggangnya kemudian melumat bibir cherry Sungmin dengan lembut tanpa niat menuntut lebih.

"Tenanglah...aku tak ingin menyakiti uri baby. Percayalah padaku".

Kedua lengan kokoh itu menyusup ke bawah punggung Sungmin untuk mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya. Kyuhyun kembali menjilat ceruk leher namja cantik itu sementara pinggulnya mendorong kejantananya masuk secara perlahan.

"ARGHTTH~ pelanh Ukh!". Rintih Sungmin,ketika kepala penis itu merasuki analnya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun tak jarang jemari lentiknya membuat guratan cakar di punggung putih pucat itu.

"Rileks Ming...Khh~". Kyuhyun begitu berkonsentrasi mengawasi gerakan pinggulnya agar tak menghentak kasar. Meski sebenarnya ia nyaris kehilangan kontrol. Rektum Sungmin benar-benar terasa mencengkeram miliknya dengan kuat.

"Ngh! Hiks...A-appo, pelanh Kyuuh! Arght".

Kyuhyun mendesis nikmat ketika berhasil melesakkan setengah kejantanannya. ia kembali mencium bibir Sungmin mencoba membuatnya sedikit rileks. Sejauh ini tubuhnya berusaha bergerak pelan bahkan terlalu pelan, namun namja cantik itu masih saja merasa kesakitan. Meski berkali-kali ia rasukki rektum lembut itu tetap menghimpit kuat bahkan terasa kian menyempit.

"Urghht..Kyumphh...Ahnngh".

Kedua obsidian itu menatap sendu air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby itu, ia menjilat sesaat bibir basah Sungmin kemudian membawanya dalam pagutan dalam. Lidahnya terjulur...membelai langit-langit mulut namja cantik itu. terasa menggetarkan saat Sungmin kembali melenguh tertahan. Kyuhyun menautkan jemari keduanya di setiap sisi kepala Sungmin. perlahan namun intens ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesek dan menghujam rektum panas itu dengan miliknya.

.

.

.

"Ahn! Ah!...K-kyuh! Akkh! Kyuuhh~".

Seringaiannya kembali terulas, Kyuhyun makin melambung mendengar Sungmin memanggil namanya dengan nikmat. Tanpa menghentikan hujamannya, namja tampan itu kembali meraup bibir cherry yang terbuka. Menghisap kuat saliva manis dari dalamnya.

"Mphh~ Mm! Mphh!".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku merindukan saat seperti ini". Satu lengan kekarnya terulur untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping di sisinya. Sesekali ia menghirup dalam-dalam surai hitam namja cantik yang bersandar di dadanya saat ini. Sungguh... ia merindukan aroma sosok cantik itu.

"Wonnie...lihat! mereka berguguran".

Siwon kembali terkekeh pelan mendengar pekikan riang Kibum. Kemudian membelai lembut lengan ringkih namja cantik itu.  
"Kau menyukainya?".

"Tsk! Berapa tahun kita tak melihat sakura di taman ini Wonnie...tentu saja aku menyukainya". Tukasnya sembari mengadahkan telapak tangan, menampung taburan lembut kelopak sakura.

Siwon tertegun melihatnya, dalam satu tarikan ia mendekap erat tubuh ringkih itu. memeluknya hangat dan penuh perlindungan.

"Wo-wonnie".

"Jangan sekalipun pergi dari sisiku Bummie, jangan melukai harapanku...aku- ...aku terlalu mencintaimu".

"Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun".

Siwon kembali tersenyum, ada setitik kelegaan di balik tutur kata namja cantiknya. Apa yang di hadapinya saat ini adalah detik yang begitu berharga untuknya. Semenjak Kibum terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia membawa namja cantik itu mengunjungi taman namsan.

"Berjanjilah untuk itu".

Kibum terkekeh, perlahan ia melepas rengkuhan lengan Siwon dan menangkup rahang tegasnya.

"Aku sembuh Wonnie". 'Chup'. Ia mengecup bibir Siwon kemudian menyatukan dahi keduanya. Berkali-kali Kibum terkikik kecil saat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat namja kekar itu di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menjagamu sepenuhnya... detak jantungmu, desiran darahmu, hidupmu...segalanya pada tubuhmu akan ku jaga Bummie, kau akan tetap sehat dan berada di sisiku selamanya".

"Hanya tubuhku? Bagaimana dengan cintaku?".

Siwon menatap lekat wajah riang Kibum, kemudian menggenggam lembut tangan kurusnya.

Untuk sesaat Siwon memandang sendu jemari lentik itu, detik berikutnya ia merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku kemejanya dan menyematkan sebuah benda berkilau di jari manis Kibum.

"i-ini?".

"Menikahlah denganku Bummie, kujanjikan padamu semua yang ku miliki dan cintamu akan selamanya hidup dalam diriku".

Tampak kedua mata indah itu berpendar redup karena genangan air mata, Kibum mengangguk cepat kemudian memeluk erat namja kekar itu. Segalanya terasa menakjubkan, seolah ia benar-benar menemukan secercah cahaya dalam hidupnya...kondisi tubuhnya yang kian membaik dan pengakuan manis Siwon membuat kebahagiaannya membuncah seketika.

"Apapun aku bersedia, selama kau menemaniku... Choi".

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang mampu mengulaskan betapa bersyukurnya Siwon. kekasihnya telah kembali...segalanya kembali seperti semula. Hanya dirinya dan Kibum.

Drrrt...drrrtt

Siwon mengernyit kala ponselnya bergetar keras dalam sakunya. Ia cukup merutuk seseorang yang mengusik waktunya bersama namja cantik itu.

"Yeobsseyo Junsu~ah".

"_**Ya! Siwon! kembalikan kibum kemari...apa kau lupa, ini waktunya anak itu meminum obatnya dan aku harus memantau perkembangannya saat ini**_".

"Hn...baiklah".

"_**Jangan membuatnya terlalu lelah, Kalian dalam pengawasanku...Arra?!".**_

Siwon mendecih sesaat mendengar ocehan dalam line telfon tersebut, tapi setelahnya ia kembali merengkuh pinggang Kibum dan mencium sekilas pipi tirusnya.

"Ah ye...Kim Uissangnim". Pip

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah sakit Chaggi".

"Apa Su~ie memarahimu lagi?". Ucap Kibum, berkali-kali ia mengulum tawanya kala melihat wajah tertekuk namja kekar di sampingnya.

"Dokter bocah itu selalu mennghalangiku berdua dengan mu". Sungut Siwon. ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika mengingat Junsu tak pernah berhenti mengintimidasinya saat berkeinginan menghabiskan waktu bersama Kibum.

"Dia hanya memperhatikan kondisiku Wonnie, aku tak akan sembuh jika bukan karena Junsu dan Yoochun Hyung".

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, ia merengkuh lengan Kibum dan di bawanya untuk berdiri. Benar dua orang itu yang membuat separuh hidupnya kembali...sekali lagi, Ia benar-benar bersyukur akan hal tersebut.

"Kajja kembali...kau harus benar-benar sembuh total dari penyakit itu".

.

.

.

"Bummie". Panggil Siwon ketika mulai melajukan mobilnya, sesekali ia mengelus pipi halus Kibum, dan tersenyum hangat melihat namja cantik itu tampak merona.

"Uhm".

"Appa memintaku datang ke perusahaannya, mungkin selama 2 atau 3 jam aku tak menemanimu di rumah sakit".

"Gwaenchana, aku akan menunggumu".

"Kau ingin ku bawakan apa? cake? Boneka? Mainan?"

"Tck! Kau pikir aku perempuan!".

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia sedikit mengacak surai halus Kibum, membuat namja cantik itu menggerutu kesal karenanya. "Saranghae Bummie". Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Nado".

.

.

* * *

**#####**

"Ah! Akh! M-more! Ah!...Akkhh!".

Sungmin meremas-remas dadanya sendiri, kala sengatan nikmat itu makin hebat mendera dari pusat tautan tubuh keduanya. Berkali-kali tubuh mungilnya terhentak-hentak ke atas saat Kyuhyun menghujam rektumnya dengan intens.

"Yeppeohh...kkhh~". bisik Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah lenguhannya, nafasnya berhembus berat ketika melihat tubuh mungil penuh lumuran sperma dan keringat itu menggeliat liar dalam kungkungannya. Berulang kali ia menggeram frustasi saat dinding rektum itu semakin berkontraksi dan meremas kuat penisnya. Tubuhnya kian menegang meresapi impuls kenikmatan tersebut...dan tak lama lagi, ia akan klimaks lagi.

"Ah!...K-kyunniehh! Mmhh! A-aku...AH! AH! AAAHHH!". Tubuhnya bagai terlempar ke atas saat cairan cintanya kembali menghambur keluar. ia mengejang hebat dan berakhir dengan menghempas tubuhnya ke ranjang, meski saat ini tubuh lemas itu masih terhentak hentak karena hujaman liar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mampu mendesis, begitu kepala penis Kyuhyun kembali menyentak prostatnya kasar. Klimaks lebih dari 5 kali benar-benar menguras habis tenaga namja cantik itu.

"KHH! Minghh! Sshhh". Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu tanpa berniat menindih perutnya, saat penisnya kembali memuntahkan jutaan benih panas ke dalam rongga tubuh Sungmin.

"Ahnnnn~ Kyuuhh". Rintih Sungmin lirih, kepalanya berkunang-kunang...saat cairan pekat itu membuat perutnya serasa penuh. "A-aku pusing". Lirih Sungmin..

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia mengecup lama kening Sungmin seraya mengusap sperma dan keringat di pipi namja cantik itu."Jangan tidur". Ucapnya kemudian.

"Nnh~ aku lelah Kyuu". Sungmin mengernyit ketika kejantanan besar itu perlahan tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu Chaggi". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik sebuah selimut kemudian melilitkannya di tubuh mungil istrinya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat namja cantik itu menggerutu bahkan memukul dadanya kesal saat ia menggendongnya ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Cukup aku kenyang...aku mual Kyu, jangan memaksaku".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, ia mengelus sesaat pipi halus Sungmin kemudian beranjak meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

"K-kyu". Lirih Sungmin, sedikit terperangah melihat perubahan wajah suaminya. Tampak kekecewaan yang menyelimuti sorot matanya. Dan Sungmin benar-benar gelisah dengan raut tersebut. Ia mengambil langkah cepat mengejar Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat perut namja tampan itu.

"M-mianhae Kyunnie...apa kau marah?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ia sedikit berdehem kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat segelas susu hangat untuk istri mungilnya.

"Kyu...kau marah?". Tanya Sungmin panik, ia benar-benar resah suaminya tak kunjung merespon ucapannya.

Hanya dentingan sendok dan gelas yang didengarnya, Sungmin benar-benar takut Kyuhyun tak ingin berbicara dengannya. Dengan kalut ia memeluk lebih erat perut namja tampan itu, berharap Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendekapnya.

"Kyuu~ maafkan aku...jangan marah, jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini". Rengek Sungmin seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lebar, menyadari Sungmi mengguncang tubuh mungilnya. Tentu ia takut setengah mati...jika namja cantiknya keguguran.

"Kyuuniie~

"Aisshh...chaggiya! jangan menghentakkan kakimu seperti itu". Seru Kyuhyun sembari memutar tubuh dan mengangkat namja mungil itu ke atas meja makan.

Sungmin hanya terkikik kecil melihat wajah panik di hadapannya, tanpa peringatan ia meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir merahnya.

"Saranghe Kyunnie".

Kyuhyun begitu tertegun melihat namja mungil itu tersenyum manis padanya. Semakin hari Sungmin makin terlihat cantik di matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai tajam lalu merebahkan paksa tubuh berbalut selimut itu di meja makan.

"K-kyu apa yang kau lakukan?". Sungmin begitu terkejut, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka lilitan kain tebalnya, hingga tubuh mulus itu kembali terekspose.

"Hn...memangsamu lagi". Jawabnya. Sembari menjilat seduktif garis tulang rusuk Sungmin. kedua tangannnya bergerak cekatan membentangkan lebar kaki namja cantik itu, kali ini hasratnya benar-benar memuncak. Ia tercekat melihat lubang anal Sungmin terlihat memerah, dan terdapat bercak putih di sekelilingnya.

"A-andwae ahn...hentikan Kyu! Aku~ AARRGHTT". Sungmin mendongak kala benda besar dan keras itu menerobos lubang analnya dalam sekali hentak.

.

.

"Ah! K-kyuhh! Aaahhh! P-pelanh...nghh".

.

.

Jeritan nikmat dan kecipak tautan tubuh itu kembali megalun deras. Sungmin hanya mampu menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun, pasrah akan hujaman kuat yang terus membuainya tanpa jeda. Berkali-kali ia menyentak klimaks, berkali-kali pula rongga perutnya terisi lelehan semen panas namja tampannya.

"S-saranghae Kyunniehh! AHHHH!".

.

.

.

* * *

**2 bulan kemudian**

Kedua manik foxy itu mengerjap pelan, kala bias lampu kamar menelusup pupilnya. Sesekali bibirnya terpout kesal, merasakan ia tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu. Namun sedetik kemudian bibir cherry itu mengulas senyuman manis, saat melihat piyama pink bermotif kelinci telah membalut tubuh mugilnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar membelikan pakaian itu, sama persis seperti yang di inginkannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kyu irreona". panggil Sungmin sembari mengelus pelan lengan kokoh yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ia beringsut kecil, semakin masuk ke dalam pelukan suaminya. Kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir namja tampan yang tengah terlelap itu.

"Mmh~ Ming...kau bangun Chaggi? tidurlah kembali ini masih malam". Gumam Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terpejam. kedua lengannya makin menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat untuk menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah, ia baru saja memejamkan matanya 30 menit yang lalu terlebih selama berjam-jam pula ia mencari piyama pink bermotif kelinci demi istri cantiknya. Tidak sulit memang...namun mencarinya pada pukul 12 malam tentu sangat menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Beruntung...seorang namja ulzzang bisa di andalkannya.

"Irreonaa Kyuu~ Aku ingin ice cream mint".

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lebar lalu cepat-cepat menoleh pada jam dindingnya. Dan seketika itu ia menghela nafas berat, jam masih menunjukkan pulul 4 pagi...tentu ia tak mengizinkan istrinya menikmati ice cream di waktu sedingin itu.

"Tidak Ming...ini terlalu pagi. Tidurlah kembali...kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk pernikahan Himchan Hyung".

"Kyuuu~ tapi aku menginginkanya!".

"...".

Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun rupanya kembali jatuh tertidur, berkali-kali ia mengguncang lengan Kokohnya. namun namja tampan itu tetap saja tak bergeming.

Merasa tak tahan dengan keinginannya, Sungmin beringsut turun dari ranjang dan melesat cepat menuju kulkas, mencari apapun yang dingin untuk di santapnya. Ia melonjak girang dengan senyum lebarnya kala melihat 6 cup ice cream strawberry ukuran besar di dalam lemari es tersebut. Bukan Mint...tapi cukup ampuh mengobati rasa inginnya. Dengan bersemangat ia meraih satu cup ice cream tersebut lalu dibawanya ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

"Mashitta!". Pekik Sungmin girang. Ia begitu lahap menyantap makanan manis itu...hingga sebagian creammnya tercecer di sekitar bibir dan selimutnya.

"Hmmhh...". Gumam Kyuhyun sembari merentangkan kedua lengannya yang terasa kaku, namun sesaat kemudian ia menoleh saat mendengar suara gaduh di sisinya.

"M-ming?". Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lebar, melihat 4 cup kosong ice cream di sisi namja cantiknya. Tidak mungkin Sungmin menghabiskannya seorang diri...cup itu cukuplah besar.

"Kyunnie kau ingin ice cream?". Ucap Sungmin seraya menyodorkan cup ice cream di tangannya.

"Kau yang menghabiskan semua ini?".

"Uhm...". Sungmin mengangguk cepat. kemudian kembali melahap ice creamnya. Sementara Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat baru 1 jam yang lalu ia tertidur dan namja cantiknya melahap bercup-cup ice cream seperti monster.

"Kyuuu!". Seru Sungmin kesal, saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merebut paksa cup ice cream tersebut dari pangkuannya.

"Perutmu bisa sakit jika makan sebanyak ini Chaggiya...kau hampir menghabiskan 5 cup makanan ini".

"Tapi Kyu~

"Dengarkan aku! atau kau ingin aku marah!?".

Sungmin menunduk seraya meremas ujung piyamanya. Tidak...ia tak menginginkan Kyuhyun marah terhadapnya. Dengan takut-takut Sungmin beringsut mendekati kyuhyun dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"M-mianhae".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya, tak seharusnya ia membentak Sungmin dan membuatnya meringkuk ketakutan seperti itu. ia menangkup pipi Sungmin dan mengecup lembut bibir mungilnya.

"Aku hanya menyayangimu Ming...sshh ulljima, aku tidak marah". Bisiknya seraya mengusap rembasan kristal bening di sudut mata Sungmin. dengan perlahan ia mengikis jarak keduanya kemudian melumat lembut bibir cherry itu, menghisapnya tanpa niat menuntut lebih.

"Mhmph~ Kyumhh".

.

.

.

* * *

**~OoooooO~**

**.**

**Beberapa Jam kemudian**

"Ooo daebaakk kau seperti pinguin Hyung".

"Yah! menjauh dariku!". Geram Yong Guk, urat-urat emosinya kian tercetak jelas di jidat lebarnya. Sungguh ia berharap dapat melempar jauh-jauh namja manis yang sedari tadi mengibas, mengayun dan menarik-narik bagian belakang tuxedonya. Namun penata rambut di hadapannya tak sekalipun mengizinkannya bergerak lebih.

"Seharusnya di sini ada jubahnya, kau akan terlihat seperti kamen rider Hyung". Ucap Zelo seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Yong Guk.

"Aissshh! Yah! Shikkeurroo!~

"Maaf Tuan... Kami sedang menata rambut anda, ada beberapa bagian yang harus di potong dan di rapikan jadi mohon tenang sebentar". Ujar seorang hair stylist.

Yong Guk menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada seraya bersungut kesal, mau tak mau ia harus mematuhi perintah penata rambut itu jika tak menginginkan kepalanya botak karena salah potong. Dan ia benar-benar merutukki sang Appa yang begitu kekeuh mencampuri segala persiapan pernikahannnya, hingga memaksanya mengganti model rambut.

"Jangan memotongnya sebanyak itu!". Seru Yong Guk geram,saat sebagian besar helaian rambut kesayangannya berjatuhan di lantai.

"Maaf saya hanya menjalankannya sesuai perintah Tuan Bang". Ujar yeojja itu seraya menunduk sopan.

"Aisshh! Appa...tak perlu memotong rambutku, ini terlalu berlebihan! Hentikan sampai di sini".

"Kembali ke tempat dudukmu! Apa kau akan menikah dengan potongan rambut preman seperti itu?...Jangan mempermalukan Appa di hadapan semua rekan bisnis yang menyaksikanmu".

Yong Guk hanya menghela nafas berat dan membiarkan hair stylist itu melakukan apapun pada rambut kebanggaanya. Bagaimanapun ia tak pernah bisa melawan setiap keinginan pria kekar di belakangnya.

Sementara Zelo tak sekalipun menghiraukan perdebatan anak dan ayah tersebut. ia lebih memilih berkutat di bawah kursi Yong Guk dan memunguti helaian rambut yang tercecer dengan antusias. Berkali-kali ia terkikik geli kala merekat rapatkan helaian rambut Yong Guk dengan selotip hingga menyerupai kumis palsu.

"Hyung...bagaimana penampilanku apa sudah terlihat seperti chaplin?". Ucap Zelo seraya menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya ke atas dan kebawah hingga kumis palsu itu meliuk-liuk di atas bibirnya.

Yong Guk bergidik geli melihatnya, benda hitam berbulu itu terlihat seperti seekor ulat yang menggeliat di atas bibir Dongsaengnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Singkirkan binatang berbulu itu dari wajahmu Pabbo!".

"Mwo? binatang...benda ini ku buat dari rambutmu! Seharusnya kau bangga Hyung...ah, akan lebih baik jika kau mengenakannya saat upacara pernikahanmu nanti". Ujarnya seraya memaksa melekatkan kumis palsu itu di atas bibir Yong Guk, tak ayal namja garang itu semakin berteriak geram dan mendorong tubuh Zelo dengan kakinya agar menjauh.

"Ayolah Hyung...kau akan terlihat tampan jika mengenakan pakaian burung pinguin dan kumis ini". Kekeuh Zelo...ia begitu menggebu-gebu ingin melihat Hyung garangnya berpenampilan layaknya Chaplin...tokoh komedi kesayangannya.

"Appa singkirkan bocah tengik ini dari hadapanku!".

"Zelo..bermainlah bersama temanmu di luar, pernikahan Hyungmu akan segera di mulai...berhenti mengganggunya". Ucap Ayah Yong Guk seraya menyeret paksa tubuh namja manis itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan itu cukup membuat Yong Guk bernafas lega.

Namun belum sampai 10 detik, Zelo kembali menghambur ke dalam dan menyerang wajah Yong Guk dengan kumis palsunya.

"YACKK! MICHIYEOSSEO! AKU~

"Tuan...rambut anda~

Penata rambut itu menggigit jarinya, ia tak memilik nyali untuk melanjutkan hal mengerikan macam apa yang dilihatnya. Berkali-kali yeojja itu meyakinkan dirinya tak memiliki salah apapun. Yong Guk yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuat mesin pemotong rambut itu memangkas melintang bagian belakang rambut kepalanya. Ia tidak salah...ya, tangannya tak memiliki perkara apapun. Yong Guk yang rusuh.

Yong Guk mengernyit heran melihat penata rambutnya tampak berlaku aneh, Ayahnya pun terlihat menghela nafas berat seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Terlebih Zelo tertawa keras seraya berguling-guling di lantai. 'Semua orang gila'. Batinnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?". Ujarnya panik.

"Kau lebih sexy dari buah semangka Hyung! Awh ahahahahahha". Ujar Zelo, kemudian kembali terbahak-bahak dengan tubuh yang menggelepar di lantai. Penampakan belang kepala Yong Guk benar-benar menggelitik perutnya. Hingga ia nyaris menangis dan tersedak karenanya.

"M-mwoo?". Yong Guk makin tak mengerti, namun raut pasi penata rambut di belakangnya membuatnya yakin untuk berbalik dan menatap pantulan dirinya dari sebuah cermin besar.

"AHHHHH! RAMBUTKU! Y-YAHH! BASTARDDDD!".

"Noonnaaa...lebih baik kau menjadikannya biksu saja, Ppali...ppali habiskan rambutnya. Biksu Yong Guk akan lebih keren daripada Biksu Tong Sam Cong". Rengek Zelo seraya menarik-narik lengan yeojja itu.

"Hhh...tubuhku sudah tua, kapan aku bisa melihat dua bocah itu tumbuh dewasa...Ooohh Sesange". Gumam ayah Yong Guk seraya memijit keningnya. Ia benar-benar pening melihat putranya merangsak apapun demi menangkap dongsaengnya.

"Ah...Bang Sajang~nim. Upacara pernikahan 5 menit lagi akan segera di laksanakan".

"A-apa?". Ia begitu kalut melirik jam tangannya, dan makin kebas melihat putranya masih melompat-lompat untuk menarik Zelo yang bertengger di atas lemari.

"Cepat persiapkan Putraku, lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan asal...kepala anak itu tertutup rapat. Sambung dan lem lagi rambutnya atau pakaikan wig...terserah...terserah". Ujar ayah Yong Guk sembari melenggang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, kerap kali ia mengelus dadanya berharap jantungnya tidak melonjak keluar detik itu juga.

.

.

.

"Y-YAH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU! SINGKIRKAN BENDA INI!".

"M-maaf tuan, kami hanya membawa wig ini...tak ada pilihan lain selain mengenakannya".

"BENDA INI MEMBUATKU SEPERTI MAKANAN TERNAK! PABBOOHHH!". Yong Guk makin naik pitam melihat rambut palsu berwarna hijau membungkus erat kepalanya. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia mengumpat dan berteriak keras dalam waktu 2 jam ini. Harinya bagaikan mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sshh~". Desis Sungmin, saat tubuhnya ia gunakan untuk menuruni mobil. Buttnya terasa ngilu dan benar-benar menghambat langkahnya. Berulang kali ia melemparkan deathglare pada namja tampan yang merengkuh pinggangya. Semua ulah Kyuhyun...namja itu terlalu ganas mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Apa perlu aku menggendongmu?". Bisik Kyuhyun dengan terkekeh geli, ia tak bisa menahan tawanya kala melihat istrnya memaksa berjalan dengan benar.

"Apa kau gila...ini tempat umum!".

"Tak masalah".

"Kyu!". Pekik Sungmin kesal. Saat Kyuhyun mengangat tubuhnya dalam satu gerakan dan melangkah pasti melewati ratusan pasang mata, menuju tempat duduk tamu undangan.

.

.

"Johta! Kau selamat sampai tujuan Nae Sungmin". ucap Kyuhyun sembari mendudukan tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan di sebuah kursi putih.

"Tck! Apa kau tak melihat pandangan semua orang pada kita Kyuu!".

"Wae...kau istriku. Mereka hanya iri...sudahlah, lebih baik kau menciumku".

"ishh...Shirreo!".

"Jinjja?...baiklah bersiaplah... aku akan memangsamu di rumah nanti".

"Kyunnie kau~

"Well, tak ku sangka kalian lebih cepat tiba, dibandingkan denganku".

"Chunnie Hyung!". pekik Sungmin girang.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh pelan sembari mengelus kepala dongsaeng cantiknya.

"Hyung...apa kau sendirian?". Sungmin menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling Yoochun, berharap melihat Kibum dan Siwon, namun hanya seorang namja asing yang berada di sisi Dokter muda itu.

"Sendiri?...Yya...apa kau tak melihatnya calon istriku mendampingiku di sini...Kim Junsu". Ucap Yoochun pasi seraya menarik pinggang Namja manis di sisinya.

Tampak beberapa pasang mata yang mendengarnya membulatkan mata lebar, tak terkecuali Junsu. Ia masih mengerjap tak percaya pada apa yang di dengarnya.

"H-hyung...apa maksudmu calon istri?".

"Kau calon istriku? 1 bulan lagi kita menikah...Wae? Ada masalah?".

Junsu kembali terperangah mendengarnya, ucapan namja tampan itu terlalu hebat membuat jantungnya berpacu liar. Tiba-tiba saja Yoochun melontarkan statement dia calon istrinya.

"T-tapi aku bukan ke kasih..A~ maksudku k-kau belum menjadikanku kekasihmu".

"Kau calon istriku". Jawab Yoochun telak.

Junsu masih tak mengerti...itu terlalu mendadak, dan ia cemas...Yoochun hanya berniat bercanda di depan dongsaengnya.

"H-hyung kau bercanda?".

"Apa perlu aku membuktikannya di depan dua anak ini? baiklah". Yoochun tanpa peringatan menarik tengkuk Junsu dan mengikis jarak keduanya.

"M-mwohmpfthh~...mmm".

.

.

"Bagaimana apa kau sekarang mengerti?". Bisik Yoochun lembut setelah pagutan bibir mereka terlepas. Ada setitik kebahagiaan melihat wajah manis itu begitu merona di hadapannya.

"N-ne Hyung".

"Aisshh! Yah! kalian menggelikan". Tukas Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kyunnie!".

.

.

.

* * *

"Tuan Bang...anda di persilakan mencium istri anda". Ujar seorang Pastor

"Kau gila hyung! Ini hari pernikahan kita...bisakah kau berhenti berbuat ulah dan menjadikan segalanya berjalan normal!". Desis Himchan, begitu Yong Guk melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya.

"Ini bukan mauku! Berhenti menyudutkanku!".

"Yaikhh Hijau! Spesies macam apa kau?!". Himchan mencibir tak suka, pada rambut hijau ikal di kepala Yong Guk.

"Yah! sudah ku katakan ini bukan mauku!".

"Ehhem...Tuan Bang, anda di persilakan mencium istri anda". Ujar Pastor lagi dengan kening berkerut kesal.

"Ini konyol...aku menikah dengan makhluk hijau sepertimu!". Bisik Himchan masih dengan mata yang memicing, ia benar-benar terusik dengan rambut palsu tersebut.

"Diam! Dan biarkan aku menciummu!".

"Tanaman liar".

"Himchannie!".

Pastor itu kembali mengelus dada, melihat pria hijau di hadapannya hanya berteriak-teriak tak jelas pada istri sahnya. Merasa jengah dan tak ingin membuat seisi ruangan itu ricuh karena waktu terbuang percuma, ia mengambil langkah cepat menarik tengkuk Yong Guk dan Himchan bersamaan untuk membenturkan bibir keduanya.

"Hijau berkilau!".

"HIMCHA~Mpphfthhh~

Kedua mempelai itu mendelik pada seorang pastor yang begitu kuat merengkuh kepala mereka. Sungguh...Ini ciuman terburuk yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Sudah saya katakan...anda dipersilakan mencium istri anda Tuan Bang". Lirih Pastor itu dengan mata yang menghunus tajam. Ia melepas tangannya ketika Yong Guk mengangguk paham, kemudian mencium Himchan sebagaimana mestinya...lumatan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Namun tiba-tiba namja ulzzang itu menendang perut Yong Guk hingga jatuh terpental.

"YAHHH! MICHI~

"Uhmph...Hoekkhh...m-mianhae Uhkk...mual Hoekkh!".

"C-chaggiyah? Gwaenchanaa?".

Seisi ruangan benar-benar kalut melihat salah seorang mempelai jatuh melunglai...dengan bibir yang terus di bekap.

.

.

"Uhmpphh...Hoekkhh~

"Apa yang kau lakukan? cepat bawa Hyungku ke rumah sakit!". Pekik Ryeowook panik.

"Hyung...ciumanmu beracun...aisshh jinjja". Zelo menggeleng-geleng pelan, melihat namja hijau itu merengkuh istrinya begitu erat. Sangat tidak tega melihat Hyung ulzzangnya menderita dengan rasa mualnya.

"MINGGIRR!". Yong Guk berlari kalut membawa tubuh kurus itu keluar dari kerumunan. Tanpa membuang waktu...ia melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**Hospital**

"Hyung apa yang terjadi denganku?".

"Kau hamil 2 bulan Chaggiyah".

"Mwoo?! 2 bulan...tapi mengapa baru hari ini aku merasakan mual?".

"Hei kau, cepat keluar dan bermain Kamen Rider bersamaku". Ujar Zelo tiba-tiba seraya menepuk-nepuk perut Himchan.

"YAHH! Jangan menyentuh istriku! Keluar!".

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyu...apa yang terjadi pada Himchan Hyung?". Lirih Sungmin cemas, berkali kali ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia tak berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hyung ulzzangnya.

"Mungkin dia hamil...tak perlu mencemaskannya Chaggi". Kyuhyun menggeggam erat jemari Kyuhyun, tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasi pada mercy yang dikemudikannya.

"Hamil? Jeongmalyo?".

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, dan tersenyum lembut melihat namja mungil itu mengelus perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit.

"Aku berubah pikiran Chaggi". Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba seraya menepikan Mercynya. Ia menatap lekat Sungmin kemudian memutar tuasnya hingga tubuh mungil itu merebah sempurna dalam kungkungannya.

"K-kyu...kita harus ke rumah sakit, mengapa berhenti di sini?".

"Aku merindukan baby". Tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun menyibak kemeja Sungmin. tatapannya kian melembut menatap perut yang telah membuncit itu. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan saat bibir merahnya menyentuhnya.

"Ahnh~".

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana eum?". Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengecupi perut Sungmin. Ia menikmati mencumbu permukaan halus istrinya. Usia kandungan yang hampir memasuki 3 bulan benar-benar menggemaskan baginya.

"Ah! Kyunnie!".

Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan jilatannya ketika mendengar pekikan terkejut Sungmin. ia cepat-cepat beringsut ke atas demi memastikan kondisi namja cantiknya.

"Wae?...apa kau sakit Chaggi?". Bisiknya lembut, ia begitu cemas menyadari paras cantik itu tampak mengernyit sakit.

"A-ani...hanya saja, baby seperti bergerak".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, mungkin makhluk mungil itu memang meresponnya saat ia menyentuh ibunya. Dengan perlahan ia membelai permukaan halus itu, mencoba menyapukan rasa hangat dan kasih sayangnya.

'Kalian segalanya bagiku'. Ucapnya dalam hati sembari mencium lembut kening Sungmin. Kyuhyun tau...ia cukup muda untuk menerima semua kenyataan tersebut. Terlebih dirinya pun masih menempuh pendidikan, tentu bukan suatu jalan yang mudah baginya merawat Sungmin dan juga buah hatinya. akan tetapi malaikat kecil di dalam perut namja cantik itu membuat nalurinya kian menguat dari hari ke hari. Setidaknya sejauh ini ia telah melakukan yang tebaik untuk mencintai Sungmin.

"Kyu...waeyo?". Kedua matanya mengerjap polos melihat Kyuhyun tampak melamun.

"Hn...apa kau ingin ke suatu tempat?".

"Tentu saja...kita harus ke rumah sakit, memastikan kondisi Himchan Hyung".

"Yya...bisakah kita ke tempat lain sebelum itu? aku ingin berdua saja denganmu".

"Tapi Kyu~

Sungmin seketika menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendapas sebuah pesan singkat dari hyung ulzzangnya.

"Hamil?...Himchan Hyung hamil".

"Sudah ku duga Ming, lihat...tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan lagi". Ujarnya seraya membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Tidakkah semua ini begitu indah?".

"Hn?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mendengarnya. Ia kembali menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata foxy itu. demi mendengarkan tutur kata namja cantiknya.

"Entahlah...aku merasa mereka semua menemukan kebahagiannya Kyu".

"Dan kau kebahagiaanku yang paling berharga Cho Sungmin". Kyuhyun mengecup lama belahan manis itu, membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan memberanikan dirinya melumat bibir merah Kyuhyun.

"Hmmmh~".

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang Ming...aku masih sangat lelah, nanti malam saja mengunjungi Himchan Hyung".

"Uhm ne kyu".

.

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya**

Kyuhyun berjalan ringan memasuki rumahnya dengan sebuah boneka bunny besar yang bertengger manis di lengan kirinya. Berkali-kali namja tampan itu bersenandung riang, kala membayangkan wajah berbinar istrinya saat ia datang memeluknya.

"Mingg...aku pulang".

"Kyunnie...". Sahut Sungmin dari dapur.

Kyuyhun tersenyum mendengarnya, terlebih aroma masakan yang begitu lezat membuatnya lekas melesat untuk merengkuh namja mungil itu.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu". Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan mencium pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin terkikik kecil kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Suami tampannya, namun betapa terkejutnya ia...ketika melihat sebuah kelinci raksasa berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Ahh Kyeoptaaa! Gomawoo Kyuuu!". Pekik Sungmin seraya memeluk erat gumpalan lembut itu.

"Apapun untukmu Chaggi".

Sungmin mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun, lalu meletakkan bunny besar itu di kursi makan.

"Aisshh...kau selalu seperti ini. Berapa kali ku ingatkan agar segera melepas tas punggung setelah pulang kuliah. Jangan membiasakan hal buruk seperti ini Kyu". Gerutu Sungmin sembari melepas tas punggung Kyuhyun, ia makin mempoutkan bibir kesal saat melihat suaminya hanya terkikik kecil.

.

.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini, bahkan semakin cantik". Puja Kyuhyun, kerap kali ia berdecak kagum melihat Sungmin tampak semakin menggemaskan dengan apron pinknya.

"Tsk! Berhenti menggodaku...habiskan makan malammu Kyu".

.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh mendengarnya, dalam kondisi apapun Sungminnya tetap saja terlihat cantik. Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar keras dalam sakunya, dan ia cukup mengernyit heran mengetahui sang pemanggil.

"Yeobbsseyoo Appa".

"_**Ah Kyu...besok datanglah ke rumah, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu...ini mengenai perusahaan".**_

"Perusahaan?".

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fwuaaahhh silahkan timpukin Author karna update chap NC _

JongLo moment di sini g ada hehe...

iya Jong up suka Zelo, tp Zelonya masih ngambang.

Ah untuk Tamat nya mungkin chap depan Chinguuu,,,,, bagaimana?

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Ria , Tiasicho , RithaGaemGyu , bunnyblack136 , ButtCouple137 , KYUMINTS, bbang2chan, pumpkinsparkyumin, Dessykyumin , Chlie hanariunnse , Jung Soo Hae, yuramyun , dhian930715ELF , Zahra Amelia , Kim Yong Neul, bebek , EvilBunny Cho, kyuminsaranghae , evilbunny,Youhee , Myst-girl , kimteechul , sissy , kyumin pu ,winecouple, cho hyo woon, gyumine , vivoKyuMin, Milky Andromeda, fymuthia , Reva kyuminelf, sitara1083, Yuuhee, Adekyumin joyer , Kim Min Ah, Mei Hyun15, nova137, LauraRose14 , vey900128 , paprikapumpkin , punyuk monkey , simijewels, ZaAra eviLKyu , DIAHDEGA, lemonade, minnie kyumin, Kanaya , imAlfera, is0live89, nurkwang love , riesty137 , Phia89 , KyuMin Child Clouds, reaRelf, ChoKyunnie ,mariels25 , ayyu annisa 1 , AreynaSyndrome , QQ KyuminShipper, kyuminjoy, KimShippo, Okyu suhort137 , sitapumpkinelf , dJOYers , deviyanti137, Cungie Cho, GuiMinXian137, neganugu ,kim eun neul , wyda joyer, adette , Diamond , cywelf , Gyumina, ika kyuminss , Sparkyu, Kinan, Maximumelf, 137Real Aiyu, chikakyumin , KyuMin48 , sary nayolla , Mr. Cyko, Choi Yuan , zelming, abilhikmah , QyuDev178 , LikaaJoy , Hehe ,lee sunri hyun , sansankyu, joyervara137, snowming , **dan para** Guest.**

Gomawoooooo sudah mereview Chap 14 kemarin

Tetap review neee...biar smgt updatenya ^^

.

.

Bagi yang udh bca chap Nc ini. mohon tinggalkan review nee Pleaseee

Annyeong

Hug


	16. Chapter 16

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Kibum, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**. **

**Rated M**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Yeobbsseyoo Appa".

"_**Ah Kyu...besok datanglah ke rumah, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu...ini mengenai perusahaan".**_

"Perusahaan?".

.

.

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Sick Of Hope**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Biar Eomma yang menjaganya Kyu, temuilah Appamu di ruang kerjanya".

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan seraya merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya, berulang kali jemari panjangnya membelai pipi namja yang tengah terlelap itu. sedikit menghela nafas, menyadari wajah cantik Sungmin tampak pasi karna lelah.

"Tak apa...orang hamil memang mudah kelelahan, setelah bangun nanti kondisinya akan pulih Chaggi".

"Sungmin juga makin tempramen Eomma".

Yeojja cantik itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia beralih bangkit dan mendorong tubuh putranya keluar dari kamar.

"Appa menunggumu...dengarkan dia baik-baik arrasseo?".

"Hn..".

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit kala menatap Ayahnya tengah disibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya. Sesekali pria tampan itu tampak menaikkan kaca matanya yang nyaris merosot.

"Appa...". Panggilnya pelan, Kyuhyun beringsut mendekat dan duduk di hadapan Ayahnya.

"Oh...Kyu, Appa senang kau di sini".

Kyuhyun melengos. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan?".

"Tidak banyak...Kau memang putra kebangganku".

"Hanya itu? Appa! Jauh-jauh aku kemari hanya untuk mendengar 4 kalimat itu? Aishh michindee!".

Hangeng terkekeh keras mendengarnya, berulang kali ia mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pandangan pada semua berkas di tangannya.

"Appa!".

"Ah ye ye...Appa memanggilmu kemari memang ada yang ingin di sampaikan. Kau lihat dokumen - dokumen ini? semua kupersiapkan untukmu". Jelas Hangeng seraya membuka lembaran bertinta itu. Namun tawanya kembali pecah melihat Kyuhyun tampak mengerjap tak mengerti.

"M-mwoo?".

"Kau ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu aku memintamu memegang perusahaan untuk sementara waktu?".

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, ia memang mengingat Ayahnya memintanya untuk memegang kendali atas perusahaan selama Pria tampan itu pergi ke Moscow. Menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Eommanya, selebihnya ia tak tau.

"Dan kau berhasil membuat investor perusahaan kita makin meningkat. Lagipula semua clientku juga terpikat pada hasil kerjamu. Jadi...mulai saat ini jabatanku ku serahkan padamu Kyu".

"Tapi aku~ kuliah~...Sung-

"Aisshhh kelulusanmu tinggal 2 bulan lagi bukan, apa yang harus di cemaskan? Appa harus menghandle bisnis di Jepang. Jadi hanya kau yang kupercaya untuk menangani perusahaan ini...di mulai minggu depan Arraseo?".

Kyuhyun mengacak kasar rambutnya, mengurus Sungmin, kuliah dan perusahaan bukanlah suatu yang mudah untuk dijalani sekaligus.

"Kau tetap bisa fokus pada kuliah dan Sungmin, karna Donghae akan banyak membantumu...tak perlu cemas Kyu".

Setidaknya, ucapan Ayahnya sedikit meringankan kemelut dalam pikirannya. Ia beralih meraih semua dokumen tersebut dan membacanya penuh seksama. benar-benar gila...pria itu memberikan seluruh saham di tangannya.

"Kyuu~".

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat sepasang lengan putih memeluk lehernya, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum hangat dan membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau terbangun eum?".

"Uhm...perutku tidak nyaman". Ucap Sungmin sembari menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Kyuhyun, berkali-kali ia mempoutkan bibir kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia beralih menyentuh perut Sungmin dan membelainya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik?". Ujarnya seraya mengecup bibir mungil Sungmin.

Hangeng tampak menyipitkan mata dengan senyum terkulum, ia terlalu geli melihat bocah ciliknya berlaku mesra didepannya sendiri. Rasanya baru kemarin menimang Kyuhyun dan kini Putranya telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang penuh kharisma.

"Aku ingin tidur". Rengek Sungmin seraya memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo...Minnie ingin tidur? biar Eomma yang menemanimu kajja-kajja". Heechul dengan riang menarik tangan kanan Sungmin untuk di bimbingnya menuju kamar. Akan tetapi namja cantik itu masih begitu erat memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aniyoo~ Eomma, aku ingin Kyuhyun". Ucapnya seraya menyusupkan kepalanya di belakang punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie akan menyusulmu nanti setelah urusannya dengan Appamu selesai Chaggiyaa~, kajja ikut Eomma".

Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kaki, kedua tangannya meremas dan menarik kemeja bagian depan Kyuhhyun hingga kusut total. Ia terlalu kesal kala keinginannya selalu dihambat, rasanya ingin berteriak marah pada mertuanya, namun Sungmin tak memiliki nyali dan semua rasa kesal itu terlampiaskan pada Suami tercintanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat Sungmin makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggungnya dengan kedua tangan yang bergerak rusuh mengacak kemejanya, bahkan beberapa kancingnya terpental entah kemana.

"Hiks".

Satu isakan terdengar, dan itu cukup ampuh menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca deretan huruf di atas lembaran putih itu. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menutup kasar berkasnya dan berbalik demi memeluk namja mungil itu.

"Sshh...mianhae-mianhae Chaggi".

"Aku ingin tidur Kyuu~". Rengek Sungmin seraya mengucek kedua mata sembabnya. Berulang kali bibir cherrynya mengerucut kesal. Sungguh ia tak mengerti perubahan pribadinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu moody. Emosinya meluap begitu saja, saat keinginannya tak terpenuhi bahkan makin terulur-ulur. Dan Sungmin teramat membencinya.

"Ah geurraesso...tak perlu menangis seperti itu, kau cengeng sekali eohh".

"Kau memarahiku?!".

"M-mwo? aniyaa...aku tak memarahimu~

"Kau memarahiku! Kau tak menyayangiku! Aku membencimu Kyu!". Sungmin bangkit kemudian menghentak-hentakkan kaki menuju kamar. Berulang kali bibirnya mendumel kesal...Suaminya benar-benar tak memiliki komitmen kokoh untuk mencintainya. Ia benci di bentak terlebih di sudutkan.

Kyuhyun menunduk seraya meremas kasar surai coklatnya. "Kau lihat Eomma? Sungmin akhir-akhir ini sangat tempramen".

"Wajar Kyunnie, itu semua karna baby pertama kalian...Minnie membutuhkanmu Chaggi".

Namja tampan itu mengangguk paham, ia cepat-cepat mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya sebelum emosi istri mungilnya makin meledak.

.

.

.

"Chaggiya". Panggil Kyuhyun lembut, ia tersenyum geli melihat Sungmin membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau ingin tidur bukan? Baiklah aku akan menemanimu di sini".

Sungmin menggeliat menjauh, dari aroma maskulin yang makin kuat tercium...ia tau Kyuhyun hendak menyentuhnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun makin terkekeh melihat tubuh mungil itu tak berhenti menggeliat. 'Seperti anak ulat' pikirnya. Sungmin bertingkah sangat menggemaskan saat memendam kesal terhadapnya, dan sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai sikap kekanakan itu.

"Kau marah?".

"...".

"Ming?".

"...".

"Chaggiyaa~". Kyuhyun membuka selimut Sungmin dan mencium paksa tengkuknya. Berulang kali Sungmin bergerak kasar ingin lepas, namun semakin namja cantik itu meronta semakin kuat dekapannya pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Pergi!". seru Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Shirreo...aku ingin tidur menemani istriku di sini".

"Aku tak ingin tidur dengan orang yang memarahiku!".

Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya menyerukkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin, sesekali ia mengecup dan menjilat permukaan mulus itu. "Aiggoya...sebenarnya kau yang marah padaku Ming". Ujarnya kemudian.

"...". Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengarnya, kedua matanya makin berair. Entahlah emosinya benar-benar di atas tanduk saat ini. semua kalimat dan panggilan sayang yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun menyentuh hatinya.

"Mianhae...aku tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu, Mianhae Chaggi".

"Aku benci kau menyudutkanku Kyu!".

"Aku tau".

"Aku benci kau membentakku".

"Aku mengerti sayang". Bisiknya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, tak jarang tangan besarnya meraba dan sedikit memijat lembut perut Sungmin.

"Aku juga benci...kau mengacuhkanku saat aku bicara".

"Uhum".

"Aku seperti ini karna Baby...seharusnya kau memahamiku",

"Ne...semua karna baby, mianhae aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, Yaksokkhae".

Sungmin tetap mendengus kesal, entahlah...hatinya tak terpuaskan dengan semua jawaban yang seharusnya terdengar menyenangkan untuknya. Ia masih ingin melihat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Jika kau tak menyukai sifatku yang sekarang, labih baik kau yang hamil saja! Lalu kau tak perlu terbebani menghadapiku apalagi memarahiku".

'WHAT?' tubuhnya menegang seketika. Bagaimana mungkin Sungminnya berkata demikian. Secara tidak langsung ucapan tersebut menghantam perasaan dan juga harga dirinya.

"Ming...jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu".

"Wae?! Bukankah kau membenci sifatku yang seperti ini? Semua karna Baby Kyuu!".

"Jangan menyalahkan Baby...aku mengerti perubahan emosimu Chaggi".

Kyuhyun masih berusaha kukuh meluruhkan emosi dan sifat keras kepala Sungin dengan kecupan-kecupan lembutnya di sepanjang garis leher jenjang Sungmin, bahkan sebagian pundak mulusnya terekspose karna ulahnya.

"Aku benci hamil!".

Namja tampan itu seketika menghentikan kecupannya, kali ini ia benar-benar terpukul mendengarnya. Sungmin sudah kelewat batas...terlalu kekanakan.

Ia beralih melepaskan pelukannya dan beringsut membelakangi Sungmin lalu memejamkan mata, tak berniat sedikitpun peduli akan perubahan raut wajah cantik itu.

"Hhh...aku tak pernah menduga kau ternyata membenci buah cinta kita, aku salah mengiramu selama ini".

'Nyut'

Tidak! Bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin di ucapkannya. Kata-kata itu mengalun begitu saja, bukan atas kemauannya. Semua karna emosinya yang tiba-tiba meledak ingin menguasai rasa bersalah Kyuhyun. namun di balik itu semua ia hanya ingin mengais perhatian suaminya. Sungmin sangatlah mencintai buah cinta mereka, ia bahkan menginginkannya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Rasa paniknya makin meluap kala Kyuhyun tak lagi menyentuhnya.

"K-Kyu~

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan". Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Sebenarnya ia cukup sangsi mengatakannya. Namun rasa kecewa terlalu hebat mendominasi relung hatinya saat ini.

Sungmin menangis tergugu, bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, selebihnya tak ada niat apapun. Kalimat dingin itu bagai menikam ulu hatinya. Sungmin tak pernah menemukan Kyuhyun bersikap demikian terhadapnya.

"Sepertinya aku hanya akan membuatmu terusik sebaiknya~

"Tidak! Hiks kumohon jangan pergi!". Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya. Berulang kali kepalanya menggeleng kasar dengan air mata yang makin deras mengalir.

"A—aku mencintainya, aku menginginkan baby Kyuu!...aku hanya takut kau tak meperhatikanku lagi, Mianhae hiks jeongmal mianhaeyo".

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarnya, ia tersenyum simpul dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu Ming. Apa pernah aku mengacuhkanmu? Semua permintaanmu—apa pernah aku mengabaikannya?. Tidak, bukan? Kecuali itu berdampak buruk pada tubuhmu, aku melarangnya keras".

Sungmin mengangguk cepat sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Mianhae Kyuu~".

"Sshh ulljima, aku mencintaimu Ming".

Secara perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya kemudian menautkan jemari keduanya di sisi kepala Sungmin. ia sedikit menunduk demi meraup belahan manis di bawahnya, memagutnya begitu lembut hingga Sungmin turut terlarut dalam lumatannya.

"Mmmh~".

Tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya, Kyuhyun sedikit menarik pinggang Sungmin dan meletakkan sebuah bantal di bawahnya. Sesekali ia menyeringai puas kala menyadari Sungmin begitu berusaha keras ingin mendominasi ciumannya, namun tetap saja lidahnya bergerak liar mengklaim apapun yang dapat di jamahnya.

.

.

.

"A—ahhh, Kyuu~". Sungmin meremas kuat pundak Kyuhyun saat lidah basah itu begitu intens menjilati perut buncitnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat menikmati setiap ruaman rangsangan Kyuhyun di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan ia lupa kapan Kyuhyun menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Mhh~ Ah! K-kyunnieh—sshh". Kedua manik foxynya seketika membulat lebar, ketika Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba mengulum miliknya, menghisap dan menyesap kuat cairan bening yang telah merembas di ujungnya. Berkali-kali ia menggeleng seraya mendesis keras, saat deretan gigi itu menggerat kasar ujung juniornya, menahan aliran darahnya dengan sempurna.

Kyuhyun menyeringai , ia begitu menikmati wajah penuh hasrat di atasnya, merasa belum cukup dan memang tak puas. Kyuhyun melesakkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang senggama Sungmin, tak peduli namja cantik itu memekik kesakitan, dengan bulir air yang merembas di sudut mata.

"Mhhah! A—appoo hiks".

"Mianhae". Bisiknya sebelum melahap habis bibir mungil di bawahnya, Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah kaki Sungmin di pundaknya tanpa menghentikan hujaman kuat jari-jarinya, membiarkan desahan tertahan itu memenuhi seluruh gendang telinganya.

"Nnnn~ Mmh! Mmh! Kyumm—

.

.

.

"Apa kau membenci uri aegya Ming?".

"Ah! A-ani...Mhh—aku mencintainya Ahhh! Kyuuhh! G-geumanhae...nnh~

Sungmin menunduk dalam, kedua tangannya meremas kuat kepala ranjang kala lidah Kyuhyun menusuk dalam lubang analnya. Rangsangan basah itu terlampau hebat membuatnya melemas hingga memudahkan Kyuhyun mengambil alih tubuhnya dalam posisi apapun. Sungmin nyaris jatuh menghempas, saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat-kuat cairan rektumnya, namun lengan kokoh Kyuhyun terus menahannya agar tetap menungging.

"Tapi aku masih marah jika mengingatnya Chaggi".

"Nnh! G-geumanhae! Ah! Kyuu—uhhh".

Tubuhnya kian bergetar, saat jari telunjuk itu tiba-tiba melesak dan menumbuk keras prostatnya berulang-ulang. Terlebih lidah basah itu tak juga berhenti menjilat habis cairan lubriksasinya. Membuat sari kental itu perlahan menetes dari ujung juniornya. Sungmin tak tahan...ia butuh sentuhan yang lebih kasar hingga segala yang tertahan meleleh keluar dari tubuhnya. namun sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus menerus menggoda tubuh lemasnya.

"Berjanjilah tak mengatakannya lagi".

"Nngh~ N-neh...A—Aahhh! Geumahae! Geumanhae Kyuuu~ je—bal Nghh!".

"Sshh nikmati saja, tubuhmu menyukai ini Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun masih terus melesakkan jarinya keluar masuk, ia belum berniat mengganti jemari panjang itu dengan kejantanannya. Kyuhyun sangatlah menikmati menatap wajah penuh gairah yang tertunduk itu.

"F—fuck me Ah! Ngh! Ngh!".

Seriangaian tajam itu kembali terulas, namja cantiknya benar-benar bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Kyuhyun beralih menelantangkan tubuh lemas itu lalu membentangkan kedua kaki Sungmin. Nafasnya begitu tercekat kala melihat lubang sempit itu tampak bengkak dan memerah. Ia mengecup sesaat lubang anal Sungmin kemudian memposisikan penis besarnya tepat di bibir rektum tersebut.

Sungmin makin sayu saat pelan tapi pasti kepala kejantanan itu melesak dalam tubuhnya, kedua lengan putihnya terulur untuk meraih leher Kyuhyun meminta pagutan dalam dari sosok tampan di atasnya.

"MMMHHH!".

Kyuhyun kembali memijat lembut junior mungil Sungmin, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik itu dari penetrasi genitalnya. kyuhyun tak sanggup jika harus bergerak lamban...sedari tadi ia menahan nafsu saat mengoral istrinya. Dan ini kesempatan melampiaskan segala hasrat tertahannya pada tubuh cantik berisi itu.

"Rileks Ming".

Sungmin hanya mengangguk seraya mencengkeram kuat-kuat lengan Kyuhyun yang mengungkungnya. Kendati demikian...rasa perih dan panas dari pusat penetrasi mereka tetap saja membuatnya terisak lemah.

"Ber—gerak Kyu—uh".

Kyuhyun makin mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu, ketika pinggulnya secara perlahan menarik dan menghujamkan penisnya. Ia berusaha terus bergerak segentle mungkin...membuat Sungmin nyaman dan juga menikmati persetubuhan mereka. Sesekali Kyuhyun menyesap kuat perpotongan leher Sungmin, menyisakan hickey merah terang di area tersebut.

.

.

"Aanghh...Ah! Akh! K—kyuuhhh! L-lagi...akkk~

"Nik-math Minghh...sshh".

Sungmin menggigil hebat mendapat hujaman bertubi-tubi itu, kedua kakinya makin memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun, tak jarang pinggulnya turut bergerak berlawanan demi meraup tusukan nikmat itu lebih jauh lagi dalam rongga tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Ahn! Ah! Akkhh! Kyu—uhh~ AHHH!". Tubuh mungil itu melonjak keras kala mendapat klimaksnya seiring dengan ruaman semen panas yang memenuhi perutnya tanpa jeda.

.

.

.

.

"Cu-kup Kyuuh". Lirih Sungmin saat penis besar itu, perlahan tertarik keluar.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia beralih mencium bibir Sungmin yang terbuka karna terengah kemudian sedikit menyusupkan lidah basahnya.

"Wae?". Bisik Kyuhyun di tengah lumatannya.

"Apa kau ingin perutku terisi 5 baby sekaligus eohh!". Seru Sungmin sembari mempoutkan bibir.

"Jika itu bisa, aku akan setiap jamnya menyetubuhimu Chaggiya".

"Kyuuu!".

"Arra...arra, cha sekarang tidurah".

Sungmin dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya kemudian beringsut masuk makin ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, kendati demikian bibirnya masih setia terpout kesal. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas untuk melumatnya kembali.

"Ummmh~

.

.

* * *

**3 hari kemudian~~~~**

Sungmin terusik melihat suaminya, masih begitu lekat membaca buku tebal di tangannya. Ini hari libur seharusnya waktu yang tersisa hanya untuk dirinya seorang, bukan pada tumpukan teori membosankan itu. Entahlah...Sungmin selalu ingin dimanjakan tiap detiknya, tanpa terkecuali.

Dengan gusar ia melangkah mendekati namja yang tengah bersantai di sofa itu, kemudian duduk kasar di sampingnya.

"Kyuuu~". Rengek Sungmin seraya memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne Ming". Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya, kedua obssidiannya kian menajam kala membaca deretan huruf dalam lembarnya.

"Kyuu~ bisakah kau melihatku!".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, dengan sigap ia menutup bukunya kemudian menatap lekat wajah Sungmin. Sebelum emosi namja cantik itu meletup.

"Johta! Aku sekarang melihatmu Chaggiya".

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengarnya, ia menangkup pipi Kyuhyun kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir merah namja tampan itu.

"M-minghmfth~

Namun tiba-tiba, Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun. kali ini dengan lumatan dan hisapan lembut. Rasa manis yang menyebar cepat, membuatnya ingin dan ingin lagi mencium namja tampannya.

.

.

"Kyunnie".

"Uhm?".

"Bibirmu manis". Ucap Sungmin sembari mengecupi bibir Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sedang merayuku?".

"Ani...bibirmu benar-benar manis Kyu, apa kau baru saja memakan sesuatu". 'Chup'

"Aku rasa itu karna manisan peach milik Eomma". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk toples berisi setengah manisan buah persik di mejanya.

Sungmin mengerjap polos, tapi setelahnya ia kembali melumat bahkan menghisap bibir merah itu.

"Aku ingin Peach segar". Pinta Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya Sungmin menginginkan buah segar sepagi itu.

"Nanti siang saja arrachi?".

"Assh—Shirreo, aku ingin sekarang juga Kyu!".

"Ini masih terlalu pagi Ming, aku tak ingin perutmu sakit...lagipula kau belum makan apapun".

"Tapi Kyu—

"Chaggiya!".

Sungmin memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa suara ia bangkit dan beranjak lemas hendak menuju kamarnya. Sungmin sedih dan jujur ia memang kesal, kala keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Namun ia mencoba untuk bungkam, mengantisipasi kalimat tak terkontrol seperti beberapa hari yang lalu diucapkannya.

"Ming".

"...".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat melihat tubuh mungil itu tampak begitu lesu dan melangkah gontai menapaki anak tangganya. Jika sudah begini, ia tak memiliki daya apapun untuk menentang keinginan istrinya. Dan Sungguh Kyuhyun begitu memahami perasaan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kau akan mendapatkannya Chaggi...langsung dipetik dari pohon peach milik Yong Guk Hyung, sangat segar bukan?". Bisik Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Berulangkali ia mengecup puncak kepala namja cantiknya, berusaha menghapus raut bersedih itu.

"Jeongmallyo?". Sungmin memutar balik tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan begitu berbinar.

"Tentu saja Ming".

"Saranghae Kyuu!". Dengan bersemangat Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan memaksa namja tampan itu segera mengendarai mercy tersebut menuju kediaman Hyung garangnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung kami ingin ikut Yesung Hyung dan Wookie memancing". Zelo menarik lengan Jong Up keluar. namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menatap Yong Guk yang tengah menyuapkan potongan kecil buah apel untuk istri ulzzangnya.

"Ini ku pinjam sebentar untuk menangkap ikan, nanti kukembalikan". Ucapnya sembari mengayun-ayunkan sebuah celana dalam hitam di atas kepalanya. "Akan ku bawakan paus raksasa untukmu". Lanjutnya lagi.

Yong Guk berjengit hebat melihat celana dalam kesayangannya melambai-lambai di tangan dongsaeng kecilnya, ia bangkit hendak menyeret Zelo. Tapi sebuah jemari lentik menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Hyung...aku ingin anak anjing". Rengek Himchan

Yong Guk mendesah pelan melihatnya, ia beralih menangkup pipi Himchan dan mencium sekilas bibir tipisnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya Chaggiyah, tunggulah sebentar di sini". Yong guk beranjak dan melesat cepat menyusul Zelo.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Himchan Hyung memintaku membeli anak anjing?".

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat pergi membelinya".

"Tapi Himchan Hyung tidak memintanya langsung padaku, itu sangat—

"YAHH! PPALIYAA!".

Zelo bersungut kesal mendengarnya, berulang kali ia meremas-remas celana dalam Yong guk sembari menghentakkan kaki. Namja manis itu tau, Hyungnya tengah memperalatnya.

"Tak apa Dear...kita bisa pergi memancing setelah membeli anak anjing untuk Himchan Hyung". Ujar Jong Up menenangkan.

Zelo mengangguk kecil menanggapinya, ia beralih menaiki motor sport di depannya. Dan memeluk erat perut Jong Up. Saat mesin besar itu melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum.

.

.

.

**Skip Time.**

"Dear a—apa kau yakin dengan ini".

"Wae...ini juga anak anjing Hyung, kyeopta! Kyeopta! kyeoptaaa!". Pekik Zelo riang, berulang kali ia mengelus sayang kepala anjing Bulldog di bawahnya.

"Tapi itu terlalu besar untuk seekor anak anjing". Jong Up begitu was-was mendekati anjing ras tersebut. terlebih tatapan garang dan liur yang menetes di mana-mana, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Tck! Apa kau tak melihatnya...ini seperti Hyungku. Himchan Hyung pasti menyukainya".

Jong Up hanya mendesah pasrah, dan membiarkan namja manis itu memeluk baby Bulldog tersebut untuk di bawanya pulang.

.

.

.

"Setelah melepasnya di dalam, kita lari...arrasseo?".

"Apapun untukmu Dear".

Zelo mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian, melangkah pasti memasuki rumahnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan senyum sumringahnya. "Selesai Hyung...kajja pergi".

Jong Up tersenyum lembut melihat wajah manis itu makin menggemaskan saat tertawa, ia menarik lengan Zelo mendekat dan melumat bibir tipis itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eumph—

"So cute". Bisiknya setelah pagutan bibir keduanya terlepas, Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat Zelo tampak tak berkutik dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau gila!". Seru Zelo sembari membungkus rapat wajahnya dengan celana dalam Hyungnya. Wajah yang terus memanas dan memerah membuat harga dirinya terhempas terlalu keras. Ia tak pernah merasakan rasa berdebar sehebat ini. Berkali-kali hatinya berseru lantang...Jong Up tidak cantik dan Jong Up tidak menggemaskan. Namun bagaimanapun namja itu berhasil membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya menggila.

"yya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan celana dalam itu...aku tak bisa menatap wajah manismu Zelo~ah".

"Diam kau! aku sekarang Kamen Rider!".

"M-mwo?". Jong Up menganga lebar mendengarnya. Tapi detik kemudian ia terkekeh dan berniat melepas celana dalam tersebut.

"Jangan melepasnya!".

"Aissh jinjja, kau tak mungkin melewati kota dengan penampilan seperti itu Dear, apa kata orang nanti?".

"YAH! Jangan melepasnya!". Zelo tetap bersi keras mempertahankan kain itu melekat di wajahnya. Ia akan terpuruk jika memperlihatkan wajah meronanya di depan Jong Up.

"Cepat ke danau!".

Jong Up hanya mendesah pasrah mendengarnya, terpaksa ia memacu motor besarnya dengan Tuan Kamen rider yang terus menerus menggerutu kesal. Tak jarang ia menunduk kikuk kala mendapat tatapan gila dari lalu lalang di sekitarnya karna namja bertopeng celana dalam di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Zelo~ah, debaran jantungmu keras sekali Eohh?",

"Aisshh! Shikkeurroo!".

.

.

.

* * *

"Sepertinya itu Zelo". Tukas Yong Guk saat mendengar suara gaduh dan gonggongan anjing di ruang tamu. Ia menarik selimut hingga batas dada Himchan kemudian mengecup lembut kening namja ulzzang itu.

"Cepat bawa kemari anak anjingnya".

"Tsk! Arrayo".

"Hyung".

Yong Guk memutar badan dan menatap lesu namja ulzzangnya. "Lepas wig bodoh itu".

"A—shirreo, diamlah di situ aku akan mengambil anjingmu".

.

.

"Setidaknya jangan memakai warna hiau mencolok seperti itu Pabbo!". Umpat Himchan lirih.

Yong Guk melangkah ringan, meniti ruang tamunya. Kedua mata elangnya menyapu segala penjuru demi menemukan binatang menggemaskan milik istrinya. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan anak anjing tersebut.

"Puppy...puppy di mana kau?". Panggil Yong Guk dengan suara mendayu-dayu. Berulang kali ia berjalan menunduk memastikan binatang menggemaskan itu bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Sedetik kemudian bibir tebalnya menyeringai puas, kala menangkap bayangan ekor mungil yang terkibas-kibas di bawah almarinya.

"Aiggoyaa...ekormu kecil sekali eoh? Kemarilah...biarkan aku melihat wajah manismu". Bujuknya sembari menggelitik kaki bagian belakang anak anjing tersebut. Begitu berisi dan menggemaskan saat di sentuhnya.

"Ayo keluar".

"_**Uuk...ukkk". **_Alih-alih menurut, anjing kecil tersebut makin menyusup jauh ke dalam kolong lemari.

"YAH! keluar Pabbo!". Merasa jengah, namja garang itu menarik kasar ekor mungil binatang itu. hingga terdengar suara miris dari cakaran kuku dan lantai. Bahkan berulang kali hewan kecil itu meraung kesakitan.

"Menjeritlah sepuasmu! Ahhahaha...kau pikir aku—

'GRAUKK'

"G—GYAAAAHHHHH!". Yong Guk menjerit histeris saat Bulldog kecil itu menggigit kuat kakinya. Berkali-kali ia mengibas-ngibaskan kaki jenjangnya, berharap terbebas dari himpitan gigi binatang berliur itu. Namun di bandingkan panik dan kesal, rasa takutnya jauh lebih besar menguasainya. Anak anjing itu sama sekali tak manis seperti yang selama ini di bayangkannya. Bibir bergelambir dengan kedua mata hampir tenggelam di balik pipinya benar-benar membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Sangat buruk rupa.

"HIMCHANNIE! YAH! APA KAU GILA! APA KAU RABIES! HIMCHA—AAAH!".

"H-Hyung...astaga, apa yang kau lakukan?!". Himchan membelalak lebar, melihat suaminya berlaku gila, mengglepar dan berguling dengan anak anjingnya. Namun detik berikutnya ia menjerit panik, ketika anjing kecil tersebut makin menyalak dan mengoyak bringas celana Yong Guk, hingga membuat tubuh tinggi itu terseret keluar.

"LEPAS! ARRGGH! ITU CELANA MAHAL PABBO! H-HIMCHANNIEHH! T-TOLONG! YAH! JANGAN DI SITU!". Yong Guk makin panik,kala bulldog itu mengoyak celana bagian selangkangnya. Berkali-kali ia meronta kasar, namun anjing itu lebih garang dari apa yang ia kira.

"Lepaskan celanamu Hyung!".

"M-MWOO!".

YAH! cepat lepas, atau anjing ini menggigit milikmu!". Seru Himchan panik seraya melepas dan menarik paksa celana Yong Guk.

"T-tapi, ini di jalan". Cicit Yong Guk gusar, sesekali ia melirik ke sekelilingnya dan puluhan manusia tengah menyaksikannya tanpa niat membantu. Nampaknya mereka terlalu ciut menghadapi Anjing yang terus menyalak tanpa jeda.

"Lepas! Atau juniormu terkena rabies!".

"A—AHHH ANDWAEE! CEPAT LEPAS! LEPAS!"

'SRET'

"_**GRRRR...GRRR". **_

Tanpa bisa dihalau dan dicegah, celana panjangnya perlahan tertarik turun seiring dengan tarikan ganas taring runcing itu. Tak ayal under waer hijau toska Yong Guk terpampang gamblang di hadapan para tetangga sekitar.

"O-ommo! Bukankah itu putra Tuan Bang?". Pekik seorang Ahjjuma paruh baya, berkali-kali ia menggeleng heran pada seorang namja berambut dan bercelana dalam hijau itu. Kedua matanya makin membelalak lebar saat Yong Guk berlari kalang kabut menjauhi bulldognya, hingga berakhir dengan memanjat sebuah pohon peach.

"Pabboya Bang Yong Guk!". Seru Himchan kesal, berulang kali ia menendang kasar pohon peach itu.

"C-chaggiyah! Hentikan! Kau bisa keguguran". Racau Yong Guk panik dari atas pohon, tentu ia panik bukan kepalang melihat istri cantiknya begitu meledak karna emosi.

"Turun!".

"Buang binatang gila itu!".

"Turun Hyung! kau akan menjadi Appa! Jangan mempermalukan Aegya kita!".

"YAH! apa kau tak melihatnya?! Anjing itu ingin menerkam milikku!". Yong Guk makin gusar membekap juniornya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk batang pohon seerat mungkin.

.

.

"Sshh geumanhae, kau aman bersamaku anjing kecil...aigoo apa kau ketakutan?". Kibum tiba-tiba muncul dan mendekap erat anak anjing itu.

"Bummie". gumam Himchan girang.

"Bummie merindukanmu". Tukas seorang namja berlesung pipit, berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepala melihat kekasihnya keluar begitu saja dari mobil demi merengkuh tubuh bulldog kecil itu.

Himchan hanya mengangguk senang menanggapinya, namun sesaat kemudian tatapannya kembali mengeruh saat melihat suaminya masih setia bertengger di atas pohon.

"Y-yah! apa yang terjadi dengannya?". Siwon membulatkan lebar matanya begitu melihat sahabatnya berbaur dengan dedaunan rimbun di atasnya. Rambut palsu dan underwear hijau benar-benar membuat namja garang itu terlihat seperti siluman pohon. "Apa itu bagian dari tahap ngidammu?". Tanyanya kemudian.

Himchan tak sekalipun mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, bibirnya makin mengerucut kesal melihat perbuatan memalukan suaminya.

"M-mwo? Yong Guk Hyung".

Himchan menepuk keras wajahnya yang kusut, kini satu lagi namja yang melihat tingkah bodoh Suaminya. Ia mendelik Kyuhyun dan Siwon sesaat, kemudian mendorong dua namja tinggi itu untuk mendekati pohon.

"Bawa manusia bodoh itu pulang!". Titahnya, kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin dan Kibum memasuki rumahnya.

Dua pria tampan itu saling melempar pandang, sedikit cengo mendapat perintah namja ulzzang di sebrangnya.

"Apa kau gila?". Seru Kyuhyun sembari mengetuk-ngetuk tubuh pohon.

"Cih! Apa kau datang untuk menertawakanku?! Yya! Ketauilah...aku baru saja melakukan pertarungan yang hebat, kau tak kan mampu~

"Dengan anak anjing, apa hebatnya huh!". Timpal Siwon jengah.

"Aisshh! Mworagooo! Kalian berhenti menyudutkanku!".

"Turun Hyung!". Seru Kyuhyun, ia begitu gusar mendengar tawa dan kikikan di sekelilingnya karna seorang namja garang di atas pohon itu. Tidak sadarkah Yong Guk? Dirinya tengah menjadi pusat tontonan.

Yong Guk menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk, harga dirinya serasa terbakar habis detik itu juga. Ia tau...dirinya sangatlah memalukan. Wajah macam apa yang akan ia tunjukkan untuk tetangga di sekitarnya saat ia menginjak tanah kelak. Dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, namja garang itu beringsut turun hendak menuruni pohon.

"C-chankkaman Hyung, petiklah beberapa buah peach di sampingmu itu". Titah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"MWOO!? Apa kau pikir aku kera hah!".

"Tsk! Sungmin menginginkannya...ppaliya Hyung!".

Yong Guk menggerutu kesal, mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya. jika tidak...istri ulzzangnya tentu akan merombak habis jatah malamnya. Imbas yang sangat buruk baginya.

Sementara Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai puas, melihat hyung garangnya memetik satu persatu buah peach itu. Tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk memenuhi keinginan ngidam istri mungilnya, seseorang rupanya telah bersedia melakukan untuknya.

Namun tiba-tiba, terdengar suara derak begitu keras dari dahan pijakan kaki Yong Guk. Kyuhyun dan Siwon terbelalak lebar, menyadari dahan rapuh itu tak lama lagi akan patah.

"Awas—

'KRIEEEKKK'

"O—OWAAAAHHHH!".

'SRAKKKK...BRUGHH!'

Naas, semuanya telah menjadi mala petaka bagi namja garang itu.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya menghela naas pelan. Melihat Yong Guk jatuh terkapar dengan kaki mengangkang.

Tak ingin memperparah keadaan, dua namja tampan itu lekas mengangkat tubuh Yong Guk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Z—zeloo~ ku cincang kaa—uuu!". Gumam Yong Guk di ambang batas kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Wonnie...wonnie lihat, Mojjo sepertinya sangat menyukaimu". Pekik Kibum riang kala melihat anak anjing itu, membelit kaki Siwon dengan ekor yang terkibas lucu. Sangat kontras jika di bandingkan dengan Yong Guk sebelumnya, anak anjing itu sangatlah liar dan buas.

"Ahaha benar Chaggi, anak anjing ini terlalu menggemaskan untuk di ajak bertarung". Ucap Siwon seraya melirik Yong Guk.

"Yah! apa kau sedang menyindirku!".

"Diam Hyung!". Himchan yang kesal menekan kuat-kuat plester di pelipis Yong Guk. Hingga membuat namja garang itu meraung kesakitan.

"A-appo, Chaggiyahhh".

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tak sekalipun menghiraukan suara gaduh di belakangnya, konsentrasinya saat ini hanya terpusat pada namja cantiknya yang begitu lahap mengunyah buah peachnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memakannya Ming".

"Uhm". Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan, namun tetap saja...semangatnya yang menggebu membuat namja cantik itu menghabiskan 5 buah peach dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

"Yah! sudah cukup memakannya".

"Sedikit lagi Kyuu~

"Baby akan berubah bulat seperti buah peach jika kau terlalu banyak memakannya Ming".

Sungmin seketika menghentikan kunyahanya, berulang kali ia mengerjap polos dengan bibir yang tampak menggembung karna terisi buah peach.

"Ahmmdwehhh!". Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan kunyahan buah peach tersebut. dan menatap pias suaminya. Tidak! Sungmin tak menginginkan aegyanya berubah menjadi buah persik yang bulat dan merah itu.

"Eottohkae Kyu, aku terlalu banyak menelannya. Bagaimana dengan babynya?". Ujar sungmin panik, ia begitu gusar mencari apapun yang dapat membuatnya muntah detik itu juga, namun sebuah pelukan hangat berhasil mengunci pergerakannya.

"Sshhh...aku hanya bercanda, baby akan tetap menggemaskan seperti Eommanya. Pipi bulat yang merona saat di kecup".

'Chup'. "Seperti buah peach". Lanjutnya lagi setelah mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, melihat kedua pipi chubby itu tampak mengulas semburat merah.

"Kyuu~". Sungmin begitu tersipu mendengarnya, ia makin meneggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memanas.

"Kita pulang ne?".

"Uhm Kyuu".

.

.

.

* * *

**6 bulan kemudian.**

"Wookie~ah...apa kau tau? kau benar-benar memukau saat di atas altar tadi, neomu yeppeoh". Ucap Himchan sembari mengusap-usap perut buncitnya. Namja ulzzang itu begitu berbinar menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan dongsaeng manisnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namun tak lama kemudian, seorang pria bertuxedo putih memasuki kamar pengantin tersebut. ia tersenyum lembut dan memeluk erat Ryeowook yang masih berkutat melepas tuxedonya.

"Biar aku yang melepasnya Baby". Bisik Yesung sembari menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam tuxedo Ryeowook yang sedikit tersingkap, menarik dan memlintir nipple lembut namja manisnya.

"Anh...mmhhah H-hyungieh".

Yesung makin tersulut libido mendengar lenguhan sensual itu, dengan intens kedua tangannya meremas kuat dada Ryeowook membuat lengkingan nyaring seketika memenuhi ruangan beraroma mawar itu.

Yesung kian bergerak bringas menanggalkan seluruh kain yang membalut tubuh istrinya, nafsu yang begitu menggebu, nampaknya membuatnya lupa bahwa seorang namja ulzzang masih berdiri tegap di kamarnya, dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Y-Yah! Apa kalian melupakanku?!".

"Hyung keluarlah...ini malam pertama kami". Titah Yesung, di tengah hisapannya pada nipple kanan istrinya.

Himchan bersungut kesal keluar dari kamar tersebut. ia membanting kasar pintu seraya menghentakkan kaki.

"Ah! Y-yesung Hyuuu—nghhh, Ah! Akkh!".

.

.

"Ck! Michindeee!". Gerutu Himchan begitu mendengar desahan keras dari balik kamar terssebut. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya sedikit oleng kebelakang, hingga membuatnya bersandar di dinding. Nafasnya tercekat seketika saat merasakan sesuatu yang deras membasahi selangkang dan kakinya.

"M-maldo andwae". Cicitnya lirih, kala merasakan remasan kuat di perutnya.

"H-Hyu—HYUUUNGGGG! Hiks...YONG GUK HYUUUUNG!".

"Waeyo? Astaga Himchannie...t-tidak mungkin, bukankah ini masih 7 bulan?".

"Hiks A-appo Arghtt".

Yong Guk yang panik cepat-cepat mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dan di bawanya melesat menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku di sini Himchannie". Bisik Yong Guk seraya menggenggam erat tangan Himchan. berkali-kali ia mengecup bibir tipis itu, berusaha mengalihkan konsentrasi namja ulzzangnya dari pergerakan mata pisau yang mulai membelah perutnya.

"Hiks...aku takut Hyung".

"Sssh...tak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Apa kau merasakan sakit?".

"A-ani, hanya saja Umh—

Himchan memejamkan mata erat, saat tiba-tiba merasakan pergerakan benda tajam. Ia tau perutnya telah menganga karna luka bedah dari dokter di sekelilingnya.

"Channie...Channie lihat mataku, tidak akan terasa sakit, percayalah padaku".

"Hyung...aku ingin pingsan saja, mengapa dokter tak membiusku total hiks? Aku takut Hyung!".

"Yah! jangan pingsan! Himchannie!".

Yong Guk begitu panik melihat istrinya tampak pasi dengan seluruh rasa takutnya. Berulang kali ia mencoba menenangkan Himchan, namun tetap saja namja ulzzang itu tak berniat mendengarnya.

"Aku takut Hyuuu—pfthhh ".

"pejamkan matamu Chaggi". bisiknya di tengah lumatannya, hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk meredam rasa takut istri ulzzangnya. Terus menerus melumat dan menghisap selembut mungkin. Tak peduli beberapa pasang mata tengah menyaksikannya di ruangan itu.

"Eumphh~

.

.

"Selamat Tuan Bang, putra anda lahir dengan sehat".

.

.

.

"Chaggiyah... lihatlah uri Yong Chan ".

Himchan tersenyum lega memandang buah hatinya, ia meraih dengan perlahan baby mungil itu dari gendongan Yong Guk dan mengecup lama pipi bulatnya.

Ia terkekeh pelan, melihat bibir baby itu sama persis dengan Appanya.

"Kau mirip dengan Appamu, aegya".

"Benarkah?".

"Ne Hyung...tampan sepertimu?".

"Ah...Saranghae Chaggiyaaahhhh!".

.

.

"Hyung! Dimana bayinya aku ingin lihat dia muncul—

"KELUARRR!".

Zelo bersungut kesal tak bisa melihat sesi persalinan Hyungnya, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap menyeret langkahnya keluar dari ruangan ICU itu. Sungguh ia sangat ingin melihat detik-detik calon teman bermainnya terlahir ke dunia. Tapi detik berikutnya senyum sumringahnya tersungging lebar kala mengingat Sungmin. "Tunggu aku Master Kyu kecil!".

.

.

.

* * *

2 hari pasca kelahiran Baby pertama keluarga Bang. Sungmin makin tertekuk kusut, berulang kali ia mendumel geram sembari melempar puluhan boneka bunnynya ke dinding. Sungmin terlalu kesal dengan kondisinya saat ini, terkurung di dalam rumah, tak memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi kemanapun. Sungguh ia begitu ingin menjenguk Himchan dan merengkuh baby mungil namja ulzzang itu. Namun semua begitu mustahil baginya, bahkan untuk sekedar bermain di tamannya pun ia tak bisa menjamah. Pasalnya Kyuhyun begitu over protect terhadapnya, mengurung dan menguncinya rapat di dalam rumah. Mengingat namja cantik itu kini tengah hamil tua.

"Aku pergi Ming, ingat jangan pergi kemanapun arrachi".

Sungmin mendelik, cepat-cepat ia menahan ujung jas Kyuhyun tak menginginkan Suaminyanya melangkah sedikitpun.

"Jangan pergi ke kantor hari ini Kyu".

"Chaggiya...hari ini ada meeting, aku harus pergi".

"Tidak Kyu...aku tak ingin sendiri di rumah ini, temani aku neee?". Rengeknya dengan kedua mata yang mengerjap polos.

Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan melihatnya, dengan gemas ia menggigit bibir atas namja mungil itu.

"Jebal Kyuu~".

"Aku berjanji akan secepatnya pulang ke rumah, chaggi ".

"Tapi Kyu, aku takut sendiri...ku mohon jangan pergi, ttonajimaa".

"Sshh...tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Kau akan baik-baik saja di rumah...aku hampir terlambat Ming, cha aku pergi ne?".

"T-ttonajjima".

"jangan melakukan apapun yang membuatmu lelah arraseo?". 'Chup'

Kyuhyun melangkah pasti menuju mercynya, setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibir pouty Sungmin.

Sementara namja cantik itu tampak merengut kesal dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca kala melihat suaminya tak sekalipun memperdulikan ucapanya bahkan kini namja tampan itu telah memacu mobil meninggalkannya.

Dengan kesal ia menendang pintu kemudian berjalan gusar menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hampir setengah hari ini Sungmin meringkuk seorang diri di atas sofanya, tak ada satupun hal yang menarik perhatiannya semenjak perginya Kyuhyun. Ia terus menerus memukul sandaran sofanya bahkan mencampakan televisi yang berkoar di hadapannya.

"Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu di bandingkan diriku! Aku membencimu Kyuu!". Pekiknya sembari melempar bunny ke arah televisi.

Merasa bosan dan memang jengah, ia memutuskan menuju lemari esnya. Berharap menemukan makanan dingin yang mampu meredam rasa kesalnya.

"Aishh jinjja! Appamu benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia membuang semua Colla milik Eomma...Baby!". Sungmin menutup kasar kulkasnya, berkali-kali ia mengusap perut besarnya berusaha berkomunikasi dengan makhluk mungil di dalamnya.

.

.

"A—ahh!". Sungmin mengernyit sakit dengan bibir bawah yang di gigit kuat, ia benar-benar tak mengerti tiba-tiba saja perut bagian bawahnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Ssh—Appoh, Ukhh". Tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai kulkas mencari pegangan demi menyangga tubuhnya. sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk perut yang terus menerus berkontraksi hebat. Sakit...sekujur tubuhnya seakan mati rasa karna rasa nyeri itu.

"Hiks...Kyu—nnie Ah!". Namja cantik itu makin melemas kala melihat cairan bening mengalir deras dari sela-sela pahanya, hingga menggenang di bawahnya. Kedua manik foxy itu semakin sayu. Berulang kali ia memanggil nama Kyuhyun, namun suara lirih yang makin tenggelam dalam isakannya. Terlebih rasa sakit yang kian menimbun, membuat segalanya buram. Tubuh mungil itu secara perlahan merosot turun, melunglai di atas air ketubannya.

"Kyu—uuhh, ngh~

.

.

.

"Chaggiya...aku pulang". Kyuhyun begitu ringan melangkahkan kaki memasuki bangunan mewahnya, sesekali ia menghirup aroma semerbak dari sebuah buket mawar di lengannya. "Kau akan menyukai bunga ini Ming". Gumamnya lirih.

Tanpa pikir panjang namja tampan itu melesat cepat menuju kamar keduanya, karna ia tau pasti istrinya selalu menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan bernuansa pink itu.

"M-ming". Kyuhyun mengernyit heran kala tak menemukan siluet namja cantiknya di ruangan tersebut. setitik rasa gelisah mulai menelusup dalam relung hatinya. tak biasanya...keadaan rumah itu begitu senyap. Bagaimanapun ia memahami Sungmin sangatlah aktif...dan banyak bicara jika di rumah.

"Ming di mana kau?". Panggilnya begitu memasuki ruang tamunya. Masih sama...tak ada sahutan dari namja cantik itu.

"Chaggiya apa kau masih marah, ayolah keluar...hei aku punya kejutan untukmu, lihatlah apa yang ku bawa sebuah — MING!". Rangkaian mawar merah itu jatuh terhempas. Sunggh apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar menikam dadanya kala itu. Sungmin tergeletak tak berdaya dengan nafas tersendat-sendat, dengan kalap ia berlari dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, nafasnya kian tercekat kala sisi wajah Sungmin telah basah dengan cairan ketuban. Terlebih tampak bercak darah yang mengalir dari sela pahanya

"Buka matamu Ming!...Aku di sini! Ku mohon buka matamu!". Racaunya kalut.

"Kyu—uuh".

"Ne Chaggi, aku di sini...mianhae, jeongmal mianhae".

"A-appoh...ngh".

Kyuhyun mengumpat dirinya, semua karna kecerobohannya yang tak mendengar rengekan Sungmin dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Seharusnya ia lebih memahami istrinya tengah hamil tua. Dengan gusar Kyuhyun mengangkat bridal tubuh yang bergetar itu, dan di bawanya melesat ke dalam mobil.

"Bertahanlah Ming, aku mencintaimu". Bisiknya setelah mencium bibir Sungmin yang terbuka karna terengah, dengan konsentrasi penuh ia memacu mercy siver itu dalam kecepatan maksimum menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

**...**

"Persalinannya memalui sesar, bayi kalian berubah posisi Kyu. Kami akan memberikan bius lokal, demi keselamatan Sungmin. kondisi tubuhnya terlalu memprihatinkan jika di beri bius~

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan mereka". Sergah Kyuhyun tba-tiba. kemudian menyeka bulir keringat di kening namja cantiknya. ia tak menerima penjelasan bertele-tele dari dokter muda itu. Cukup dengan keselamatan Sungmin dan buah hatinya saja.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, di sekelilingnya tampak beberapa rekan dan susternya tengah bersiaga dengan peralatan medisnya.

.

.

"Ungh...hiks Kyunnie". Isak Sungmin begitu merasakan tekanan kuat dari benda dingin di perutnya. Samar-samar ia merasakan nyeri, kala sebagian darahnya merembas keluar dari pusat bedahan benda tajam itu.

"Jangan melihat ke bawah". Bisiknya sembari menangkup pipi Sungmin agar tetap menatap matanya.

"Apa berdarah banyak, ungh appo Kyu". Cicit Sungmin lirih, berkali-kali ia mengernyit sakit. Sungguh perutnya serasa ditusuk ratusan jarum tajam. begitu nyeri dan perih. Ia sempat mengira...Dokter itu salah dosis memberi bius untuknya.

"Sstt...tidak ada darah Chaggi, bertahanlah sedikit lagi".

Sungmin menggeleng kasar, ia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Rasa sakit itu benar-benar nyata...obat bius sepertinya sama sekali tak bekerja dengan baik dalam tubuhnya.

"Ngh! Hiks...appo! n-neommu appoyo hiks".

"Yah! mengapa istriku masih merasakan sakit? Apa kau tak memberinya obat bius dengan benar?". Ujar Kyuhyun panik, ia begitu kebas melihat istrinya tampak begitu tersiksa menahan perih. Luka itu sudah terlanjur menganga diperutnya, dan Sungguh...raut pasi itu seolah membuatnya turut merasakan rasa sakit Sungmin.

"Jantung Sungmin terlalu lemah Kyu, dan Dosisnya memang lebih rendah, ini yang terbaik untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi padanya".

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas berat mendengarnya, seharusnya ia bisa mempersiapkan tubuh istrinya lebih prima saat menghadapi persalinannya. Bukan kondisi memperihatinkan seperti ini, berulang kali ia mengumpat dan menyalahkan diri...Sungmin lemas karna perbuatannya.

"Mianhae Chaggi". bisiknya parau.

"Hiks...Appoo".

.

.

"Lee Uissangnim, detak jantunya semakin tak stabil". Ujar seorang suster.

"A-apa?". Eunhyuk menahan nafas sesaat, ia paham betul psikis yang kacau mempengaruhi tekanan darah namja cantik itu, terlebih Sungmin pun tengah mengidap anemia. Kondisi yang cukup sangsi untuk menjalani operasi.

"Bertahanlah ku mohon". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya meremas jemari Sungmin. kedua obsiddiannya semakin redup saat mendengar rintihan-rintihan lemah yang mengalun dari bibir mungil itu.

"MASTER KYUU! APA DIA SUDAH KELUAR? AKU INGIN INGIN MENGAJAKNYA BERMAIN KAMEN RIDER! ".

Secara mengejutkan seorang anak merangsak masuk kedalam ruang ICU tersebut, membuat tim dokter kelabakan menghadapinya. Terlebih bocah itu tak berhenti memukul suster yang menahannya dengan dua maninan di tangannya.

"Bagaimana anak itu bisa masuk!". Seru salah seorang dokter. Eunhyuk tak ambil pusing dengan kegaduhan tersebut, ia tetap memusatkan konsentrasinya demi keselamatan pasiennya.

"J-joessong hamnida uissangnim...anak ini awhh! Yah! kau memukul hidungku?!". Jerit suster itu geram, berulang kali ia mengusap hidungnya. Tentu ia tak menginginkan hasil operasi plastiknya hancur begitu saja di tangan bocah itu.

"Aisshh aku ingin melihatnyaa!" Ronta Zelo, masih bersi kukuh ingin menemui baby yang masih belum seutuhnya terangkat dari perut sang ibu.

"APA KAU GILA! ISTRIKU SEDANG MENJALANI OPERASINYA BODOH! PERGI DA—

"Apa yang kau bawa itu ribot megazord?".

Kyuhyun seketika bungkam kala mendengar suara lemah istrinya. Ia begitu heran tiba-tiba kedua mata foxy itu begitu berbinar dengan kedatangan Zelo. Terlebih tak ada rintihan pilu yang di dengarnya seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Ah ini...benar Sungminnie, aku membawa megazord. Apa kau menginginkannya?".

"Ne Zelo~ah, berikan padaku". Ucapnya menggebu-gebu, kemudian memekik girang saat robot itu berpindah ke dadanya.

Kyuhyun makin cengo melihatnya, sejak kapan istrinya menyukai robot Megazord. dan lagi...namja cantik itu begitu bersemangat menggerak-gerakkan kaki mainan logam tersebut, seperti anak autis. Tapi setidaknya kedatangan terkutuk Zelo dapat mengalihkan konsentrasi Sungmin dari operasinya.

"Kau benar-benar bocah tengik". Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, meski demikian ia tetap mengulas senyum geli. Saat melihat dua wajah polos di depannya.

.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar tangisan bayi yang pecah memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun sontak tersenyum lebar dan cepat-cepat menghampiri seorang suster yang mendekap buah hatinya.

"Bayi anda namja Tuan Cho...ah lihat dia sangat tampan". Ujar suster itu seraya menyeka darah di sekujur tubuh bayi mungil itu.

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun merengkuh putra kecilnya. Ia begitu tersentuh melihat makhluk mungil itu menggeliat dengan kedua tangan yang menggapai-gapai di udara.

"Appa menyayangimu...Cho Sungkyu".

"Whoaaa! Dia mirip denganmu Hyung! hei kau...ayo turun dan bermain bersama—

"Arght Appo Hyung! lepas! Jangan telingaku arght!".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan setelah menarik telinga Zelo, hingga memerah sempurna. tapi setelahnya ia menepuk lembut kepala namja manis itu. Bagaimanapun Zelo telah menyelamatkan dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kyu...dimana uri Sungkyu". Lirih Sungmin begitu membuka matanya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia jatuh tertidur setelah Eunhyuk memberinya obat penenang.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?".

"Uhm ne Kyu".

Kyuhyun mengecup sesaat kening Sungmin, kemudian melangkah mendekati box babynya.

"Kyu, biar aku yang menggendongnya, ppali-ppali berikan padaku". Sungmin begitu antusias ingin mendekap putra kecilnya.

"Tidak Chaggi...luka diperutmu belum mengering. Tunggu 2 hari lagi arrasseo?".

Sungmin mendengus kesal melihatnya, namun kecupan lembut di bibirnya mampu mengukir senyuman manis di wajah babyface itu.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya Sungkyu mirip denganku Kyuu~ bukan denganmu". Ucap Sungmin dengan bibir terpoout.

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kita beri banyak dongsaeng untuk Sungkyu. Yang mirip denganmu, otteyo?".

"Kyuu!".

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh melihatnya. "Saranghae Ming". bisiknya kemudian

"Uhm nado~eumph, K-kyumhh".

.

.

.

.

* * *

**3 tahun kemudian**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Jemari mungil itu begitu lihai menekan benda hitam di tangannya. Berkali-kali bibirnya mengerucut lucu, kala karakter anime dalam layar besar di hadapannya bergerak lincah menghantam dan menerjang lawannya.

"GAME OVEL! Kau mati Yongie". pekiknya riang setelah menumbangkan musuhnya.

.

.

"Ayo belmain lagi!". Seru Yong Chan , wajahnya makin tertekuk kusut kala melihat Sungkyu lebih memilih berkutat dengan gadget hitam milik Appanya.

"Chilleo...cudah 10 kali aku mengalahkanmu, aku tidak mau belmain...bocan!".

.

.

"Sungkyu! Yong Chan! Apa kau ingin bermain Kamen Rider dengan Zelo ahjjushi?". Seorang namja tinggi tiba-tiba muncul lengkap dengan topeng celana dalamnya.

"YEAY! Celo Ahjucci datang! Ayo belmain pelang-pelangan!". Seru Sungkyu antusias.

"Ahaha...cepat cari topeng kalian, kita akan bermain sepuasnya".

Sungkyu melesat cepat ke dalam kamarnya, mencari topeng assasin pembelian Appanya, 3 hari yang lalu.

"Whoa...kau ingin menjadi ninja Sungkyunnie? Ooo Daebaak". Ujar Zelo sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungkyu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit heran, melihat bocah gempal di sisinya tampak mempoutkan bibir dengan tatapan garangnya.

"Yya! Yong Channie...mana topengmu?".

"Aku ingin topeng cepeltimu Ahjucci!". Sungut Yong Chan kesal.

"Jinjja?...mudah saja, ambil di lemari Appamu...ada banyak di sana".

Yong Chan melonjak girang, Kaki mungil itu begitu bersemangat mengayuh sepeda roda tiga miliknya. Melesat menuju rumah, dan menyusup diam-diam ke dalam kamar orang tuanya.

.

.

**Skip Time**

"Y-yong Channie...untuk apa celana dalam sebanyak ini?".

Zelo membelalak lebar melihat puluhan celana dalam tercecer di rumah Kyuhyun, dan masih banyak lagi yang tersangkut di setiap sisi sepeda Yong Chan.

"Ini cemua topengku! Cungkyu tak bica mengalahkanku!". Ujar Yong Chan sembari mengenakan celana dalam Yong Guk sebagai topengnya.

Zelo memeluk perut kemudian terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah konyol balita di hadapannya. celana dalam itu terlalu besar untuk wajah Yong Chan.

"Ahjucci...ayo belmain!". Rengek Sungkyu sembari mengguncang lengan Zelo.

"A—Ahahahah, Sungkyunnie, lihat Yong Chan, Kyahahaha—ahah ouuh perutku sakit ooahh". Wajah Yong Chan yang bergelambir karna celana dalam Appanya membuatnya makin berguling dan mengglepar di atas lantai.

"Dear".

Zelo seketika bungkam kala mendengar panggilan yang selalu membuat debaran jantungnya menggila. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh dua balita menggemaskan itu. Ia terlalu berdebar menghadapi namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Dear, jangan bersembunyi...ini sudah lebih dari 3 tahun, apa jawabanmu?".

"...".

"Celo ahjucci takut denganmu". Ucap Sung Kyu sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Zelo.

"Dear, aku tak mungkin menunggu lebih lama lagi? jawab sekarang...apa kau mencintaiku".

"...".

"Dear?".

.

.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau memang tak memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Sebaiknya aku pergi, selamat tinggal Zelo".

"Tidak jangan pergi Hyung". Bisik Zelo lirih, kedua matanya makin berair kala melihat siluet kekar itu makin melangkah menjauh.

.

.

"Anak Bodoh! Cepat kejar dia".

"Master Kyu, hiks".

Kyuhyun menggeleng jengah melihatnya, ia menarik paksa lengan Zelo dan menyeretnya keluar rumah.

"Kejar, atau menyesal".

Zelo hanya menunduk, ia terlalu takut menghadapi jantungnya yang terus menerus berdebar di hadapan Jong Up.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu! YAA! JONG UP...CARILAH KEKASIH YANG LEBIH CANTIK~

"ANDWAEEEEE! HANYA AKU YANG CANTIK UNTUK JONG UP HYUUUUNG!". Zelo berlari brutal menghampiri Jong Up, tak peduli celana dalam masih setia membungkus wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

"Dear".

"Hoshh...hoshh...K-kajima, atau ku bunuh kau!".

Jong Up tersenyum lebar melihat namja tercintanya, mengejar dan berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka topeng Zelo, dan mengelus wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Kau mencintaiku? Kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?".

"N—nee, aishhh jangan menyentuhku!".

"Waeeee?".

"Aku berdebar Hyuu—mpfthhh!".

"Biar aku yang menyembuhkannya Dear". Bisik Jong Up di sela lumatannya.

"Mhhm, H-hyummh".

.

.

"Dewasalah untukku Dear".

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyunnie". Sungmin begitu terkesiap saat sebuah lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hmmm...tubuh istriku enak sekali, aku ingin memakanmu Ming?". Bisik Kyuhyun sembari menjilati tengkuk dan bahu mulus yang terekspose.

"Eumhh, Kyuu~ jangan menggangguku. Lebih baik kau panggil anak-anak. Makan malamnya hampir siap".

"Bagaimana jika bermain sebentar Chaggi".

"A—ah! K-kyu...tidak, jangan eungh—

Tubuh mungilnya menggigil seketika, saat tangan nakal suaminya menyusup celananya, dan meremas sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Ah! K-kyuhh! Nhh! Aahh!".

"Daddy...Mommy".

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar, ia menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun dari dalam celananya. Sungguh ia panik bukan kepalang babynya melihat adegan mesum dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aaa...Sungkyunnie, kau lapar sweetheart? Aigoo, apa yang kau pakai Yong Chan~ah?". Ucap Sungmin was-was, dengan kikuk ia melepas celana dalam di wajah Yong Chan.

"Daddy, macukan lagi ke dalam cini". Sungkyu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan di bawanya untuk menyentuh selangkangan Sungmin.

"S-sungkyu...".

"Cungkyu ingin Mommy Ah! Ouh Ah! Cepelti tadi". Sungkyu melompat-lompat berharap Appanya lekas memenuhi permintaannya.

Sungmin menatap tajam namja tampan di sisinya, suaminya benar-benar ceroboh meracuni otak polos putra kecilnya.

"Oh! Waktunya makan malam...lihat Mommy memasak makanan favoritmu Baby". Sungmin bergerak cepat mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungkyu dan Yong Chan untuk mendudukkannya di meja makan.

"Mommy...Uh! Ahh! Ah! Lagi".

"Sshh...kau ini bicara apa Sayang? cha buka bibirmu ...aaa—

Sungkyu mengerjap polos, tapi pada akhirnya ia membuka bibir dan mengunyah suapan Sungmin dengan lahap.

"Ming...aku juga menginginkannya". Rengek Kyuhyun seraya mengendus lengan putih Sungmin.

"Tck! Kyunnie".

"Ppali suapi aku aaa—

Sungmin menghela nafas melihatnya, meski demikian ia tetap mengulas senyum lembut dan memberi suapan sayang untuk suami tampannya.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi di hadapan anak-anak Kyu~". Ucapnya sembari menyeka remahan makanan di sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hn...aku tidak yakin Chaggi".

"Kyuu!".

"Ah, ye...ye, tapi malam ini kita melakukannya otteyo?".

"Tsk! Apapun untukmu Tuan Cho".

.

.

.

"Yong Channie, cepat habiskan makan malammu. Akan kuantar pulang...sebelum Appamu menggila karna kau bermain terlalu lama di sini". Tukas Kyuhyun seraya mengelus kepala Yong Chan.

"Uhum".

"BANG YONG CHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEMUA CELANA DALAM APPA! CEPAT PULANG!".

"Hyung! jangan meneriaki Yong Chan seperti itu!".

"Aishh waeee Himchannie? Anak itu menyebar celana dalamku di jalan, dan lihat...di rumah ini juga ada, Yong Chan! Di mana kau!".

.

.

"Kau dengar itu Yong Chan, Appamu sangat murka karna ulahmu". Ujar Sungmin dengan bibir terpout lucu.

Balita mungil itu hanya mengerjap polos, kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya tanpa beban.

.

.

"YAH! Apa kau tak mendengarkan Appamu, Yong—

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

"Hyung kau membuat Yong Chan menangis! Keterlaluan!". Seru Himchan sembari menggendomg tubuh putra kecilnya.

"O...a—aku tidak memarahinya, y-ya Himchannie...jangan marah padaku. Aissh...mianhae... aku tidak bermaksud~

"Sungminnie, kami pulang ne...cha Yongie, ucapkan bye untuk Sungmin Eomma".

"Pai...pai, Cungmin Eomma".

.

.

"H-himchanie, apa kau marah...yya, maafkan aku jebal".

"Pulang Hyung!".

A-arrasseo, aku pulang". Cicit Yong Guk sembari menyeret sepeda Yong Chan.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis seraya melambaikan tangannya kala menatap siluet Yong Chan semakin menghilang.

"Mommy...Oamhh".

"Apa kau mengantuk baby". Namja cantik itu terkekeh geli melihat putranya menguap kecil. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Uhn...Cungkyu ingin tidur"

"Oh Johaeyo, biar Eomma menemanimu...kajja baby".

"Aniyooo Mommy...Cungkyu cudah becal, jumuceyoo".

Sungkyu mengecup bibir sang Eomma kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

GREP

"K-kyu". Sungmin memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun, saat namja tampan itu mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa peringatan.

"Sungkyu sudah tidur". Kyuhyun menjilat dagu Sungmin kemudian menghisapnya pelan.

"Ne...sepertinya baby lelah karna seharian penuh bermain bersama Zelo dan Yong Chan".

"Bagus, kajja ke kamar saja".

"M-mwo? Kau juga ingin tidur...ini masih jam 8 malam Kyu".

"Siapa yang ingin tidur eum? Kita akan membuat dongsaeng untuk Sungkyu".

.

.

.

"Ah! Mmh...m-more K-kyuhh, nghhh". Sungmin meremas surai coklat Kyuhyun, saat bibir merah itu makin intens melumat dan menghisap nipple kanannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas mendengarnya, kedua tangannya bergerak turun hendak melepas celana piyama namja cantiknya.

"Ahn...hi—saph lagi Kyuu—hh". Rengek Sungmin seraya menekan kepala Kyuhyun, meminta hispan bahkan gigitan yang lebih kuat.

"Anhh! Kyuu~

"Mommy...Daddy! hiks...Cungkyu takut".

"B-baby". Sungmin dengan kalut mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, kemudian mengancingkan asal seluruh kancing piyamanya. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak mengacak kasar rambutnya, ia benar-benar frustasi harus menahan letupan libido karna kedatangan buah hatinya.

"Baby takut apa eum?". Ucap Sungmin seraya menggendong tubuh mungil Sungkyu kemudian membaringkannya di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"C-cungkyu mendengar cuara hantu, cepelti Mommy...uh! ah! ah! hiks...takut Mommy".

Sungmin menepuk keras dahinya, desahannya rupanya telah mengusik tidur putra mungilnya. Ia memeluk Sungkyu, kemudian mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Sshh...tidak ada hantu Baby, cha sekarang tidurlah lagi, arrachi?".

"I got it Mom".

Sungmin tersenyum lembut kala menyadari namja kecilnya meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukannya. Namun detik berikutnya ia terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun tengah memanjakkan dirinya seorang diri.

"Kyunnie".

"N-ne Mingh...ahhss". Desis Kyuhyun masih dengan memijat intens penisnya.

"Kemarilah".

"Mwo?".

"Cium aku". Ucapnya telak, Sungmin mengerlingkan mata. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menggeram keras karnanya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, ia menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan melahap habis bibir cherry itu.

"Ahmphhh—mmmh". Sungmin melenguh tertahan, tangan kanan yang sebelumnya mengelus punggung Sungkyu kini telah beralih mengurut kejantanan besar Kyuhyun dengan sensual.

"Nik-math Minghh sshh".

Keduanya berciuman panas di atas ranjang, dengan seorang balita mungil yang telah terlelap di antara keduanya. Sungmin makin kepayahan mengimbangi pagutan bibir Kyuhyun. namun tak lama kemudian ia memekik terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba suaminya mengangkat bridal tubuhnya menuju kamar Sungkyu.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi Chaggi...kita lakukan di sini".

.

.

"Mhh! Kyuh! AH! AHHHH!".

.

.

.

**Esoknya**

"Oh My...Eottohkkae, cover bed Sungkyu kotor Kyuuu!". Pekik Sungmin begitu membuka mata dan melihat banyak bercak sperma yang tercecer di ranjang putranya.

"Kita beli yang baru nanti". Gumam Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terpejam, ia kembali memeluk perut Sungmin...memaksa tubuh mungil itu kembali berbaring.

"Aniyaa! Kau yang mencucinya sampai bersih Kyu!".

"M-Mwoooya?!".

"Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini Kyu".

"Aishhh istriku berisik sekali eohh?...kemari kau".

Kyuhyun memerangkap tubuh Sungmin, kemudian mencium ganas bibir mungilnya.

"Mmhh! K—kyuhmmm! Ahnn".

.

.

'Sungmin..._ Nama yang benar-benar ingin ku panggil, Satu-satunya orang yang mencintai airmataku. Hanya kau seseorang yang bernafas di hatiku, yang membuatku ingin hidup. Dan kau satu-satunya namja yang berharga dalam hidupku. Saranghae Cho Sungmin._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Chaaa Sick Of Hope akhirnya Tamat.

hehe nc nya chap kmrn terlalu gamblang ya? maklum chingu...ini author mesum ^^.

Mianhae update telat karna authornya kalap bolak balik persiapan semester baru, jeongmal mianhaeyo Chinguyaa, tapi chap ini sekalian panjang dan tamat ^^

Jangan lupa review ne, meskipun ceritanya udah berakhir. Kasih semangat author buat up ff yang baru ^^.

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na, ChoiEunJoon, Tiasicho , RithaGaemGyu , Ria, pumpkinsparkyumin , KYUMINTS , bbang2chan, Yuuhee, cho hyo woon , kyuminsaranghae , dian minimin, bunnyblack136 , kimteechul , EvilBunny Cho, Chlie hanariunnse , iinna27, Shin Dongsuk, Mei Hyun15 , nova137, Adekyumin joyer, dhian930715ELF, winecouple, bebek, fymuthia , Sparkyu, Myst-girl , CL , DIAHDEGA, 137Real Aiyu , LauraRose14, ChoKyunnie , Phia89 , Kim Yong Neul, dessykyumin , minnie kyumin , nurkwang love, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, sitapumpkinelf, minhyunJOYers137 , Reva kyuminelf, Kid , namnam15 , GuiMinXian137, mariels25 , lee sunri hyun, wyda joyer, sitara1083, , Maximumelf, park sang ki , dJOYers , simijewels , Diamond, chikakyumin , ika kyuminss, QQ KyuminShipper, KyuMin48, evilbunny, cho kyu, Hehe, deviyanti137 , Joyer Cloudsomnia , Gyumina, Jung Soo Hae, neganugu , lemonade, reaRelf, zaAra evilkyu, AreynaSyndrome , kyumin pu , KimShippo, vey900128, babyzel96, sary nayolla, imAlfera, NavyDilla, Choi Yuan, kyuminjoy , keykyu, abilhikmah , , sissy, Kinan, Indah Isma N, Ayyu084Elf , QyuDev178 **dan para** Guest**

Gomawoooo mereview chap 15 kemarin.

Tetp review nee,

Annyeong  
Saranghaeeeeeeeee!


End file.
